El ser de otro mundo
by Grayfox2.0
Summary: Teaser: Leviatahan vendrá a Equestria y desatara el final de su mundo-Dijo Adrian/Belial con una voz triste y vacía -¿N-no hay nada que podamos hacer?-Pregunto Twilight nerviosamente -De hecho hay una cosa...Pero no es 100% seguro -¿Que es?-Preguntaron todas. Adrian las volteo a ver con una mirada fría y decisiva, sin embargo su voz sonó muy triste -Ustedes...Tiene que matarme.
1. Prologo

El ser de otro mundo

Autor: Bueno este es mi primer fic en así que espero que se de su agrado si recibo algunos reviews o cuando menos un buen review continuare la historia cada una o 2 semanas.

Era una cálida mañana en ponyville, el cielo estaba completamente despejado ya que los pegasos habían hecho ya su trabajo. Una perfecta mañana para salir y disfrutar del clima… bueno no para una unicornio en específico.

Twilight Sparkle la aprendiza de magia se encontraba reflexiva en su habitación, acostada en la cama sin ganas de hacer nada, sorpresivamente, incluso sin ganas de leer.

-Hey Twilight no quieres desayunar-Dijo Spike desde la cocina

-No, no tengo hambre- Contesto sin ganas

-Ahh ok. "Que extraño se esta comportando hoy, pero bueno habrá que dejarla en paz"-Pensó para si mismo el dragón

Muchos pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la unicornio en ese momento cosas que nunca había pensado

-"No puede ser que mi vida sea tan aburrida y no me haya dado cuenta, digo, sé que he derrotado a enemigos que han amenazado la vida como se conoce en Equestria y todo eso pero creo que me falta algo"- Pensaba para si mismo Twilight

-Bueno si no me necesitas iré a visitar a Rarity a su boutique- Dijo Spike

-No estas cansado de ayudarla en todo y que nunca te corresponda

-No, la verdad no, ayudar a alguien que amas se siente tan bien-Dijo Spike con ojos de corazón- Bueno ya me voy

Después de que Spike le dijera eso y se fuera su mente comenzó a trabajar para dar por fin con la respuesta a sus dudas.

-Eso es-Grito emocionada Twilight- Amor eso es lo que me falta, después de todo ya estoy a punto de cumplir los 18 y….. Nunca he tenido novia- Esto último lo dijo con depresión

Ella camino hasta el balcón para contemplar el cielo y se puso a pensar.

-"Bueno no es que no quisiera pero… nadie nunca me ha llamado la atención de verdad. Me gusta hablar de magia y de ciencia pero casi nadie comprende lo que digo y terminan llamándome rara o cerebrito"

-haaaaa- Suspiro- Bueno parece que nunca voy a encontrar a ese poni especial

Se puso a contemplar el cielo nuevamente pero ahora había algo extraño en el, estaba brillando demasiado y salían rayos de un vórtice en el cielo algo horrible y en las afueras se escuchaban gritos de miedo de los otros ponis cuando de repente un ser completamente desconocido en Equestria cae del cielo lentamente rodeado de un aura especial que lo rodeaba. Todos ahí observaban completamente atónitos.

-Es un alíen ¡corran todos por sus vidas!-Grito Derpy mientras salía volando de una forma graciosa como usualmente lo hacia

El ser permanecía inmóvil tirado boca abajo en el suelo posiblemente estaba dormido o inconsciente…. O posiblemente muerto cuando de repente se empieza a despertar poco a poco de una forma torpe posiblemente por el pequeño golpe que recibió. Era un ser bastante extraño y desconocido para ellos vestía ropa en todo su cuerpo excepto en la cabeza, no tenia pelo en todo el cuerpo como ellos y tampoco tenia cola , además que era muy alto, casi del tamaño de la princesa Celestia.

Para este punto todos los ponis en la plaza de Poniville se habían escondido en sus casas observando desde lejos, Twilight observaba desde arriba expectante cuando recibe un toque de puerta así que baja a abrir la puerta, y eran sus amigas las dejo pasar y se pusieron a platicar.

-Que podrá ser esa cosa- Exclamo Applejack

-No se, pero si es un monstruo tiene un gran sentido de la moda- Dijo Rarity

-No aparece en ninguno de mis libros sobre "Creaturas en Equestria"-Dijo Twilight mientras traía un libro cargado con su magia

-oh y que tal si es un alíen, que les gustara de comer a los alíen, creen que les guste las fiestas- Dijo Pinkie Pie con su entusiasmo de siempre

-Ya cállate Pinkie yo digo que vayamos por el y lo enfrentemos directamente- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-P-p-pero si es un alíen no tendrá poderes como rayas laser o peor…que tal si escupe fuego-Dijo Fluttershy con miedo mientras que se escondía

Entonces ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba la creatura…. ¿Hablo?

-Donde estoy, que me paso, ahh que dolor de cabeza tengo, un momento este lugar es extraño, parece sacado de un libro, para niños de 3 años- Dijo el "Alienígena"

-Un momento, habla nuestro idioma y además no es violento o algo por el estilo-Dijo AJ

-Bueno esto es algo importante creo que deberíamos llamar a La princesa Celestia-Dijo Twilight

Pero se les adelanto ya que de un momento a otro la marcha real de Canterlot sonó mientras que la princesa bajaba lentamente en su carruaje, la princesa baja y todos los ponis salen de su escondite ya seguros inclusive las "mane 6"

-Hola humano que te trae por aquí en otra dimensión-Dijo la princesa

-Ahh así que se llaman humanos

-¡Ahh un caballo que habla, y muchos ponis coloridos, unicornios y pegasos!-Dijo espantado el Humano- Ahh ya se lo que pasa esto es un sueño y debo despertar ya se me tirare de una casa y me despertare

-Esto no es un sueño estúpido-Exclamo Rainbow Dash

-Que tú hables es otra muestra de que esto es un sueño así que adiós-Esto lo dijo mientras corría en dirección a una casa y se prepara para hacer un "Salto de Fe"

-No espera no lo hagas-Dijo Rarity pero era demasiado tarde el humano se aventó y callo 3 metros directo hacia el suelo

-Llevémoslo al palacio para cuidarlo-Grito la princesa-Twilight tu y tus amigas acompáñenme necesito su ayuda

Así que los 8 fueron volando en el carruaje de la princesa jalado por 2 pegasos

-Se pondrá bien verdad-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Si no te preocupes solo se rompió 10 costillas al caer y esta sangrando internamente de ahí no pasa- Dijo sarcásticamente Twilight

-Bueno de momento tendré que detener la hemorragia interna-Dijo la princesa mientras un resplandor salía de su cuerno y rodeaba al ser humano

-Que es exactamente "eso"-Dijo RD mientras apuntaba al humano

-Esto es un "humano", un ser de otro mundo completamente diferente al nuestro, se podría decir que son una versión evolucionada de los monos que conocemos pero mucho mas inteligentes y son civilizados como nosotros- Dijo Celestia

-Y como llego a nuestro mundo- Pregunto Rarity

-Pudo a ver sido de varias formas en mi caso yo viajaba entre mundos con magia, pero los humanos no la conocen así que desconozco como llego aquí.

-¡¿Usted a viajado a su mundo! ¿Y con magia, se puede hacer eso?- Pregunto Twilight

-Si pero será historia de otro día ahorita tenemos que ayudarlo, pobrecito-Dijo Fluttershy

Llegaron al palacio en la tarde y ubicaron al inconsciente y herido humano en una habitación para huéspedes en el palacio y le vendaron el cuerpo para ayudarlo en su recuperación y le dejaron dormir un poco.

Se hizo de noche y todas fueron a dormir y se le dio de tarea de vigilar al humano a Luna la hermana menor de Celestia "La guardiana de la Noche". En eso el ser humano se despertó.

-Donde estoy, así es la horrible pesadilla del mundo de caballos pequeños y coloridos, ufff creo que debo de dejar de fumar hierba, un momento yo ni fumo si solo tengo 15 años, ah entonces tendría que dejar de ver tanto anime. Agg que dolor, un momento estoy vendado quien habrá hecho eso.

-Sin duda fue mi hermana y sus amigas-Dijo una voz misteriosa desde afuera de la habitación

Entonces entra en la habitación Luna y se presenta y le cuenta la historia y le explica todo sobre los 2 mundos mientras salen a los jardines a caminar bajo la luz nocturna hasta que el humano se cansa y se recuesta sobre el pasto

-Ok déjame recopilo la información… yo era un humano completamente normal, con una vida aburrida y por alguna extraña razón llegue a este mundo extraño donde los animales hablan y existen criaturas míticas como tu que dominan el día y la noche

-Básicamente si-Dijo Luna mientras que se pone a descansar en el pasto a su lado

-Bueno cuando menos la noche sigue siendo hermosa como en mi tierra, cuando estoy cansado de mi vida, estoy aburrido o simplemente me quiero relajar mira la noche en su pureza.

-"Este humano es…. Interesante y lindo nadie había dicho algo como eso"-Pensó mientras se ruborizaba -Ah ¿a ti también te gusta la noche?

-Si ah por cierto tu traes la noche a este lugar, buen trabajo-Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Ella se ruborizo al máximo como nunca antes y su corazón latía a mil revoluciones, por alguna razón estar con el la hacia sentir bien y relajado nunca había hablado así con alguien que no fuera su hermana

-"Rayos es muy hermosa y pensar eso no esta bien digo es otra especie diferente y no soy zoofilico, bueno no son como los caballos que conozco, son inteligentes y toda la cosa"-Pensaba por su parte el ser humano

EL chico también estaba confundido nunca había tenido una novia de verdad, vaya a sus 15 años nunca había tenido su primer beso y por eso lo molestaban mucho y no es que estuviera feo era atractivo pero no sabia hablar con las mujeres y era muy tímido por lo tanto no sabia relacionarse con los demás.

Ambos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos sobre el otro y no se dieron cuenta cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca casi tocándose y entonces ocurrió… Luna se acercó a la boca del humano y el hizo lo mismo y se dieron un beso corto ya que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron y salieron corriendo

-"¿Por qué lo hice? si solo es un humano y es de otro mundo- Pensaba Luna mientras volaba a su torre de guardia

-"No puede ser mi primer beso fue con un unicornio alado y eso es extraño"- Dijo mientras se iba a su habitación para dormir-"Bueno si esto es de verdad mañana me espera un día muy muy raro"

Continuara


	2. Nueva vida

Bueno esta es la segunda parte de mi fic, así que intentare corregir mis errores en el capitulo capitulo será mejor que el anterior ya que ya empieza la verdadera historia

Gracias a los autores por sus críticas, espero ya haber resuelto mi problema de redacción.

La luz de un nuevo mañana llega y con eso un nuevo día que vivir para nuestro protagonista que aun no se acostumbra a su nueva vida.

_Mientras tanto en el sueño del humano…._

-Donde estoy (_mira su propia cuerpo)_ y por qué carajo soy un poni

-Vaya veo que has despertado- _Decía una alicornio blanca mientras se acercaba lentamente_.

-Ah eres tú, con que tú me hiciste esto maldita enferma

-Así es, ya que vives aquí debes ser uno de nosotros (_Risa malvada tipo Lelouch de Code Geass)_

-(_Voces de fondo_) Uno de nosotros, uno de nosotros, uno de nosotros

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- Decía mientras gritaba

-Uff que bueno que solo era un sueño (_Mira la habitación en la que estaba dormido)_ Mierda ahora recuerdo que sigo atorado aquí, bueno creo que es hora de escapar

Pero lamentablemente alguien se acercaba y abre la puerta

-Vaya veo que has despertado

-Ahh si ya desperté "Coño dijo exactamente lo que dijo en mi pesadilla"

-Pues no se diga más y venga a desayunar que tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle

- ¿Tenemos?

-Si veras los otros ponis que te trajimos aquí están en el comedor

-Oh si entre mas mejor (_Decía con un tono de molestia)_

Así que fueron al comedor para tomar el desayuno y el pudo apreciar bien el palacio que, contrario a lo que él pensaba, no era muy diferente a los de su mundo la única diferencia era que los cuadros en vez de tener humanos tenían ponis

-"Me pregunto que comerán, espero que no sea pasto o cosas así"

-Así que te preguntas que comemos joven humano- Le respondía la princesa

-No jod… ¿puedes leer la mente?

-Es una habilidad mágica que algunos unicornios tienen (_Le respondía con voz de soberano)_

-"Genial esto solo se pone cada vez mejor ahora no puedo pensar guarrerias cerca de los unicornios por temor a que sepan lo que pienso (_Lo pensaba con tono molesto)_

_-¿_No te acuerdas? Aun puedo leer tu mente y ¿Qué es eso de guarradas?

-Ajajaja nada jajá (_Risa nerviosa)_

-Bueno contestando a tu pregunta si comemos pasto, pero en una ocasión especial comemos pasteles, cupcakes, hot cakes y jugo de frutas.

-No jodas enserio así que también comen comida de humano- Decía sorprendido

Llegaron al comedor y el no cavia en su asombro si bien era verdad lo que le decía no estaba preparado para ver un banquete de esa magnitud todo se veía exquisito.

-Oh ahí esta el ser bípedo- Decía Twilight

-Si y esta con esa interesante ropa, debería confeccionarle mas ya que esa ya esta sucia- Decía Rarity

-Te tengo un ojo encima "humano" no intentes nada extraño (_Decía RD mientras le apuntaba amenazadoramente con su pesuña)_

-Oh gracias yo también te quiero- Dijo en tono sarcástico el humano

-No le hagas caso dulzura es muy agresiva –Dijo Applejack

-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí deberíamos comer-Dijo la princesa

_Después del desayuno…_

-Bueno humano primero que nada preséntate- Dijo la princesa

-OK si no hay alternativa:

Mi nombre es Adrián, tengo 15 años, curso el último año de secundaria, tengo un promedio de 10 ya que se podría decir que soy así como un genio, no me gustan particularmente los deportes ya que solo practico uno, me cagan, repito, me cagan las fiestas con mucha gente y no soy muy simpático, soy huérfano así que vivo del seguro de vida de mis padres y en la escuela me molestan "Vaya que asco de vida tengo" (_Pensó)_

(Descripción física de Adrián: Pelo negro largo medio rizado, 1.75 cm de altura, pesa 68 kg y es esbelto, ojos café y con lentes Solo para leer)

-Ahh y por cierto odio que me llamen humano se siente extraño así que ya que saben mi nombre agradecería que me llamaran por el, y por cierto ya que me presente, quisiera que ustedes hicieran lo mismo (_Dijo mientras señalaba a todas)_

-Como quieras, bueno soy Rainbow Dash, me encanta la velocidad y volar, tengo 18 años y odio a los cerebritos y a los que no les gustan los deportes, así que se podría decir que nos llevaremos muy bien (_Esto ultimo sarcásticamente)_

_-_Voy yo, mi nombre es Applejack tengo 17 años, me gustan las manzanas ("_Tu nombre lo dice claramente" pensaba Adrián) trabajar duro y soy una atleta nata_

_-_Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle soy aprendiz de magia, me gustan mucho los libros, oye deberíamos leer juntos algún día _("Él podría ser aquel que estaba buscando, digo es un genio, por fin alguien con quien hablar de cosas científicas, pero que estoy pensando si es de otra especie" pensaba Twilight)_

_-_Ah si seria genial_ "Leer con un pony, que extraño suena eso"-Pensaba_

_-_Uh-hu voy yo, me llamo Pinkie Pie, llámame Pinkie Adris _(Decía todo esto mientras brincaba por todos lados) me encanta los postres con azúcar ("De eso ya me di cuenta" Pensaba Adrián) y las fiestas, y yo me encargare de que te gusten_

_-_Voy yo, Soy Rarity_, _amo la moda y confeccionar ropa tengo mi propia boutique, así que por cierto tendré que hacerte otra ropa ya que la tuya, aunque esta muy linda esta llena de sangre

-Oh que lindo de tu parte

_-_B-bueno hola soyFluttershy _(Hablaba con voz muy baja) _y me gusta cuidar de los animales (Esto_ lo dijo ya mas segura_)

_-_Disculpa como te llamas

-F-fluttershy (Hablo mas fuerte)

-Ah con que Fluttershy mucho gusto, bueno esto fue muy lindo de su parte, gracias por salvarme

Pero me tengo que ir de nuevo a mi mundo, así que si no es mucha molestia su alteza puede mandarme de nuevo a mi patética vida

_Mientras tanto Luna observaba escondida…_

_-"No, quiero que se vaya, por alguna extraña razón estar con él se siente bien… wowo espera un minuto hay 2 errores, primero él es de otra especie y universo y 2 él tiene 15 AÑOS y yo mas de mil, eso me convertiría en una super-pedofila" (Pensaba Luna mientras los observaba)_

-Lamentablemente no puedo

-"Yes" (Grito de emoción en su mente Luna)

-¿¡Queeeeeeee!- Grito por los cielos Adrián

-Si veras no puedo hacerlo

-P-pero puedes volar, traer el sol, tele transportarte y hasta leer mentes y no puedes mandarme a mi mundo

-Lamentablemente esta fuera de mi alcance pero podría intentar hacer una maquina pero podría tardar meses… o incluso años

-Vaya que triste…. Un momento para que me preocupo en regresar mi vida era una mierda de todas formas

_Flashback:_

_-Pinche cerebrito deja de matarte estudiando_

_-Maldito antisocial no tienes amigos_

_-Bueno cuando menos tengo familia…. Acabo de recordar que no tengo (Pensó conteniendo una lagrima)_

_Fin del flashback_

_-_Sabes creo que pensándolo bien mejor me quedo hasta que resuelvan este embrollo solo hay un problema… ¿donde me quedo a vivir?

-"Es mi oportunidad debo ofrecerle el palacio estoy segura que mi hermana aceptara"

-P-puede quedarse en mi casa (_Dijo Twilight con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas_)

-"Que, no, ¡NOOOOOO! Maldita Twilight se me adelanto (_Pensaba_)

-¿Queee? Traer a este humano

-Dime Adrián si no es mucha molestia

-Si, si lo que sea, Traer a "Adrián a Poniville"

-Si ¿porque no?- Preguntaron casi al unísono las otras 5

-P-porque… ugg como quieran-Dijo molesta

-Bueno esta decidido Adrián ira a vivir a Poniville y a hacer amigos

-"Vaya hacer amigos…eso es nuevo-Pensaba Adrián

-Bueno amigas vámonos-(_Dijo Twilight mientras empezaba a hacer un hechizo de tele transportación_)

-Adiós princesa gracias por todo y…. dígale a su hermana la princesa Luna que gracias por cuidar de mi en la noche

Y entonces desaparecieron en un 2x3 Luna veía esto triste pero esperanzada a la vez ya que él no se había ido

-"Pensó en mi y me agradeció" (_Pensó Luna mientras bostezaba_) Bueno creo que es hora de ir a dormir"

-Ya puedes bajar de ahí hermana- Dijo Medio riéndose

-T-tia siempre supiste que estaba ahí…pero como (_Pensó nerviosa_)

-Fácil, recuerdas que puedo leer mentes, hablando de eso el humano… ¿Te gusta verdad?

-(_Súper sonrojada_) No, no es cierto deja de decir tonterías jajaja (_Risa Nerviosa_) Bueno ya me voy (_Y se fue volando rápidamente_)

-Ah esa Luna, esta mintiéndose así misma, me pregunto ¿Qué cosas le pasara a Adrián?

_Volviendo con el prota_

-Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir Fluttershy y yo, tengo que ver la aburrida migración de mariposas… (Suspiro) Otra vez-(_Decía RD mientras se iba con Fluttershy)_

-Yo tengo que terminar unos vestidos adiós, por cierto Adrián pásate por mi boutique para que te tome las medidas para hacerte mas ropa

-Y yo tengo que ayudar Mr. Cake con un pedido bye y por cierto Adrián (Desaparece de la nada y aparece misteriosamente detrás de él) mañana habrá una sorpresa para ti(Y se fue también desapareciendo)

-¿Cómo carajo hace eso?-Pregunto Adrián

-Eso sigue siendo un misterio para todos, por cierto te llevare a tu nuevo hogar por un tiempo

-Gracias y por cierto me podría dar un baño apesto a sangre y no me he bañado en un día

Así que se fueron caminando hasta llegar a su casa-librería árbol.

-"Me pregunto que cosas pasaran en este mundo tan distinto ah lo que sea cuando menos estoy vivo (_Ve hacia su cuerpo vendado y fracturado_) bueno…. De milagro estoy vivo"

-"Al parecer cumplí mi objetivo y vendrá a mi casa" Pensó sonrojada

-Wow cuantos libros tienes aquí veo que te gusta leer mucho-Dijo asombrado

-Si, me gusta estudiar todo lo desconocido por lo mismo, me gustaría estudiarte a ti (_Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta acorralarlo_)

-(_Sonrojado_) Ahh… donde esta el baño me tengo que bañar (Nervioso)

Twilight se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y retrocedió lentamente y le señalo con la pesuña

-Ok nos vemos (_Salió corriendo hacia el baño_)

-No puede ser (_dijo mientras se daba un facehoof_) Yo planeaba tirármelo, solo tiene 15 AÑOS

_Mientras tanto en el baño Adrián se desvestía preparándose para el baño_

_-_Joder ligo mas con poni que con humanas (_Suspiro)_ lamentable de mi parte, que raro me fracture 8 costillas y apenas me duele, tal vez en este mundo como de caricatura todo sea diferente y me regenere mas rápido

Termino de bañarse y salió con una toalla y recordó.

-Mierda mi ropa esta ensangrentada y ahora con que me visto

-No te preocupes Twilight ya las lavo por ti- Respondió una voz detrás de el

-Oh que genial un dragón, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Spike y no te preocupes Twi ya me dijo todo sobre ti y tu mundo y todo eso, espero que nos llevemos bien ya que vivirás aquí

-Ok y gracias por la ropa entra a una habitación a cambiarse sin ver quien estaba adentro y se quito la toalla y empezó a cambiarse y no se dio cuenta que Twilight estaba en la habitación viendo

-Ahem (_Completamente sonrojada_) hola- Tosió Twilight para llamar su atención

-(_Voltea a ver_) Ay coño, lo siento ahorita me voy

-"Que buen cuerpo tiene (_Empieza a babear_) no Twilight tienes que controlar tus impulsos"

Se termino de cambiar y entro a la librería a admirar la basta colección de libros de Twilight y empezó a leer los títulos "Historia antigua de Equestria" "Mitos y leyendas"… etc.

-"Se Parecen mucho a los libros de la tierra pero eso no es lo que me sorprende… ¿Los ponis saben leer? Bueno si hablan, vuelan y hacen magia por que no leer"

-Veo que te interesan los libros-Dijo mientras se acercaba Twilight

-Oh si veras en mi mundo cuando estoy aburrido leo para pasar tiempo y estudiar

-Que casualidad yo también, que tal si leemos juntos un poco estaría bien (_Sonrojo_)

-(_Sonrojado) _Ok

Y empezaron a leer y platicar sobre su vida en general y cosas de cerebrito como ciencia y esas cosas

-Vaya a sido la mejor platica que he tenido en años-Dijo Adrián

-La mía también, veras aquí en poniville no hay nadie que entienda muchas cosas de ciencia, así que es bueno contar con alguien.

-Oye como que ya se hizo tarde bueno buenas noches (_Mientras se va a acostar al sofá_)

-Espera un momento estarás incomodo en ese lugar esta muy pequeño para ti (_Recordemos que les lleva como 30 o 40cm)_ por que no vienes a mi cama

-Ah (_Sonrojado) _no quiero molestarte ya que eres muy hospitalaria además tu cama también es pequeña

-No hay problema (_Su cuerno brilla y de repente la cama se vuelve mas grande_) ahí esta problema resuelto

-Oh que genial, un momento ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo con el sofá?

-(_Nerviosa_) Ah no veras, mi hechizo solo funciona en camas…. Si solo en camas

-Ok

Entonces se fueron a dormir cada uno de un lado de la cama

-"Este día fue tan extraño y lo mas seguro todos sean así, ya ni modo"

-"Mientras no haga nada él se quedara en mi casa y entonces podre ganarme su agrado poco a poco, bien"

Continuara


	3. Conociendo el lugar

Y esta es la tercera parte de mi primer fanfic, aquí en , espero les guste y que le den un review por que quiero saber que es lo que piensan de mi fic o que pueda mejorar de él, ya sea redacción o historia en general.

Decidí cambiar de rating ya que realmente no se escribir Lemon, así que desde ahora será un muy saludable Fic de categoría "T"

P.D: Algunas partes del capitulo o de la historia próxima incluirán "_Humor geek u o Otaku"_

_La luz se filtra a través de la ventana de una casa-árbol revelando así a cierto chico que había pasado uno de los días más raros de su vida._

_*Sueño de Adrián*_

_Adrián caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza de poniville sin nada que hacer, hasta que pasa por Sugar Cube Corner y vi a Pinkie._

_-_Hola Pinkie, ¿como estas?

-Ah, hola Adri, pues aquí, un poco aburrida

- ¿Y eso porque?

-Pues veras, ahorita nadie tiene tiempo para pasar conmigo, oye eso me da una gran idea, ¿Quisieras venir a hornear unos cupcakes conmigo?

-Bueno creo que tengo tiempo libre "Cocinar cupcakes con un poni, bueno ahora si he vivido todo"

_Así que entraron a la pastelería y se dirigieron a la cocina_

_-_Oye ya que estas aquí, prueba una nueva receta que estoy preparando

-Ok, probar no me matara ¿o si?

-Jajá (_Risa nerviosa) _Pero que cosas dices

(_Muerde el cupcake y de repente todo se ve borroso y se desmaya y lo ultimo que alcanza a ver es a Pinkie sonriendo como desquiciada. Despierta en una habitación obscura, apenas puede ver su propio cuerpo que esta atado a una silla de metal)_

_-Ag, que dolor de cabeza, ¿Dónde carajos estoy?_

_- Que bueno que ya has despertado (Se acerca lentamente)_

_-Pinkie tu hiciste esto, si es una broma, créeme no es divertida, desátame ya_

_-No puedo hacer eso, después de todo aun no horneamos los cupcakes, aun falta un ingrediente especial_

_-Ahhhh ¿Miel?_

_-No imbécil, el ingrediente especial eres tú_

(_Prende la luz y se revela un escenario digno de una de las Ovas de Hellsing: Cadáveres por doquier, sangre regada como pintura y tripas e instentinos en una cubeta. Ante todo esto Adrián solo puede contener las ganas de vomitar)_

_-_Maldita desquiciada, bueno, en realidad siempre supes que eras algo extraña, pero esto sobrepasa los límites de lo extraño

-Deja de quejarte, que esto no va a dolerte…. Va a dolerte demasiado mwajajajaja

-No Pinkie aleja ese cuchillo de mi, no por favor, ¡Nooooooooooooo!

*Fin del sueño*

-(Jadeos_)_ Joder no me había espantado tanto desde que jugué Silent Hill a las 3:00 am (Ve su reloj y marca las 6:00 am) que flojera mejor me vuelvo a dormir

(_Se acuesta en la cama y siente algo extraño algo así como calor y se voltea y se encuentra con una escena que le daría diabetes a cualquiera: Twilight estaba dormida plácidamente a su lado)_

_-"Ay pero que cosa mas linda, no lo había notado pero es un poco… hermosa. No Adrián, debes contener tus pensamientos Zoofilicos ahora mismo"_

_Pero entonces ocurrió algo que la no tenia previsto, de repente Twilight lo abraza cariñosamente y le empieza a lamer y morder el cuello_

_-(Dormida)_ Ummm Helado de chocolate, mi favorito (Mientras le lamia el cuello)

-Joder, he visto demasiados videos para saber que es lo que próximo va a pasar, debo detenerlo (La empieza a mover) Shhhhhh, oye Twilight despierta

-Ahh, que pasa Adrián (Se da cuenta de lo que pasaba) l-lo siento

-Ah no te preocupes en mi planeta es normal que te despierten lamiéndote el cuello como si fuera un helado

- ¿Enserio?

-No, la verdad no… (Silencio sepulcral) Cambiando de tema que hay para desayunar

-(_Todavía sonrojada por la situación)_ No se, depende de lo que spike haya cocinado

- ¿Spike? Te refieres al dragón bebe que vi ayer, tu asistente

-Ese mismo

- Ponis coloridos y mágicos que hablan y dragones bebes que cocinan desayunos continentales, este mundo se pone cada vez mejor

- Oigan bajen a desayunar- Grito Spike desde la cocina

-Oh miren, hablando del rey de Canterlot- Dijo Twilight

_Entonces bajaron a desayunar, mientras tanto Twilight y Adrián seguía pensando en otras cosas totalmente distintas._

_- "Mi primer movimiento con el y es dormida, vaya suerte la mía"- Pensaba Twilight_

_-"Tal vez este mundo no sea tan malo después de todo"- Pensó Adrián-Oye Twilight ¿aquí tienen internet?_

_-Internet, ¿Qué es eso?- Respondió la unicornio_

_-"En la madre, debo regresar a como de lugar"-Pensó el humano_

_-Oh hola Spike, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?_

_-Pues hay hotcakes, jugo de manzana y ceral con leche_

_-Wow, deberás que casi no hay mucha diferencia entre nuestros mundos respecto a la comida_

_-Hablando de eso Adrián, quiero hacer una investigación sobre los humanos (Trae una libreta con magia) Así que dime que comen ustedes los humanos- Dijo Twilight_

_-Bueno de momento todo lo que comen acá en este mundo lo comemos allá en mi mundo, en resumen: Frutas, verduras y carnes_

_- (Twilight y Spike al unisono) ¡C-carneeeeeeee!_

_-No, no, no, no, no, verán regularmente solo comemos mayormente pollo, res o cerdo_

_-Fiu, que bueno por poco pensé que tendría que matarte- (Dijo Spike mientras guardaba una escopeta en un cajón)_

_-¿De donde sacaste esa escopeta?- Pregunto asustado Adrián_

_-(Se acerca lentamente a él y le dice al oído) Hay cosas en la vida, que no debes saber_

_-Okkkkk… bueno creo que es hora de que explore este pueblo, ya que voy a vivir un tiempo en el, mejor lo conozco bien_

_-Me parece una estupenda idea, así conocerás a todos en el pueblo, yo iría contigo pero, tengo que investigar sobre como devolverte a tu mundo, así que mejor te hare un mapa_

_-Oh gracias Twilight, creo que primero iré a ver a Rarity para ver lo de mi ropa_

_-Oh-oh yo te acompaño- Dijo Spike entusiasmado_

_-Bueno pues, allá vamos_

_Y así salieron de la casa-árbol y se encaminaron a la Boutique de Rarity, mientras iban platicando Adrián era saludado por todos en Poniville, ya nadie le tenia miedo, desde que Celestia mando un comunicado diciendo que no era hostil y que se quedaría a vivir un tiempo en el pueblo._

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la Boutique de Rarity, la cua, los saludo apenas llegaron _

_-Hola Spikie-Wikie, hola Adrián, ¿que les trae por aquí?_

_-Si no es molestia para ti, vine a ver si podías confeccionarme ropa ya que no creo usar la misma ropa siempre._

_-Oh claro, No hay problema pasen- Dijo Rarity_

_-Que bonita casa tienes Rarity_

_-Oh gracias, por cierto necesitare tus medidas, así que pasa a las siguiente habitación para quitarte la ropa_

_-¡Ahhhhhh¡ ¿Quitarme la ropa?_

_-Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo?_

_-"Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, los ponis están desnudos la mayoría del tiempo" (Por aluna razón recuerda a Twilight dormida DESNUDA a su lado lo cual hace que sangre por la nariz)_

_-Oh dios mio estas bien, estas sangrando de la nariz._

_-Ah, no es nada solo olvídalo, vamos pues a lo de las medidas_

_-OK, bueno quítatela y pásamela para que le tome medidas, YAY que emoción, seré la primera en hacer ropa para seres interdimensionales._

_-Bueno si tú lo dices (Se empieza a desvestir hasta quedarse en boxers)_

_Rarity solo observaba incrédula el cuerpo de Adrián, tal vez no era tan musculoso como otras personas, pero algo tenía, cuando logra volver en si, pregunta_

_-¿Por qué no te quitas esa prenda?- Dijo refiriéndose al bóxer que tenia_

_-B-bueno esto, veras, no se como explicarlo…_

_-Pues no lo hagas, solo quítatela ya (Le quita la prenda con magia) Oh dios mio_

_-Ahhhh (Se tapa sus partes privadas con las manos) rápido pásame una toalla o algo_

_-L-lo siento (Sonrojada)_

_-Si, si, si no importa solo apresúrate con la ropa joder "2 días aquí y me han pasado mas cosas con mujeres que en 15 años en la tierra" _

_3 horas después…._

_-Aquí esta tu nueva ropa, ¿que opinas Adrián?_

_-Wow, impresionante (A parte de haber copiado su estilo de ropa, lo había perfeccionado, le había hecho una camisa negra a botones, unos jeans azules, calcetas y bueno… ropa interior negra)_

_-Muchas gracias Rarity, por todo, ahora si no me disculpas tengo que vestirme con mi nueva ropa (Se termina de cambiar y sale de la habitación)_

_-Y bien como me veo- Le pregunto a Rarity_

_-Te queda muy bien, perfecto diría yo (Sonrojo) "Apenas lo noto pero él se ve muy bien con esa ropa… o sin su ropa"_

_-Y todo esto gracias a ti, vaya eres una muy buena… amiga "Amigo que extraña palabra debería agregarla a mi diccionario personal", como sea me tengo que ir a seguir visitando el pueblo_

_-Adiós entonces Adrián, nos vemos luego (Lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla)_

_Adrián sale de la Boutique con la ropa nueva puesta y la nueva en una bolsa y mientras se iba Rarity le observaba con unos ojos soñadores, Spike observaba todo esto con una cara de pocos amigos_

_-Bueno Spike, ya termino todo el asunto de la ropa ya podemos irnos_

_-¿Cual es la siguiente parada en nuestro recorrido?- Pregunto Spike_

_-No se la verdad, ¿Tu que me sugieres? _

_-Que tal ir con Pinkie Pie, siempre nos da cupcakes gratis_

_-Si seguro, ¿Por qué no? (Recuerda su sueño) Sabes, creo que de momento mejor vamos a ver a la otra amiga de Twilight, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?, a si Applejack_

_-Bueno, como quieras_

_**(A partir de ahora será en vista primera persona, ya que me cuesta escribir en tercera persona)**_

Y ahí estaba yo, caminando con un dragón bebe a mi lado, con dirección a una granja de manzanas propiedad de una familia de ponis parlantes, que venden las manzanas a otros ponis creando un sistema capitalista monetario, ya saben cosas de todos los días. Pero ya me estaba acostumbrando.

-Bueno Adrián me tengo que ir a ayudar a Twilight en la biblioteca, nos vemos- Dijo Spike

-Ah, ok nos vemos luego- Le respondí

Camine un poco mas para llegar a la granja, Sweet Apple Crees, como se llamaba el lugar, era un gran territorio lleno únicamente de manzanas, rojas y jugosas, como no se podían encontrar en la tierra. En uno de los arboles pude identificar una silueta que bajaba las manzanas.

-Hola Applejack- Salude yo acercándome a donde estaba

-Ah, hola Adrián, lo siento no puedo hablar, es día de cosecha y aun hay muchos manzanas que recoger

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Te ves algo cansada

- ¿Estas seguro?, veras este es un trabajo demandante y cansador…

Mientras ella hablaba, simplemente me acerque a un árbol y alargue mi mano para alcanzar una manzana y luego me la comí

-..Tendrías que patear fuertemente los arboles y (volta a verme con la manzana)… o simplemente podrías hacer eso, entonces si me ayudarías- Me pregunto

-Ummm, esta bien, pero con una condición

- ¿Cuál es? Tú desembucha

-Que me regales unas cuantas manzanas, porque han sido las manzanas más jugosas que he probado en mi vida.

-Mira si logras recoger mas manzanas que yo, incluso te cocinare un pastel de manzana- Me lo propuso de una manera retadora

-Es un reto ja, bueno que gane el mejor- Le respondí también seguro

Y así empezó el desafío contra Applejack, si una manzana era deliciosa, ahora me imagino un pastel recién horneado, por lo tanto debía ganarle. Lamentablemente para mi ella era toda una veterana en su trabajo, y mi método aunque no gastaba energía, era muy lento.

-"Demonios voy a perder si sigo así, tendré que intentar lo de patear arboles"

Y así empecé a patear arboles para bajar las manzanas, sorpresivamente para mi, no me dolía nada al patearlos, y a parte atrapaba todas las manzanas con una asombrosa velocidad y entonces me di cuenta de que en este mundo mis limitaciones físicas eran menores, así que tome ventaja de eso y recogí muchas manzanas en poco tiempo hasta que no quedaron mas.

- 197, 198, 199 y 200, ja supera eso novato- Dijo Applejack al terminar de contar

-297, 298, 299 y 300, uy mira, creo que gane- Le dije en tono burlesco

-P-pero ¿Cómo recogiste tantas manzanas en tan poco tiempo?

-La verdad yo tampoco se muy bien, pero creo que me debes algo

-Bueno, un trato es un trato, ven a la cocina y espera un rato en lo que se hornea

-Ok, vamos pues- Así que me encamine con ella dentro de la casa hasta encontrar un semental rojo

-Hey Applejack, ¿Qué haces con el humano?- Pregunto sin ánimos de ofender

-Ah hola, mi nombre es Adrián y tu debes ser el hermano de Applejack Big Macintosh

-Eeyup- Me respondió

-Bueno Hermano, el me ayudo a cosechar las manzanas y perdí un apuesta de quien bajaba mas manzanas, así que ahora debo hacerle un pastel

_-Wowowo, esperen, ¿mi hermana perdió bajando manzanas?- Pregunto una potrilla amarilla que llegaba donde estábamos_

_-De hecho si, por cierto mi nombre es Adrián y tú eres AppleBloom ¿verdad? - Le respondí_

_-Wow Adrián si le ganaste a mi hermana debes ser muy bueno, deberías trabajar aquí_

_-Seria genial, digo, si voy a vivir con Twilight no quiero vivir de a gratis_

_-Entonces date por contratado, empiezas mañana, de momento vamos a lo del pastel_

_Y entonces fuimos a la cocina todos, excepto Big Mac que empezó a recoger su parte de las manzanas, Applebloom y yo platicábamos, cuando llego el pastel, se veía completamente delicioso así que empezamos a comerlo entre los 3._

_-Que delicioso esta Applejack, deberías ser repostera- Le dije yo mientras comía_

_-Ah vamos, no es para tanto- Me respondió_

_- ¿Cómo de que no? Si es de lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida_

_Mientras hablaba un poco de mermelada de manzana resbalo por mi boca hasta mi mejilla._

_-Déjame te limpio- Dijo Applejack mientras limpiaba mi mejilla con una servilleta_

_-Awww, hacen una linda pareja-Dijo Applebloom para fastidiar._

_Lamentablemente ese comentario, hizo más de lo que ella pensaba, ya que automáticamente nos separamos y nos sonrojamos un poco,_

_-Jaja (Risa nerviosa) Pero que cosas dices chamaca- Dijo Applejack_

_-(Nervioso) Oh mira la hora, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana, adiós- Dije y luego Salí corriendo a como 80 km por hora_

_-"Que momento mas extraño fue ese, esa niña solo metiendo cizaña, bueno siempre he tenido debilidad por las rubias, bueno solo falta dar un paseo por el pueblo y visitar a Fluttershy"- Pensé mientras tomaba rumbo al bosque para visitar a Fluttershy_

_Continuara…_


	4. Momentos Incomodos

Conociendo el lugar Pt 2

_**(En el capitulo anterior)**_

_-"_Que momento mas extraño fue ese, esa niña solo metiendo cizaña, bueno siempre he tenido debilidad por las rubias, bueno solo falta dar un paseo por el pueblo y visitar a Fluttershy"- Pensé mientras tomaba rumbo al bosque para visitar a Fluttershy

_**(Continuando)**_

Y así estaba yo, caminando por el bosque tranquilamente, mientras me dirigía hacia la casa de Fluttershy, decidí ir primero allá, ya que el mapa que Twilight me dio decía: "Date vueltas por los lugares y ve al Sugar Cube Córner a las 5:00 Pm"

- "Todavía son las 2:30 pm, creo que tengo bastante tiempo de sobra, así que caminare tranquilamente"

Que recuerdos me trae caminar solo, allá en la tierra, caminaba por horas y horas intentando despejar la mente de los problemas cotidianos, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que un resplandor azul se acercaba rápidamente hacia mí.

-¡Mierda! (_Grite mientras daba una marometa hacia atrás y el resplandor pasaba de largo y se detenía)_

-¡Rayos!, Casi lo logro_ – (Decía el origen del "resplandor", que al detenerse, pude apreciar quien realmente era)_

-¿Rainbow Dash?- _Pregunte dudoso_

-La misma que viste y calza

-¿P-por que hiciste eso? Pudiste haberme matado

-Ay no te quejes, solo era un saludo- _Dijo despreocupada_

-¿Un saludo?, ¿Qué acaso saludas a todos así?

-No, solo a ti por que eres un cerebrito y me gusta fastidiar a los de tu tipo

-"Vaya, este mundo es mas parecido de lo que pensaba"

-Bueno cambiando de tema…. ¿Cómo hiciste para esquivarme y de esa forma tan genial?_- Me pregunto verdaderamente interesante_

Entonces recordé lo que había pasado, como había predicho el ataque, y lo había esquivado con una maniobra digna de una película Hollywoodense, sinceramente yo tampoco lo sabia, y no me podía explicar a mi mismo como lo había hecho, entonces pude comprobar mis teorías: Por alguna razón, en ese mundo yo era un Súper-humano

-"Que le digo, si le digo que de repente tengo habilidades físicas me creería un loco" (Pensé y entonces se me ocurrió una gran mentira)

-Bueno veras, en mi mundo yo practique artes marciales desde niño, por lo tanto desarrolle reflejos felinos y habilidades físicas

-¡Wow!, muy impresionante, odio admitirlo pero te has vuelto 20% mas genial, como recompensa, desde ahora te llamare por tu nombre

-¡Ay no mames!, que recompensa mas genial- Dije sarcásticamente

-Tómalo o déjalo, "cerebrito"

-OK, como quieras y deja ya lo de cerebrito, bastante tengo con los recuerdos de mi mundo

-Esta bien, "Adrián"-

-Ves, tan difícil era llamarme por mi nombre

-Oh mierda, se me olvido que hoy tengo un pendiente importante en Cloudsdale, adiós Adrián

-Adios Rainbow Dash

Y entonces se fue volando hacia el horizonte, hasta que la perdí de vista entre las nubes y entonces decidí seguir con mi camino a la casa de Fluttershy. En cuanto me acerque a la casa de Fluttershy, me adentre en un bosque hermoso y lleno de vida, tanto flores como animales convivían en paz en ese lugar, yo no podía evitar emocionarme respecto a ese lugar ya que en la tierra hemos jodido la mayor parte de la naturaleza.

Llegue a la casa de Fluttershy, era un árbol-casa, justo como la de Twilight. Toque a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie contestaba, entonces decidí gritar para ver si me escuchaba.

-¡Hey Fluttershy! ¿Estas ahí?- Pregunte yo con voz alta

-P-por aquí- Dijo Fluttershy con una voz apenas perceptible

Mire hacia arriba y observe algo completamente gracioso y lindo a la vez, era Fluttershy quien estaba arriba de un árbol, se preguntaran, que era lo gracioso de la escena, el árbol media solamente 2 m y ella era una pegaso

- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí?- Le pregunte medio riéndome

-Subí a ayudar a bajar a un pobre gatito que se quedo atorado en el árbol y cuando me di cuenta, era muy alto y no me podía bajar- Me respondió con su linda voz

-"Su voz es tan linda"- Solo eso pude pensar después de que hablara

-O-oye podrías ayudar a bajarme

-Claro, solo tírate, yo te atrapo

- ¿E-estas seguro? Bueno aquí voy

Entonces ella se tiro del árbol donde estaba atrapada y la logre atrapar gracias a mis nuevas "habilidades" que había adquirido. Cuando la atrape entre mis 2 brazos, parecía una escena de película, como cuando el Héroe salva a la chica y la lleva en sus brazos.

-Bueno ya estas a salvo Fluttershy- Le dije

-G-gracias Adrián

-No te preocupes, no fue nada

-Oye por cierto que haces aquí- Me pregunto ya mas tranquila

-Pues, como voy a vivir aquí por un tiempo indefinido, decidí ponerme a investigar sobre Poniville y sus habitantes, y como tu eres una de las que me salvaron la vida decidí visitarlas a ustedes primero

-Vaya, que suerte tuve que pasaras por aquí, si no quien sabe cuanto tiempo me hubiera quedado atrapada

-Bueno, como ya hice mi buena acción del día, creo que es momento de despedirme

-E-espera un momento

-¿Qué pasa Fluttershy?

-N-no te gustaría pasar a tomar una tasita de café

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-No como crees, tú pasa

-Oh, gracias

Entonces entre a su casa-árbol, la casa tenia una decoración al natural, con muchas flores y animales por doquier

-"Ponis que tienen por mascotas, otros animales…. Pero que cosas"

-Ahorita traigo él te, no tardo

-Ok (Reviso mi reloj) Son las 3:00 pm, todavía me quedan 3 horas libres antes de la dichosa sorpresa en la pastelería

-Ya esta listo él te- Me dijo Fluttershy desde la cocina

-Ok, ahorita voy

Entonces me intente sentar en una silla al lado de ella, pero las sillas de ahí no están hechas para un humano, entonces me hinque frente a la mesa del comedor. Y entonces empezamos a platicar

-Fluttershy, veo que tienes muchos animales en tu casa, ¿Te gustan las mascotas verdad?

-Oh si, yo amo a los animales, son de mis mejores amigos que siempre he tenido

-Vaya suenas emocionada, tan bien te llevas con los animales

-Claro que si, cuando yo estaba en la escuela de vuelo, todos se burlaban de mí porque no podía volar muy bien, y un día intentando volar me caí desde una nube en el cielo, creí que moriría, pero me salvaron unas mariposas que hicieron una red de contención para salvarme y entonces caí en este bosque lleno de animales que se convirtieron en mis amigos.

-Wow, que historia tan impresionante- Dije realmente impresionante

-Y que hay de ti Adrián, ¿Te gustan los animales?

-Tal vez no tanto como a ti, pero si, me encantan los animales, cunado estaba en mi mundo no tenia amigos, a si que solía ir al parque a convivir con la naturaleza.

-Como veo que te gustan los animales ¿Te gustaría alimentar a los animales?

-Si seguro, ¿Por qué no?

Y entonces nos salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al patio, donde había unos platos colocados en el pasto, los cuales llenamos con verduras de todo tipo. Jugamos un poco y nos divertimos mucho.

-No me había divertido tanto desde hace años, pero ahora si tengo que irme.

-¿Tan pronto?- Me pregunto un poco decepcionada

-Es que necesito ver aun más lugares y necesito estar en la pastelería de Pinkie Pie a las 6:00 pm

-Ahh si, la sorpresa, ya se me había olvidado- Dijo pensando en voz alta

-¿Dijiste algo?- Le pregunte curioso

-No nada (Nerviosa) no dije nada

-Okkkk (Miro mi reloj) Rayos se me esta haciendo tarde, ya me tengo que ir

-V-volveras a visitarme otra vez- Me pregunto con timidez, aunque ya la había perdido

-Claro que volveré, me la pase muy bien (Le dije con una sonrisa y salí corriendo)

-Adiós Adrián, hasta luego- Me "grito" a su forma

Bueno eran las 4:30 y ya había visitado a todas las amigas de Twilight, excepto a Pinkie, pero a ella la visitaría a las 6:00 pm en su pastelería. Entonces aun me quedaban 1 hora y media para gastar, así que decidí visitar el mero centro del pueblo. En cuanto entre al centro del pueblo pude percibir que alguien me perseguía.

-"Demonios, que extraño se siente que te sigan, es como en esa película donde te persiguen y luego te duermen para tomar tus órganos internos"- Eso pensaba

Sea lo que sea, lo que me estaba persiguiendo no se daba por vencido, me venia siguiendo desde hace 15 minutos y era muy bueno escondiéndose. De no ser por mi nueva habilidad para percibir el peligro tal vez ni siquiera hubiera notado que alguien me estaba siguiendo.

-¿Quién esta ahí? Muéstrate o deja de seguirme- Dije molesto

-H-hola, soy Lira Heartstrings- Me dijo la unicornio que me estaba siguiendo

-No es por sonar grosero, pero…. ¿Por qué me sigues?- Le pregunte

-B-bueno, veras, yooo…. Estaba haciendo una investigación sobre tu especie

-"Eso se lo acaba de inventar"- Eso era lo que pensaba

-Entonces…. ¿Me permites hacerte unas preguntas?- (Me pregunto mientras sacaba un cuaderno)

-Bueno, pero que sean rápidas, que tengo mucha prisa para llegar a un lugar

-Ok no te preocupes, no tardare, pero necesito que lo hagamos lejos del centro del pueblo

-(Miro mi reloj) "Son las 4:40 pm, no creo que esto tarde mucho"

Entonces comenzó a hacerme muchas preguntas triviales, de esas que le podrías haber preguntado a cualquier persona. Casi al final me pregunto finalmente mi nombre.

-Bueno Adrián ya casi terminamos con esto, solo tengo una ultima duda

-¿Cuál es, Lyra?

-Necesito ver tus ojos para saber la respuesta, así que si no te molesta (Se pone justo enfrente de mí y me pide que me agacha para poder ver mis ojos)

-Bueno, ¿Qué querías saber Lyra?

-Ahorita sabré la respuesta, solo quédate quieto (Un resplandor sale de su cuerno)

-¿Ya terminaste? Es que enserio tengo que irme (Dije esto cunado, de repente un aura verde rodeo mi cuerpo)

-Creo que ya esta, solo necesito hacer una cosa más

-"Mierda, tengo esa sensación otra vez, algo peligroso va a pasar"

Tenia esa habilidad de presentir el peligro, pude presentir que un golpe proveniente de Lyra se acercaba, pero por mas que quería moverme para esquivarlo, mi cuerpo no quería responder, así que termino golpeándome el estomago de una forma muy suave.

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Porqué no me puedo mover?- Pregunte yo preocupado

-Así que si funciono, ¡Perfecto! Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan

-¿Cuál plan? ¿De que coño estas hablando?

-Ohhhh, pequeño Adrián, ya lo veras

Saco un pañuelo que tenia escondido en alguna parte del suelo, este pañuelo tenia un liquido extraño, inmediatamente supe que era ese liquido, "Cloroformo" pensé, entonces ella acerco el pañuelo a mi cara hasta que hizo que me desmayara.

_**40 Minutos Después**_

Me encontraba en lo que parecía era la sala de una casa cualquiera, estaba atado a una silla de metal, todavía seguía débil por la droga que me dio para dormirme.

-¿D-donde estoy?- Pregunte débilmente

-Vaya, por fin has despertado Adri, ponte cómodo y bienvenido a mi casa

-¿Por qué haces esto? Y más que nada ¿Por qué a mi?

-Eso es muy fácil, lo hago por que eres un Humano

-Wow, no sabia que en Equestria existe el racismo

-No es por eso tontito- Me dijo dulcemente mientras se acercaba a mi

-¿Entonces porque?- Le pregunte

-Es una larga historia pero aun así te la contare: Yo ya sabia acerca de los humanos antes de que tu aparecieras en este mundo, los veía en mis sueños y yo me quede impresionada con ustedes los humanos, yo sabia que no solo eran producto de mi imaginación, sabia que existían, pero aun así nadie me creyó y me tacharon de loca. Pero ahora estas aquí Adrián.

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo

-Muy fácil, como dije, yo estaba interesada en los humanos y siempre quise tener uno, y como estas aquí pensé que podría hacer varios humanos contigo

-Espera un minuto… estas pensando lo que yo creo que estas pensando

-Así es (Se acerca lentamente hacia mi), yo quiero que me dejes preñada

-(WTF Face) "Siempre quise perder mi virginidad, pero no de esta manera"- Pensé

Entonces se acerca a mí y me besa apasionadamente mientras mete su lengua en mi boca, yo seguía débil y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero en cierto momento también correspondí el beso, y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Pude comprobar algo en ese momento, todas las ponis tienen un olor particular en el cabello, el suyo olía a una deliciosa fragancia de Limón. En determinado tiempo detuvimos el beso para respirar, nuestras respiraciones eran cortadas entre jadeos.

-No creerás que eso fue todo, ¿Verdad? (Me empieza a quitar la camisa)

-O-oye no tiene que ser de esta manera- Le dije entre preocupado y excitado

-Lo siento, pero debe ser de esta forma

Dio una lamida desde mi pecho hasta mi vientre lo cual hizo que me estremeciera de sobre manera, ni yo mismo sabia que era tan sensible. Bajo su mirada a mi pantalón y lo desabrocho con su magia, digamos que mi "amigo" estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Todo iba a empezar, era inevitable o eso pensaba hasta que de repente se abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Oye Lyra, traje unos pasteles, vamos a comer….los- Dijo otra poni que entro a la casa

Una poni blanca con la melena bicolor había entrado en la casa, lo mas seguro era roommate de Lyra ya que tenia la llave de la casa. Inmediatamente presencio la escena (Yo sin camisa, pantalones desabrochados y Lyra) sobre mi puso una WTF face, bueno aceptémoslo, si tu llegaras a tu casa y vieras a tu roommate apunte de tener sexo también pondrías una cara como esa.

-… Los dejo para que continúen su diversión (Dijo la poni mientras se retiraba)

-¡Nooo! Por favor espera, tienes que salvarme, Lyra esta loca

-¿Ahhhh? Eso quiere decir que… Lyra que te he dicho de secuestrar gente, a tu cuarto ahora- Le dijo con autoridad la poni blanca

-P-pero- Gesticulo Lyra

-Sin peros, a tu cuarto

-Jum, tan cerca que estaba de lograrlo, lo siento Adrián tendremos que continuar con esto otro día- (Me dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo picaronamente y se fue)

-Disculpa es que mi amiga esta obsesionada con los humanos, por cierto mi nombre es Bon-Bon

-Gracias Bon-Bon, me has salvado (Dije mientras me abotonaba la camisa y me abrochaba el pantalón) Por cierto, mi nombre es Adrián

-No hay de que Adrián, un placer conocerte "Al parecer a Lyra también le fue un placer"

-(Miro mi reloj) ¡La ostia!, ya son las 5:55, solo tengo 5 minutos para llegar, bueno me tengo que ir adiós.

Salí disparado aquella casa y empecé a correr con toda la velocidad que tenia en mis piernas, ya podía divisar el lugar desde lejos. Quedaban 3 minutos solamente, así que corrí aun mas fuerte a tal punto que levantaba el polvo al correr hasta que por fin pude llegar.

- ¡Ahuevo! Llegue exactamente a las 6:00 pm, bueno ahora a entrar (Abro la puerta y todo esta oscuro cuando de repente…)

-¡Sorpresaaaaaaaa!- Gritaron muchas voces al unísono

No me podía creer lo que veía, estaba en una fiesta y lo que era mejor PARA MI. No cabía en mi felicidad, por fin estaba sintiendo lo que era la amistad después de tantos años de soledad. Ahi estaban Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie , Fluttershy y Spike

-¡Chicas!

-Y yo que- Dijo Spike

-Bueno Chicas y Spike, ¿ustedes organizaron esto? ¿Por mi?

-Claro "Adrián"- Decía RD mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Pero, no podemos llevarnos todo el crédito, la idea fue de….

-Fue mía- (Decía una Alicorn que ya era conocida para el)

-(Sonrojado) L-luna, ¿Pero que haces aquí?

-(Sonrojada) S-solo vine a saludarte y a darte la bienvenida

-Si veras la princesa Luna nos dio la idea de hacerte una Fiesta sorpresa por tu llegada a Equestria, y aprovecho que hoy podía tener un descanso.

- Muchas gracias- (A si que fui y la abrase cariñosamente, lo que ocasiono que los 2 nos sonrojáramos al recordar lo que paso 2 días antes)

Digamos que esta acción no causo una muy buena reacción en 3 ponis: AJ, Rarity y por supuesto Twilight. Las 3 se morían de celos…. Por alguna razón que ellas no conocían

-Ahem- Tosió Twilight para llamar la atención

-(Me separo de Luna) Jajá que cosas no- Dije yo

-Pero que estamos esperando, que empiece la fiesta- Dijo Pinkie pie mientras ponía la música a todo volumen

Y empezó la fiesta, hubo comida, baile (incluso yo baile aunque me caga hacerlo), juegos y sobre todo diversión. Además de mi, había otra persona que estaba disfrutando mucho la fiesta y era Luna, ya que según me dice Twilight ella no tiene tiempo para hacer amigos o divertirse. La fiesta duro mucho, y al dar las 8:00 pm Luna se despidió ya que tenia que traer la noche, y Spike se fue a dormir. Entonces Applejack propuso algo.

-Ey dulzuras, ¿Porqué no jugamos a la botella?

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y yo solo me quede callado y tímido, RD se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a fastidiar.

-¿Por qué tan callado? O es que el niño de 15 añitos no ha jugado a la botella

_**NA: Recuerden el prota tiene 15/16 años y las "mane 6" tienen entre 17 y 19 años**_

-Deja ya de joder RD- Le dije molesto

-Jajajaja me encanta cuando te enojas- Me dijo ella riéndome

-Solo para que veas jugare, que empiece el juego

-"Ja, tengo solo un 28% de que me toque el castigo, no creo tener tan mala suerte"

Pinkie Pie gira la botella y….

-RD te toca castigar a Adrián- Dijo Pinkie Pie al ver la botella

-"Me cago en la puta, de entre todas tiene que ser ella"- Pensé yo mientras esperaba el castigo

-Buenooo, ahora hay que ver como joderte Adriancito- Me dijo a amenazadoramente

-Ya lo que sea, solo dime que tengo que hacer- Le dije retadoramente

-Ok Adriancito, ya que estas creyéndote mayor, por que no besas a Applejack

_**Mientras tanto en la mente de todos:**_

_**Yo: Joder RD, como te gusta incomodar a la gente**_

_**Rainbow: Como amo fastidiar a Adrián**_

_**Applejack: ¡Siii!, por fin tengo mi oportunidad**_

_**Twilight: Joder, debí haber sido yo**_

_**Pinkie Pie: Uy esto se va a poner bueno**_

_**Fluttershy: (Nerviosa) B-b-b-beso**_

_**Rarity: ¿Porque me siento tan celosa?**_

_**Volviendo a la historia**_

Yo me agache para iniciar el castigo, cerré los ojos y me acerque lentamente hacia ella, pero Applejack no quiso perder tiempo así que me jalo del cuello y me dio un profundo beso, dejándome llevar por el momento metí mi lengua en su boca y ella hizo lo mismo, lo que hizo que el beso fuera mas apasionado. Al final tuve que detener el beso suavemente y al separarnos un hilo de saliva conectaba nuestras lenguas.

-(Jadeos) Wow, eso estuvo…. ¡Wow!- Dije

-(Sonrojada al máximo) "No puedo creer que yo hiciera algo así"- Pensaba AJ

De repente Twilight se acerca a Fluttershy y le dice.

-Ey Fluttershy, si te toca a ti castigar a Adrián, podrías decirle que me besara (Nerviosa)

-¿Ahh? Porque me pides eso (Razona un poco) Ohhh ya veo- Dijo Fluttershy

Ahora le tocaba girar la botella a Applejack, asi que la empezó a girar.

-"Ahora si, no hay modo que me toque 2 beses seguidas ser el castigo, eso seria tener muy mala suerte"

Y adivinen que es lo que paso…

-Fluttershy te toca castigar a Adrian

-"Esto ya son mamadas, bueno cuando menos es Fluttershy, alguien tan linda no podría pedir algo asi, de seguro me dira que salva corriendo por la calle gritando"

-(Nerviosa) Q-q-que bese a Twilight

-"¿Ahhhhhhh?- Solo pude pensar eso en ese momento

-"Se que Applejack quiere con Adrián, pero yo no me quedare atrás"- Pensaba Twilight

Podríamos decir que Twilight fue mas violenta, pero mas apasionada ya que me tiro al suelo sin decirme algo antes, se subió en mí y empezó a besarme sin descanso en suelo. Debo agregar que todos, incluyéndome, pusimos una WTF face en ese momento, era tan obvio que le quería ganar a Applejack y yo sabia por que… ellas 2 querían conmigo. Después de terminar el beso Twilight volta a ver Applejack con cara de victoria y digamos que Applejack no lo tomo muy bien que digamos.

Créanme se podía sentir la tensión en ese momento, todos sabían lo que estaba pasando, esto era claramente una declaración de guerra. Pinkie Pie lo presintió así que intento evitarlo.

-Ey chicos ya me aburrí y ya es muy tarde, por que no mejor nos vamos a dormir- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-(Todos excepto Twilight y AJ quienes se estaban mirando fijamente) Si, yo creo que es una estupenda idea

-Si vamos a dormir Adrián, en mi casa y sobre todo en MI CAMA- Dijo Twilight

-"Wow, ese fue un golpe bajo"- Todos pensaron eso

-Buenas noches Adrián, nos vemos mañana cuando trabajes en MI GRANJA

Las 2 se quedaron viéndose un rato fijamente y decidimos irnos cada uno a nuestra casa. Twilight y yo caminábamos de camino a casa cuando…

-Me siento muy cansada, creo que me voy a dormir, serias tan amable de cargarme

-(Sonrojado) O-ok

Así que la tome entre mis brazos como una pareja de esposos recién casados y continúe el camino a la casa, en determinado momento se "durmió" entre mis brazos. Yo no podía evitar ver lo bonita que se veía y me quede perdido viéndola hasta que llegamos a la casa. Subí al segundo piso y la puse en la cama para que durmiera, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando de repente mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-¿Qué haces Adrián? La noche aun es joven- Dijo Twilight con Lujuria

Entonces pude ver que mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura morada y recordé lo que paso con Lyra

-"Otra vez el hechizo de parálisis, Los violadores de la tierra amarían este hechizo"

Entonces ella uso su telequinesis para mover mi cuerpo hacia la cama, me hizo acostarme en la cama y ella su puso sobre mi y me beso.

-O acaso creías que me conformaría con un beso, aun hay mucho mas por hacer.

-(Gulp) "Creo que esta noche no dormiré"

Continuara.

_**Y este fue el último episodio en categoría "T" por razones mas que obvias**_

_**El siguiente capitulo contendrá Lemon.**_


	5. El aroma es importante

Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de la historia de Adrián y sus desventuras en Equestria.

En este capitulo empezaran las cosas subidas de tono, por lo tanto tuve que subir de clasificación a mi Fic.

Perdón si no me sale el escribir Lemon ya que es mi primera vez con un fanfic de ese tipo. Por cierto Lemon significa: Contenido Sexual Explicito

_**En el capitulo anterior….**_

Subí al segundo piso y la puse en la cama para que durmiera, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando de repente mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-¿Qué haces Adrián? La noche aun es joven- Dijo Twilight con Lujuria

Entonces pude ver que mi cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura morada y recordé lo que paso con Lyra

-"Otra vez el hechizo de parálisis, Los violadores de la tierra amarían este hechizo"

Entonces ella uso su telequinesis para mover mi cuerpo hacia la cama, me hizo acostarme en la cama y ella su puso sobre mi y me beso.

-O acaso creías que me conformaría con un beso, aun hay mucho mas por hacer.

-(Gulp) "Creo que esta noche no dormiré".

_**Retomando la historia….**_

Así que empezó por desabrocharme la camisa lentamente, me quede en shock totalmente sin poder hacer nada, simplemente era algo que no podías esperar de una persona que es educada y estudia todos los dias, quien podría esperar que una persona tan linda como Twilight fuera de esa forma.

- N-n-no juegues conmigo Twilight, si esto es una broma detente ya por favor.

-¿Broma? (Decía mientras me sacaba la camisa con magia) Si yo voy muy enserio

-Detente por favor, si haces esto no podremos volver a ser amigos – Le dije seriamente

-Exacto eso es exactamente lo que quería que pasara, yo quiero que seamos más que amigos.

-"Esto va mal, como ella siga no podre con mis impulsos"

Y lamentablemente para mi ella continuo con lo suyo, abrazo mi torso desnudo y empezó a besarme mientras con su pezuña masajeaba mi pene arriba de la ropa, y si, como tenia previsto me deje llevar por mis impulsos y pase mi mano por su trasero y lo empecé a masajear suavemente, ella dejo de besarme para soltar un pequeño alarido, al parecer ella era también muy sensible. Su voz al gemir era tan linda, pero no podía dejar que siguiera gimiendo, no quería que Spike o peor aun, todo el pueblo se enterase de lo que estuviera pasando así que la bese de nuevo para que se callara y ahogara los alaridos. Estuvimos así hasta que tuvimos que parar para respirar, al separarnos notamos que estábamos todos sudados y enrojecidos por la situación.

-(Jadeos) ¿Listo para continuar?- Me pregunto de una forma picara.

-(Jadeos) ¿E-estas segura de esto?- Le volví a preguntar

-Tontito, si no fuera así no hubiera llegado tan lejos- Me respondió

Entonces yo me empecé a quitar el pantalón poco a poco, podía notar un poco de angustia en su cara, tal vez no estaba tan preparada como ella misma creía que estaba. Al terminar de quitarme el pantalón y quedarme en bóxer, se podía ver una notable erección debajo del bóxer así que me quite el bóxer para dejar libre las tenciones. Ya estando completamente desnudo me acerque a Twilight dispuesto a empezar, pero cuando intente penetrarla algo me lo impedía, entonces me percate de algo.

-Twilight…. ¿Eres virgen?

- (Sonrojada) S-si

-Estas consiente de que esto podría doler un poco "De hecho podría ser insoportable"

-(Me besa profundamente) No me importa, si es contigo esta bien

Entonces acomode mi pene en la entrada de su virginal intimidad y empuje hasta que pude entrar, lo que hizo que Twilight gritara de dolor.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Grito de dolor Twilight

- ¿Estas bien Twilight? Podemos detenernos ahora- Le dije preocupado

-N-no, sigue por favor, solo se gentil

Después de que dijo esto empecé a hacer movimientos lentos y pausados dentro de ella, ella seguía quejándose un poco y además un poco de sangre salía de su vagina. Seguí penetrándola lentamente hasta que dejo de quejarse de dolor y empezó a jadear, esa era mi señal entonces empecé a hacer movimientos mas rápidos y bruscos, Twilight no paraba de gemir entonces supe que era el momento de apretar mas, yo tenia que hacer que ella se viniera.

-Twilight, y-yo estoy a punto de venirme

-H-hazlo adentro, quiero sentirte dentro de mí

La embestí por última vez para poder venirme dentro de ella, ambos dimos un gran alarido sordo al mismo tiempo y nos recostamos en la cama, exhaustos por lo que habíamos hecho.

-(Jadeos) Tienes una car muy linda en este momento

-Adrián, y-yo te a-amo (Después de decirlo se acostó a mi lado y se quedo dormida)

Estas palabras me causaron un shock muy fuerte en mí, no estaba preparado para algo de esa magnitud, yo sabia que ella quería conmigo, pero no algo así de grande como para involucrar el amor. Me sentí un hijo de puta al no poder devolverle lo que me dijo, así que pensativo me puse a ver el techo mientras me dormía sin darme cuenta.

(_**Si ya lo se estuvo cagado, pero ni pedo no se escribir Lemon, solo sepan que tuvieron sexo y ya)**_

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

-¡Hey! Oye bello durmiente, despierta- Me dijo una voz mientras dormía

-¿Ahhh? (Me empecé a despertar lentamente y vi que era Spike) ah, eres tu Spike, vete a joder a otra parte, quiero seguir durmiendo

-¿Seguir durmiendo? Pero si son las 10:00 am- Me respondió

-Como si me importara, (Recuerdo algo importante) ¡La puta madre! Mi trabajo en la granja, no puedo faltar el primer día.

-Bueno mi deber aquí ya termino, por cierto ¿quieres desayunar?

-No gracias, no me queda tiempo… por cierto, ¿Y Twilight?- Le pregunte

-Salió a buscar algo importante, la verdad no me importo- Me respondió Spike

Empecé a ponerme la ropa tan pronto como pude hacerlo, entonces note algo… y si todo lo que había pasado en la noche con Twilight fue solo un sueño, capaz nunca paso realmente y solo fue producto de mi retorcida imaginación… Si probablemente era eso.

Termine de cambiarme, tenia ojeras por la falta de sueño y mi pelo estaba todo despeinado, normalmente tengo el pelo bien peinado como Austria de Hetalia, pero ahora lo tenia todo hecho mierda

1ª La gente me miraba extraño sobre todo las ponis femeninas, además que algunas se perdían viéndome pasar o se acercaban para olerme.

2ª Alguien me estaba siguiendo… Otra Vez

Obviamente ya sabia quien me estaba siguiendo, así que para no levantar mas sospechas, me dirigí a un callejón lejos de la gente.

-(Suspiro) Lyra sal de ahí de una vez, ya sé que estas aquí- Le dije a alguien detrás mio

-Impresionante, ¿como sabias que era yo?- Me dijo Lyra esbozando una sonrisa

-Ummmm… creo que fue una corazonada "Solo tú podrías hacer algo así"

-Olvidando eso, no estarías dispuesto a…. bueno tú ya sabes- (Se acerca lentamente)

Esta vez ella lucia diferente, tenía los ojos en forma de corazón y además tenia la cara toda roja

-Mi respuesta es no- Le dije seguramente

-P-pero ¿Por qué no?- Me dijo tristemente

-Yo solo creo que no es normal que hagamos ese tipo de cosas si nos acabamos de conocer

-¿Y por qué no tuviste problemas para hacerlo con Twilight?- Me dijo enojada

-(Nervioso y sonrojado) A que te refieres con eso, yo no sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, justo ayer en la noche pasaba por ahí para espiarte mientras dormías y los vi a ustedes 2.

-Wowowo, espera un minuto espiarme mientras dormía, que acosadora eres

-(Sonrojada) Bueno…. Eso no importa ahora, la cosa que los vi y punto final

-"Mierda, o sea que fue real" Aun así no lo voy a hacer contigo- Le dije secamente

-¿Ahh si? Pensé que dirías algo como eso, así que tome fotos del momento.

Así que con su magia puso a flotar unas fotos, no lo podía creer las fotos eran tan explicitas que no había una sola duda de lo que estábamos haciendo yo y Twilight.

-F-f-fotos, ¡Estas loca!... Y espera por que tenías una cámara en ese momento

-Ja, crees que me iba a conformar con espiarte, también te iba a sacar fotos

-Bueno… ¿y cual es tu punto?- Le pregunte preocupado

-(Se pega completamente a mi) Que si no tienes sexo conmigo divulgare las fotos

-"Rayos, si ella publica las fotos, mi reputación y la de Twilight se va a la mierda"

No lo podía creer, de verdad iba a hacer hasta lo imposible hasta que me acostara con ella, si llego a tales extremos solo por su obsesión conmigo, no quiero saber lo que pasaría si yo de verdad le gustara. Se acerca poco a poco hacia mí con las fotos suspendidas por la magia, yo no podía hacer nada en ese momento, ya que podría arruinar la imagen de Twilight ante todo el pueblo. Ella solo se me pego completamente y empezó a olfatearme sin control, parecía que era una droga para ella.

Entonces sin avisar me desabrocho el pantalón con su magia, pero entonces yo la aparte con mi mano y le dije:

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo- Le dije seguramente

-Recuerda que no puedes negarte o divulgare las fotos en el periódico-

- Lyra…. ¿Qué te he dicho acerca del chantaje?- Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros 2

-"No puede ser…."- Pensó Lyra

-"Esa voz definitivamente es…- Pensé instantáneamente

-¡Bon-Bon!- Dijimos Lyra y yo al unísono

Bon-Bon se acerca a Lyra, le quita las fotos y las rompe en mil pedazos frente a sus ojos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que venir a joder mis planes?- Le dijo Lyra a Bon-Bon

-¡A tu cuarto!- Le dijo fulminantemente a Lyra

-P-pero no tengo 10 años, no puedes mandarme a mi cuarto así como así

Esta vez Bon-Bon solo miro fijamente a su amiga y le apunto con la pezuña el lugar donde se encontraba su casa.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien tu ganas esta vez, pero recuerda Adrián algún día serás mio, solo MIO…. Mwahahahaha

Entonces Lyra se va corriendo del lugar mientras ríe malvadamente, entonces solo quedamos yo y Bon-Bon en ese lugar

-(Me abrocho el pantalón) Me salvaste otra vez Bon-Bon

-Oh no hay problema- Me dijo alegremente

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí?

-Ahhh…. Eso… bueno… veras…. Solo pasaba por aquí de casualidad

-Vaya que suerte tengo, bueno gracias por todo pero ahorita tengo prisa para llegar a mi trabajo.

Quise salir corriendo rápidamente, pero no note que mis zapatos estaban desamarrados así que tropecé y caí sobre Bon-Bon y digamos que estábamos en una situación muy comprometedora.

-L-lo siento mucho- Le dije avergonzado

Entonces ella me olfatea el cuerpo entero ("Vaya no sabia que en Equestria era un fetiche olfatear") y entonces repentinamente me jala hacia ella y me abraza fuertemente.

-Esto… me tengo que ir así que… ¿Me podrías soltar?- Le dije extrañado

-Jiji, lo siento Adrián pero no puedo hacer eso- Me dijo Bon-Bon

-¿P-p-porque no?- Le pregunte otra vez

-Porque… (Me besa)… Desde ahora solo serás Mio- Me dijo muy segura

-"Pero que estará pasando, ella no es así normalmente, algo debe andar pasando con mi aroma corporal que pone locos a los demás"- Pensaba en esa situación

-Sabes una cosa Adrián, ahora estamos completamente solos

-…. ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Le pregunte aunque ya sabia a donde iba todo

-Que podemos hacer esto (Me empieza a besar apasionadamente en el suelo)

No podía permitir que algo así pasara, ya que aparte que tenia prisa para llegar donde Applejack siquiera para disculparme por llegar tarde al trabajo, yo sabia que Bon-Bon no era así normalmente, algo le estaba pasando.

Entonces la agarre fuertemente por las muñecas y la puse suavemente en el suelo para evitar que "Aquello" pasara.

-Vamos Bon-Bon, tienes que despertar, yo sé que tu no eres así

-No se ha que te refieres Adrián, si yo siempre te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi.

-"Eso nadie lo cree" Pero aun así, ¿no es muy pronto para…?

Me calle repentinamente, ya que a lo lejos se escuchaban miles de pasos que se acercaban hacia nosotros, y cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Hasta que finalmente llegaron, eran docenas de ponis femeninas que se acercaban lentamente hacia nosotros y nos vieron. Digamos que la posición en la que estábamos era muy comprometedora.

-(Risa nerviosa) Esto no es lo que parece- Intente hablarles cuerdamente

Hasta que de repente una de las ponis habla

-¡Si!, el olor nunca miente, el esta en época reproductiva- Dijo emocionada

- ¿WTF? De que están hablando- Les pregunte extrañado

Pero creo que no me iban a responder, se me estaban acercando lentamente con una cara de violadoras, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero si sabia algo muy importante, si todas ellas estaban planeando hacer conmigo "eso" creo que no sobreviviría.

-¡Yo primero!- Se gritaban unas a otras y también se empujaban

Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad para escapar de ahí, empecé a buscar con la mirada una vía de escape de ese lugar, entonces me fije en las paredes del edificio cercano. Solo tenia que escalarlo poco a poco.

-"Bueno, es hora que tanto tiempo jugando Assasins Creed den sus frutos"- Pensé

Entonces escale lo mas rápido que pude hasta subir al techo, al llegar al techo pude ver desde lo alto la granja de Applejack, tenia que escapar de ahí y llegar a la granja lo mas rápido posible tal vez ahí podría esconderme de esas ponis Ninfómanas.

Salí corriendo con toda la fuerza que me permitían las piernas, así hasta que las perdí de vista en el bosque de camino a la granja. Entonces por fin pude seguir mi camino tranquilamente hacia la granja, al llegar ahí alguien me recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Applebloom! ¿Cómo estas?- Le dije alegre

-¿Cómo que llegas un poco tarde?- Me dijo con un tono de regaño

-Bueno veras… (Suspiro) Es una larga historia y extraña historia

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, mi hermana te esta esperando

-OK ¿Dónde esta? Quiero disculparme por llegar tarde

-Ven, yo te llevo- Me dijo Applebloom

Así que fuimos caminando un rato por el bosque, por un momento creí que nos habíamos perdido ya que no llegábamos a ninguna parte, pero Applebloom seguía caminando y yo solo la seguí, hasta que…

-(Risa nerviosa) Oh mira creo que me confundí y no esta aquí- Me dijo Applebloom

-¿Estas segura? Bueno si no esta aquí mejor nos regresamos ¿no?-Le dije

-Siii, mejor regresamos, pero antes….-

-"¿Sera que? Noooooo, ella es solo una niña no creo que algo así pase"- Pensé

-…. ¿Me dejarías olerte un poco?- Me dijo avergonzada Applebloom

-¿Ahhhhhh? ¿Por qué?- LE pregunte extrañado

-(Sonrojada) Es que… hueles muy bien hoy

-Okkkkkk, esto es muy extraño… pero si tanto quieres puedes oler- Le dije despreocupado

Entonces me agache un poco para estar a su alcance, ella se acercó tímidamente hacia mi y olfateo mi cuello un poco, pero igual que Lyra me olfateaba como si eso fuera una droga para ella y antes de que me diera cuenta le dio una lamida a mi cuello.

-(Sonrojada) L-l-lo siento, yo no quería hacer eso

-(Risa nerviosa) No te preocupes, solo vámonos esta bien "Rayos eso fue extraño"

-¡No! Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo- Me dijo casi obligándome

-¿Pero y que hay de Applejack?- Le pregunte

-Ohh ¿Te refieres a mi hermana? Tuvo que salir del pueblo y me dijo que te dijera que no vengas hoy a trabajar.

-(Enojado) ¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso en un principio? No sabes todos los pedos que me habría evitado

-P-p-pero es que yo quería estar contigo- Me dijo un poco triste

-Oh en serio, gracias no sabia que me considerabas como un gran amigo- Le dije

- ¬¬ ¿Bromeas verdad?- Me respondió un poco enojada

-¿Bromear en que sentido?- Le pregunte extrañado

- Yo no te quiero de ese modo, si no de este…

Entonces brinca y me da un beso, pero de piquito un beso totalmente inocente, yo me quede con cara de ¡What!, voltee a verla a ella y estaba muerta de la vergüenza.

-"Ella solo es una niña después de todo"- Pensé

-¿Y q-q-que piensas?- Me pregunto Applebloom

Me acerco hacia ella y le pongo la mano en la cabeza de forma paternal.

-Lo siento, pero eres muy pequeña para mí y aparte tu hermana nos mataría

-¿Pequeñaaa? Mira te lo explicar de esta forma yo tengo 12 AÑOS, tu tienes 15 AÑOS y mi hermana 19 AÑOS… ¿no es así?

-Exactamente, pero ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Que es más normal que tú y yo seamos novios por que solo nos llevamos 3 AÑOS de diferencia. En cambio tu y mi hermana se llevan 4 AÑOS y para rematar en algunas partes de Equestria mi hermana seria considerada una pedófila

-0.0…. Buenooo, tal vez tengas un punto a tu favor, pero aun así no puedo

-(Empieza a llorar un poco) ¿Por qué? Que acaso o me quieres-Me dijo ella

-No es nada de eso, simplemente que ahorita mismo no eres tu misma

-¿Ahhhhhhh? ¿A que te refieres?- Me pregunto extrañada

-Bueno, ¿Cómo te explico?, digamos que hoy pasa algo extraño con mi aroma corporal, que hace que todas las yeguas se enamoren de mi aunque sea en contra de su voluntad, por lo tanto yo seria un maldito si me aprovechara de ti.

-Vaya… Si querías inventar una excusa para decir no, se te hubiera ocurrido algo mas creíble- Me dijo enojada

-No de veras es en serio, no te miento, si tan solo pudiera probártelo….

De repente a lo lejos se escuchan unos cascos, se acercaban rápidamente como una turba sin control, al parecer mi petición de una prueba se había hecho realidad.

-¡Vamos tras el chicas!- Decía una de ellas

-Yyyyy, ahí esta la prueba de que no miento… ahora si me disculpas tengo que escapar de aquí.

Así que me tuve que ir lo más rápido de ahí, si no seria una violación en masa para mí y creo que eso no seria muy bonito.

Continuara….

Perdón por la tardancia, no tuve mucho tiempo libre por culpa de los estudios que tuve que hacer esta semana.

Perdón si la escena Lemon estuvo cagada pero ni modo no se escribir Lemon


	6. Grandes problemas, sencillas soluciones

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-Vaya… Si querías inventar una excusa para decir no, se te hubiera ocurrido algo mas creíble- Me dijo enojada

-No de veras es en serio, no te miento, si tan solo pudiera probártelo….

De repente a lo lejos se escuchan unos cascos, se acercaban rápidamente como una turba sin control, al parecer mi petición de una prueba se había hecho realidad.

-¡Vamos tras el chicas!- Decía una de ellas

-Yyyyy, ahí esta la prueba de que no miento… ahora si me disculpas tengo que escapar de aquí.

Así que me tuve que ir lo más rápido de ahí, si no seria una violación en masa para mí y creo que eso no seria muy bonito.

_**Retomando la historia…**_

Tenia que encontrar un escondite rápidamente, aunque yo era más rápido al correr, me cansaría en algún momento y cuando eso pase… bueno, creo que ya saben lo que pasara.

Miraba para todos lados mientras corría de regreso a la granja…

-¡La puta granja! Ahí me esconderé de momento

Entonces me fui hecho madres para poder perderlas de vista por un tiempo, cuando me asegure que estaba lejos de su rango de visión, me fui directamente a la granja de los Apples. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la granja, pude observar en la entrada al hermano mayor de Applejacks. Le hice señas para que me dejara pasar, entonces apenas entre a la casa cerré la puerta principal con seguro.

-Ey… ¿Qué pasa?- Me hablo en su tono tan calmado

-¡CIERRA TODAS LAS PUTAS ENTRADAS!- Le grite

-Pero….

-Solo hazlo, luego te explico el problema- Le respondí ya mas calmado

Así que empezamos a asegurar todas las entradas que había, incluso las ventanas fueron aseguradas con seguro y hasta usamos tablas para sellar completamente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? Acaso el apocalipsis zombi ya comenzó- Me pregunto preocupado

-(Jadeos por cansancio) No, es mucho peor que eso- Le respondí

-¡Peor! ¿Qué puede ser peor que no-muertos devora cerebros?

-(Hable rápidamente) Ponis ninfómanas obsesivas violadoras

-…. ¿WTF?

Entonces le explique de forma rápida todo lo que había pasado desde la mañana de hoy.

-…. Y en resumen algo en mi aroma corporal afecta a las ponis femeninas- Le respondí

-Ya veo- Me respondió el poni Rojo

-Y sigo sin entender porque carajos pasó algo así

-Bueno yo tengo una teoría científica del porque paso eso

-Enserio "De todas las personas que me podrían haber explicado esto, no lo espere de el"

-Bueno, es solo una teoría, pero tal vez tenga que ver con las feromonas

-(Nerd mode on) Ya entiendo, tal vez las feromonas que despedimos los seres humanos sean extra atractivas para los ponis de Equestria, pero aun así eso no seria suficiente en si como para haber desatado un horda de perversión tan grande

-Bueno, nosotros los ponis cuando tenemos relaciones soltamos una feromona especial que es como un afrodisiaco, eso combinado con la feromona humana lo pudo haber causado… Pero en fin solo que hubieras tenido sexo algo así pudo haber pasado.

-(Risa nerviosa) Siii relaciones, que loco no- Le dije nervioso

-…. ¿Te chingaste a alguien recientemente verdad?

-(Suspiro) Siii

-No fue a mi hermana verdad- Me dijo amenazadoramente

-No, no, como crees- Le respondí preocupado

-Bueno ese es ahora el menor de nuestros problemas- Me volvió a hablar tranquilamente

-Si ya lo se, debo encontrar una forma de quitarme la feromona sexual de mi cuerpo

-Eenope, ese no es tu mayor problema ahora

-¿Ahhh? ¿Entonces cual es?- Le pregunte intrigado

Entonces de repente se escuchan golpes en la puerta y en las ventanas, se escuchaban gritos desesperados por entrar

-Tu principal problema era que no tardarían en encontrarte por culpa de tu olor- Me dijo

-Estamos jodidos- Solo pude decir eso en ese momento

-¿Estamos? Solo te buscan a ti- Me respondió secamente

- Mierda y ahora como me zafo de esta.-

-Bueno estas de suerte, como mi familia cree firmemente en el apocalipsis zombi tenemos preparadas algunas salidas de emergencias

Entonces me llevo hacia una habitación secreta que conducía a un pasaje subterráneo.

-Tienes que seguir este túnel hasta que te tomes con una puerta (Me entrega una llave) ábrela y entonces subirás por un ascensor hasta una estación secreta en el bosque.

-Wow, ustedes si se tomaron muy enserio lo del apocalipsis zombi (se escuchan pisadas de fondo)

-Vete rápido, que ya están cerca- Me dijo para apurarme

-Adiós Macintosh, gracias por todo

-Adiós y buena suerte…. La necesitaras-

Salí corriendo por todo el pasadizo subterráneo hasta llegar al ascensor que me llevaría a la superficie. Al llegar a la superficie me encontraba en el medio del bosque totalmente solo. Por fin me pude dar un tiempo a mi mismo para poder descansar de todas las persecuciones del día.

Cheque mi reloj y ya eran las 2:00 pm, había pasado casi 4 horas escapando de aquellas frenéticas. Me recosté en el pasto del bosque y no se me ocurrió nada más que ponerme a cantar algo de acuerdo a mis sentimientos en este día.

_**La idea de poner canciones se la debo a uno de mis autores de Fanfics favoritos: HeldDuke**_

The Beatles- Yesterday- ¡Help! -1965

Yesterday,

All my troubles seemed so far away,

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh I believe in yesterday

Suddenly,

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go

I don't know, she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

Now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go

I don't know, she wouldn't say

I said something wrong

Now I'm long for yesterday

Yesterday,

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh I believe in yesterday.

Ponerme a cantar esto me hizo recordar como era mi vida en la Tierra, era obviamente mucho más fácil que aquí. Pero también me hizo darme cuenta que esta vida era mucho mas divertida y llena de emociones diferentes y nuevas.

Estaba completamente tranquilo, pensando en mis asuntos cuando de repente escuche una voz que me hablaba.

-Vaya, no sabia, que cantabas bien- Me dijo suavemente una voz

-(Volteo a ver quien era) ¿F-f-fluttershy?

-Hola Adrián- Me dice con una sonrisa

-H-hola "Mierda esto es peligroso, puede que ella ya este bajo el efecto de la feromona asi que no debo bajar la guardia"

-Pasaba por aquí y te escuche cantar, por cierto que bonita canción

-Es una canción de una (Si no es que la mejor) agrupación musical de la Tierra

-¿Y que haces por aquí?- Me pregunto interesada

-"Debo inventar algo" Solo vine al bosque a relajarme y pensar en mis asuntos

-Oh que bien yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo- Me dijo entusiasmada

-"Tal vez no a todas les afecta la feromona, a Fluttershy no parece afectarle"- Pensé

-Traje un poco de Te en un termo, no quisieras tomar un poco- Me pregunto

-Gracias Fluttershy (Agarro el termo y empiezo a beber)

Apenas empiezo a tragar él Te, note algo extraño, todo se volvía borroso y me sentía cansado y con mucho sueño. Al parecer me habían drogado…. Otra vez. Fue una muy mala idea haber bajado la guardia con Fluttershy solo porque era muy linda, la feromona no respetaba personalidades, afectaba a todas por igual.

Al despertar del sueño me encontraba atado a un árbol, sin ninguna ropa más que mis bóxeres. Enfrente de mi se encontraban Fluttershy, Bon-Bon y Lyra

-Desátenme enfermas pervertidas "¡No!, otra vez, ¡no!- Les grite

-Vaya Adrián esta vez parece que no tienes escapatoria, ahora serás mio- Dijo Lyra

-A-a-adrián lo siento por traicionarte, p-pero me prometieron un rato a solas contigo- Dijo Fluttershy

-No es que me intereses, pero quisiera saber que se siente tener sexo- Dijo Bon-Bon

Así que se acercaron las 3 hacia mi, era inútil cualquier intento de escape ya que estaba atado a un árbol exageradamente resistente.

-Bueno, ya ni modo, parece que mi suerte se acabó- Dije resignándome

Justo cuando ya estaban enfrente de mi, algo pasa volando por los cielos a una velocidad impresionante y derriba a mis violadoras con una patada. Mi salvadora era Rainbow Dash.

-¡Hola, hola, ¿como están perras?- Dijo alegremente Rainbow Dash

-¡Oh por dios es Rainbow!- Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-Gracias a dios Rainbow ¡AHORA MUEVE EL CULO Y SALVAME!- Le grite

-No te preocupes Adrián yo las detendré- Me dijo Rainbow Dash

-(Lyra se para lentamente) así que dime Dash… ¿Por qué quieres salvar a Adrián?

-Tontita Lyra, lo necesito solo para mí- Dijo orgullosamente Rainbow

-Asi es… No espera, ¡¿Qué?- Grite anonadado

-Veras si lo tengo solo para mi misma podre hacer muchas mas cosas- Dijo Rainbow

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Dijo Fluttershy

-Pero aun así no te lo vamos a dejar a ti- Dijo Bon-Bon

-Ahh, ya veo, con que eso es un reto

-Asi es, ni tu podrías vencernos a las 3- Dijo Lyra

Mientras ellas discutían, yo seguía buscando una forma de escapar del árbol al que estaba amarrado, pero por más que buscaba aun no podía encontrar una salida. Sabía que no me quedaba tiempo ya que en algún momento llegarían a un acuerdo para repartirme. De repente sentí que la presión en mis ataduras iba disminuyendo poco a poco, al parecer alguien me estaba liberando, voltee rápidamente para ver quien era…

-¡¿Spik…. (Me tapa la boca con su mano)

-Shhhh, cállate si no nos va a escuchar- Me dijo Spike en tono bajo

**NA: En esta historia Spike cuenta con 12 años, solo para que lo sepan**

Así que Spike termino de desamarrarme y logramos escapar de aquel lugar sin hacer ruido. Ya cuando estuvimos lejos de allí empezamos a correr lo más rápido posible, mientras corríamos le tuve que preguntar algunas cosas…

-¿Cómo sabias que estaría en problemas?- Le pregunte

-Big Mac, el hermano de Applejack, me conto de tu problema y me dijo donde posiblemente estarías para que te fuera a salvar por cualquier cosa que pasara.

-Vaya, ese tipo es genial- Le dije a Spike

-Pero no sabes que suerte tienes tú- Me dijo Spike

-¿Ahhhh? Estas pendejo o que, quieren violarme, VIO-LAR-ME

-No, no, no, no, a eso no me refería

-¿Entonces a que te refieres?

-Bueno, las feromonas de humano son capaces de atraer a las ponis… si tan solo yo pudiera hacer eso con una de ellas- Me dijo Spike de forma soñadora

-No te preocupes Rarity algún día te hará caso- Le dije seguramente

-(Nervioso) ¿C-c-c-como sabes sobre eso? ¿Twilight te lo dijo verdad? Esa traidora

-Ella no me dijo nada, yo solo simplemente lo note, de hecho es tan obvio que todos lo han notado, hasta ella ya lo ha de saber

-…. ¬¬ Gracias por decírmelo- Me dijo sarcásticamente

-A parte, si te sirve de consuelo, yo podría desarrollar una colonia a base de mi sudor para que así tengas feromonas humanas

- ¿Enserio?- Me pregunto felizmente

-Enserio, no te miento

-¡Que bien! Así finalmente me hará caso

-Pero bueno aun hay un grave problema- Le dije

-¿Cuál es?

-Tal vez escape de momento, pero gracias al aroma que despido no faltara mucho tiempo para que me encuentren de nuevo esas locas

-Ahh, ese problema… ¿Por qué no simplemente te echas agua encima para que se vaya?

-…. (Facepalm) Pero que estúpido soy

-Bueno entonces vamos a la casa para que te des un buen baño

Tomamos rumbo hacia la casa para darme mi baño, mi principal preocupación era que no sabia donde se encontraba el grupo de "Las ponis violadoras", hasta donde se podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Cuando llegamos al centro del pueblo todo estaba tan extraño….

-No hay ni un alma cerca, todo esta tan callado- Me dijo Spike

-Pero por alguna razón siento que algo malo esta a punto de suceder- Le dije

Seguimos caminando por el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa, justo cuando llegamos al mero centro del pueblo alguien hizo su aparición….

-Adrián, veo que has llegado sano y salvo hasta aquí- Dijo Twilight

-T-twilight, ¿Q-que haces aquí? "Esto es tan incomodo, después de tener sexo con ella ya no la podre tratar de igual forma, además es posible que este bajo los efectos de la feromona"

-Nada en especial, solo esperarte aquí, mí querido NOVIO

-"Novio…..Novio…Novio….Novio"- Esa palabra resonó en mi mente muchas veces

-(Nervioso) Esto…. ¿somos novios?- Le pregunte

-Pues claro tontito, no te acuerdas que ayer en la noche nosotros…

Ella no estaba siendo ella misma, estaba bajo el control de la feromona al igual que las demás, lo note en el momento en que se aventó directo hacia mí con la intención de atraparme pero la logre esquivar por poco.

-¿Por qué me evitas Adrián, que acaso ya no me quieres?- Dijo Twilight

-Adrián tenemos que escapar, rápido- Me dijo Spike

-Para ya Twilight, tu no eres así y yo lo se- Le dije

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, no faltaría nada para que llegaran las demás, así que se me ocurrió la mejor idea del mundo.

-- Le dije mientras apuntaba hacia otro lado.

-(Voltea a ver hacia donde apuntaba) ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

Salimos corriendo Spike y yo, teníamos que encontrar un lugar para que me bañara y rápido, pero algo ocurrió…

-¡No podrás escapar! ¡Salgan de sus escondites chicas!- Grito Twilight

Ya sabia yo que algo extraño pasaba en el pueblo, no es que nadie estuviera en el pueblo, simplemente estaban escondidas por todo el lugar. Nos rodearon completamente evitando cualquier modo de escape.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?- Pregunte

-Todas nosotras simplemente hicimos un acuerdo - Dijo Lyra

-¿Ahhh?- Pregunte yo

-Como eres un maldito escurridizo, planeamos tenderte una trampa para atraparte, no podrás escapar ahora que estas completamente rodeado - Dijo RD

-¿Y cual es su dichoso acuerdo del que tanto hablan?- Les pregunte

-Cada una tendrá 10 minutos contigo por día, y así todas satisfechas- Dijo Twilight

-¡¿Qué? Pero podría morir, no creo aguantar tanto- Les dije preocupado

-Lo siento querido, pero todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios- Me dijo Rarity

No lo podía creer, mis amigas se habían vuelto locas y querían matarme de forma indirecta. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto, así que se me ocurrió algo…

-Spike….

-¿Qué?

-Espero me perdones algún día por lo que voy a hacer….- Le dije seriamente

-¿Ahhh?- Me pregunto extrañado

Lo tome con mis manos y lo lance por los aires con todas las fuerzas que mis brazos me permitieron…

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de…!- Me grito mientras salía volando

-¡Ve por ayuda y pronto!- Le grite

-¡Inmovilícenlo y sáquenle la ropa!- Grito una de ellas

-Ja y creen que les voy a dejar hacer eso- Les dije retadoramente

Mi cuerpo se ilumina nuevamente…. Ya saben lo que paso

-¡Joderrrrrr!...

Me empezaron a quitar la ropa de una forma desenfrenada y loca. Parecía más como si un grupo de zombies estuviera a punto de comerse a alguien. Cuando por fin terminaron, decidieron quien iba a empezar primero.

-Bueno "amiguito", lamento decirte que tal vez no sobrevivas para mañana

-¡Yo no estaría tan segura!- Alguien grito desde lejos

Era Applejack quien estaba volando en un globo aerostático, veo que empieza a levantar un gran recipiente con agua y lo deja caer sobre mí y la multitud que ahí se encontraba.

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hacíamos aquí? ¿Por qué estamos mojadas?- Todas se preguntaban

Al parecer el agua había cumplido su propósito, ellas estaban fuera del control de la feromona, el agua al caerme encima había eliminado la esencia corporal que mi cuerpo despedía. Y al parecer para mi suerte Applejack había llegado justo a tiempo. También parecía que ellas no tenían conciencia de lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo…

-Ah si ya me acuerdo, estábamos persiguiendo al humano para… (Aquí todas se callan)…. ¡Ohh, mira la hora que es me tengo que ir!-

Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, hasta parecía que lo habían ensayado durante horas… Y entonces todas se fueron corriendo directo a sus casas sin decir nada al respecto….

-¡No mames! No hagan como si hubiera pasado nada- Dije molesto

Me puse a buscar mi ropa para vestirme, mientras tanto Applejack bajaba del globo aerostático. Cuando me puse el pantalón la fui a saludar…

-Vaya… Parece que llegue a tiempo compañero- Me dijo felizmente Applejack

-¡Applejack me salvaste! Como te amo (Le beso las pezuñas agradecido)

-(Sonrojada) Esto… no fue para tanto- Me dijo

-¿Cómo de que no? Me salvaste de una muerte casi segura. Te debo una.

-Bueno, ya que insistes… ¿Qué tal un beso?- Me dijo atrevidamente

-¿B-b-beso? (Nervioso)

-(Se acerca a mi demasiado) Es que tu saliva es miel para mi

-¡Ey! Deja de acosarlo- Dijo Twilight quien se acercaba con las otras 4 principales

-¡Mira quien habla! Tú casi lo violas

Uy… ese fue un golpe bajo para Twilight

-P-pero... es que- Decía Twilight

-¿Puedes decir algo? No, no puedes- Le dijo RD a Twilight

-P-p-pero…- Dijo Twilight

-No, no puedes decir nada, ella gano- Le remato RD

RD, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy se acercan hacia donde estaba….

-Lo sentimos Adrián…- Me dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No se preocupen, yo sé que no fue su culpa- Les dije calmándolas

-¿Entonces nos perdonas?- Me preguntaron

-Claro que si, eso es lo que hacen los amigos- Les dije

Mientras hablaba con ellas, me empecé a sentir muy cansado, debe ser todo el tiempo que estuve escapando lo que me canso…

-¡Bueno Chicas! Creo que me voy a dormir

-Tan pronto, pero si son solo las 6:00Pm- Me pregunto Twilight

-(Bostezo) Bueno escapar de una horda de Ponis locas durante mas de 7 horas cansaría de sobremanera a cualquier persona.- Les dije

-Bueno si es de esa forma, vámonos a casa Adrián- Me dijo Twilight

-Esto… no te lo tomes tan personal, pero por mi propia seguridad creo que dormiré en la casa de Applejack… si no es mucha molestia Applejack

-Noooo, como crees, vámonos pues- Me dijo Applejack

Me despedí de todas y emprendí camino a casa de Applejack, pero antes de irme presencie una imagen que me conmovió mucho… Twilight estaba llorando….

Continuara….

_**Perdón por la tardancita, pero de nuevo los exámenes finales no me dejan tiempo para nada mas que estudiar.**_

_**Espero que el próximo capitulo venga mas pronto…**_


	7. Y los problemas apenas comienzan

_**En el capitulo anterior….**_

-¡Bueno Chicas! Creo que me voy a dormir

-Tan pronto, pero si son solo las 6:00Pm- Me pregunto Twilight

-(Bostezo) Bueno escapar de una horda de Ponis locas durante mas de 7 horas cansaría de sobremanera a cualquier persona.- Les dije

-Bueno si es de esa forma, vámonos a casa Adrián- Me dijo Twilight

-Esto… no te lo tomes tan personal, pero por mi propia seguridad creo que dormiré en la casa de Applejack… si no es mucha molestia Applejack

-Noooo, como crees, vámonos pues- Me dijo Applejack

Me despedí de todas y emprendí camino a casa de Applejack, pero antes de irme presencie una imagen que me conmovió mucho… Twilight estaba llorando….

_**Retomando la historia…**_

Créanme, una persona se puede sentir peor que Hitler haciendo 2 cosas:

1-Lastimar un gatito 2-Hacer llorar a alguien tan linda

No puedo describir como me sentía en ese momento, me sentía como una escoria de la sociedad. Por un momento pensé en regresar hacia donde estaba ella abrazarla y disculparme por lo que dije, y luego ir con ella a la casa para dormir juntos, ya saben muy al estilo de película romántica. Pero había un solo problema en todo eso…. Applejack.

Como todo nuestro "grupo de amigos" ya se habría dado cuenta, Applejack también quería conmigo sin necesidad de la feromona. Si por hacer sentir bien a Twilight tuviera que mandar al carajo a Applejack, una situación muy incomoda podría pasar ya que tal vez Applejack se pondría a llorar también.

Mi mente daba vueltas buscando una solución que dejara a todos satisfechos, pero todo cambio cuando la furia se desato…

-¡¿Y porque precisamente tienes que irte con esa perra?- Grito Twilight

La cara que pusimos todos al escuchar eso fue épica… O.o

-¡¿Qué dijiste Zorra estudiosa?- Le respondió severamente Applejack

… Sin comentarios…. *_*, y así comenzó una discusión tipo Telenovela…

-Que eres una perra ya que Adrián es MIO- Le dijo Twilight

-¿TUYO? Claramente es y seguirá siendo Mio- Applejack defiende

-Esto, yo no soy un objeto…- Hable con una voz tan baja como la de Fluttershy

-Claro que no él, es MIO- Dijo Twilight

-MIOOOOOOOO- Dijo Applejack mientras me agarraba de un brazo

-ES MIOOOO- Twilight agarra mi otro brazo

Ambas empezaron a jalar, cada una hacia su propio lado, yo sinceramente empezaba a perder la paciencia poco a poco, Ambas se estaban comportando muy inmaduramente y lo que es peor pensaban que yo era de su propiedad. Llegando a cierto tiempo me desespere…

-¡Ya suéltenme!- Grite fuertemente de forma que ellas 2 me soltaran y todos los demás se sorprendieran

-(Suspiro) Uff, perdón por el grito, pero…., no creen que están siendo injustas conmigo

-¿Ahhh?- Me preguntaron las 2

-Verán, yo no soy su objeto y hasta donde se no le pertenezco a nadie, así que por favor podrían ya calmarse respecto a este asunto

-L-lo sentimos, no me odies por favor- Me dijeron las 2, se escuchaban muy apenadas

-¿Odiar? Como creen, si yo las quiero mucho (me acerco a ellas y las abrazo) pero de momento no estoy pensando en tener novia.

-(Snif) Esta bien- Dijeron las 2

-Y para que no haya mas discusiones, no dormiré en casa de ninguna de las 2, ahora no se donde podría quedar a dormirme…

No pude terminar de hablar ya que, casi instantáneamente Rarity apareció enfrente de mí con una cara de "Por Favor" y dijo…

-E-e-esto puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres- Me dijo muy nerviosamente

-"Que rápida"-Pensaron Twilight y Applejack

-¿No hay ningún problema?- Le pregunte

-N-n-no…- Me respondió en voz baja

-Ok solo déjame despedirme y nos vamos- Le dije

Primero fui con Twilight, me acerque a ella, le seque las lágrimas y la bese en la mejilla, luego de eso le hable muy bajo en el oído

-Perdón si no puedo corresponderte, aun después de lo de anoche, probablemente ahora pienses que soy un maldito desgraciado…- Le dije

-(Snif) Como crees, ese día yo fui la que te presione a hacer algo que tal vez no querías, así que yo me sabré ganar tu amor de otra forma- Me dijo se gura

Ahora me acerque a Applejack y me despedí de la misma manera…

-Muchas gracias por salvarme, lamento no habértelo agradecido como querías

-No hay de que, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas?- Le pregunte extrañado

-Bueno, tal vez no me creas, pero…

_**+Flashback de Applejack+**_

_Estaba tranquila trabajando cuando de repente algo viene directo hacia la granja a toda velocidad y se va a estrellar directo en una pared. Me acerque curiosa para ver que era lo que pasaba y así pude comprobar quien era…_

_-¿Spike? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunte extrañada_

_-(Agonizando) No hay tiempo (Tose un poco de sangre) Tienes que ir rápido al pueblo y mojar a Adrián con toda el agua que puedas…_

_-…. ¿Porque?- Le pregunte extrañada_

_-(Me da una explicación resumida de la situación) Tienes que ir, ¡Rápido!_

_-Ok, ¡Applebloom!- Le grite a mi hermana_

_-(Llega corriendo a toda prisa) ¿Qué pasa hermana?- Me pregunta _

_-Atiende sus heridas, yo me tengo que ir_

_Y así estaba a punto de ir a ayudarte cuando de repente…_

_-¡Applejack!- Me grita antes de que me fuera_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunte_

_-Dile a Adrián (Tose otro poco de sangre) que… ¡ES UN HIJO DE PUTA!_

_-Umm… Ok, como digas._

_**Fin del Flashback+**_

-Espero que se ponga bien- Le dije preocupado

-No te preocupes, los dragones se recuperan rápido de sus heridas

-Bueno Applejack, ya me tengo que ir

Me despedí de todas en general y empecé el camino a casa de Rarity. Mientras íbamos caminando Rarity me dijo…

-E-espero que no te moleste, pero mi hermana menor se quedo a dormir conmigo hoy

-¿Ahh? No importa, no creo que moleste

Ella se ponía muy nerviosa por el simple hecho de estar cerca de mi, tal vez no era tan explicita como las otras 2 pero era obvio que quería conmigo. En cierta forma tenia lastima por las 3, no era por ser culero pero en realidad no me gustaban y yo se lo feo que se siente un amor no correspondido.

En realidad ninguna de las ponis que conocí me gusta…. Justo cuando pensé en eso una imagen de la princesa Celestia asalto mi mente

-"Que extraño, por que pensé en ella… es cierto que es tan atractiva y hermosa y…. ¿Por qué carajo estoy pensando en eso?" – Me extrañe yo mismo

Pero entonces Rarity me saco de mis propios pensamientos…

-Ya llegamos Adri- Me dijo

-Ah, ya veo- Seguía extrañado por mis pensamientos

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo al notar que pensaba en algo

-Nada (Cambie rápidamente mi tono de voz a uno normal) Bueno entremos

Recién entramos a la casa una unicornio blanca con una melena bicolor en tonalidades purpuras vino corriendo….

-¡Bienvenida a casa hermana! (Me voltea a ver seriamente) ¿Quién es el?

-Él es un amigo, su nombre es Adrián- Le dijo Rarity

-Ahh, él es el macho humano del que tanto hablas (Me mira de reojo)

-Hola, tu debes ser la hermana menor de Rarity… Sweetie Bell ¿no es así?

-Así es, mucho gusto en conocerte- Me dijo muy formalmente

-Bueno, porque no entramos- Me dijo Rarity

Y así los 2 entramos a su casa y nos dirigimos a la sala, no sentamos los 3 en el sillón para descansar un poco…

-Se me olvidaba, tengo unos flanes en el refrigerador… ¿Quieres uno Adrián?- Me pregunto Rarity

-Si gracias- Le respondí

Así que ella se fue a la cocina para buscar el postre que tenia en el refrigerador dejándonos a Sweetie Bell y a mi solos en la sala, por un momento domino un silencio sepulcral en la sala hasta que Sweetie Bell rompió el hielo…

-Mi querida hermana merece algo mejor que tu- Me dijo secamente

-¿Ahhhh?- Me extraño su comentario tan repentino

-Escúchame bien maldito infeliz, mi hermana es la unicornio más linda que existe en toda Equestria, así que una basura como tú no puede ser su novio

-¿N-n-novio? Creo que estas equivocada, ella y yo solo somos amigos

-Amigos, (Risa sarcástica), El día de ayer no dejaba de hablar de ti, ¿Qué si Adrián esto? ¿Qué si Adrián lo otro? Estaba harta de tanto sobre ti… Incluso creo que tú le importas más que yo…

-Ya veo…- Le dije

-¿Qué?- Me respondió extrañada

-Estas celosa eso es todo- Le dije bromeando

-¿Celosa? ¿De ti? Si como no- Me dijo en tono burlesco

_**NA: Las CMC tienen entre 12 y 13 años**_

Entonces Rarity llega con unos platos levitados por magia que traían unos flanes que se veían simplemente deliciosos. Los puso sobre una mesa de centro y empezamos a comerlos.

-Esto esta delicioso, Rarity sin duda eres una gran cocinera- Le dijo Sweetie Bell

-Ah, gracias- Le dijo casi sin emociones

-Esta muy rico Rarity- Le dije yo

-(Sonrojada) E-e-enserio, gracias me halaga tu comentario

Entonces de repente sentí una patada directo a mi espinilla, la maldita Sweetie Belle me había pateado por lo que había pasado con su hermana. Yo solo aguante el grito para no hacer una escena.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- Le pregunte a Rarity

-(Nerviosa) P-p-puedes venir con…- Intenta hablar pero Sweetie Bell la interrumpe

-De hecho hermana, creo que mejor debería dormir en mi habitación ya que tengo mas espacio en la habitación, y así no interrumpiría tu sueño de belleza.

-Por mi esta bien- Le dije a Rarity

-O-o-ok, te mostrare la habitación.

Me llevo a la habitación de su hermana, y de hecho se parecía casi a cualquier habitación de una pre-adolescente humana, ya saben como que reniega su niñez y a la vez no puede dejarla. Solo hubo algo que llamo realmente mi atención… Un piano

-Wow tienen un piano… ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que Sweetie Bell sabe cantar muy bien, y se supone que ella aprendiera a tocar el piano también, pero es tan mala en todo lo relacionado con las pezuñas.- Me dijo Rarity

-Oh ya veo (Me siento en el banco del piano y empiezo a tocar un poco de música clásica)

-Vaya, no sabia que podías tocar el piano- Me dijo Sweetie Bell realmente impresionada

-Y también cantar un poco, es que en mi mundo es una ley de la naturaleza que cualquier genio sepa tocar piano.

-¿Podrías tocar una canción de tu mundo?- Me pregunto entusiasmada Rarity

-OK, ¿Pero de que temática quieren que sea?

-No se muy bien, tal vez amistad o felicidad

-Qué raro- Les dije a las 2

-¿Qué es raro? Me pregunto Sweetie Bell

-¿Qué acaso aquí no conocen la música romántica?- Les pregunte

-Bueno si, pero son muy escasas- Me dijo Rarity

-Bueno entonces les cantare una romántica de mi mundo, por suerte se sacarme de oído casi cualquier canción

Eres- Café Tacuba

(Si no la han escuchado antes les sugiero que escuchen la versión junto con Fito Páez, para mi es mejor así)

Eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.

Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.

(Coro)  
Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.

Eres, Llegando mas o menos a esta parte de la  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres, canción no dejaba de pensar en la princesa  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere, Celestia, yo simplemente no podía explicarlo  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.

Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.

Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...

_**NA: Como se podrán dar cuenta si checan mi perfil, yo no soy del tipo de música "Hardcore", a mi me gustan mas las relajadas o románticas. Ojo si me gustan bandas inmortales del Rock como "Guns 'n' Roses", "Scorpions", "Aerosmith", "Van Halen" o "Led Zeppelin" **_

-Y, ¿Qué tal?- Les pregunte esperando su sincera respuesta

-Eso fue… Wow- Me dijo Rarity

-Y decías que no sabias cantar, y tocas de forma excelsa el piano- Me dijo Sweetie Bell

-Oh gracias, tal ves algún día podamos cantar juntos- Le dije felizmente

-¡Si! (Activa su modo Tsundere) N-no creas que lo hago por ti- Me dijo

_**NA: Tsundere es un término usado en los animes para referirse a **__**aquella persona que no muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos. Para aquellos que hayan visto Evangelion podrán identificar este tipo de persona en Asuka Langley**_

-(Bostezo) Bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir- Les dije a las 2

-Tan temprano si son como las 7:00 pm- Me dijo Sweetie Bell

-Bueno, es una muy larga historia y me da flojera contarla, así que buenas noches Rarity

-Ok Adri, buenas noches- Rarity se despide y sale de la habitación

-Bueno y donde voy a dormir- Le pregunte a Sweetie Bell

-Pues donde crees idiota, obviamente vas a dormir en el suelo

Saca una colchoneta y una almohada de un cajón, y las dispone para que pueda dormir

-Por mi esta bien- Me quito la camisa, los zapatos y me desabrocho el pantalón

Mientras me desvestía podía ver como Sweetie Bell se me quedaba viendo abobada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- Le pregunte

-No te estaba mirando- Quiso mentir pero no le salió muy bien

No le di micha importancia así que me acosté en la colchoneta yentonces me dormí, pero digamos que mis sueños eran un poco extraños, de momento todos mis sueños eran visiones donde estaba besando a la princesa Celestia, a beses hasta éramos novios y si, debo admitirlo, llegue a tener sueños eróticos relacionados con ella.

Lo que mas me inquietaba de mi obsesión con la princesa Celestia, es que ocurrió de un momento a otro, incluso cuando la vi por primera vez no nos hablamos mucho que digamos. Y así seguí teniendo sueños pausados con ella hasta que de repente escucho una voz exterior a mis sueños.

-Ey, despierta- Me decía Sweetie Bell mientras me empujaba tantito para despertarme

-(Me despierto poco a poco) ¿Qué pasa? (Checo mi reloj) Son las 2: am

-Si, p-p-pero… es que tengo miedo- Me lo dijo con una voz muy linda

-¿De que?- Le pregunto

Al despertarme me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte como si fuera una tormenta tropical, entonces cae un rayo cerca de la casa lo cual produce un estruendo, ella al escuchar el estruendo se sobresalta y me abraza por el miedo.

-Oh ya veo, le tienes miedo a los rayos.- Le dije

-S-s-si- Me dijo apenada

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- Le pregunte

-P-p-podrías dormir en la cama conmigo- Me dijo sin verme a los ojos

-Claro, por que no- Sinceramente no le daba importancia

Y así los 2 nos subimos a la cama, cada uno para un lado de la cama, nos dábamos la espalda sin vernos a la cara, yo sabia que ella aun no estaba dormida, posiblemente todavía le afectaban los sonidos. Y así que hice lo que un hermano mayor hubiera hecho…

-¿No crees que es un poco infantil tenerle miedo a los rayos?- Le dije

-(Apenada) Cállate… I-i-idiota- Me respondió

-No tienes remedio (Me doy la vuelta y la abrazo para relajarla) ¿Así esta mejor?

Ella también se da la vuelta y recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, su respiración se tranquiliza y empieza a quedarse dormida…

-Sabes, no eres tan malo después de todo… (Sonrojada)- Me dijo tranquilamente

-Serias muy linda si fueras mas honesta- Le dije bromeando

-I-idiota (Levanta la cabeza un poco y me da un beso) ¿Suficiente honestidad para ti?

-…Demasiada para mi gusto- Le dije un poco sonrojado

-B-b-buenas noches- Me dijo

Ella vuelve a recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho desnuda y se queda dormida. Este mundo podría ser muy diferente al mundo, a veces hasta muy raro, pero saben uno se llega a adaptar mejor que a su propio mundo. Finalmente decidí cerrar los ojos y dormirme… pero otra vez tuve un sueño, pero este era diferente a los demás

+_**Sueño de Adrián+**_

Me encontraba flotando en un espacio completamente oscuro y sin nada, solo me encontraba yo, o al menos así era hasta que de un momento a otro una luz muy fuerte apareció y esa luz se transformo en LA PRINCESA CELESTIA. Todo este sueño era tan real, ni yo me lo podía creer.

Ella se empezó a acercar a mí, mi corazón estaba como a mil revoluciones por minuto, realmente si era como si estuviera enamorado de ella.

-(Sonrojado) P-p-princesa ¿Qué hace aquí en mi sueño?

-No Adrián, esto no es un sueño- Me respondió suavemente

-¿No lo es?-Le pregunte extrañado

-Por una razón, parece que tus habilidades han despertado- Me dijo

-¿Habilidades?, se refiere a que ahora tengo muchas Habilidades Físicas

-Exacto, veras todo eso ocurrió porque…- Quiso seguir hablando pero se corto

De repente el "sueño" empieza a desaparecer, y con ello la princesa también

-Al parecer aun no dominas tus habilidades- Me dijo

-¿A que se refiere con eso?- Le pregunte angustiado

-Ahorita no hay tiempo, mañana te lo explicare bien en el palacio- Me dijo antes de desaparecer

-¡Noooo! No te vayas….- Dije apagadamente

+Fin del sueño+

Me desperté súbitamente abriendo los ojos de golpe, ese sueño fue tan real…. ¿Y que tal si de veras no era un sueño? Checo mi reloj y eran las 5:30 am.

-"Bueno, tal vez Applejack ya este despierta, mejor me voy a trabajar desde temprano"

Me voy al baño para asearme, no quiero que ocurra algo como lo de ayer, entro al baño y me baño de forma rápida. Me cambio en el baño y antes de irme de la casa le dejo una nota a Rarity en la sala avisándole que me tenía que ir para trabajar.

Llegue a la granja y ya estaban todos despiertos y trabajando, los salude a todos y llegue a platicar con Applejack.

-Buenos Días Applejack, ¿Cuál es mi parte del trabajo?- Le pregunte

-Llegas justo a tiempo, la lluvia de ayer hizo que crecieran muchas manzanas así que hay mucho que cosechar, hoy tendrás que recoger a lo mínimo unas 500 manzanas

-Ok "Ay pero que pinche hueva, pero ni modo, trabajo es trabajo"

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mis habilidades físicas ya habían sobrepasado al promedio humano y por bastante. Recogí las manzanas en solo una hora y apenas y me canse, todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF".

-Y-y-ya acabaste (Estaba tan sorprendida que hasta temblaba)- Me pregunto Applejack

-Si hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de mi velocidad- Dije normalmente

-N-n-no tú no entiendes la magnitud de lo que acabas de hacer- Me dijo Big Mac

-¿A que se refieren?- Les pregunte extrañado

-(Llega corriendo Applebloom con un libro en sus pezuñas) Tenias razón hermana el rompió el record Equestriano

-Sigo sin comprender

-El libro dice que el record mundial de manzanas recolectadas en una hora es de 400 manzanas y tú recogiste 500.- Me dijo Applejack

-¿No jodas en serio?- Les pregunte exaltado

-Si y ahora gracias a ti esta granja será tan famosa que gente de toda Equestria vendrá a comprar manzanas aquí-Me dijo Big Mac

-¡Wow voy a ser famoso! Esto no podría ponerse mejor- Dije

Entonces se escucha una gran melodía desde lo lejos, una melodía como la de un himno de un país.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Les pregunte

-Que tenemos que ir rápido al pueblo, al parecer la princesa va a llegar

-¿La princesa? Debo irme

Salí corriendo tan rápido que levantaba un bue de polvo al correr. Llegue al centro del pueblo y efectivamente ahí estaba la princesa junto a Twilight. También estaban los guardias reales los cuales protegían a la princesa. La quise saludar…

-P-p-princesa, (Sonrojado y nervioso)…- No pude hablar por los nervios

Ella automáticamente voltea al escuchar mi voz…

-Oh ahí estas (Se abalanza sobre mi y me besa profundamente) te estaba esperando

…. La reacción de todos fue épica

Continuara

_**Y así mis queridos lectores es como la princesa Celestia empezara su parte en la historia. Así que ya saben que esperar del siguiente capitulo**_


	8. Mision Asignada

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-¿La princesa? Debo irme

Salí corriendo tan rápido que levantaba un bue de polvo al correr. Llegue al centro del pueblo y efectivamente ahí estaba la princesa junto a Twilight. También estaban los guardias reales los cuales protegían a la princesa. La quise saludar…

-P-p-princesa, (Sonrojado y nervioso)…- No pude hablar por los nervios

Ella automáticamente voltea al escuchar mi voz…

-Oh ahí estas (Se abalanza sobre mi y me besa profundamente) te estaba esperando

…. La reacción de todos fue épica.

_**Retomando la historia…**_

No supe reaccionar en ese preciso momento, fue tan rápido que no lo vi venir. Al inicio mantenía mis ojos abiertos de la sorpresa pero se sentía tan bien que no tarde en corresponder el beso, esto era completamente diferente a lo que pasaba cuando me besaban las demás, podía sentir muchas sensaciones muy fuertes.

Sabia que todos nos estaban viendo extrañados y sorprendidos, pero no me importaba un carajo, yo solo no quería que este momento terminara. Pero aun había algo que me inquietaba demasiado… ¿Por qué ella había iniciado el beso?..

Digo esto no era una historia del tipo película, según yo no existía el amor a primera vista. Nos quedamos así un tiempo hasta que Applejack llego corriendo hacia el lugar.

-Wow Adrián si que eres rápido, ¿De que me per….? ¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

Obviamente presencio la escena y también se quedo estupefacta, solo que ella no era muy discreta que digamos ya que grito, lo cual nos saco de nuestro trance a Celestia y a mi, así que nos separamos instintivamente.

-(Nervioso y sonrojado) E-e-e-esto, y-y-yo- Quise hablar pero mi voz se cortaba

-(Me pone su pezuña en la boca) Continuaremos esto mas tarde, ok

-(Celosa) Que la trae por aquí princesa- Pregunto Twilight un poco brusca

-Que bueno que preguntes y que los 8 (refiriéndose a Twi, AJ, RD, PP, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike y creo que yo)- Dijo la Princesa

-¿Y porque es tan importante que nos encontremos reunidos?- Pregunto RD

-Uhh, uhh ya se, para una gran fiesta verdad- Pregunto PP muy entusiasmada

-No, de hecho estoy aquí para algo mucho más importante, pero de momento (Nos pasa unos lentes de sol)

-¿Y estos para que son?- Pregunto AJ

-Ustedes solo pónganselos, ahora si guardias reales hagan lo suyo- Dijo la Princesa

_**+Referencia a una película en 3…2…1**_

Después de decir esto y que todos teníamos unos lentes puestos, un poni negro y un poni blanco vestidos con un traje negro y con unos lentes de sol como los que teníamos llamaron la atención del público que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Disculpen todos si fueran tan amables de observar este lapicero- Dijo el Poni negro

Todos se quedaron viendo el lapicero, el cual de un momento a otro despidió una luz roja que dejo a todos los que no tenían lentes muy apendejados.

-Bueno amigos la escena que presenciaron no era la Princesa besando a un extraño, era la reflexión de la luz de venus sobre un globo aerostático- Dijo el poni Blanco

-¿Eso es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?- Le pregunto el negó al blanco

-¿Sugieres que tienes algo mejor?- Le respondió indignado el poni blanco

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que eso- Le replico el poni negro

-A ver, sorpréndeme con tu historia- Le dijo el poni blanco

-(Se aclara la voz) Ponis lo que acaban de presenciar es un holograma promocional en 3D de la película "La Princesa y El Humano", próximamente solo en cines

-No esta mal, no esta mal- Dijo el poni blanco

-Bueno Princesa, nos retiramos- Dijo el poni negro

Ambos ponis se retiraron en un carro negro de los años 60'

_**+Fin de la referencia**_

-Bueno, ya pueden quitarse los lentes- Dijo la princesa Celestia

-Ahhhhh…. ¿Qué carajo fue eso?- Pregunto Spike

-Nadie en este pueblo puede saber que estoy aquí, más que ustedes obviamente- Dijo Celestia

-¿Y porque?- Pregunto Rarity

-Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones mas tarde en el palacio, suban al carruaje vamos directo a Canterlot.

Todos empezaron a subir al Carruaje Real, menos yo ya que yo seguía abobado por lo que había pasado con la princesa Celestia. Solo estaba parado en mi mismo lugar sin moverme, hasta que algo me saco de mi trance.

-Ey, Wey, despierta- Era Spike quien me despertaba

-(Regresando en mi) Ah, ah ¿Qué pedo?- Le pregunte

-Vamos tenemos que irnos, y deja de pensar en la princesa- Me dijo para molestarme

-Jodete, bueno a Canterlot se ha dicho- Dije

Y entonces me dispuse a abordar el Carruaje Real que nos llevaría al Palacio. El Carruaje Real de esta vez era diferente al usual ya que esta vez tendría muchos pasajeros en el. El viaje iba a tardar un poco ya que es mucha distancia, eran las 8 de la mañana y posiblemente llegaríamos por ahí de las 5 de la tarde.

Me dispuse a sentarme en el asiento que tenia vista a la ventana, siempre cunado viajaba me encantaba tener la ventana y así observar el paisaje mientras viajo. Cuando todos estábamos ya en el Carruaje este decidió emprender el vuelo con destino a el Palacio.

A mi lado se sentó Rainbow Dash, yo andaba distraído observando el cielo de Equestria mientras volábamos hasta que Rainbow Dash me hablo en voz baja…

-(Susurro) Ey tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte- Me dijo Rainbow Dash

-(Susurro) ¿Que pasa? ¿Cuál es tu duda?- Le respondí

-(Susurro) Bueno es sobre ti y la princesa

-(Susurro) N-no se a que te refieres (Sonrojado)

-(Susurro) Ay no te hagas pendejo, obviamente ustedes tienen algo

-(Susurro) Bueno, que yo sepa no

-(Susurro) Ah conque amantes nada mas, que travieso resultaste

-(Susurro) Callate Dash, no es algo de tu incumbencia (molesto)

-(Susurro) Pero de ahí surge otra duda, ¿cuando se hicieron pareja?… Solo que fuera el día que llegaste- Me dijo Rainbow Dash y entonces se puso a imaginar "cosas"

_**+Mientras tanto en la pervertida imaginación de Rainbow+**_

_**NA: Lo que se imagina Rainbow Dash ocurre durante el 1er capitulo**_

_**Después de que Adrián fuera salvado por la Princesa Celestia, él fue llevado a una habitación para que pudiera reposar hasta que despertara.**_

_**Adrián despertó después de unas horas, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero en si ya estaba mejor, se levanto de la cama y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo… Todo lo que había pasado no era un sueño. Se encontraba solamente vestido con bóxeres y con una venda que recorría todo su torso.**_

_**-¡¿Dónde puta estoy?- Exclamo preocupado**_

_**-Por fin has despertado- Dijo la princesa Celestia mientras entraba en la habitación**_

_**-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Adrián**_

_**-Veras, ahorita mismo te encuentras en mi palacio- Dijo Celestia**_

_**-¿Cómo llegue aquí? No me acuerdo bien de casi nada- Dijo Adrián frustrado**_

_**-Después de que casi te matas al tirarte desde aquel edificio, te traje hasta aquí y cure tus heridas**_

_**-Enserio, no recuerdo nada de eso, pero te creeré (Se hinca) TE estoy eternamente agradecido y hare cualquier cosa que pidas- Dijo Adrián**_

_**-¿Con que cualquier cosa? Entonces necesito que me hagas un favor- Dijo sugestivamente Celestia**_

_**Entonces repentinamente empuja a Adrián y lo acuesta en la cama, después de eso Celestia se sube arriba.**_

_**-¿Q-que ocurre?- Pregunto Adrián sorprendido**_

_**-Solo digamos que no he tenido un Macho en cientos de años- Dijo seductoramente**_

_**-(Nervioso) N-no comprendo**_

_**-(Se acerca provocadora) Es lo que me encanta de los jóvenes… siempre tan inocentes**_

_**Después de decir eso Celestia empieza a besar apasionadamente a Adrián, el cual, no logra reaccionar instantáneamente ante la situación. Adrián habiéndose dejado llevar por sus más puros instintos le corresponde el beso a la Princesa y ambos comienzan un juego con sus lenguas.**_

_**Ambos se detienen para poder descansar y tomar un respiro… el cual no dura mucho tiempo.**_

_**-Listo para el siguiente paso- Le dijo Celestia**_

_**Adrián solo pudo asentir moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, posiblemente el ya sabia a donde iba todo eso, pero al ser su primera vez estaba muy nervioso.**_

_**Celestia apoyo 2 patas sobre la cama en posición de "Perrito" y le muestra su intimidad a Adrián  
(aunque técnicamente están desnudos siempre digamos que sus colas tapan sus "partes intimas). Adrián se quita el bóxer y se acerca lentamente a Celestia.**_

_**La toma por las caderas y la penetra fuertemente…**_

_**-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Dio un alarido sordo Celestia**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Adrián preocupado**_

_**-Nada… Solo se mas gentil, recuerda que no he hecho esto en años**_

_**Así que Adrián empezó a dar movimientos lentos y profundos para que Celestia se acostumbre poco al movimiento. Celestia daba unos alaridos por lo bajo por que aun le dolía, pero pasado cierto tiempo empezó a gemir por placer, esta fue la señal para Adrián, el cual empezó a dar embestidas fuertes y rápidas.**_

_**Celestia no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, había olvidado lo que era tener sexo ya que por ser princesa no había tenido oportunidades en años. Adrián siguió con lo suyo por más tiempo hasta que… Celestia se vino. Ella estaba muy cansada y ya no pudo seguir por más tiempo así que intento zafarse, pero Adrián la retuvo con sus manos y la jalo directamente hacia el penetrándola completamente hasta que incluso pudo sentir su útero.**_

_**Aunque Celestia ya estaba completamente cansada y ya no se sostenía con sus patas sino que se había dejado caer completamente sobre la cama. Pero Adrián seguía en lo suyo pero esta vez incluso más fuerte y rápido que antes, lo que provocaba que Celestia sacara la lengua de todo el placer que ella sentía, incluso ella podía sentir que se iba a venir de nuevo.**_

_**-Me… Me vengo- Dijo Adrián**_

_**-Yo…yo también… hagámoslo juntos- **_

_**Adrián la agarro fuertemente de las caderas y dejo salir todo lo que tenia mientras que Celestia se venia de nuevo dando un muy fuerte alarido. Los 2 se dejaron caer sobre la cama completamente agotados por lo que acababan de hacer, así que se dieron un respiro y después…**_

_**-(Jadeos) Vaya, eres muy bueno en esto hiciste que me viniera 2 VECES**_

_**-(Jadeos) Pero si era mi primera vez…- Dijo Adrián**_

_**-¡Primera vez y eres tan bueno! Imagínate lo que podrás hacer cuando tengas mas practica.- Dijo Celestia entusiasmada**_

_**-¿Ahhhh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Adrián **_

_**-Quiero decir (Se acerca y lo besa) Que desde ahora somos amantes y que te llamare cada vez que te necesite- Dijo Celestia**_

_**+Fin de la fantasía de Rainbow Dash y vuelta al tiempo actual+**_

Yo realmente no sabia que era lo que se estaba imaginando Rainbow Dash, pero sabia que era algo pornográfico ya que mientras se puso a imaginarse cosas ella empezó a ponerse completamente roja de vergüenza. La desperté de sus fantasías lentamente.

-Ey Dash (La zarandeo un poco) ¿Estas bien?

-¿Ahhh? ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Rainbow Dash desconcertada

-Te perdiste mientras soñabas cosas… Por cierto ¿Qué imaginabas?

-Errr… Nada, no me imagine nada- Dijo Rainbow Dash quien estaba muy nerviosa

-Bueno lo que tu digas (Noto algo raro en su nariz)… Oye eso en tu nariz es sangre

-Jajajaja, No (Pasa su brazo y se limpia la nariz con el)

-Okkkk- Dije

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al Palacio, ya lo podía observar desde el carruaje, durante todo lo que restaba de viaje estuve hablando con Rainbow Dash y aunque no lo parezca nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, nos gustaban casi las mismas cosas y nos hacían reír las mismas cosas, así que estuvimos mucho tiempo platicando y riendo. Pero de repente pude sentir que nos estaban observando fijamente.

Para poder calmar mis dudas voltee rápidamente y tenia razón, habían 3 miradas que estaban sobre nosotros… y esas miradas eran de celos contra Rainbow Dash. Celestia, Twilight y Applejack nos había estado observando durante todo el viaje. Cuando dieron las 3 de la Tarde comimos unos aperitivos de frutas que estaban en el carruaje, los cuales por cierto estaban deliciosos pero aun así extraño el sabor de la carne.

Después de cierto tiempo ya habíamos llegado al lugar, al grandioso "Palacio del Sol y la Luna". Nos bajamos lentamente del carruaje, primero bajo la princesa Celestia la cual fue escoltada directo al castillo, después bajamos todos los demás uno por uno y nos dirigimos a la entrada del palacio y entramos.

-Ahora si mis pequeños ponys… ¿Cuál es su duda?- Dijo Celestia

-Bueno, si no suena demasiado brusco Su Majestad… ¿Para que nos necesita? - Pregunto Rarity

-Que bueno que preguntan, ustedes no están aquí por otra cosa, más que protección

-¿Protección? ¿De que? O ¿De quien?- Pregunto Applejack

-Bueno no lo sabemos realmente- Dijo alguien desde atrás

En ese momento llego un Guardia Real, pero este era diferente, su ropa era por mucho mas elegante y además tenia condecoraciones así que asumí que era una especie de Capitán o Almirante… Pero para lo que no estaba preparado era…

-¡Hermano- Exclamo Twilight

-Oh, hola Twilight, que bueno que hayan llegado- Dijo el hermano de Twilight

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y como de que no saben de que debemos proteger a la Princesa?- Pregunte yo exaltado

-Bueno donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Shinig Armor y soy Capitán de la Guardia Real… En cuanto a tu otra pregunta no sabemos quien es por que solo envió una carta

-¿Una carta?- Pregunte

-Si, una carta en la cual Advierte que atacara el Palacio con un gran ejercito, también pone en la carta que lo hará de aquí en una semana- Dijo Shining Armor

-Y precisamente necesito que ustedes estén aquí- Dijo Celestia

-N-n-nosotros ¿Por qué?- Dijo Fluttershy asustada

-Eso es muy sencillo, ustedes son los elementos de la armonía y juntas son más poderosas que yo- Dijo Celestia

-¿Pero podremos hacerlo?- Pregunto Twilight

-Claro que podrán, ya han derrotado a otros enemigos como Nightmare Moon y hasta incluso derrotaron a Discord mi antiguo rival

-¿Entonces por qué estoy yo aquí?- Pregunte mortificado

-Eso es fácil, de hecho tu eres a quien mas quería que viniera- Me dijo Celestia

-¿Pero porque? Digo yo no soy un "Elemento de la armonía" o he derrotado a alguien importante- Le reclame a la princesa

-De eso estoy muy consiente… Pero sé que tus poderes ya despertaron y por lo tanto posiblemente seas el mas indicado para protegerme

Todos se quedaron perplejos cuando escucharon la palabra "Poderes", sin embargo yo no me inmute por eso si no por otra cosa…

-¿Cómo sabe acerca de mis poderes?- Le pregunte extrañados

-Porque yo te los di- Dijo Celestia

Todos menos la Princesa y Shinig Armor nos quedamos perplejos ante lo que Celestia había dicho, incluso yo que ya sabia acerca de mis recientes habilidades me quede perplejo ante lo que ella había dicho ya que nunca me imagine que ella sabría sobre eso

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?- Le pregunte rápidamente

-Bueno el primer día que llegaste a Equestria y que te aventaste desde un edificio te salvamos de morir… pero en realidad moriste

-¿Ahhhhhh?- Preguntaron todos al unísono

-Bueno, si te pones a analizar un poco era imposible que un humano hubiera soportado una caída de unos 8 metros- Dijo la princesa

-"Bueno en eso tiene razón" ¿Pero como estoy "vivo" ahorita mismo? ¿Acaso soy solo un fantasma?

-O claro que no, estas vivo y eres completamente real- Dijo la Princesa

-Sigo sin comprenderlo- Dije yo frustrado

-Ahorita te explicare, es cierto que moriste el día que llegaste a Equestria, de eso no hay duda… solo digamos que te reviví con magia

-Pero eso es imposible, no hay ningún hechizo que pueda hacer eso- Exclamo Twilight

-Es cierto que ningún hechizo puede revivir a alguien, eso va en contra de las reglas más básicas de la naturaleza. Para revivir a Adrián tuve que hacer algo que pudo haberme matado… Yo le di una parte de mi alma para que pudiera seguir viviendo

-¡¿Alma?- Nos preguntamos todos ante tal afirmación

-Así es, no puedes revivir a alguien ya que no tiene un alma en su cuerpo, así que le di una parte de mi alma y la fusioné con el poco de alma que el aun tenia en su cuerpo y así pudo vivir

-(Me hinco en reverencia) Se lo agradezco profundamente Princesa, pero eso aun no responde mi duda inicial… ¿Cómo que usted me dio los poderes?- Le pregunte

-Mi hermana y yo somos como los "Dioses" de tu mundo, así que es normal que al tener una parte de mi alma dejaras de ser un "Ser humano" y pasaras a ser algo mas "Divino"

-Wow… ¡Que Genial! Que poderes desarrollare ahora- Le pregunte emocionado

-Bueno si mis cálculos no me fallan de momento tendrás solo habilidades físicas ya que los humanos no son mágicos de nacimiento, pero quizá en algún tiempo desarrolles uno que otro poder mágicos

Todos seguían sin reaccionar ante lo que escuchaban, simplemente no lo podían creer, la primera que reacciono fue Rainbow Dash, se acerca hacia mí y me da una palmada en el hombre diciendo…

-Wow, quien diría que resultarías una persona impresionante- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, ahora les preguntare "Me protegerán ante cualquier peligro"- Dijo Celestia con autoridad

Todos nos inclinamos con una reverencia profunda y decimos seguros…

-¡Yes, your Highness! (NA: A poco no suena más pro en ingles XD)

-Qué bien, eso quería escuchar, así que durante esta semana vivirán en el palacio y solo para estar mas seguros todos recibirán clases de combate con el capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor- Dijo Celestia

-¡Espero que estén listos para el entrenamiento más duro y estricto de su vida!- Dijo el hermano de Twilight

-Pero ya habrá tiempo para eso mañana, hoy descansaran del viaje, se acomodaran en sus habitaciones y se prepararan para el banquete que se hará en la noche.

-¿Cómo dormiremos? Según me acuerdo en el palacio solo hay 3 habitaciones extras- Dijo Rarity quien al parecer ya había estado en el palacio antes (NA: Cap 36)

-Ummm ya lo tengo Twilight, Spike y Rarity en una, Rainbow Dash y Applejack en otra y Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie en otra

-¿Y yo donde dormiré?- Pregunte

-¿Qué no es obvio?... Dormirás Conmigo- Lo dijo un poco tímida

Automáticamente después de escuchar esto me puse rojo.

-Bueno ahora todos pueden irse a sus habitaciones correspondientes y pueden bajar al banquete a las 7:00 Pm, uno de mis sirvientes los llevara a sus habitaciones

Llego una pony vestida con un atuendo de "Maid" y nos pidió que la acompañáramos a las habitaciones. Cuando todos nos dispusimos a dejar el salón principal para dirigirnos a las habitaciones algo me detuvo…

-Adrián, espera- Dijo la Princesa Celestia

Me volteo rápidamente para ver lo que era y en eso Celestia aparece y me da un pequeño beso y un abrazo

-Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo… y deja de llamarme de "tu"… Puedes llamarme Celestia- Me dijo al Oido

Le doy un beso yo también y le hablo al oído tiernamente.

-Así será… Mi Dulce Celestia.

Continuara…

_**Y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de esta historia**_

_**Les agradezco a todos sus Reviews, créanme sin ellos no me inspiraría en seguir la historia.**_

_**Les aviso que dentro de unos capítulos la serie tendrá unos toques de acción.**_

_**Oficialmente desde el siguiente capitulo empieza la saga "Mi vida con Celestia"**_


	9. WTF!

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-Adrián, espera- Dijo la Princesa Celestia

Me volteo rápidamente para ver lo que era y en eso Celestia aparece y me da un pequeño beso y un abrazo

-Me alegro que estés aquí conmigo… y deja de llamarme de "tu"… Puedes llamarme Celestia- Me dijo al Oído

Le doy un beso yo también y le hablo al oído tiernamente.

-Así será… Mi Dulce Celestia.

_**Retomando la historia actual…**_

La acerque un poco mas a mi y nos dimos un beso… Yo no siquiera sabia el "Porque" ella quería conmigo o "Porque" de repente yo también la amaba… Pero sinceramente a este punto me valía Madres, yo solo sé que al estar con ella me siento muy bien y eso no lo cambiaria por nada.

Seguimos así por un buen rato hasta que ambos cortamos el beso lentamente. Pase mi mano por su melena multicolor y le acaricie el rostro.

-(Sonrojada) Esto, deberías irte a cambiar… Nos vemos al rato- Me dijo Celestia

-Okk…Pero espera, yo no traje muda de ropa- Le respondí

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo ropa para ti preparada en la habitación

-Bueno, nos vemos luego "Celi"- Le dije

-S-si, te espero a las 7- Me dijo

Y entonces después de despedirme de ella, tome camino a su habitación para prepararme para el "Banquete" que iban a hacer…

_**Punto de vista de los hechos: Twilight**_

Estaba decidida a que Adrián me quisiera, pero ahora había un obstáculo muy difícil de superar: La princesa Celestia

Desde la mañana pude presenciar que algo pasaba entre ellos, y era algo muy fuerte hasta posiblemente una relación estable… Y mis temores los pude confirmar por lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos…

Estaba a punto de irme a la habitación que habían preparado para nosotros, cuando decidí voltear para darle una última vista al salón principal del palacio… Y ahí los vi a ellos…

La verdad se veían muy bien juntos, estaban abrazados tan tiernamente y hasta cuando se besaron era muy diferente a como yo lo había hecho, el beso de ellos era mas tierno y sin ninguna mala intención en el… Ellos de verdad se amaban mutuamente. Yo no soportaba ver eso mas, me destruía en pedazos observar esa escena, pensar que en ves da la Princesa pude haber sido yo… Eso me frustraba de muchas maneras.

Decidí solo darme la vuelta e irme… Tenia que prepararme para el banquete…

_**Punto de Vista: Celestia**_

Y ahí vi a alejarse a Adrián, la primera persona que me había hecho sentir bien durante siglos, había algo en el que me hacia sentirme muy bien. Todo en el me gustaba, su sonrisa, su voz, su forma de ser, su cara, sus besos… Despertó en mi sentimientos que yo creía muy enterrados dentro mio.

Me senté en mi trono para descansar y reflexionar, les pedí a todos que me dejaran un rato a solas para meditar. Por mucho tiempo estuve sola y me sentía sola, nunca quise enamorarme de alguien ya que sabía que cualquier persona que estuviera conmigo algún día moriría… Esto era la maldición de nosotros los seres inmortales. Y para mi suerte por fin pude encontrar a alguien como yo… Me sentía muy feliz por fin, solo quería pensar en el y en nosotros.

Pero bueno ya habrá tiempo de eso mas tarde, tengo que organizar una fiesta…

_**Volviendo al punto de vista del Prota.**_

Me encontraba caminando por un largo pasillo, uno de sus sirvientes me estaba guiando a la habitación de Celestia para que me preparara para la fiesta. Por alguna razón todos me trataban con mucho respeto, hasta me hacían reverencias y toda la cosa, Todo esto no me importo realmente, yo solo pensaba que era una tradición Equestriana tratar a los invitados como reyes.

Finalmente llegue a la habitación de Celestia… Me sorprendí demasiado. Si de por si todo el palacio era tan hermoso, posiblemente mejor que cualquier palacio de la tierra, la habitación era algo que no se podía describir tan fácilmente. Todo estaba recubierto de oro y de las gemas más brillantes, todos los muebles parecían estar hechos con la mejor madera.

-Mi señor si necesita algo mas solo debe de decírmelo- Me dijo el sirviente

-¿Ahhh? A ok "Mi señor, que pedo"- Pensé

Entonces el tipo se retiro y me dejo a solas en la habitación, después de indagar un poco por la habitación me fui al baño para bañarme (Mr. Obvio). Entre al baño, y vi que tenían unas aguas termales. Me quite la ropa y me metí a las aguas termales.

-(Suspiro) Esto se siente tan bieeeeen- Dije en voz alta

-Verdad que si- Dijo una voz a mi lado

-Esa horrible voz (Volteo mi cabeza poco a poco) ¡La puta madre, es Lyra!

-Ah, hola Adrián…. ¿Disfrutando las aguas termales? – Me dijo tranquilamente

-¿C-c-c-como llegaste aquí?- Le pregunte mientras la señalaba

-No debes subestimar los poderes de una acosadora- Me dijo orgullosa

Puse una cara como esta ¬¬

-(Ya mas calmado) ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunte molesto

-Ya sabes bien lo que quiero- Me dijo mientras se acercaba

-Y la respuesta es no- Le dije secamente

-Porque siempre responde eso- Me dijo enojada

-Por que ahorita mismo… Tengo a alguien que quiero mucho y no la quiero traicionar

-Y dime… ¿Quién es?- Me dijo molesta pensando que yo mentía

-Bueno, tal vez no me creas pero… es la princesa Celestia

-¡¿No jodas, enserio?- Casi casi grito al decirlo

-Así es, y como sabrás yo no soy infiel, así que te sugiero que te vayas al Carajo de aquí

La voltee a ver y tenia una sonrisa muy grande y terrorífica en su cara, sabia que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Ohhh, y crees que ella se enojaría si tu hubieras sostenido relaciones con alguien mas

-Claaaaaaaaroooo- Le dije un poco preocupado

Ella se aleja de mí y empieza a sacar algo de una bolsa que tenia oculta y me las muestra.

-Entonces crees que te odiaría si viera esto (me muestra las fotos Mías y de Twilight)

-No puede ser… ¿No las había destruido Bon-Bon ayer?- Le dije nervioso

-Si, tal vez destruyo unas fotos, pero obviamente tenia varias copias

-Hija de Pu…- Quise decir pero me interrumpió

-Ah, ah, ah mas respeto por favor, recuerda que tengo "estas"

-Hum- gruñí enojado

-Entonces dime… lo harás- Me dijo demandantemente

-(Suspiro) Esta bien pero con 2 condiciones

-Esta bien, pero no abuses de tu suerte, recuerda (Me muestra las fotos)

- 1roº Dejaras de joderme con lo de las fotos - Le dije

-Esta bien, prometido… ¿Cuál es lo segundo?- Me pregunto curiosa

-Qué lo haremos a mi manera- Le dije

Tal vez era porque ya había tenido mi primera vez o tal vez porque de cierta esta oportunidad me excitaba de cierta forma, pero una parte muy adentro de mi quería hacerlo con ella y créanme la iba a hacer pagar por las veces que me hostigo, ella lo quiere yo se lo doy.

La tome fuertemente de las pezuñas y la jale hacia mi cuerpo, esto la agarro por sorpresa ya que dio un pequeño grito, la abrase fuertemente mientras la besaba para callarla. Mientras nos besábamos yo pasaba mi mano por su trasero para estimularla pero digamos que ella solo quería retirarse

Cuando nos separamos del beso le dije…

-¿Porque mejor no vamos a un lugar más cómodo?- Le dije

-(Nerviosa) U-ujum- Ella solo asintió por lo bajo

Nos salimos del agua y nos quedamos en el piso del baño, ella estaba muy nerviosa y se sonrojo demasiado cuando vio a "mi amigo" al parecer ella no estaba preparada para esto.

-¿Qué pasa Lyra? ¿Por qué tan asustada?- Le dije para molestarla

- Cállate, es que… - No pudo continuar de hablar

-Es que ¿Qué?... ¿O es que acaso?...- Le pregunte

-(Suspiro) Si, soy virgen- Me dijo apenada

-¡¿Tu? La maniática sexual…. ¿Virgen?

-Si, así es

-¿Qué te hizo creer que seria tan fácil?- Le pregunte

-No es lo mismo verlo, que hacerlo- Me dijo toda avergonzada

-… ¬¬ Pues claro que no "Eso ya lo comprobé…. Un momento, ¿la pornografía existe en Equestria?... ¿Quién lo diría?

Ella se quedo en un rincón sin hablar como si estuviera meditando, con la cabeza abajo y sin hablar, yo aproveche para tomar una toalla y secarme y luego me la puse en la cintura. Cuando me acerque a ella por fin hablo

-Yo lo siento, no debí intentar presionarte a hacer algo que no querías… No te preocupes por lo de las fotos ya las destruiré- Me dijo muy apenada

Ella de veras estaba apenada por lo que iba a hacer y además que también estaba apenada porque ella misma se consideraba una experta en el tema. No se porque pero tenia que buscar una forma de hacerla sentir mejor…

-Oye si te sirve de consuelo, todos nos ponemos así nuestra primera vez, no tienes que avergonzarte (Le acaricio la cabeza fraternalmente)- Le dije

-(Sonrojada) En-en serio- Me pregunta inocentemente

-Ahh, claro que si no te preocupes- Le dije

-O-ok… Bueno creo que tengo que irme- Me dijo tristemente

-Siii, yo te sugeriría que hicieras eso… Por cierto como te iras

Entonces volteo a verla…. Pero ya no estaba ahí

-No mames me aplico la ninja… Bueno creo que mejor me cambio de una vez

Me salí del baño con una toalla puesta en la cintura y entre de nuevo a la habitación.

-Ahora… ¿Dónde estará esa ropa que me tenían preparado?

Empecé a buscar hasta que di con un armario y obviamente lo abrí y ahí estaba la ropa que habían dispuesto para mí. Era pura ropa de vestir, Unos pantalones negros, Zapatos negros también, una camisa blanca de manga larga y un saco de color negro. Y ahí había una nota de parte de Celestia:

_Querido Adrián:_

_La ropa que tienes ahorita mismo fue tejida por parte del mejor diseñador de modas de Canterlot asi que espero que sea de tu agrado. _

_No sabía bien tus tallas asi que le pedí a mi hermana Luna que te las tomara el día que estuviste por primera vez aquí._

_Con amor Celestia._

_-_"Celestia"- Me puse a pensar feliz, tanto que incluso me perdí en mis pensamientos

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude, me peine y me cepille los dientes y salí lo mas rápido que pude de ahí. Por todo el pasillo habían sirvientes que me seguían haciendo reverencia… yo seguía sin saber porque pero bueno, en realidad eso me importaba una mierda.

Llegue al salón principal y me sorprendí… Lo que se suponía que iba a ser "un pequeño banquete" Resulto todo lo contrario: Era una fiesta llena de pura gente refinada y de lo más millonaria al parecer, bueno eso explicaba la ropa que me habían dado.

Me dirigí al Salón Principal de la fiesta y pude encontrar a las chicas y sobre todo a Celestia en una mesa especial en una parte del Salón. Todas estaban vestidas con los mejores vestidos que había visto incluso en la tierra.

-Wow te ves hermosa- Solo pude decir al verla

-¿Te-te gusta?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Twilight, AJ y Rarity

Pero digamos que yo no me refería a ninguna de ellas… Asi que pueden tomar lo que hice como un troleo. Me acerque a Celestia todo embobado y le di un Beso, ellas se quedaron con la boca abierta y Rainbow Dash simplemente se empezó a cagar de la risa por lo que había pasado

-(Sonrojada) ¿Enserio crees eso?

-Pero claro que si "Celi", nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa- Le dije

-(Sonrojada) Gra-gracias, tu tampoco te ves nada mal con esa ropa

-Gracias… Por cierto, no iba a ser un "Pequeño Banquete" nada más

-"Esto" es en realidad un pequeño, deberías ver cuando es la "Gran Gala Poni"- Me dijo Twilight

-De la cual estamos vetadas las 6- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Vetadas de la "Gran Gala Poni"? ¿Pues que hicieron?- Les pregunte

Las 6 se vieron entre ellas y exclamaron

-Tuuuu, realmente no quieres saberlo- Me dijeron secamente

-Personalmente no me gustan las fiestas o celebraciones con mucha gente, pero bueno

-Además… Tengo un anuncio muy importante que decirle a mi pueblo- Dijo Celestia

-¿Cuál?- Le pregunte intrigado

-Bueno es sobre nosotros… La verdad es que…

Ella no pudo terminar de hablar ya que llego corriendo un pony con traje de orquesta, al parecer estaba apurado y preocupado por algo muy importante.

-Su majestad tenemos grandes problemas- Dijo el Pony muy preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Celestia

-Es el pianista de la orquesta, al parecer le dio diarrea explosiva y no pudo venir a la presentación.

-Vaya, eso es malo- Dijo Preocupada Celestia

- ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? Él era el artista principal de la noche, también él había compuesto la canción que íbamos a tocar

-Esto, yo se tocar el piano muy bien- Me ofrecí instantáneamente

-¿En serio?- Me pregunto entusiasmado el pony de orquesta

-Si es verdad, yo ya lo escuche tocar, toca muy bien- Dijo Rarity en mi apoyo

-Bueno, con esos dedos le ha de ser muy fácil tocar- Me dijo el orquestita

-Entonces… ¿necesitan mi ayuda?- Le pregunte

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Claro que no, después de todo al meterme a tocar piano mi sueño siempre fue tocar en una fiesta como esta. Ahorita vuelvo

-Vuelve pronto- Me dijo Celestia

-Recuerda Celi, las canciones que toque serán para ti.

Nos despedimos con un beso y seguí al Pony de orquesta hacia donde estaba el escenario. Llegue y encontré a los demás ponys de orquesta, en realidad era una orquesta muy pequeña pero sofisticada al máximo.

-Chicos, él va a ser el pianista por hoy- Dijo el "Jefe de Orquesta"

-Vaya, pensé por un momento que la habíamos liado, muchas gracias por ayudar

Me dijeron casi todos lo ponis de la Orquesta, al parecer si necesitaban urgentemente al pianista ya que era el instrumento principal. Todos me agradecían y me daban su apoyo incondicional excepto una…

-¿Y como saben de que este idiota de una raza inferior lo va a hacer bien?- Dijo una pony que estaba afinando su Chelo

-Hay Octavia, siempre tan criticona- Dijo el Jefe de Orquesta

-¿Quién es ella?- Pregunte molesto ya que me había insultado

-Ella es Octavia, es la que toca el Chelo en la orquesta, se cree mucho ya que es un genio de la Música- Dijo molesto otro miembro de la Orquesta

-Ahhhhh, con que tenemos a una mamona, y yo que pensé que gente así solo existía en mi mundo- Le dije directamente a ella

-¿Que me dijiste? Mono Peludo

-¿Ahhh? Con que con insultos eh, "Debo pensar en algo inteligente y rápido… Ella es una mamona, ah ya se con que le voy a ganar" ¡Maldita antisocial sin amigos!- Le grite

Esto tuvo doble efecto ya que afecto gravemente a ella…. Y a mi también ya que recordé mi vida en la tierra

-Debería morir- Dijimos los 2 súper deprimidos

-Ya dejen de pelar, si quieren luego se pueden matar entre ustedes, pero ahorita los necesito a los 2 vivos para la presentación- Dijo el Jefe De Orquesta

-Es cierto, de momento lo más importante es la presentación, Por cierto… ¿Qué vamos a tocar?- Les pregunte

-… No sabemos- Me dijeron deprimidos

-¿Pero como que no saben?

-El idiota del piano que falto iba a traer las canciones que íbamos a tocar- Dijo Octavia

-Ummmmm, que les parece si tocamos unas canciones de mi mundo- Les ofrecí

-¿Cuando menos son buenas?- Me pregunto alguien

-Pues si, tal vez no serán tan elaboradas musicalmente, pero la letra es muy buena

-¿Letra? Pero si no tenemos a ningún cantante

-No se preocupen, yo cantare- Les dije seguro

-Pero como vamos a tocar si no conocemos las canciones de tu mundo, Idiota- Me dijo Octavia

-Bueno, si fueras profesional, con solo escuchar el ritmo que le voy a poner a la canción podrías tocarla fácilmente- Le dije para joderla

-Ahh, con que es un reto eh, esta bien tocar solo para callarte- Me dijo retadoramente

-Bueno, es hora de comenzar la presentación- Dijo el Jefe

Todos nos subimos al escenario y nos dispusimos cada uno con nuestro instrumento, yo me quite el saco y lo puse arriba del piano ya que no quería que se manchara de sudor mientras tocaba.

_**Mientras tanto en la mesa con Celestia. Vista 3era persona**_

_**-**__Vaya no puedo creer que vaya a tocar para mi- Dijo Celestia_

_-Si, yo tampoco lo creo- Dijo Twilight entre dientes_

_En eso llega Luna a la mesa con todas las demás, recuerden que ya eran como las 7:30 pm._

_-Hola a todos- Dijo Luna_

_-Princesa Luna- Dijeron las demás mientras hacían una reverencia_

_-O vaya son Twilight y sus amigas, ¿Qué las trae por aquí?_

_-Luego te lo contare Luna, de mientras disfruta la fiesta, deberías socializar un poco más_

_-Si, lo que digas hermana- Dijo Luna sin ánimos_

_-Oh parece que ya va a iniciar la presentación- Dijo Rainbow Dash_

_-Espero que Adrián toque bien-Dijo Applejack_

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Adrián esta aquí?- Pregunto Luna frenéticamente_

_-Si y va a tocar el Piano_

_**Regresando con el prota…**_

Decidí comenzar con algo fácil, la verdad tenia un poco de nervios ya que era la primera vez que tocaba para alguien que no fuera mi mismo.

Te soñé- Aleks Syntek (De las únicas que me gustaron de él)

Empecé a hacer el ritmo con el piano y cuando ellos se adaptaron y empezaron a acompañarme, empecé a cantar

Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí.

Te soñé  
Y estabas tan bella tan mujer,  
Pensé soñar  
Pues no podía imaginar  
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor  
Sin tu calor.

Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro.

Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…  
Estaba despierto y te soñé.

Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mí.

Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro.

Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…  
Estaba despierto y te soñé.

Después de una serie de aplausos pequeños y refinados decidí empezar con algo un poco más difícil en cuanto a nivel de música.

Labios Rotos- Zoe (Me vale verga lo que piensen los demás, a mi me gusta Zoe)

Regálame tu corazón y déjame entrar

A ese lugar, donde nacen las flores

Donde nace el amor.

Entrégame tus labios rotos lo quiero besar,

Los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar

Con todo mi amor...

Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah

Que se te aparece cuando menos piensas.

Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah

No importa la distancia, ni el tiempo ni la edad!

Moja el desierto de mi alma con tu mirar,

Con tu tierna voz, con tu mano en mi mano

Por la eternidad...

Y entrégame esos labios rotos lo quiero besar,

Los quiero curar, los voy a cuidar

Con todo mi amor...

Es raro el amor aaah es raro el amor aaah

Que se te aparece cuando menos piensas.

Y ahora si el plato principal donde iba a demostrar mis habilidades de piano y es una canción mas alegre

Dar es Dar- Fito Páez

Dar es dar

Y no fijarme en ella

Y su manera de actuar

Dar es dar

Y no decirle a nadie

Si quedarse o escapar

Cuando el mundo te pregunta

Del porque porque porque porque

Porque da vuelta la rueda

Porque no te detenes

Yo te digo que dar es dar

Dar es dar

Y no marcar las cartas

Simplemente dar

Dar es dar

Y no explicarle a nadie

No hay nada que explicar

Hoy los tiempos

Van a mil y tu extraño corazón

Ya no capta como antes

Las pulsiones del amor

Y yo te digo que dar es dar

Dar y amar

Mira nena hacelo fácil

Dar es dar

Dar lo que tengo

Todo me da, da ,da, da...

No cuento el vuelto

Siempre es de mas da, da...

Dar es dar

Es solamente

Una manera de andar

Dar es dar

Lo que recibes

Es también libertad

Cuando estoy perdido

Un poco loco por ahí

Siempre hay alguien

Con tus ojos

Esperándome a sufrir

Porque dar es dar

Dar y amar

Gracias nena por tu vida

Una vez más

Dar es dar

Dar lo que tengo

Todo me da, da, da...

No cuento el vuelto

Siempre es de mas da, da...

Estar de menos

O estar de mas da, da..

Cielo o infierno

Lo mismo da, da, da...

Dar es dar

Dar es dar

Dar es dar

Dar es dar

Es encontrar en alguien

Lo que nunca encontras

Esta ve si hubo más aplausos por parte del público, y no era para menos habíamos tocado muy bien. En eso la princesa se levanta y aplaude y dice

-Y propongo un brindis por el pianista… mi Prometido

Todos aplaudieron y se acercaron para felicitarme y darme respetos… Pero yo y Twilight y sus amigas teníamos esta cara… 0.0

-"Prometido, prometido, Prometido"-

Esta palabra paso por mi mente varias veces hasta que… Me desmaye por la impresión…

Continuara…

_**Ya se que fue un capitulo un poco aburrido pero ni modo lo bueno llegara en el siguiente**_

_**Gore + Lemon**_

_**Espero sus reviews**_


	10. El entrenamiento comienza

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

Esta ve si hubo más aplausos por parte del público, y no era para menos habíamos tocado muy bien. En eso la princesa se levanta y aplaude y dice

-Y propongo un brindis por el pianista… mi Prometido

Todos aplaudieron y se acercaron para felicitarme y darme respetos… Pero yo y Twilight y sus amigas teníamos esta cara… 0.0

-"Prometido, prometido, Prometido"-

Esta palabra paso por mi mente varias veces hasta que… Me desmaye por la impresión…

_**Retomando la historia…**_

Realmente no recuerdo bien lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo es que empecé a sentirme mal y tuve mareos hasta que me desmaye sobre el piano.

No tengo noción de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, me desperté en la habitación de Celestia, completamente solo y en la oscuridad de la noche. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para lavarme mi cara, estaba completamente pálido y con un rastro de color morado debajo de los ojos.

Deje de lavarme la cara y volví a la habitación principal, cheque la hora que estaba en el reloj.

-"Son las 1:30 am, he estado dormido como 5 horas"- Pensé mientras daba un largo suspiro

"Casado, Yo Casado". Me ponía a pensar sin parar, por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no podía encontrar una explicación lógica. Ambos nos queríamos, si de eso no había duda, pero para mi era muy pronto para tener una relación tan Firme y Estable. Solo tenia 15 años ¡Joder!

Me acosté sobre la cama para intentar dormir, mas sin embargo era en vano ya que ya había dormido 5 horas, así que solo me recosté para descansar y reflexionar lo que iba a pasar. Pero digamos que no duro mucho mi descanso ya que alguien estaba entrando en la habitación… Era Celestia.

-Cariño, ya estas despierto- Me dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a mi

Yo me medio levante de la cama para poder sentarme en ella, entonces Celestia se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado

-Ho-hola Celi- Le dije con una sonrisa

-Que bueno que estés bien, si te hubiera pasado algo…yo- Dijo casi llorando

-No te preocupes fue solo un desmayo, además soy inmortal-Le dije para calmarla

Ella recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, y nos quedamos así por un tiempo.

-Sabes, todos estaban preocupados por ti, sobre todo Luna y Yo

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte extrañado

-Todas las personas pensaron que solo era un desmayo, pero Luna y yo pensamos lo peor- Me dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Qué es lo peor?

-No estamos seguras, pero posiblemente tu cuerpo quiera rechazar mi alma y por eso te empiezas a sentir cansado

-Pero estaré bien… ¿Verdad?- Pregunte un poco preocupado

-Si, estarás bien, en el peor de los casos simplemente tu cuerpo cambie de forma o cosas así- Me dijo para "Tranquilizarme"

Nos separamos por un momento y cruzamos nuestras miradas, ella lucia aun más hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos relucían ante la oscuridad… ella era perfecta. Nos quedamos embobados viéndonos el uno al otro hasta que ocurrió… Nos besamos.

Este fue un beso profundo y largo, nos quedamos así por mucho tiempo, yo tenía los ojos cerrados por el momento, hasta que de repente ella me tira sobre la cama y se coloca arriba de mí. Abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba y vi a Celestia completamente sonrojada.

-Ce-celi ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte, aunque yo ya sabia donde iba esto

-Lo siento, pero… no puedo controlar mis emociones- Me dijo toda sonrojada

-*Gulp* O mi dios- Dije por lo bajo

Ella ya estaba arriba de mí, así que simplemente se deshizo de mi ropa rápidamente hasta que quede solo en ropa interior. Ya tenía una erección completamente marcada que se veía a través de mi bóxer, ella empieza a masajear mi miembro rápidamente con sus pezuñas lo cual provocaba que yo diera unos pequeños gruñidos. Después de cierto tiempo ella termino por sacarme también los bóxeres y continúo masajeando mi pene tan rápidamente hasta que… me vine.

Al venirme le manche las pezuñas con mi corrida…

-E-esto, yo lo-lo siento- Dije apenado

-(Lame su pezuña tragándose el semen) Tienes muy buen sabor- Me dijo seductoramente

Cuando me dijo eso mi cuerpo tuvo una reacción muy extraña, fue como un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y después de eso se me volvió a parar.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer aun tienes tanta "Energía" – Me dijo mientras volvía a tocar mi pene

Ella parecía que iba a continuar con lo suyo y de hecho digamos que yo estaba de acuerdo… Pero yo no era del tipo de gente que le gustaba ser dominado. La agarre fuertemente de los brazos y la jale hacia mí para besarla, aproveche que estaba distraída y en un solo movimiento le di la vuelta… ahora a mi me tocaba estar arriba.

-(Sorprendida) ¿Q-que paso?- Me pregunto

-Lo siento Celi (Le doy un beso corto) Pero digamos que a mi me gusta ser el dominante.

_**NA: Si encuentran esta escena un poco aburrida o repetida recuerden que les dije que no soy un experto en escribir Lemon.**_

Y entonces decidí comenzar con el "Asunto", no la penetre completamente para dejar que se adaptara al movimiento, ella empezó a hacer unos pequeños y casi sordos sonidos y además estaba completamente enrojecida por la situación. Proseguí a penetrarla un poco más pero esta vez ella si grito un poco fuerte…

-¡Ahhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhh!- Grito

-Y-yo lo siento… Deberíamos parar- Le dije preocupado y apenado

-N-no… tienes que seguir- Me dijo apenada

-¿Estas segura?- Le pregunte

-Y-yo lo quiero… te quiero a ti- Me dijo muy segura

Bueno… "Al cliente lo que pida", así que de una sola embestida termine de introducir todo mi miembro en su intimidad, ella se contuvo lo mas que pudo de gritar tapándose la boca con una de sus pezuñas.

Empecé a mover mis caderas en dirección hacia ella, de una forma rápida y un poco fuerte, lo cual provoco que ella ya no se pudiera contener, así que empezó a dar unos dulces gemidos (Los cuales eran como música para mis Oídos). Esta vez era diferente que la vez que lo hice con Twilight, ahora había amor de por medio lo cual intensificaba todas las sensaciones.

La seguí embistiendo cada vez mas fuertemente lo que provocaba unos alaridos muy fuertes en Celestia, la sostuve de las caderas y empecé a darle lo más rápido que pude hasta que sentí que el climax estaba a punto de llegar y como si ella hubiera leído mi mente me jala rápidamente hacia ella y me abraza para que me viniera dentro.

Los 2 nos dejamos caer exhaustos en la cama por el cansancio, nos quedamos viendo un rato.

-¿Sabes? (Jadeo) Tus gemidos son muy lindos- Le dije para molestarla un poco

-Tonto (Jadeo) - Me dijo medio riéndose

-Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves bajo la luz de la luna- Le dije lo más romántico que pude

Completamente sonrojada se acerca hacia mi y me abraza…

-Estos momentos junto a ti me hacen tan Feliz- Me dijo al oído

-…A mi también- Le conteste

_**Punto de vista de los hechos: Luna**_

Me encontraba haciendo mis rondas de vigilancia nocturna que me correspondían, mi trabajo era completamente aburrido ya que nada interesante pasaba en el Castillo y especialmente las noches eran muy aburridas. Siempre me sentía muy sola…

De repente me dio un poco de Sed y decidí encaminarme al refrigerador para buscar un poco de Agua mineral embotellada. Podría haberle pedido a uno de mis sirvientes que me trajera el agua, pero en estos momentos que no tengo nada que hacer, me gusta caminar para despejar mi mente.

El camino hacia el refrigerador se encontraba a través de un largo y muy oscuro pasillo que recorre todas las habitaciones principales del Castillo. Sé que estaba mal pero a mi me gustaba espiar a la gente, así que empecé a usar un hechizo para poder ver a través de las paredes y así poder ver que era lo que pasaba dentro de las habitaciones.

Pase frente a la habitación donde se encontraban Twilight, Spike y Rarity y utilicé mi hechizo para ver que pasaba adentro, pero me decepcione ya que todos estaban dormidos excepto Twilight, quien estaba leyendo un libro.

Luego fui a la habitación de Applejack y Rainbow Dash y también estaban dormidas y lo mismo pasó en la otra habitación. Me estaba rindiendo hasta que se me ocurre algo… ¿Porque no espiar un poco a mi hermana?

Así que me dirigí a la habitación donde se encontraban Adrián y mi hermana:

Se encontraban sentados en la cama platicando, de repente sus miradas se cruzan y se besan profundamente. Tuve una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado me sentía muy enojada con mi hermana… me quito al chico con el que quería. También me sentía un poco triste ya que al fin y al cabo el prefirió a mi hermana en vez de a mi.

Estaba decidida por irme cuando ellos… Empezaron a hacerlo

Por más que quería irme no pude, me quede perdida viéndolos. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, especialmente "allí abajo". Me imaginaba que yo era Celestia y Adrián tenía relaciones conmigo, cada vez me calentaba más y no lo podía evitar. Me entristecí tanto que Sali corriendo de allí mientras sollozaba un poco…

-"Por que a ella y no a mi"- Pensaba

_**Volviendo al punto de vista del protagonista y a la historia actual**_

Nos quedamos abrazados un poco de tiempo, sintiendo el calor corporal de ambos hasta que ella rompió el silencio y se levanto un poco de la cama para poder sentarse y empezó a hablar

-¿Sabes? Aunque me sienta bien al estar contigo, siento que esta mal

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es porque somos de diferentes especies o mundos?

-No, simplemente… Me siento un poco Pedófila al estar contigo

-No deberías sentirte mal "Después de todo el Straight-Shota siempre fue mi genero de Hentai favorito"- Me puse a pensar

_**NA y nota mental del prota: Straight- Shota se refiere a la relación:**_

_**Mujer mayor (Bonita entre 25 y 40 años) - Joven Inocente (15-17 años)**_

_**-**_Ah, conque tienes ese tipo de fetiches- Me dijo medio fulminante

-¡¿Ahh? (Nervioso) ¿A-a que te refieres?- Le pregunte nervioso

-Ya no juegues conmigo, recuerda que puedo leer mentes

-Ah si… Se me había olvidado… Oye ¿No podrías hacerme crecer unos cuantos años con Magia?- Le pregunte interesado

-No creo, la única con tal habilidad Mágica seria mi madre, pero ella…- Empezó a decir tristemente

Mierda, creo que dije algo que le recordó a su difunta madre , tenia que encontrar algo con que distraerla y pronto si no seria un momento muy incomodo, entonces de repente voltee a ver hacia la ventana y la vi… Era una estrella fugaz.

-¡Celi mira!, es una estrella fugaz, pidamos el deseo y tal vez se cumpla- Le dije para distraerla

-¿Ahh? (Voltea a ver hacia la ventana) Oh es verdad es una estrella fugaz… Pero no crees que es un poco infantil pedirle deseos a una estrella- Me dijo un poco divertida

-¡Ah vamos! De donde yo vengo la magia es considerada infantil, además no perdemos nada al intentarlo- Le dije

-(Suspiro) Bueno, como quieras- Me dijo

Así que ambos cerramos nuestros ojos cuando paso la estrella y nos concentramos fuertemente en lo que íbamos a desear y listo… Nos volvimos a acostar en la cama, nos volvimos a abrazar.

-Buenas noches Adri… Te amo- Me susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti, Celi- Le respondí cariñosamente

Nos dimos un beso y nos propusimos dormir… Ella se durmió al instante pero a mi me costó un poco mas… Juro que mientras lo hacíamos alguien estaba viendo y también escuche unos sollozos… Bueno eso no me importa mucho realmente

_**Sueño de Adrián…**_

Me encontraba en uno de esos sueños en los que tú no puedes hacer nada, simplemente ves tu sueño como si fuera una película:

No se como, ni cuando llegue, pero me encontraba en un gran estadio en Equestria, al parecer alguien importante, en concreto un grupo iba a dar un gran concierto… Y esa era mi banda.

Así es amigos, escuchan bien yo tenia una banda de Rock e íbamos a tocar frente a una audiencia de miles de personas. Yo me encontraba sentado frente a un Piano muy bien decorado, al ver hacia mi espalda podía observar a Spike, el cual se encontraba tras una batería profesional, a mi izquierda se encontraba Rainbow Dash con un bajo eléctrico Gibson EB-3 de color madera y finalmente a mi derecha se encontraba el guitarrista, pero a este tipo no lo había visto antes.

Era como yo, un ser humano, excepto por un detalle… Tenía alas. Eran unas alas blancas, por lo cual deduje que era un Ángel, no tenía un gran detalle de su cuerpo o su cara, era como si una barrera me impidiera verlo bien.

De repente mi "yo" en el sueño levanta la mano y da como una señal para que se preparen y empieza a dar la tonada de piano y a cantar.

November Rain- Guns 'N' Rose

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darling' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same?

'Cause nothing' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this a long, long time

Just trying' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's letting' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time

To lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowing' that you were mine

All mines

So if you want to love me

Then darling' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walking'

In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own?

Do you need some time...all alone?

Everybody needs some time...

On their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone?

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you?

(Solo de Guitarra Épico, mis respetos para el Ángel, toca muy chignon)

Sometimes I need some time...on my

Own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...

On their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone?

(Aquí llega otro un poco más relajado, pero muy bueno)

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothing' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

(De repente el ángel se para sobre el piano y mi otro yo empieza a tocar el piano mas rápido)

(El solo de Guitarra más Genial que haya escuchado de alguien que no es artista)

Don't ya think that you need somebody?

Don't ya think that you need someone?

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one.

Terminan de tocar, y se empiezan a retirar poco a poco dando unas reverencias y saludos al Público. Sé que era solo un sueño pero aun así había algo que me inquietaba en ese ángel.

_**Fin del Sueño…**_

Me desperté finalmente de mi gran sueño, todavía seguía un poco extrañado por mi sueño, era y se veía tan real que hasta daba miedo, era como si hubiera sido un sueño profético… "Hay pero que mamadas pienso".

Me levante de la cama y busque a Celestia en la cama pero no la encontré, no le di mucha importancia de momento ya que tenia hambre y solo pensaba en el desayuno. Me dirigí directo a bañarme, me cepille los dientes y me cambie con una de las mudas de ropa que habían dispuesto para mí.

Emprendí el camino hacia el Comedor Real para tomar el desayuno, al llegar al comedor pude ver que ya estaban todas las Chicas y Spike desayunando, de hecho al parecer yo era el ultimo en llegar. Los salude a todos cordialmente…

-Buenos Días- Les dije mientras los saludaba con una mano

-Buenos Días- Me contestaron casi a coro

Tome asiento al lado de Spike y empecé a desayunar, todos se me quedaban viendo muy extrañados, pero no le di importancia ya que lo que yo quería era desayunar tranquilo y sin interrupciones… Pero uno a veces no obtiene lo que quiere.

-¡¿Qué te casas con la princesa?- Me preguntaron gritando y a coro

Esto me tomo por sorpresa lo que provoco que casi me atragantara con el bocado de comida que tenia en la boca. Cuando más o menos pude recuperar el aliento le grite

-(Hiperventilándome) ¡Jamás vuelvan a hacer eso!- Les dije sentenciadoramente

-Perdón por eso… ¡Pero como carajo nos estabas ocultando eso!- Me dijo Spike quien estaba a mi lado.

-La verdad a mi también me tomo por sorpresa- Les dije mientras seguía comiendo

-¿Co-co-como? ¡¿La Princesa lo propuso de un día a otro?- Me preguntaron al unísono otra vez

-Así es, simplemente paso, ahora estamos comprometidos- Les dije alegremente

-Wow no puedo creerlo, wey eres un Dios con las hembras- Me dijo Spike

-Oigan por cierto, ¿No saben donde esta la Princesa?- Les pregunte

-Creo que esta atendiendo los preparativos para el "Evento" que ocurrirá en 3 días- Me dijo Rarity.

-¿Evento?... ¿Qué evento?- Les pregunte extrañado

-Veras dentro de 3 días ocurrirá algo que solo pasa una vez cada 20 años… Un eclipse total de Sol- Me dijo Twilight

-Esto requiere mucha magia por parte de las princesas, entonces practican un poco sus poderes mágicos antes de hacerlo- Continuo diciendo Apple Jack

-Wow que interesante… Bueno si ya terminaron su serie de preguntas, desearía volver a tomar mi desayuno.- Les dije

Estaba decidido a comer mi desayuno en PAZ por que me estaba muriendo de hambre, cuando de repente…

-¡Su hora de comer termino, tienen mucho entrenamiento por delante!

Grito el hermano de Twilight mientras llegaba al comedor junto con un sequito de soldados.

-¡No mamen si apenas acabo de empezar a comer!- Les grite

-Lo siento mi señor, pero esto es de gran importancia- Dijo otro soldado de los que estaban ahí

-Bueno, si no hay remedio- Les dije

Así que todos nos fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento especial ubicado en la parte de atrás del castillo. A cada uno de nosotros nos toco un soldado especial que nos entrenara a cada uno y a mi me toco Shining Armor.

Cada grupo de entrenamiento se separo y se dividió a lo largo del gran campo de entrenamiento, pero en mi caso era algo diferente ya que Shining Armor y yo entramos en un escudo de Fuerza Gigante que el mismo construyo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Le pregunte

-Oh My Lord, Tendremos que practicar muchas cosas en su caso, ya que, aunque tiene un poder interior muy grande todavía no puede dejarlo salir a flote o controlarlo

-Ya veo, mi entrenamiento será despertar el 100% de mis habilidades, ¿no es así?

-Así es, y déjeme decirle que aunque sea Su Majestad, durante este entrenamiento usted no es mas que otro Soldado en entrenamiento, ¡Así que no me contendré!

-Eso esta bien para mi, pero espera… ¿Cómo vamos a despertar mis poderes?

-Eso es muy sencillo… Tendré que Herirte Fatalmente varias veces hasta que tus poderes despierten.

-¡¿Qué Cosa?

De un momento a otro él se tele-transporto hasta el otro extremo del campo donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡¿Cómo putas llegaste ahí tan rápido?- le pregunte verdaderamente extrañado

- Hechizo de Magia Avanzada Nivel 2: Tele-transportación Instantánea- Me dijo Orgullosamente

-Wow, eso es asombroso- Le dije sinceramente

-Oh y si crees que eso fue algo bueno, espera a ver lo siguiente

El Junta sus Pezuñas Una con Otra y empieza a salir un resplandor muy fuerte de ahí, el resplandor empieza a crecer en tamaño y fulgor hasta que una extraña figura aparece de entre la Luz… Era un Hada. Si un hada como las que conocemos, se parecía como a campanita pero esta era de color Azul.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que acababas de hacer?- Le pregunte exaltado

-Hechizo de Magia Avanzada Nivel 3: Invocación de Familiar- Me respondio

Me quedo observando al Hada detenidamente y por mas que le buscaba no podía encontrar algo amenazante en tanta ternura.

-Ese es el grandioso Hechizo del que tanto hablabas- Le dije sonando Sarcástico

El hada me voltea a ver Enojada y le dice a Shining Armor.

-Demuéstrale de lo que soy capaz- Le dijo secamente

-Esta bien "Turquesa"- Le dice Shining Armor a su Hada

Yo solo me quede expectante de lo que iba a pasar, Shining Armor y la Hada se tocan unos a otros y dicen…

-¡Tamashi no Kyome! (NA: Griten fans de Soul Eater)

De repente el Hada cambia de forma y se transforma en una lanza Gigante de Hielo, Shining Armor la sostiene con una de sus Pezuñas.

-¡A la madre! ¡Que acaba de pasar!- Dije emocionado

-Verdad que soy impresionante- Dijo una voz que provenía de… ¿La Lanza?

-Ay no mames, la lanza puede hablar- Dije semi-asustado

-Le explicare en que consiste el hechizo de invocación de Familiar- Me dijo Shining Armor

El hechizo de Invocación de Familiar consiste en llamar a una entidad Mitológica de otro mundo para que te ayude, mas sin embargo esta entidad mitológica tiene que ser 100% compatible contigo y tu alma.

Después de la invocación inicial viene lo mejor de todo el hechizo: La entidad se transformara en el Arma con la cual tú tienes un talento natural.

-Y así es como funciona, en resumen "Armor" y yo compartimos los mismos gustos por todo por lo tanto somos 100% compatibles- Dijo "Turquesa" La lanza

-"Cada vez que pienso sobre esto no puedo evitar pensar que me acabo de meter en una historia ficticia Hecha por un chavo de 19 años sin nada importante que hacer"- Me puse a pensar

-Pero bueno, basta de pláticas… Es hora de comenzar- Me dijo fulminantemente

De un solo movimiento Shining Armor aventó la lanza como si esta fuera de papel, la lanza iba completamente dirigida hacia mí a una velocidad impresionante. Apenas y logre esquivarla dando una marometa hacia un lado.

-¡Ha! Fallaste- Le dije burlonamente

-(Esboza una sonrisa) ¡Regresa!- El grito fuertemente

-¿Ahhh? A que te refieres con "Regresa"- Le pregunte rápidamente

Pero era demasiado tarde para que me respondiera… Ya me había dado cuenta de que se refería. Solo pude sentir como algo completamente Filoso atravesó mi cuerpo por la espalda a la altura de las costillas.

Me hinque en el suelo y empecé a vomitar sangre sin control, tenia una herida demasiado profunda que atravesaba todo m cuerpo, el dolor era tan insoportable que casi me desmayo.

-Ca-cabron (Vomito un buen de sangre) Eso me dolió- Le dije enojado

-Awebo, si no lo hice para que te rieras- Me dijo fuertemente

Se tele transporta hacia donde yo estaba y me saca la lanza de un solo empujón.

Apenas me empecé a parar, el intento volver a atravesarme con la lanza, esta ves lo evite agachándome con mas precaución y rápido me fui hacia atrás.

-"Debo tener cuidado con esa habilidad, al parecer la lanza también se puede manejar por si sola"- Me puse a pensar

Ahora Shining Armor vino corriendo hacia mí con la lanza en su pezuña en posición de apuñalar, pero yo era más rápido así que cuando me lanzo su ataque logre agarrar la lanza con mis 2 manos. El a simple vista se veía en apuros ya que yo era más fuerte pero yo no contaba con algo… Su trabajo en equipo.

-Separación- Dijo Shining Armor

En un solo momento la lanza se volvió a convertir en el Hada, así que mis manos dejaron de retener a Shining Armor, el cual, aprovecho mi distracción para propinarme una buena patada en la costilla la cual me hizo retroceder.

El hada se volvió a convertir en la lanza y Shining Armor volvió a sostenerla.

-"¡Mierda! Si no fuera por que soy inmortal ya estaría muerto como cualquier persona normal, su combinación de equipo es implacable"- Me puse a pensar

Tenía que hacer algo y rápido, aunque solo era un entrenamiento, no quería recibir otro lanzazo, eso duele mucho, además aunque soy inmortal todavía puedo quedar fuera de combate por el dolor.

Y se me ocurrió algo estúpido e inteligente a la vez… Si no puedo defenderme de ellos, ¿Por qué mejor no ataco? Así que decidí empezar a atacar.

Me lance furioso en una combinación de golpes y patadas que aprendí en Taekwondo, pero por mas que intentaba no podía impactar ningún golpee ya que él se cubría con el hasta de su lanza y en un descuido mio me golpeo con el reverso de la lanza y me mando de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Imitación- Dijo ahora Shining Armor

-"Puta madre ahora que truco estarán intentando"

Un resplandor muy grande sale de su cuerpo y me enceguecí por una fracción de segundo. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi que la lanza venia directamente hacia mi cara. Hice la técnica de Matrix y la lanza pasó arriba de mí.

-"Con que su plan era que me distrajera para que no pudiera esquivar el ataque"- Muy ingenioso pero no funciono- Pensé

Pero entonces vuelvo la mirada al frente de nuevo para encontrarme a Shining Armor justo enfrente de mí y con ¡¿La Puta Lanza? . Era imposible que la lanza hubiera llegado a su mano… Pero lamentablemente para mi si era real y lo pude comprobar por mi mismo. Me atravesó de frente con la lanza, esta vez definitivamente si era mi fin pude sentir como me desmayaba poco a poco…

_**Punto de Vista: Shining Armor**_

Pobre Adrián no pudo ver venir la finta del ataque de "Imitación", la lanza que el vio venir directo hacia él no era mas que un espejismo creado por mi. Después de que lo atravesé el perdió el conocimiento y cayo al suelo desmayado, retire mi lanza de su cuerpo.

No me preocupo por el ya que es inmortal y regeneraría pronto sus heridas, así que decidí irme y llamar a un paramédico del castillo para que lo llevaran a su habitación.

Pero de repente un aura de color negro empezó a rodear su cuerpo, se podía sentir una gran presión mágica dentro de él estaba ocurriendo… sus poderes estaban despertando. Y lo pude confirmar cuando se empezó a mover poco a poco

-Es hora del segundo round, ¿No crees?- Dijo Adrián todavía en el suelo

Continuara…

_**Y aquí esta la actualización de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**_

_**Por fin va a empezar la parte de Acción en esta historia, también les quería preguntar… ¿Están de acuerdo con el Cel x Adri? O que opinan a cerca de esta pareja**_

_**Adiós a todos y esperen la próxima actualización**_


	11. Introduciendo a Angel

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_**Punto de Vista: Shining Armor**_

Pobre Adrián no pudo ver venir la finta del ataque de "Imitación", la lanza que el vio venir directo hacia él no era mas que un espejismo creado por mi. Después de que lo atravesé el perdió el conocimiento y cayo al suelo desmayado, retire mi lanza de su cuerpo.

No me preocupo por el ya que es inmortal y regeneraría pronto sus heridas, así que decidí irme y llamar a un paramédico del castillo para que lo llevaran a su habitación.

Pero de repente un aura de color negro empezó a rodear su cuerpo, se podía sentir una gran presión mágica dentro de él estaba ocurriendo… sus poderes estaban despertando. Y lo pude confirmar cuando se empezó a mover poco a poco

-Es hora del segundo round, ¿No crees?- Dijo Adrián todavía en el suelo

_**Retomando la historia…**_

_**Sigue siendo el punto de vista de Shining Armor…**_

Lo que había predicho se estaba cumpliendo, al parecer llevar su cuerpo al extremo empezó a despertar sus poderes…

El aura negra que rodeaba su cuerpo empezaba a crecer a tal punto que se volvió una esfera gigante y se trago a Adrián dentro de ella, estaba preocupado por algo…sus poderes estaban despertando, lo cual provocaría que su cuerpo se transformara para poder adaptarse al poder que estaba recibiendo.

La esfera negra empezó a brillar intensamente hasta que desapareció en un estallido, y entonces pude ver en que se había transformado Adrián…

_**Punto de vista Adrián…**_

No sé que me estaba pasando, ni como pude levantarme después de todo el daño que sufrí… Pero me gusta.

Podía sentir el poder en mí, como si fuera una llama que quemaba todo mi ser. Cheque mi cuerpo para ver mis heridas ya que yo no podía sentir ningún tipo de dolor, solo para darme cuenta de algo… Había crecido como unos 5 años de Edad.

Me di cuenta cuando voltee a ver hacia el suelo y se veía más lejos que antes, mi camisa se había roto cuando el me había atravesado 2 veces con la lanza. Entonces a través de la camisa rota pude notar que me había crecido músculos, no tan exagerados pero al fin, musculos . Solo me pregunto como habrá cambiado mi cara.

_**Punto de vista de Shining Armor…**_

Al parecer su cuerpo original no hubiera podido haber aguantado tal cantidad de poder, por lo tanto su organismo se obligo a si mismo a crecer.

Creció como unos 10 cm, saco músculos y además su cara y pelo habían cambiado demasiado a su forma original, ahora se veía mas o menos así…(busquen "Itoshiki Nozomu" en google images). Dejando de lado sus cambios físicos, también pude percibir su gran concentración de poderes mágicos. A los unicornios de la guardia real nos enseñan a medir los poderes mágicos como si fueran una "Presencia"… Y su presencia mágica es demasiado fuerte.

_**Vista de los hechos en Tercera Persona.**_

Hay se encontraban los 2, estaba todo tranquilo después de que Adrián se había "Transformado", parecía que ambos estaban esperando que el otro dijera algo al respecto, entonces en ese momento hablo Adrián.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas un poco preocupado?- Le dijo en tono retador Adrián

-¡Ja!, quisieras, recuerda que yo si tengo un arma- Le respondió firmemente

-Ahhhh, si es cierto, creo que es hora de hacer esto de una forma "Justa"

-¿A que te refieres?... Oh, no- Dijo preocupado Armor

-Oh siiii, es mi turno de tener arma- Dijo fuertemente Adrián

Adrián junta las manos y un gran resplandor empieza a surgir, era tan fuerte que encegueció a los 2, Shining Armor en ese momento pudo comprobar lo fuerte que se había vuelto Adrián, ya que había logrado efectuar un Hechizo de ese nivel como si fuera cosa de nada. El resplandor comenzó a perder intensidad, pero entonces la luz empezó a tomar una forma… Humanoide

_**Punto de vista de los hechos: Adrián**_

Me preguntaba que podría salir de mi hechizo, podría ser cualquier cosa incluso un Dragón, pero no estaba preparado para lo que estaba apunto de ver. La Luz empezó a tomar forma hasta que se transforma… ¿En un Ángel?

No lo podía creer, yo creía que iba a aparecer una creatura mitológica de Equestria, pero en vez de eso apareció un Ángel, y eso no era lo más interesante de todo eso, ERA EL ANGEL QUE HABIA VISTO EN MIS SUEÑOS AYER

Vestía una túnica blanca con una marca roja en forma de clavera en su hombro derecho que tapaba todo su cuerpo, lo único que salía fuera de su túnica era su par de alas blancas gigantes que tenia en la espalda. Media como 5 centímetros menos que yo (Yo mido ahora 1.85), tenía una piel muy pálida casi rozando a lo albino y además tenia un pelo castaño y largo que tapaba un ojo de su cara. Después de que apareció se me quedo viendo con una cara de pocos amigos como si estuviera enfadado, entonces me hablo…

-Fuiste tu el que me invoco- Me pregunto secamente

-A-así es- Dije preocupado- "Mierda, creo que la cague, esta enojado"- Pensé

Pero entonces su cara comenzó a cambiar poco a poco y de repente comenzó a llorar fuertemente, pero en realidad era como un llanto de alegría extrema

-¡M-muchas gracias! Creí que me iban a matar- Empezó a decir

-Ahh, siii, clarooo… "Este tipo es extraño"- Pense

Rápidamente vuelve a cambiar de humor, se seca las lágrimas y empieza hablar con una voz demasiado cordial.

-Como sea eso será historia para después, yo soy Ángel- Me dijo fielmente

-Si ya sé que eres un Ángel, ¿Pero como te llamas?- Le pregunte tontamente

-Ángel- Respondido secamente

-Espera un minuto, eres un Ángel… Y te llamas Ángel, ¿Qué irónico, no crees?- Le dije para molestarlo

-Sabes, para ti tal vez es gracioso… pero he escuchado ese comentario tantas veces que ya hasta molesta- Me dijo claramente molesto

-Bueno, bueno si los 2 terminaron con lo suyo creo que es hora de continuar con nuestro Asunto- Dijo Shining Armor mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente

-Wow, un poni que habla, estamos en Equestria ¿No es así?- Dijo normalmente Ángel

-Espera… ¿Conoces este lugar?- Le pregunte extrañado

-Claro, como ángel que soy yo conozco todos los universos habidos y por haber

-Bueno, eso me evita la necesidad de tener que explicarte lo de los ponis parlanchines

-¿Y que hago yo aquí? ¿Para que me invocaste?- Me pregunto inquiridoramente

-Te transformaras en un arma que yo usare- Le dije

-¡No mames! ¡Como en Soul Eater!- Dijo entusiasmado

- ¬¬ Otaku- Le dije

- ¬¬ Cállate, solo hagámoslo y ya

Nos tomamos de las manos de la manera "menos gay" posible y gritamos

-¡Tamashi no Kyome!

Entonces Ángel se empezó a transformar en un Arma, lentamente una luz empezó a recubrirlo y lo convirtió en… Una katana.

La funda de la katana era de color negro profundo con una inscripción en color rojo sangre.

"_The Bird of Hermes Is My Name, Eating My Wings To Make Me Tame_"

_**(NA: EL que sepa de donde saque la frase se va a ganar una paletita XD)**_

Desenfunde la katana lentamente para poder apreciar el brillo que despedía la hoja al hacer contacto con la luz solar. Al contrario de la funda, la hoja y todo el diseño del arma era completamente de un color Blanco Puro, la hoja de la katana también tenia una inscripción pero esta era de color dorado

"_In The Name Of God, Impure Souls Of The Living Dead Shall Be Banished Into Eternal Damnation. __Amen"_

_-_P-puede ser un arma Hermosa, pero eso no garantiza que sea poderosa- Me dijo Shining Armor

-¡Ey! No me subestimes- Le dijo Ángel molesto

-Bueno él tiene un poco de razón- Le dije a Ángel

-Ahh, con que no me creen (Suspiro) Parece que tendré que hacerles una demostración… Ves esa roca de ahí- Me hablo directamente a mi

Volteo a ver hacia mi derecha y observe una roca como de unos 5 metros, se veía demasiado dura y gruesa

-Si ya la vi… ¿Qué con eso?- Le pregunte extrañado

-Pártela conmigo- Me dijo con toda seguridad

-¡Estas loco! Te vas a romper en pedazos- Le dijo Shining Armor

-¡Estas seguro?- Le pregunte

-Tu solo confía

Empuñe la katana fuertemente con mis 2 manos, brinque unos 3 metros en el aire (No se como carajo lo hice) y caí fuertemente con la katana dándole un tajo a la piedra justo por la mitad… Pero no paso nada… O eso parecía

-¿Eso fue todo Pero si no le paso nada a la piedra- Dijo burlonamente Shining Armor

-….3….2….1- Empezó a contar Ángel

-¡Fuera!- Dije yo para rematar

Yo ya sabia lo que iba a pasar porque yo corte la piedra, cortamos la piedra de una forma tan perfecta que tardo en reaccionar el corte, pero cuando Ángel termino la cuenta regresiva, la piedra se dividió perfectamente por la mitad y cada mitad cayo para su respectivo lado.

-O.o… ¡A la mierda!- Grito Shining Armor

-¿Qué te pareció?- Me pregunto Ángel -Nada mal, ahora me pregunto como te llamare

-¿Llamarme?- Me pregunto extrañado

-Awebo, todas las Grandes armas de la historia han tenido un nombre para ser recordadas, Excalibur- Rey Arturo, Mjolnoir-Thor, Durandarte-Sir Roldan… Le dije

- Tensa Zangetsu- Ichigo, Chacal- Alucard, Soul- Maka Albran, Tessaiga- Inuyasha, Sobakatou- "Battousai" Himura…

-¬¬ Otaku- Le dije

-¬¬ Callate- Me respondió

-Bueno, que te parece si te llamo "Castigo Celestial", como que queda contigo, digo, eres un ángel.

-Me parece bien, pero no crees que es un poco largo… ¿Que tal "Tèn no Batzu"?

-… ¬¬ Otaku, no se si te das cuenta… Pero así es mas largo que el anterior

-¿Y que? Suena mas genial- Me dijo entusiasmado

-(Suspiro) Bueno, como quieras… (Apunto a Shining Armor) ¿Estas listo?

-(Suspiro) ¿Pues ya que? Vamos "Turquesa"- Dijo Shining Armor

_Escena de pelea, Vista en tercera persona_Adrián empezó a correr a tal velocidad que parecía que iba volando, tenia a "Tèn no Batzu" en su mano derecha y la funda de la katana en la mano izquierda, Shining Armor estaba en posición de defensa esperando el golpe que iba a recibir.

Rápidamente Adrián da un sablazo con la katana, el cual es bloqueado fácilmente por la lanza "Turquesa" de Shining Armor, Adrián recordó lo que había aprendido viendo Samurái X así que usando la funda de la katana (La cual la tenia en la mano izquierda que estaba libre) le da un buen golpe a Shining Armor, el cual sale volando por la potencia del golpe.

Shining Armor se para del suelo con un brinco, aparentemente el golpe le hizo mucho daño ya que estaba sangrando mucho de la cara.

-¿Qué fue eso? (Escupe un poco de sangre)- Pregunto extrañado Shining Armor

-¡Sou Ryu Sen!- Dicen Adrián y Ángel al mismo tiempo

-¬¬ No que no veías anime, anti-otaku- Le dijo Ángel a Adrián

-Yo nunca dije eso, vi algunos…. Solo los buenos como Samurái X

-… Bueno volviendo al tema, Sou Ryu Sen consiste en usar tanto la katana y la vaina de la misma para atacar al oponente desprevenido cuando cubre el primer golpe- Dijo Ángel sonando inteligente

-Bueno ahora es mi turno de atacar "Debo cuidarme de recibir un golpe de la katana, si me rebana por la mitad moriré"- Pensó Shining Armor

Shining Armor decidió ir al ataque para acabar la pelea, el tenia 2 ventajas muy claras:

El sabía como manejar mejor un arma, y además la lanza es mucho mas larga que la katana, así que ideo una estrategia para sacarle provecho a esa ventaja.

Se lanza sobre el con gran rapidez y empieza a dar estocadas con la lanza para mantener a distancia a Adrián y así no permitirlo atacar. Las estocadas de Shining Armor eran tan rápidas que apenas y se podían ver, así que logro 2 estocadas lograron rozar los costados de Adrián, el cual empezó a sangrar un poco.

Adrián estaba en una situación desesperada ya que no tenia una idea de como contra arrestar eso hasta que…

-"Porque no intentas "Eso"- Le hablo mentalmente Ángel a Adrián

-"¡Ay cabron! ¿Nos podemos comunicar mentalmente?- Adrián le pregunto a Ángel mentalmente

-"Si, tu y yo nos podemos comunicar mentalmente… Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿te acuerdas de como Kenshin derrota a Senkkaku?"- Le pregunta Ángel a Adrián

-"Si, si me acuerdo"

-"¿Por qué no lo intentas?"- Le pregunta Ángel a Adrián

-"Esta bien"-

Esta vez Adrián se lanza al ataque, Shining Armor se decide a empalarlo por el frente como la última vez, así que da una estocada directo hacia el pecho de Adrián, pero Adrián a tenia todo esto calculado así que rápidamente se agacha para evitar el golpe, aprovechando que Shining Armor había quedado descubierto por dar el golpe, Adrián toma la katana de forma horizontal (agarrando con una mano la empuñadura y con otra mano la punta de la katana) Da un golpe hacia arriba asestando de lleno en la mandíbula de Shining Armor ( busquen Sho ryu sen en google images para ver como es la tecnica )

Shining Armor sale volando hacia arriba despedido por la fuerza. Se levanta otra vez del suelo pero ahora tenia la mandíbula casi completamente rota.

-Ryu Shò Sen- Dice Adrián en lo que se vuelve a poner en posición de espera

-(Vuelve a escupir sangre) ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?- Se pregunto asombrado Armor

-Te golpee con el reverso de la espada, en las katanas la parte trasera esta desprovista de filo- Le dijo Adrián a Shining Armor

Shining Armor se hinca en el suelo por el dolor y escupe un poco de sangre

-Hey Armor, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Turquesa a Shining Armor

-Si… bueno mas o menos- Dijo Shining Armor

-Parece que no les podremos ganar de forma normal- Dijo Turquesa

-Así parece, creo que tendremos que hacer "Eso"- Dijo Shining Armor

-¡"Eso"! ¡¿Estas loco? Podrías destruir medio campo de entrenamiento

-No te preocupes, como me imagine que algo así pasaría mande a construir un campo de fuerza mágico para que nada pueda salir de aquí

Y así era, durante todo este tiempo ellos estuvieron entrenando en un campo de fuerza especial que era como una esfera de color verde que cubría totalmente un terreno de 100 metros a la redonda.

-Pero tal vez lo mates- Le dijo Turquesa a Armor

-No te preocupes, él es inmortal, deberías preocuparte por nosotros que si no lo hacemos pueden terminar matándonos- dijo Shining Armor preocupado

-Esta bien… ¡Hay vamos!- Dijo Turquesa

_Vista de los hechos: Adrián_

No se si sabia manejar muy bien la katana porque era mi arma "natural", o si era por que me vi Samurai X entero 3 veces, además que vi las Ovas y leí el manga, pero parecía que yo hubiera entrenado para ser Samurai desde niño. Creí que le había ganado a Shining Armor de una vez y para siempre… Pero estaba equivocado.

Shining Armor se volvió a parar, levanto la lanza fuertemente y la levanto hacia el cielo de una forma dramática mientras decía…

-¡Golpe Glaciar!- Grito fuertemente Entonces empezó a acumularse una gran cantidad de magia en la lanza, la lanza se empezó a recubrir de un resplandor azul muy fuerte, Shining Armor levanto la lanza una vez más y de la lanza se empezó a formar una bola de energía glaciar gigante (Como una Genkidama), esa bola de energía pura fácilmente media 10 metros de alto.

-¡Mierdaaaaaa! ¿¡Ahora que hacemos?- Grito Ángel

-¿¡No tienes un pinche ataque parecido! ¿No se, algo como una ráfaga de energía?- Le pregunte desesperado

-Ahhh, si es cierto… intentémoslo- Me dijo Ángel

Levante la katana como hizo Shining Armor, y me concentre en crear un poco de energía y concentrarla en la katana mientras que Ángel hacia lo mismo, entonces la katana empezó a brillar intensamente mientras una ráfaga de aire se empezó a crear alrededor mio. Shining Armor por fin aventó la bola gigante de energía hacia mi…

-¡Ya, ataquemos!- Grito Angel

-Esta bien

Deje caer con todas las fuerzas la katana, mientras aun me seguía concentrando en la magia y entonces…

-¡Tèn nò Kaze! (Viento divino en español… el ataque lo invente yo XD)

Una ráfaga de viento cortante salió disparada a una velocidad impresionante, llego a chocar contra la bola de energía y estuvieron mucho tiempo en colisión, no parecía que ninguna energía fuera a ganar ya que ambas estaban igualadas en poder, entonces sucedió lo que tenia que suceder… Exploto

_**Vista de los hechos: Afuera del campo de fuerza**_

Todos los demás seguían entrenando fuertemente, Twilight estaba aprendiendo hechizos de ataque más fuertes, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban aprendiendo medicina ya que no eran muy aptas para el combate, Rainbow Dash estaba aprendiendo a manejar las hojas ocultas para ser una asesina (Busquen "Pony Creed" en google images )

Applejack estaba aprendiendo el manejo de la espada europea, Spike estaba siendo entrenado para poder usar sus llamas para incinerar personas en ves de mandar cartitas… y Pinkie Pie…. Nadie sabe como lo hizo o CUANDO lo hizo, pero al parecer de un momento a otro ya había dejado K.O a su instructor personal.

Todo estaba normal hasta que todos los instructores y Twilight de repente se quedaron helados por algo. Así que decidieron reunirse todos en un mismo lugar para hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron las demás

-Hay una concentración de magia increíble, como si fueran 20 unicornios usando su magia al mismo tiempo- Dijo un guardia real

-Debe ser el entrenamiento que esta dando el Capitán… Solo espero que no lastime mucho al pobre chico- Dijo otro guardia

-Espero, por el propio bien de mi hermano, que no le haya hecho daño a Adrián- Dijo fríamente Twilight

Entonces de repente se escucha una gran explosión que retumba en todo el campo de entrenamiento…

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto rápidamente Rainbow Dash

-Tenemos que ir a ver, ¡Rápido!- Dijo uno de los guardias reales

Fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar y pudieron comprobar algo que no esperaban… El campo de fuerza mágico había sido destruido de alguna forma. Todo el terreno estaba repleto de una espesa neblina que se formo al destruirse el hielo que tenia la bola de energía, así que no se podía ver nada realmente bien, pero entonces pudieron observar como unas siluetas poco a poco salían de la neblina caminando lentamente.

Finalmente las siluetas se pudieron deslumbrar completamente, eran Adrián y Shining Armor quienes salían caminando a paso lento. A simple vista se podía ver que estaban hechos mierda físicamente cuando por fin pudieron salir de la neblina Adrián hablo…

-(Risa nerviosa) Jajaja, ¿Cómo que nos pasamos? ¿No?- Dijo burlonamente Adrián

Adrián limpia la katana con un pedazo de su playera rota y después la guarda haciendo un solo movimiento rápido.

-Siii- Dijo Shining Armor con una voz perdida

En eso Shining Armor se empieza a tambalear y pierde el conocimiento, pero Adrián retiene su caída con una mano.

-¡Ey! El necesita ayuda médica rápida- Dijo Adrián calmadamente

-Deja eso de lado… ¿Creciste o que pedo?- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en eso ahorita?- Dijo Applejack

- Deja eso de lado…¿Y que hay de ti? Tú te ves aun mas dañado- Dijo Rarity muy preocupada

Y tenia razón ya que además de estar todo sangrado como Shining Armor el tenia una cicatriz gigante que recorría medio pecho (Donde Shining Armor lo había atravesado)

-Pero no hay problema, soy inmortal- Dijo Adrián mientras levantaba un pulgar

Los médicos rápidamente pasaron a checar a Shining Armor alarmados, pero el diagnostico que dieron tranquilizo a todos.

-No pasa nada, despertara en una hora, solo perdió el conocimiento por exceso de fuerza- Dijeron los paramédicos

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a nuestro capitán a ponerse cómodo, el entrenamiento termina por hoy- Dijo el Sargento quien era el segundo al mando

Y entonces los soldados se llevaron a Shining Armor dentro del palacio y Adrián y las mane 6 se fueron a descansar al jardín…

_**Punto de Vista de los hechos: Adrián**_

Así que simplemente después de todo lo ocurrido nos fuimos a descansar un poco…bueno yo quería descansar… Pero uno no obtiene siempre lo que quiere.

-Te duele aquí, te duele acá- No me paraban de preguntar todas las chicas menos Rainbow Dash

-Ya, ya , no paso nada- Les dije para que se tranquilizaran

-Bueno, pero como creciste tanto y no solo en estatura… Ya no te ves como un niño ya luces mas como de 20 años

-¿Qué paso allí dentro?- Me pregunto interesado Spike

-Bueno veras (Les conté la historia resumida)

-Humm, asi que mi hermano te atravesó 2 veces con la lanza… "Tengo que matarlo"- Pensó Twilight

Todos estaban muy interesados en la historia, entonces decidí voltear a ver a Rainbow Dash y pude ver como me miraba… de una forma muy extraña y acosadora

_**Punto de vista de los hechos: Rainbow Dash**_

No puedo creer que este pensando esto pero… Se ve tan guapo ahorita mismo.

Antes solo lo miraba como un niño nada más… pero ahora no puedo…

Solo háganse esta imagen mental (Fanservice para las mujeres) Ya se veía como todo un hombre y aparte musculoso, estaba sin camisa con el pecho sudado, con una gran cicatriz en su cuerpo y aparte sosteniendo una espada en su mano… ¡KYAA!

No podía evitar mirarlo, su nuevo aspecto de chico malo se ve tan genial.

Pero de repente…

-Ey Dash, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué estas mirando?- Me pregunto inquiridoramente

-"Mierda me descubrió, debo improvisar algo"… ¿De donde sacaste esa espada?- LE pregunte rápidamente

_**Volviendo al punto de vista de Adrián**_

-Ah ¿Esto?- Le dije mientras apuntaba a mi katana

-(Risa nerviosa)S-s-si eso, es que se ve tan genial- Me Dijo Rainbow Dash

-OHH, si crees que eso es lo mejor aun no has visto nada- Le dije

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntaron todos

-¡Ángel! ¡Despierta maldito flojo!

Empecé a agitar la katana ya que Ángel también había perdido el conocimiento después de usar toda su fuerza en el ataque, la seguí agitando hasta que…

-¡Detente ya! Puta madre, que buen sueño estaba llevando- Me dijo Ángel en forma de Katana

-O. O…. ¡Una espada que habla!- Dijeron todos asombrados

-Preferiría el termino "Katana" Por favor- Dijo cordialmente Ángel

-Y eso no es todo, Ángel des transfórmate- Le dije

-¡Por fin! Ser una katana esta genial, pero como cansa- Dijo Ángel

Entonces la katana empieza a brillar intensamente y vuelve a ser el Ángel que yo conocí la primera vez.

-¿Qué tal?- Saludo a todos de una forma graciosa

-O.O…. ¡Otro Humano! (Notan sus alas) ¡Pero este tiene alas!- Dijeron todos

-Es que yo no soy un Humano, yo soy un Ángel- Dijo Ángel

-Uh, hu, uh ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Pinkie Pie

-(Suspiro) Ángel

-Oye como que es irónico que tu nombre sea…- Empezaron a decir todos

-¡Como me caga ese comentario!- Grito fuertemente Ángel

-Ay ya no llores, bueno… ya te presentaste y saludaste… ¿No tienes que regresar al "Paraíso" o algo por el estilo- Le pregunte a Ángel

-Ahh, si hablando de eso… Tendré que quedarme a vivir contigo por un tiempo- ME dijo calmadamente

-No, espera… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no puedes volver a tu mundo como Turquesa hizo?

-Nope, ya no puedo volver al paraíso, allí quieren mi cabeza como un adorno y mis tripas como cuerda para saltar- Me dijo tristemente

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Applejack

-Eso es simple… Me metí con la esposa de otro Ángel, y eso en el paraíso es un pecado que se paga con sangre asi que me iban a matar entre todos… Pero para mi suerte tu me invocaste y me salvaste- Dijo con tanta normalidad que hasta espantaba

-¬¬ ¿Ángel?- Le dije en tono de pregunta

- :3 ¿Qué pasa?

-¬¬ Eres tan pendejo que no se te puede insultar- Le dije fríamente

-(Suspiro) Siii, es verdad

Miro hacia el cielo y a juzgar por la posición del sol no eran más de las 12 del día, asi que se me ocurrió algo para lograr que todos conocieran mejor a Ángel.

-¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos a la ciudad?- Les propuse a todos

-Ey no es mala idea, hace tiempo que no voy a Canterlot- Dijo Twilight

-Y hace tiempo que no vamos a las "Donas de Joe"- Dijo Spike

-Yo podría comprar vestidos nuevos de diseñador- Dijo Rarity

Y cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo se tomo la decisión de ir a la Ciudad… Después de cambiarnos claro esta…

Continuara…

_**Y por fin otro capitulo mas de mi historia.**_

_**Les voy a avisar algo, no se si ya lo sepan pero la mayoría de los estudiantes de educación Media-Superior o Superior ya están en Vacaciones, y como tengo un poco de vida social (Si, asi es puede sonar extraño pero tengo vida) voy andar saliendo con mi familia y amigos asi que no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir.**_

_**Los capítulos los actualizare como en un promedio d días de aquí hasta agosto más o menos.**_

_**Otra cosa, estoy poniendo sugerencias de imágenes para que busquen (Como apoyo visual), no se si les vaya a gustar, ahí le opinan y también agregue otro personaje masculino para aligerarle la carga al pobre de Adrián.**_

_**Nos vemos hasta el próximo episodio.**_

_**¡Bye!**_


	12. El Lider Demonio

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-Ahh, si hablando de eso… Tendré que quedarme a vivir contigo por un tiempo- Me dijo calmadamente

-No, espera… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no puedes volver a tu mundo como Turquesa hizo?

-Nope, ya no puedo volver al paraíso, allí quieren mi cabeza como un adorno y mis tripas como cuerda para saltar- Me dijo tristemente

-¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Applejack

-Eso es simple… Me metí con la esposa de otro Ángel, y eso en el paraíso es un pecado que se paga con sangre… así que me iban a matar entre todos… Pero para mi suerte tu me invocaste y me salvaste- Dijo con tanta normalidad que hasta espantaba

-¬¬ ¿Ángel?- Le dije en tono de pregunta

- :3 ¿Qué pasa?

-¬¬ Eres tan pendejo que no se te puede insultar- Le dije fríamente

-(Suspiro) Siii, es verdad

Miro hacia el cielo y a juzgar por la posición del sol no eran más de las 12 del día, así que se me ocurrió algo para lograr que todos conocieran mejor a Ángel.

-¿Por qué no salimos todos juntos a la ciudad?- Les propuse a todos

-Ey no es mala idea, hace tiempo que no voy a Canterlot- Dijo Twilight

-Y hace tiempo que no vamos a las "Donas de Joe"- Dijo Spike

-Yo podría comprar vestidos nuevos de diseñador- Dijo Rarity

Y cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo se tomo la decisión de ir a la Ciudad… Después de cambiarnos claro esta…

Continuara…

_**Retomando el curso de la historia…**_

-Entonces nos vemos a la 1 y media Pm- Les dije a todos

-A las 1 y media será- Dijeron los demás

Después de ponernos de acuerdo de ir a la ciudad, todos nos fuimos a arreglar a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. El único problema era Ángel ya que el no tenia ninguna habitación asignada.

Todavía estaba pensando en como explicarle a Celi sobre Ángel… No creo que ella quiera que se quede con nosotros en nuestra habitación, pero de momento como no tenia ninguna opción tuve que dejar que se fuera a arreglar a mi habitación.

_**En el castillo…**_

Llegamos de nuevo al palacio, toda otra vez empezaron a saludarme con cordialidades pero en un instante se dieron cuenta de que algo me había pasado.

-Este…mi señor… no cree que creció "un poquito"- Me Preguntaron unos sirvientes al verme entrar en el castillo

-(Risa nerviosa) Es que… Me llego la adultez… Jajaja- Les respondí rápidamente

-¿Tan súbitamente?- Preguntaron realmente extrañados

-Si, es que en los humanos las etapas de crecimiento llegan de un momento a otro- Les mentí

-Claro que no- Repuso rápidamente Ángel

Instantáneamente después de que hablo le di un codazo en las costillas con el mensaje implícito de: "Calla la puta boca, no ves que estoy mintiendo", al parecer Ángel entendió el mensaje por que después de eso quiso arreglar todo rápidamente.

-(Nervioso) Bueno si llegan de un momento a otro… Pero solo en Otoño- Dijo Ángel para corregir.

-Pero si estamos en Verano- Repuso uno de los sirvientes

(Facepalm)

-Sabes que, mejor ya ni hables Ángel- Le dije molesto

-No se preocupe mi señor, si no quiere hablar de eso mejor no lo haga- Dijo un sirviente

-A-ahhh Ok

-Pero si no es mucha molestia tenemos otra pregunta- Dijo muy cordial otro sirviente

-Esta bien, siéntanse libres- Les dije con toda seguridad

-¿Quién es el humano con alas que esta con usted?- Preguntaron refiriéndose a Ángel

-A el, es un amigo de mi mundo, pero él no es un humano, él es de una especie de criaturas llamada "Ángeles"- Les conteste

Le di una mirada fija a Ángel como indicándole que se presentara con los demás

-Soy Ángel, mucho gusto- Se presento Ángel de manera cordial

-Mucho gusto señor… Pero ya sabemos que es un Ángel, nos podría decir su nombre

-(Suspiro) Ángel, mi nombre es Ángel- Dijo un poco molesto

Los sirvientes poco a poco empezaron a hacer muescas como de risas, pero se lograron contener.

-Esto… no cree que es un poco irónico que su especie se llame ángeles y usted se llame…

El sirviente comenzó a hablar, pero Ángel se acercó rápidamente hacia él, le tapo la boca y empezó a decir con una voz bastante molesta

-Te juro por dios que si terminas esa oración te sacare los ojos con un desatornillador… TE CORTARE LA VERGA y le sacare punta para poder clavártela en el cuello y así poder hacerte una Tarsectomía… FINALMENTE te quitare la piel con un pela-papas y le mandare cartas amenazantes a toda tu familia ESCRITAS CON TU PROPIA SANGRE…

Los sirvientes se quedaron completamente paralizados por el miedo que sentían… Uno hasta se orino en el suelo.

-(Risa nerviosa) ¿Que cosas no?... Ángel creo que es hora de que nos retiremos

-¡¿Qué? Si aun no he acabado con es tipo de ahí- Dijo bien molesto

-Esto… sigan trabajando así y tal ves pueda conseguirles un ascenso- Me despedí de ellos

Le doy un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza a Ángel que lo deja noqueado y entonces empecé a arrastrar su cuerpo inerte por todo el piso del castillo.

_**En el pasillo principal…**_

Cuando ya iba por la mitad del recorrido hacia la habitación Ángel se despertó…

-¡Eyyyy! Bájame rápido- Me grito Ángel

-Lo que desees

Lo solté y entonces al caer se dio un golpe en la cabeza muy fuerte, se paro completamente encabronado y empezó a discutir…

-(Sobándose la cabeza) ¡Cabron! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me reclamo

-No seas estúpido, no puedes andar espantando a toda la gente- Le reclame

-Pero tu bien sabes como me caga ese "Chistecito"- Dijo Ángel molesto

-Ay ya supéralo

Seguimos discutiendo por un buen rato, pero luego, como cualquier discusión entre hombres, termino muy rápido y sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Entablamos una muy buena conversación, era agradable volver a hablar con alguien que conocía algunas cosas de la tierra.

-Ángel, casi desde que te conocí he tenido una duda sobre ti- Le pregunte sinceramente

-En serio, ¿Cuál es?- Me pregunto interesado

-¿Cómo conoces el anime y todas esas cosas?

-Eso es muy fácil, Dios puede monitorear todo lo que pasa en la Tierra, entonces un día al observar a Japón descubrió el anime y le encanto… así que lo difundió en todo el paraíso. El anime preferido de Dios es "Neón Génesis Evangelion"…. ¿Qué cosas no?- Me dijo Ángel muy interesado.

-Ya veo, ¿y por qué te gustaron tanto?

-Cuando yo estaba vivo no existía nada de eso

-¡Pero si el anime tiene mas de 60 años de existencia!

-Así es… Yo tengo más de 200 años de muerto- Dijo sin importancia

-¡200 años!- Grite por la exaltación

-Ujum, hasta donde tu sabes yo pude haberme cogido a tu Tatara tatara abuela- Dijo con una broma

(Madrazo en la cabeza recibido)

-Ayayay

-Eso te pasa por esas bromas sin gusto- Le dije fríamente.

_**En la habitación…**_

Seguimos platicando por más tiempo hasta que por fin pudimos llegar a la habitación. Entramos en ella y luego luego entrando pude encontrar una nota escrita por Celestia.

_Querido Adrián._

_No voy a poder verte en todo el Día por el asunto de lo del Eclipse._

_Espero que lo comprendas_

_PD. No te preocupes, la noche será solo para nosotros…._

-"Celestia"- Me puse a pensar en estado "Happy"

-¿Quién es esa tal Celestia?- Pregunto Ángel

-¡¿Ahhhh? A si…. Olvide que nuestras mentes están un poco conectadas, Se podría decir que es… Mi futura esposa

-¿Queee? Tan joven y ya te vas a Joder la vida… Pobre Chico- Me dijo Ángel

-Cállate, yo estoy completamente seguro, no me arrepiento- Le respondí seguro

-Bueno, si vive en el castillo a de ser una persona importante, ¿Qué es?, ¿Una duquesa o algo por el estilo?- Me pregunto interesado

-Es la gobernante principal de todo el País de Equestria

-0.0 No jodas….

-Si que te sacaste la lotería Bro… ¿Pero como se enamoro de ti? No tienes nada especial… ¿a menos que?...

-A menos que ¿Qué?

-La tienes grande… ¿Verdad?- Me dijo bromeando

-¡Ey! ¡No hables así de mi prometida!, además… ¿Qué tendría que ver eso?

-Todo el mundo lo sabe… las mujeres también son muy Pervertidas, solo que ellas lo saben esconder mejor que los hombres.

-….Bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos bañando que se nos acaba el tiempo.

Así que nos fuimos a bañar, como no era de sorprenderse de una habitación de la realeza esta tenia más de un baño así que los 2 nos pudimos bañar cada uno en un baño para así reducir tiempo.

Decidí irme a bañar en el baño que tenia una regadera, solo para recordar los viejos tiempos en la tierra. Me empecé a bañar dejando que el agua fría recorriera mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro mi cicatriz gigante que tenia en el torso empezó a sanar, entonces por fin pude presenciar mi increíble habilidad de recuperación.

Salí del baño envuelto en una toalla, y al parecer salí al mismo tiempo que Ángel.

-Sabes, esto de que nuestras mentes estén conectadas… es extraño, ahora incluso nos bañamos al mismo tiempo- Dijo Ángel

-Si, pero ya ni modo, no fue mi culpa de que no pudieras regresar al paraíso.

Busque una de mis ropas que tenia guardadas en el armario, elegí un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una camisa a botones de color azul marino y con unos zapatos de color negro. Terminándome de vestirme, voltee a ver a Ángel que me estaba viendo raro

-Wey… Me acabo de darme cuenta de un problema muy grande- Me dijo Angel

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo ropa nueva como para cambiarme

-No hay pedo, te puedo prestar unas mías

El solo se me quedo viendo con una cara de "Are You Fucking Kidding Me"… Entonces me di cuenta de cual era el problema.

Adrián- 1.85 cm

Ángel- 1.78 cm

-Ahh ya me di cuenta del problema aquí… Enano- Le dije molestándolo

-¡No me digas enano!- Dijo Ángel

-¿Entonces como le harás?- Le pregunte

-Ummm, hay algo que puedo intentar… Pero tal vez no me salga- Dijo Angel

-¿Qué harás?

-Solo espera y veras

Ángel empezó a dibujar un círculo con una estrella de 5 picos en el piso y luego coloco unas ropas mías dentro del círculo. Después de eso coloco las manos dentro del círculo, al instante de que coloco sus manos en el círculo este comenzó a brillar intensamente junto con mis ropas. Justo cuando dejo de brillar todo pude observar como mi ropa… Se había encogido a la perfección.

-¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?- Le pregunte exaltado

-Alquimia, o como dirían en Japón "Renkin jutsu-shi"

-Alquimia, eso me suena de algo… espera creo que ya lo he visto antes

_**Recuerdos que ocurren durante el capitulo 2 y 3**_

Después de todo lo que he pasado creo que tendré que aprender a vivir en este mundo… Que hueva pero ya ni modo. Ahorita mismo me dirijo hacia la casi de Twilight para poder descansar.

Al llegar a su casa pude observar que tenía una colección envidiable de libros, sobre muchas cosas distintas. Cuando llegue a su casa nos pusimos a platicar un poco, resulta que ella era muy inteligente. Después de platicar un poco con ella decidí hojear un poco los libros que ella tenía… Sobre todo uno de esos libros me llamo la atención.

Se veía bastante viejo y la cubierta decía; "Alquimia, la magia científica"

-¿Alquimia?- Me pregunte yo

-Ahh, veo que has encontrado un libro bastante bueno

Abrí el libro y la parte de introducción rezaba así:

"_La alquimia es la ciencia que comprende el entendimiento, la descomposición y recomposición de la materia"._

"_Sin embargo no es una ciencia Omnipotente, ya que no se puede crear algo de la nada"._

"_Por naturaleza, si deseas obtener algo a tra vez de la alquimia, tienes que dar algo de igual valor"_

"_Esto es la base del principio de "Intercambio Equivalente"_

"_El alquimista en cuestión tampoco puede utilizar sus habilidades de la nada, para poder concentrar su energía necesitara "Un circulo de Transmutación" que incluya la formula científica que utilizara el alquimista, este "Circulo" servirá para poder canalizar la energía del alquimista"_

Cerré el libro con mucha dudas en mi cabeza

-Yo no entiendo muy bien a que se refiere- Le dije a Twilight

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño

Entonces trajo un gis de color blanco y dibujo un círculo con una estrella de 6 picos que incluía unos números y letras en el.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunte a Twilight

-Es más fácil de aprender si lo ves con un ejemplo

Dentro del círculo coloca un pedazo de madera, coloca sus pezuñas sobre el círculo y de repente este empieza a brillar hasta que el pedazo de madera se transforma en una escultura de un poni.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Le pregunte maravillado

-Simplemente descompuse los átomos de la madera y los reconstruí de una forma diferente.

-…. ¿Da Fuq?- Pregunte

-Veras la alquimia tiene 3 pasos para realizar una transmutación:

1-Comprension: Debes reconocer y comprender de que esta hecho el material que vas a transmutar, así también que tienes que conocer su temperatura y estado físico

2-Descomposicion- Después de lo anterior ahora descompones la materia en su más simple expresión: Los átomos

3-Recomposiocion- Los átomos que habías descompuesto ahora los vuelves a reconstruir, pero alterándolos de su forma original

-Pero como el libro dice no puedo crear algo de la nada, por lo tanto la estatuilla que cree a partir del pedazo de madera conserva exactamente la misma cantidad de materia.- Explico Twilight

_**Fin de la memoria…**_

_**-**_Ahh ya veo entonces lo que acabas de hacer, es descomponer los átomos de la tela y luego los reagrupaste en una ropa más pequeña y compacta.

-Así es, sin embargo yo no se usar muy bien la alquimia ya que se necesita mucho conocimiento científico para eso y la ciencia no es lo mio

-(Checo mi reloj) Wey ya son las 1:15 pm, ay que apurarnos

Nos terminamos de cambiar los 2 y salimos lo más rápido que pudimos ya que se nos estaba haciendo un poco tarde de la hora acordada. Llegamos a la entrada del castillo para esperar a las chicas… Las cuales llegaron 15 minutos más tarde de lo acordado, al parecer no solo en la tierra las mujeres tardan mucho para arreglarse.

-Lo siento por la tardanza, es que no podía decidirme sobre que accesorio llevar- Dijo Rarity.

-Ahh, si…. Claro "Nunca podre entender a las mujeres"- Pensé yo

-Bueno pues, creo que deberíamos irnos de una vez- Dijo Apple Jack

-Si, ya me estoy aburriendo- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, bueno no se desesperen, ya nos vamos- Dijo Ángel

Así que finalmente salimos del castillo y tomamos rumbo hacia la ciudad de Canterlot…

_**En la ciudad…**_

Era como una ciudad de Europa, se podía oler y sentir el aire de refinidad en todo el ambiente que ahí se encontraba.

Estuvimos dando vueltas por todos los lados, tiendas, cafeterías, parques, teatros, en fin creo que vimos completamente todo lo que se podía ver en ese lugar. Todo el tiempo estuvimos platicando de varias cosas, principalmente Ángel era quien platicaba mucho ya que el tenia una personalidad muy sociable con los demás, en cierta forma su personalidad se parecía demasiado a la de Pinkie Pie

-Nada podría echar a perder este día tan perfecto- Dije

-Tienes razón, este día es maravilloso- Dijo Twilight

-Saben que estaría cagado, que un tipo de ejército demoniaco atacara la ciudad ahora mismo- Dijo Ángel

-¡U-uy imagínense que divertido seria eso!- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-Ay ustedes 2, siempre imaginando cosas- Dijo Apple Jack

Todos no empezamos a reír de lo ridículo que parecía eso, pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie tenia previsto… La tierra empezó a temblar demasiado fuerte, como si de un terremoto se tratara, entonces la tierra se partió a la mitad y empezaron a salir unos seres demoniacos de aquella fisura. Todos estos seres tenían diferentes formas pero todos tenían algo en común: Eran unos demonios de un color rojo intenso además de que todos tenían garras filosas.

Cuando salieron todos los demonios de la grieta (Que eran como unos 15) al final salió, el que yo supongo era su líder. Era un como un humano normal solo que este tenia cuernos en la cabeza, vestía una túnica completamente negra y venia armado con una guadaña que media como 1.70 cm de largo.

Se armó el caos… Todos los ponis salieron corriendo despavoridos ante el miedo de aquellos seres. Los demonios rápidamente empezaron a perseguir a los ponis que huían y los descuartizaban usando sus largas y filosas garras.

Todos nosotros observábamos aterrados la escena, pero yo sabia que tenia que actuar rápido ante tal situación.

-¡Corran! ¡Escapen lo mas rápido que puedan!- Les grite a Twilight y a las demás

-¡Y tu que vas a hacer!- Me preguntaron

Le hice una señal a Ángel y parece que el la comprendió ya que salto hacia mi ,se transformo nuevamente en una katana y lo atrape en el aire

-Solo digamos que Ángel y yo tenemos "Trabajo que hacer"

-Estarás bien- Me preguntaron preocupados

-No se preocupen, ahora ¡Corran!

_**Vista en tercera persona…**_

Twilight y las demás se prepararon a escapar de ahí así que salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron. Pero el jefe de los demonios se dio cuenta

-Intentan escapar, ¡Deténganlos!, Por orden del maestro nadie debe salir con vida de aquí.

El líder de los demonios mando a uno de ellos a matar a los demás. Un demonio empezó a correr en dirección hacia Twilight y las demás, pero de un momento a otro el demonio fue rebanado exactamente por la mitad y cayo muerto.

-¡Pero que demonios ha pasado!- Grito el líder

Y entonces el líder pudo ver lo que había ocurrido, justo a un lado del cadáver del demonio se encontraba un Humano bañado en sangre con una katana en mano.

-¿Humanos? ¿En Equestria? Debe haber algún error… No importa es un simple mortal- Dijo el líder de los demonios

Adrián salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a uno de los demonios, el demonio lo espero con la idea de atacarlo mientras iba corriendo.

Justo cuando Adrián se encontraba en frente, el demonio intento atacarlo dándole un zarpazo, pero Adrián valiéndose de su velocidad logro evitarlo dando un salto arriba del enemigo, en el aire Adrián prepara un espadazo y cae sobre el enemigo decapitándolo.

-¡Ryu Tsui Sen!- Grito Adrián

-2 menos… faltan 13-Dijo Ángel

El líder se quedo pasmado ante lo que vio, no podía creer que un humano estuviera derrotando a esos demonios como si nada.

-¡Acaben con el! Atáquenlo entre varios- Grito el líder

Esta vez fueron 2 demonios los que fueron tras Adrián, el primero intento darle un garrazo de arriba hacia abajo, Adrián simplemente se movió hacia un lado y rebano al demonio de abajo hacia arriba.

El segundo aprovechando el tiempo que se distrajo Adrián lo atravesó con sus garras justo en el Pecho. Adrián grito de dolor.

-¡Ha! Ya todo ha acabado, pequeño e inferior humano

Adrián rápidamente corto la mano del demonio que lo había atravesado, el demonio empezó a gritar de dolor y ha agarrarse el brazo donde ya no tenia la mano.

Adrián se saco las garras que tenía clavadas en el Pecho y se las aventó a la cabeza del demonio que lo había atacado. Las garras fueron directamente hacia la cara del demonio y le atravesaron el cráneo causándole la muerte.

-¡¿Qué? Deberías estar muerto ahorita mismo

La herida en el pecho de Adrián empieza a sanar frente a los ojos del líder.

-Solo digamos que… yo no soy un humano normal.

-Creo que es nuestro turno de atacar- Dijo Ángel

-Es hora de que utilice toda mi velocidad- Dijo Adrián.

De un momento a otro Adrián salió corriendo hacia un grupo de 3 demonios, atacando primero, Adrián logra atravesar a uno de los demonios exactamente por el corazón y lo mata. Adrián guarda la katana en su funda mientras prepara un ataque.

Cuando uno de los 2 demonios faltantes le intenta atacarle la cabeza, Adrián rápidamente se agacha y da un gira de 360º mientras desenfunda su espada cortándole las piernas.

-Ryu Kan Sen Arashi- Dijo Ángel tranquilamente.

El tercer demonio se pone en posición de defensa ya sabiendo que no podría ganarle de forma normal. Adrián pone la katana en posición y empieza a dar rápidas estocadas hacia el demonio faltante, estas estocadas eran tan rápidas que el demonio no pudo cubrirse de todas y termino siendo atravesado más de 5 veces en todo el cuerpo.

-Todavía faltan muchos- Dijo Ángel fastidiado

-Tengo una idea para acabar con todos-Dijo Adrián

Adrián agarro su katana y empezó a hacerse pequeñas cortadas en el brazo en forma de…¿Circulo y una estrella?

-¿Te volviste loco o que? ¿Eso de que te va a servir?- Le dijo burlonamente el líder demonio.

-Tu solo espera y veras.- Dijo Adrián

Adrián se había "Tatuado" un circulo de transmutación en el brazo, así que cuando puso sus manos en el piso este comenzó a brillar intensamente. Del piso comenzaron a salir unos picos filosos hechos de tierra, los cuales comenzaron a empalar a todos los demonios faltantes matándolos a todos.

-Ahora solo faltas tu- Dijo Adrián

-Maldito humano, te atreves a desafiarme a MI, un General del Ejercito Demoniaco, te mostrare tu lugar- Dijo el líder

El líder muy enojado toma su guadaña en mano y se pone en posición de combate. Adrián sale corriendo completamente confiado en que podría derrotarlo, llega corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un corte rápido en el pecho, pero…. No lo pudo atravesar, de hecho no le hizo ningún daño.

(Clink)

-¿Qué carajo?- Dijo Adrián

-Muajajajajaja- Empezó a reir

Aprovechando la situación provechosa en la que se encontraba, el líder demoniaco consiguió asestarle un buen corte transversal hacia arriba con la guadaña a Adrián.

Adrián, todavía sangrando por el tremendo ataque, se fue hacia atrás dando un brinco.

-¿Pero que paso? Estoy 100% seguro que lo corte- Dijo Adrián

-Esto…tenemos un problema- Dijo Ángel

Entonces Adrián pudo verlo, tal ves no pudo cortar su cuerpo, pero si pudo cortar su vestidura y entonces fue que descubrió que el cuerpo del enemigo… estaba hecho de Acero.

-Jamás podrás cortarme, ni la espada más fuerte puede cortar el 2do mineral mas duro del mundo.

-¡Mierda!- Dijo Adrián

-Así es… Creo que es mi turno de atacar- Dijo el Líder demonio.

Así que empezó a atacar el Líder demonio, Adrián cubrió todos los golpes fácilmente ya que la guadaña era un arma muy pesada y por lo tanto muy fácil de predecir.

-"Debo intentarlo"- Pensó Adrián

En uno de los ataques mas lentos que hizo el Líder Demonio Adrián aprovecho para brincar arriba de el…

-¡Ryu Tsui Sen!- Grito Adrián

Adrián preparo el espadazo hacia abajo e intento decapitarlo como lo hizo con aquel demonio… Pero el resultado fue el mismo

(Clink)

Adrián estaba en una muy mala posición así que recibió otro gran golpe de la guadaña, el cual lo mando a volar unos 15 metros.

Adrián se para lentamente del suelo estando en semi-agonía.

-"¿Ahora que hago?"… espera ya lo tengo- Pensó Adrián

Adrián comienza a guardar lentamente su katana y parece que se ha rendido…

-¿Con que te has rendido? Sabía elección, cuando menos morirás de una forma menos dolorosa.

Adrián comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el Líder Demonio, pero sin ninguna arma en mano simplemente se fue corriendo directamente hacia él.

-¿Te estas entregando a tu muerte? Este bien, te concederé tu deseo

Adrián seguía corriendo hacia él, El líder Demonio lo estaba esperando con la guadaña y entonces lo empalo justo por la mitad y Adrián dejo de moverse.

-¡Ha! Después de todo no me pudiste ganar- Dijo el Líder Demonio

Pero en eso el cuerpo "inerte" de Adrián esboza una sonrisa…

-¡Jaque Mate!- Dice Adrián fuertemente.

-¿AHHH?

Entonces el brazo "Tatuado" de Adrián toca fuertemente el Pecho del líder Demonio, su brazo comienza a brillar intensamente y de repente… El pecho del Lider Demonio se hace pedazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El líder demonio suelta la Guadaña y cae estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras agoniza. Adrián se saca la guadaña del pecho y se hinca por el dolor.

-Maldito (Vomita un poco de sangre) ¿Q-q-que me hiciste?- Pregunto el Lider Demonio

-(Jadeo) Alquimia- responde Adrián

-¡Mientes! La alquimia sirve para reconstruir algo, en cambio tu (Mete la mano en el hueco que antes era su pecho) hiciste mierda mi pecho

-Si bien es cierto que el ultimo proceso de la Alquimia es reconstruir… ¿Quién dice que no me puede detener en la parte de "Descomponer la materia"- Respondió Adrián

-(Vomita aun mas sangre) No puedo creer que… un humano me venciera, aun así, después de mi hay otros 2 generales infernales mas fuertes que yo

- Eso no me importa, los matare a todos si es necesario, ahora que te derrote dime, ah que te referías con "Por orden del maestro nadie debe salir con vida"… ¿Quién es tu maestro? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Solo puedo decirte algo… Tiene que ver con el plan de asesinar a Celestia.

Entonces Adrián recordó la razón de porque estaba entrenando, iba a haber un ataque en contra de Celestia

-Dime mas- Exigió Adrián

-(Vomita mas sangre) Lo siento, m-mi t-tiempo… ha llegado a su fin… Me divertí por un momento… Te esperare en el Infierno…. Los esperare a todos…. Cuando el maestro llegue nada quedara

Entonces después de dar sus últimas palabras…. Expiro

¿Quiénes eran ellos?, ¿Qué querían?, ¿Cuántos mas estaban involucrados?, ¿Qué tan peligrosos podían llegar a ser los demás? Estas preguntas surcaron rápidamente la mente de nuestro héroe hasta que….

(Thud)

Se desmayo…

Continuara….

_**Informacion extra… Tecnicas de Adrian**_

El estilo de pelea que utiliza Adrián con su espada es el "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" (Estilo de espada del honorable hombre que vuela) el cual consiste en ataques veloces y precisos que matan de un solo golpe.

Técnicas especiales del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu:

_**Sou Ryu Sen**__: _Consiste en dar un sablazo rápido con la katana en la mano derecha, si el golpe es cubierto por el enemigo el usuario de la técnica utilizara la vaina en la mano izquierda para darle un golpe sorpresa al enemigo.

_**Ryu Sho Sen:**_ Es un contra-ataque que se utiliza cuando el enemigo hace un ataque hacia la cabeza, entonces el usuario se agacha rápidamente, toma la espada de forma horizontal y le da un golpe en el cuello o la mandíbula al enemigo degollándolo.

_**Ryu Tsui Sen:**_ Contra-ataque que se utiliza cuando el usuario esta corriendo o esta en pleno combate, aprovechando el impulso que uno agarra brinca arriba del enemigo y cae dando un espadazo hacia abajo decapitando al enemigo.

_**Ryu Kan Sen Arashi: **_Con la espada guardada en su vaina el usuario espera a que el enemigo lo ataque a la cabeza, entonces el usuario se agacha y da un giro de 360º mientras desenfunda su espada cortándole las piernas al enemigo.

_**Tecnicas especiales…**_

_**Viento Divino:**_ Adrián concentra toda su energía junto con Ángel en la katana, cuando esta bien cargado el ataque Adrián deja caer la katana dando un espadazo, entonces toda la energía acumulada sale disparada en forma de una ráfaga.

_**Alquimia Destructiva:**_ Estilo de alquimia inventada por Adrián, consiste en realizar una transmutación ignorando el tercer paso quedándose en la fase de "Descomposición". Requiere un círculo de transmutación para hacerse.

_**¡Hola chicos¡ ¿Que les pareció el nuevo episodio?**_

_**Tal vez mi fanfic no sea tan famoso como otros, pero como yo hice un compromiso al empezar este Fanfic ahora lo terminare en nombre de todos los que lo leen.**_

_**Les doy las gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer mi Fic.**_

_**Adiós y hasta el próximo episodio.**_


	13. El Samurai Celestial

_**En el capitulo Anterior….**_

El líder demonio suelta la Guadaña y cae estrepitosamente en el suelo mientras agoniza. Adrián se saca la guadaña del pecho y se hinca por el dolor.

-Maldito (Vomita un poco de sangre) ¿Q-q-que me hiciste?- Pregunto el Líder Demonio

-(Jadeo) Alquimia- responde Adrián

-¡Mientes! La alquimia sirve para reconstruir algo, en cambio tu (Mete la mano en el hueco que antes era su pecho) hiciste mierda mi pecho

-Si bien es cierto que el ultimo proceso de la Alquimia es reconstruir… ¿Quién dice que no me puede detener en la parte de "Descomponer la materia"- Respondió Adrián

-(Vomita aun mas sangre) No puedo creer que… un humano me venciera, aun así, después de mi hay otros 2 generales infernales mas fuertes que yo

- Eso no me importa, los matare a todos si es necesario, ahora que te derrote dime, ah que te referías con "Por orden del maestro nadie debe salir con vida"… ¿Quién es tu maestro? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Solo puedo decirte algo… Tiene que ver con el plan de asesinar a Celestia.

Entonces Adrián recordó la razón de porque estaba entrenando, iba a haber un ataque en contra de Celestia.

-Dime mas- Exigió Adrián

-(Vomita mas sangre) Lo siento, m-mi t-tiempo… ha llegado a su fin… Me divertí por un momento… Te esperare en el Infierno…. Los esperare a todos…. Cuando el maestro llegue nada quedara

Entonces después de dar sus últimas palabras…. Expiro

¿Quiénes eran ellos?, ¿Qué querían?, ¿Cuántos mas estaban involucrados?, ¿Qué tan peligrosos podían llegar a ser los demás? Estas preguntas surcaron rápidamente la mente de nuestro héroe hasta que….

(Thud)

Se desmayo por la perdida de sangre…

_**Retomando la historia….**_

_**En la mente de Adrián…**_

Me encontraba a mi mismo en un espacio negro y vacío, estaba flotando en medio de la nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Me pregunte a mi mismo

Entonces vinieron a mí todos los recuerdos de lo que había acontecido hace unos pocos minutos.

-A si, ese demonio me lastimo de sobremanera y creo que me desmaye.- Me dije a mi mismo

Este lugar era tan extraño, era como estar flotando en el vacío del espacio exterior, estaba completamente seguro de que era un sueño, pero entonces recordé algo muy importante.

-Un momento, yo ya he estado en este lugar antes… La primera vez que me comunique mentalmente con Celi igual estuve en este lugar, lo que quiere decir que…

-Este no es un sueño normal- Me interrumpió una voz que sonaba distante

Me sobresalte, hasta donde yo sabia me encontraba solo en este lugar.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunte desesperadamente

-Calma, calma, no llevamos ningún tipo de prisa- Me respondió la voz

Entonces de repente una luz empezó a iluminar toda la oscuridad donde me encontraba, la luz comenzó a materializarse en forma de… ¿un humano?... No, él no era humano…solo pretendía ser uno…Podía sentir una gran presencia maligna dentro de él.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas?- Se presento formalmente ante mí

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunte rudamente

-Oh dios, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Yo soy "Ragnarok", El "Dios del inframundo"

Cuando escuche eso mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió mortal, no se porque, pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de el me hacia sentir de esa forma, pero como yo no quería que se diera cuenta de eso, no tuve otra opción que tranquilizarme a mi mismo.

-Esto, mi nombre es…

-Ya se quien eres, eres Adrián, el nuevo guerrero de "Equestria"- Me interrumpió de nuevo

-Bueno, puede llamarme de esa forma señor "Ragnarok"-Le conteste

Él se acercó y me miro detenidamente, como si estuviera intrigado por algo.

(En su forma humana) Media 1.90 cm, se veía muy delgado y débil, tenia apariencia de tener unos 50 años o mas ya que tenia el pelo de color completamente blanco, tenia ojeras muy marcadas en el contorno de sus ojos, los cuales, eran de un color oscuro penetrante.

-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le dije

Después de que le hable parece que volvió a entrar en razón y se alejó lentamente de mí.

-Se me olvidaba para que venia aquí… Vengo a hacerte una oferta- Me dijo muy calmado

-¿Una oferta?... ¿De que?- Le pregunte

-De que te unas a mi ejército.

Esto comenzaba a sonar sospechoso, algo me decía que "el" era el maestro del que me hablo el Demonio al que derrote recientemente. Para tomar precauciones me puse completamente alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-¿Ejercito? ¿Para que?

-Si veras, después de que mataste a mi General Demoniaco me quede con un puesto vacante para el "General Demoniaco" y en vista de que lo derrotaste, creo que tu eres el indicado para desempeñar ese papel.

Ahora si no había dudas, él era "El maestro" del que me hablaba el demonio.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?- Le pregunte de forma directa

Me puse a fingir, tenía que saber, de alguna forma, que es lo que querían hacer ellos. Después de que le pregunte eso el solamente esbozo una sonrisa terrorífica.

-Dominar Equestria- Me contesto con mucho entusiasmo

Mierda, así que la carta que le avisaba a la princesa sobre un ataque en contra de ella era cierta, bueno no del todo, ya que la verdad era aun más impactante.

-¿Qué ganaría yo si te siguiera?- Le pregunte, pero esta vez sonando realmente interesado

-Bueno, al ser General de mi ejército, obtendrías uno de los cargos más altos en mi dictadura.- Me respondió

-Suena interesante, pero… ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? Equestria tiene a su disposición a un gran ejército, además entra en tema de que tienen a los "Elementos de la Armonía" y a las princesas de su parte.

-Si, tal vez tengan todo eso de su parte, pero hay un día especial en el que las princesas estarán indispuestas.

¿Indispuestas? A que se referirá con eso… Oh-oh

-El día del Eclipse…- Alcance a murmurar

-Así es, ese preciso día las princesas estarán ocupadas creando el Eclipse del Sol, lo cual provocara que no puedan usar su magia y por lo tanto serán presas fáciles

-(Gulp) ¿Y-y que hay de "Los Elementos"?- Le pregunte desesperado

-… Hasta donde se, ellas SI PUEDEN MORIR- Respondió secamente a mi pregunta.

No puede ser, este tipo va en serio, y por la forma en como esta hablando parece que esta muy seguro de su éxito total… tenia que hacer algo y pronto, tenia que proteger a las chicas y sobre todo a Cely. Cheque mi brazo izquierdo y entonces comprobé que seguía teniendo la cicatriz en forma de "Circulo de Transmutación".

-¿Y que dices?... ¿Tenemos un trato?-

Me pregunto mientras extendía su brazo hacia mi en señal de quererme dar un apretón de manos amistoso. Esa era mi oportunidad…

Extiendo mi mano izquierda y tomo la suya.

-Desde luego que…. ¡No!- Le respondo fuertemente

Él se sobresalta…pero era demasiado tarde. Mi brazo izquierdo empieza a brillar y realizando una transmutación logro destruir su brazo entero. Él se agarra su hombro izquierdo mientras gime de dolor por su brazo perdido, aprovechando su distracción logro acercarme hasta el y agarro fuertemente su cabeza con mi mano izquierda.

-Goodbye… Motherfucker- Digo fríamente

Mi brazo vuelve a brillar intensamente hasta que su cabeza explota en mil pedazos. Su cuerpo inerte y sin cabeza cae estrepitosamente en un charco de sangre.

-Vaya… Creí que iba a ser más difícil, algo así como una batalla épica estilo "último capitulo de anime"- Me digo a mi mismo

Me doy la media vuelta y me alejo lentamente de ahí pero….

-Sabes… No había necesidad de hacer eso- Escuche la voz de ¿Ragnarok?

-¿Vos me estas jodiendo?- Dije totalmente espantado

Entonces me di la media vuelta (De nuevo) y logre confirmar mis temores… El cabron se estaba regenerando, podía ver como una luz roja cubría su cuerpo mientras su cabeza se volvía a rehacer desde cero. Yo simplemente me quede pasmado ante lo que veía.

Después de que se termino de regenerar, se paro de nuevo y se empezó a agarrar el cuello mientras ponía una mueca de dolor.

-Ustedes humanos si que son estúpidos, te ofrezco un gran papel en mi próximo imperio y tú simplemente mandas todo a la mierda- Me decía bastante enojado

Esta vez el se mando al ataque dispuesto a matarme, de la nada el creo una espada gigante como la que tiene Dante en Devil May Cry, pero cuando intento cortarme por la mitad… La espada me atravesó.

-Mierda, olvide que esta es tu mente- Dijo enojado

El deshizo su espada y simplemente se quedo parado sin decir nada. No lo ataque ya que sabia que no le iba a hacer nada así que simplemente me quede parado yo también.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste? Yo realmente no quería tener que matarte, con lo útil que pudiste llegar a ser para mí

-Pero yo no traiciono a mis amigos- Le respondí fuertemente

-No me dejas más opción, le encargare la tarea de matarte al segundo General

-¡Qué venga! Si ya mate a uno puedo con los otros 2

Él se comenzó a reír desquiciadamente…

-Te crees mucho por que mataste a "Minos", créeme "Yami" es cuando menos 2 veces mas fuerte- Me dijo bastante confiado

-No me importa, yo sé que lo puedo derrotar- Le respondí

De repente el cuerpo de Ragnarok se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco.

-Parece que mi tiempo aquí se ha terminado… Nos veremos pronto…. En el infierno

Así que tal como vino también se fue, en un solo instante su cuerpo se había desvanecido en un 2 x 3. Ese tipo era inquietante, su plan era bastante maligno así que tenia que detenerlo a como de lugar, lo primero que hare al despertarme será avisarle a todos sobre el ataque que ocurrirá el día del eclipse.

-Bueno, cuando menos ya todo paso, pero… ¿Ahora como salgo de aquí?

Créanme, estar en medio de la nada completamente solo es bastante aburrido y desesperante. Pero entonces comencé a escuchar llantos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, también sentía como algo me estaba tocando el hombro…

_**Mientras tanto fuera de la mente de Adrián.**_

Se encontraban las "mane 6" y Ángel alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Adrián. Todos estaban llorando excepto Ángel.

-Ay ya no lloren, recuerden que es inmortal- Dijo Ángel para calmarlas

-Pe-pe-pero, ¿Y si esta ves si se murió de verdad?- Dijo Fluttershy semillorando

-(Suspiro) Bueno si tanto desean saber como esta, solo hay una manera científica de hacerlo- Dijo Ángel.

Ángel recoge un palito del suelo y… empieza a picotear a Adrián en el hombro. Todos se quedaron esperando a ver si reaccionaba el cuerpo de Adrián y entonces después de tantos picoteos… Adrián comienza a mover un poco las piernas.

-Ya ven les dije que estaba vivo- Dijo Ángel

Todas se tranquilizaron bastante al escuchar esto, pero Ángel….

-Ey Ángel… ¿Por qué sigues picoteándolo?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Es que es bastante divertida su reacción- Dijo Ángel mientras seguía picoteando a Adrián

Adrián seguía pataleando con mas fuerza mientras Ángel lo picoteaba cada vez mas rápido hasta que… Adrián abrió los ojos.

-Vaya, hasta parece que ya despertas…- Empezó a Hablar Ángel, pero…

Adrián se levanta súbitamente y le propina un buen puñetazo a Ángel justo en la nariz, Ángel se fue hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y empezó a gimotear por el dolor.

-Idiota, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Dijo Ángel bastante molesto

-Para que dejaras de andar jodiendo- Adrián le dijo fríamente a Ángel

Ángel se toca la cara…

-Cabron, no me deja de sangrar la puta nariz- Dijo Ángel quejándose

-Ay, ya no seas princesa- Le dijo Adrián a Ángel

Adrián voltea a ver a los demás y las encontró llorando.

-¿Por qué lloran?- Pregunto Adrián estúpidamente

-¡Idiota!- Gritan las "mane 6"…menos Fluttershy, ella dijo tonto y en voz baja

-¿Oro? (NA: Si han visto Samurái X en japonés entenderán eso)

Entonces todas se avientan hacia él y empiezan a llorar… Pero de felicidad

-Todo es por tu culpa- Dijo Twilight

-¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras muerto?- Dijo Applejack

_**Vista de los hechos: Adrián**_

De repente, al verlas llorar así por mi me invadió un gran sentimiento de Empatía, algo que nunca había sentido antes, simplemente me contuve de llorar para no preocuparlas y solo las abrace a todas en un abrazo grupal.

-Ey, yo quiero estar en el abrazo grupal- Dijo Ángel

-Tu jodete- Le dije secamente.

Después de que nos terminamos de abrazar me pare del piso finalmente, empecé a limpiar un poco mi ropa, ya que se encontraba llena de sangre del otro tipo. Mientras me limpiaba la ropa pude notar como los habitantes de la ciudad seguían escondidos por el miedo.

-Ya pueden salir, ya acabo el problema- Les dije a todos los ciudadanos

Poco a poco empezaron a salir algunos, la mayoría aun seguía inseguros por lo que había pasado, pero después de ver los cadáveres de los demonios en el suelo perdieron el miedo… Pero les dio asco. De repente de entre todos los ponis que salían de su escondite pude notar a uno en especial ya que tenía la ropa que parecía la más fina entre todos ellos, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que él era el alcalde o presidente de ahí.

-E-esto Joven… Muchas Gracias por salvar nuestra ciudad, si usted no hubiera estado aquí quien sabe lo que nos hubiera pasado a todos- Me dijo el alcalde

-¿Ahhh? Ah no se preocupe de verdad, lo hice porque había vidas en juego, digamos que era como una obligación para mi- Le dije al alcalde

-Pero si pudiera pagarnos con mucho dinero o cosas así, no estaría nada mal- Dijo Ángel

- n.n

-¿Dinero? El dinero no es problema, les podemos dar mucho si quieren- Dijo el alcalde

-En serio- Dijo Ángel entusiasmado

(Le doy a Ángel un zape bien duro)

-Lo siento pero no puedo aceptar su dinero

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunto el alcalde intrigado

-Esto… Por qué no lo necesito "Soy el futuro esposo de la princesa"- Pensé

Mientras seguíamos discutiendo un poco por lo que había pasado llego (Por fin) una división de soldados de la Guardia Real.

-Escuchamos que habían problemas aquí, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- Dijo uno de ellos

Toda los que no encontrábamos ahí simplemente los volteamos a ver con una cara de…

-Lo siento, pero llegaron tarde- Les dije

Entonces les señale el piso y fue cuando pudieron observar los cadáveres de los demonios que se encontraban repartidos allí.

-…. ¡¿Qué carajos paso aquí?- Preguntaron todos los soldados espantados

-(Suspiro) Una muuuuuyyyy larga historia- Dijo Ángel

-Entonces…. No fuimos de ninguna utilidad- Dijo uno de ellos.

-Bueno… Pueden limpiar este desastre, ya saben…Antes de que se pudran los cadáveres- Les dije a todos ellos

-Como ordene Joven Amo- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Mientras ellos comenzaban a limpiar el desastre que yo había hecho recordé que había algo muy importante que debía que recordarle a la milicia de Equestria, así que decidí ir al castillo lo más pronto posible.

-Recordé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, así que si me disculpa tendré que retirarme- Le dije al alcalde

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer que es mas importante que el dinero?- Me pregunto Ángel

-Ya lo veras, te lo contare mas tarde- Le dije a Ángel

Después de despedirme del Alcalde de ahí me volvía reunir con los demás…

-Tenemos que ir al castillo y pronto- Les dije muy apresurado

-¿Qué es lo que urge tanto?- Me preguntaron

-Se los contare en el camino al Castillo, de mientras… Twilight

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que tu y Spike manden una carta urgente al castillo pidiendo un Consejo Militar-

-¿Por qué tan repentinamente?- Me pregunto

-Diles que necesito comunicarles información de vital importancia

Así que Twilight mando la carta alertando mi presencia a los del Castillo y nos pusimos en marcha, Cuando estuvimos fuera de la ciudad y yo estaba completamente seguro de que no había nadie más que nosotros escuchando les conté todo lo que sabía…

_**En el viaje…**_

-Entonces con que ese es su plan…- Empezó a decir Ángel

-…Atacar cuando menos nos lo esperábamos- Termino de decir Rainbow Dash

-Y eso no es lo peor, el las esta buscando a todas ustedes, así que prométanme que ya no saldrán del castillo sin tener una escolta que las proteja- Les dije a todas ellas

-¿Pero estas seguro que podrás hacerlo?, no tienes que esforzarte de mas-Dijo Applejack

-Yo estaré bien, ahorita mismo me preocupan mas su seguridad y la de las princesas

-Pero todavía hay algo que no logro entender- Dijo Twilight

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte

-¿Quién rayos es el? Me he leído casi todos los libros de Historia que existen y en ninguna parte mencionan a alguien como "Ragnarok"- Dijo Twilight

Lo que dijo Twilight si que me dio cosas que pensar, teníamos que investigar sobre el

-Tenemos que investigar sobre el y talves podamos descubrir su debilidad o algo así

-¿Pero como? Si no se menciona en ningún libro que Twilight conozca- Dijo Rarity

-Twilight, ¿No existirá alguna librería que no hayas visitado antes?- Le pregunte

-De hecho no, incluso me he leído todos los libros la biblioteca que se encuentra en el castillo… A menos que…- Empezó a decir

-A menos que ¿Qué?- Pregunto Ángel

-Hay una sección prohibida dentro de la biblioteca del Castillo, según se, ahí se encuentran los libros mas antiguos de toda Equestria… Lo malo es que solo las princesas tienen acceso a esta sección- Dijo Twilight

-Pero talves si comprenden la situación que estamos enfrentando nos dejen entrar a investigar.

-Pero, ¿Por qué te presionas tanto para salvar nuestro mundo?- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Tonta, desde hace días que este lugar TAMBIEN es mi mundo ahora- Le respondí

Y entonces seguimos todo el viaje hacia el castillo sin hablar, todos estábamos sumidos en nuestros propios sentimientos y pensamientos. Después de cierto tiempo por fin logramos llegar al castillo, eran las 5:00 pm.

_**En el castillo…**_

Al entrar en el castillo me recibieron unos sirvientes…

-Señor que bueno que ya llego, el consejo lo espera- Dijeron los sirvientes

-Este bien, ahí me dirijo inmediatamente

Ángel y yo estuvimos a punto de entrar a la habitación del consejo hasta que…

-Iremos contigo- Dijo Applejack

-Lo siento señoritas, pero esto es algo completamente de asunto militar, no les podremos permitir la entrada- Dijo unos de los sirvientes

-¿Y porque el si puede?- Dijo Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a mi

-Porque él es el futuro gobernante de toda equestria

-Bueno tienes un punto… Pero que hay de el- Esta vez se refirió a Ángel

-Pues porque soy bien chingon- Respondió automáticamente Ángel

-(Suspiro) Pues porque él es el "Arma" del Joven Maestro.

-Eso no es justo, tenemos derecho a saber- Dijo muy molesta Twilight

Me acerco hacia ellas y les hablo muy despacio

-No se molesten por nada, después de todo yo les terminare contando todo lo que se comente ahí.

-(Suspiro) Esta bien- Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo

-Ese es el espíritu- Dijo Ángel

-Estoy listo- Le dije al sirviente

-Por aquí Joven Maestro- Me dijo el sirviente

_**En la sala del Consejo Militar..**_

Entonces el sirviente me abrió la puerta de la habitación del consejo, cuando entre pude notar a 5 ponis (Entre ellos Shining Armor) vestidos con la armadura característica de la armada Equestriana y además pude notar (Por su insignia de Capitán) que todos eran los Guardias Reales mas fuertes del ejercito.

-Toma asiento, por favor- Dijo uno de ellos

Entonces pude notar que había una silla justo al lado de Shining Armor, pero había un problema… Solo había una silla, así que…

-Esto, y yo donde me siento- Pregunto Ángel

-Lo sentimos pero no teníamos preparado mas de una silla… por cierto es amigo suyo- Me hablo a mi

-(Suspiro) Usted no conoce ni la mitad de la historia- Dije resignado

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunte yo

-Por que no simplemente te transformas en "Arma"- Dijo Shining Armor

-Ah, es verdad- Dijo Ángel

Ángel empezó a brillar y se transformo nuevamente en una katana, tome asiento y sostuve la katana con la mano derecha y la apoye contra el piso. Entonces uno de ellos tomo la palabra.

-Según tengo entendido tiene información que compartir con nosotros- Me hablo uno de ellos

-Así es caballeros… es sobre una posible invasión a Equestria

Todos se sobresaltaron y se levantaron de la mesa por la sorpresa de lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¡A que se refiere con eso!- Dijo muy exaltado uno de ellos

-Bueno, se acuerdan de aquella carta de amenaza en contra de la Princesa Celestia

-Así es- Dijo Shining Armor

-Pues, lamento informarles que la verdad atrás de todo esto es aun mas aterradora- Les dije seriamente

Entonces comencé a hablarles sobre "Ragnarok" el Rey Demoniaco, les hable sobre su plan que tenia para Equestria y sobre los métodos que emplearía para ello. También les hable sobre mi encuentro con los demonios esta tarde y sobre la habilidad de regeneración de "Ragnarok".

-N-no puede ser…-Dijo uno de ellos

-Parece que estamos en una situación de Extreme delicadeza- Dijo otro de ellos

-Si el problema es que no contaremos con el poder de las princesas, ¿Por qué no simplemente evitamos el día del Eclipse?- Pregunto Ángel

-No podemos hacer eso, el eclipse es algo completamente necesario para esta tierra- Contesto uno de ellos

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte yo

-El eclipse sirve para poder regular los poderes entre el Sol y la Luna, si el eclipse no es realizado el sol podría obtener más poder que la Luna, lo que provocaría que el sol nos quemara con sus rayos.- Me respondió Shining Armor

-Y no debemos ignorar el hecho de que este sujeto "Ragnarok" es inmortal y además se puede regenerar instantáneamente- Dijo otro de ellos

-Es por eso de que les tengo una propuesta, es talves una hipótesis, pero no será que en alguna parte de los archivos de Equestria se encuentre algo sobre "Ragnarok"- Les pregunte

-Si, tal ves es posible que esa información exista, pero en si que es lo que busca- ME pregunto uno de ellos

-La clave para matar a un inmortal- Les dije seriamente

Se volvieron a sobresaltar todos…

-Eso es ridículo, hasta donde sabemos "Inmortal" quiere decir que no puede ser "matado de ninguna forma"-Dijo Shining Armor

-Bueno, cuando menos de donde yo vengo hay una forma muy simple de matar a un ser inmortal- Les dije

-¿Cuál es esa?

-La decapitación, si un ser inmortal pierde su cabeza este morirá irremediablemente (NA: Highlanders)

-Pero según su relato usted le exploto la cabeza a ese sujeto y aun así revivió como si nada hubiera pasado- Me reclamo uno de ellos

-Eso es verdad, pero si en la tierra los inmortales pueden ser asesinados de una forma especifica, talves en Equestria exista una forma en específico para hacerlo- Dijo Ángel

-Eso puede esperar, de momento la protección de las princesas y de "Los elementos de la Armonía" es lo más importante- Dijo uno de ellos

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- Les respondí

-Sin embargo, "Los Elementos" no deberán abandonar el entrenamiento especial- Dijo Shining Armor

-¿Por qué sugiere eso, "Soldado del Hielo"?- Le dijo uno de ellos a ¿Shining Armor?

-Vera, por los relatos que he escuchado puedo ver que esta vez el enemigo no será derrotado por medio del "Poder de la amistad", pero sé que si esas 6 trabajan juntas pueden llegar a ser grandes guerreras- Dijo Shining Armor

-Bueno parece ser que todo lo que tenia que comunicar ya ha sido comunicado, así que si nos disculpan nos retiraremos- Les dije a todos

Me pare de mi asiento y tome a Angel, estaba a punto de irme cuando…

-Espere un momento por favor- Me dijo uno de ellos

-¿Qué ocurre?- Les pregunte

Entonces uno de ellos (El que parecía el Jefe del Consejo) saco algo de un cao que se encontraba allí, era…. Una insignia de Capitán

-Esto, por que me dan esto- Les pregunte

-Porque la armadura completa no hubiera entrado en un cuerpo como el tuyo- Me dijo Shining Armor

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Así es, desde ahora serás un "Capitán de la Guardia Real"- Me dijo el Líder del Consejo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Les pregunte intrigado

-Bueno, uno de los requisitos fundamentales para ser un Capitán de la Guardia Real es poder realizar el Hechizo de Magia Avanzada Nivel 3: Invocación de Familiar y al parecer tú ya lo has logrado hacer- Dijo uno de ellos

-Además derrotaste a uno de los Guardias Reales más fuertes- Dijo otro de ellos

-Ey! Pero si eso fue un empate- Dijo Shining Armor indignado

-Si claro, síguete engañando a ti mismo- Le dijo Ángel

-Volviendo al tema, entonces que dices, aceptarías el titulo de "Capitán de la Guardia Real"- Me dijo el Jefe del Consejo.

-Seria un honor para mi- Les dije con una reverencia

-Que bien! Ahora solo quedaría darle su apodo de Capitán

-¿Apodo?- Les pregunte

-Veras, todos los capitanes tenemos la tradición de darnos un apodo de acuerdo a nuestro familiar que invocamos y de esa forma nos referimos entre nosotros

-Por ejemplo, ya que "Turquesa" tiene poderes de Hielo a mi me apodaron el "Soldado de Hielo"

-Ah ya veo.- Dijo Ángel

-En vista de que su familiar es un ser divino, ¿Qué le parece el apodo de "Samurái Celestial"?

-Me parece bien, creo que va de acuerdo a mí- Les respondí

-Bueno "Samurái Celestial" ya puede retirarse, tome su insignia- Me dijo el Jefe del Consejo

-Oigan hablando de eso, no me podrían dar algo a mi, yo también quiero un reconocimiento- Dijo Ángel aun en su forma Katana

-Pensé que dirías algo como eso, así que prepare esto- Dijo Shining Armor

Shining abrió una caja que se encontraba cerca de él y de ella saco una Vaina para Katana. La vaina era de madera de Roble precioso, tenía incrustadas unas piedras preciosas y tenía una inscripción.

"_Arma del Capitán: Castigo Celestial"_

-¿Qué te parece?- Le dijo Shining Armor a Ángel

-No esta nada mal, se lucieron los que la hicieron, esta poca madre- Dijo Ángel

-Ahora si, me retirare a mis aposentos- Les dije formalmente

-Pero antes le aviso que mañana iniciara con su primera obligación como "Capitán de la Guardia Real"-

-¿A si? ¿Y ese cual es?- Les pregunte interesado

-El entrenamiento de los elementos de la armonía….

Continuara…

_**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Bueno en si este capitulo podría considerarse como relleno, así que el capitulo emocionante (Bueno, creo) será para la próxima.**_

_**Por cierto tengo algo que preguntarles algo acerca de las escenas de peleas. **_

_**¿Están bien así o las tengo que mejorar? Si las tengo que mejorar ¿Qué me sugerirían?**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima vez.**_

_**Adios.**_


	14. La promesa de Adrian

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-Veras, todos los capitanes tenemos la tradición de darnos un apodo de acuerdo a nuestro familiar que invocamos y de esa forma nos referimos entre nosotros

-Por ejemplo, ya que "Turquesa" tiene poderes de Hielo a mi me apodaron el "Soldado de Hielo"

-Ah ya veo.- Dijo Ángel

-En vista de que su familiar es un ser divino, ¿Qué le parece el apodo de "Samurái Celestial"?

-Me parece bien, creo que va de acuerdo a mí- Les respondí

-Bueno "Samurái Celestial" ya puede retirarse, tome su insignia- Me dijo el Jefe del Consejo

-Oigan hablando de eso, no me podrían dar algo a mi, yo también quiero un reconocimiento- Dijo Ángel aun en su forma Katana

-Pensé que dirías algo como eso, así que prepare esto- Dijo Shining Armor

Shining abrió una caja que se encontraba cerca de él y de ella saco una Vaina para Katana. La vaina era de madera de Roble precioso, tenía incrustadas unas piedras preciosas y tenía una inscripción.

"_Arma del Capitán: Castigo Celestial"_

-¿Qué te parece?- Le dijo Shining Armor a Ángel

-No esta nada mal, se lucieron los que la hicieron, esta poca madre- Dijo Ángel

-Ahora si, me retirare a mis aposentos- Les dije formalmente

-Pero antes le aviso que mañana iniciara con su primera obligación como "Capitán de la Guardia Real"-

-¿A si? ¿Y ese cual es?- Les pregunte interesado

-El entrenamiento de los elementos de la armonía….

_**Retomando la historia…**_

-¿Entrenarlas? ¿Por qué yo precisamente?- Les pregunte intrigado

-Bueno, como vemos que ya no hace falta entrenarte a ti ya que tienes un muy buen nivel, decidimos darte la tarea de entrenarlas a ellas- Me dijo el Líder del Consejo

-Eso y también que si queremos que su entrenamiento sea de provecho necesitaremos… Entrenarlas a Matar- Dijo uno de ellos con una voz fría

-Y como ninguno de nosotros quiere morir el trabajo sucio y doloroso cae sobre ti- Dijo Shining Armor

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí, en resumen ustedes piensan usar al pobre de Adrián como un muñeco para que ellas lo maten- Pregunto Ángel

-Suena feo cuando lo dices así pero…. Básicamente si- Respondió uno de ellos

-¡Ey! Morir duele mucho y lo digo por experiencia propia- Les dije un poco molesto

-Pero no queremos que se deje matar, nosotros queremos que se los ponga difícil, que a ellas se les complique mucho- Dijo el líder del consejo

-Por cierto, hablándole acerca del entrenamiento, necesitamos hacerle un gran consejo- ME dijo uno de ellos

-¿Cuál es?- Les pregunte

-El primer día del entrenamiento una de ellas si pudo derrotar a su instructor, y lo peor de todo es que no solo lo derroto, si no que lo hizo con una gran rapidez que el pobre instructor no sabe ni lo que paso.- Me dijo uno de ellos

-"¿Rainbow Dash? Podría ser… Después de todo ella es muy rápida

-Según nuestros datos la que lo hizo es un poni rosado, con pelo rosado y unos ojos azules profundos… Cuídese de ella

-"¿Pinkie? ¿Ella? No lo creo" Tendré cuidado- Les respondí

-También creo que necesitamos hablarle de la ropa que usa para pelear- Me dijo uno de ellos

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones semi-formales manchados de sangre, una camisa manga larga completamente empapada de sangre y con una gran abertura en el pecho (Donde me atravesó el otro tipo).

-¿Qué con ella?- Les pregunte

-Bueno creo que para pelear necesitaras otra ropa, ya sabes para que tengas mas libertad de movimiento

-No se preocupen, yo me encargare de eso de la ropa- Dijo Ángel

-Bueno parece que ya no hay nada más que decir, así que de momento me retirare- Les dije

Ángel se des-transformó y volvió a su forma de Ángel (XD), ambos nos salimos al mismo tiempo de aquella habitación.

_**Afuera de la habitación del consejo…**_

-(Suspiro) Por fin salimos de ahí- Dijo Ángel

-Si, la verdad creí que nunca terminaría- Le respondí

-¿Qué hora es, Wey?- Me pregunto Ángel

Volteo a ver hacia el reloj que se encontraba cerca de ahí…. Eran las 7:30 pm

-No puede ser, esa reunión nos consumió casi todo el día, ya anocheció- Le dije a Ángel

-Ay no me jodas, ¿En serio?

-Sip, al parecer ya son las 7:30 pm

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Me pregunto Ángel

-Bueno, hay algo que es muy importante, sobre todo para ti

-¿Qué es?- Me pregunto intrigado

-Bueno, tengo que presentarte a mi prometida y pedirle que te de una habitación para que puedas dormir

-Bueno, es cierto, la verdad no quiero dormir en la misma habitación que ustedes…. Después de todos no quiero escuchar los gritos- Dijo Ángel bromeando

-Cállate, Ángel Pervertido- Le dije muy enojado

Justo por ahí pasaba uno de los sirvientes del castillo, así que aproveche….

-¡Ey! Tu, puedes venir un momento- Llame a aquel sirviente

-¿Qué sucede? Joven Maestro- Me dijo con una reverencia

-De casualidad ¿No sabrás donde esta la Princesa Celestia en estos momentos?- Le pregunte

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que están en el Salón Ceremonial, ya sabe, por eso del ensayo del Día del Eclipse Solar

-Ya veo, ¿Sera que pueda ir a visitarla en estos momentos?- Le pregunte

-Si es usted no creo que a la Princesa le importe, ¿Desearía que lo guie hasta el Salón Ceremonial?- Me pregunto

-No gracias, creo que ya se donde queda ese lugar

-Si el Joven Maestro no necesita nada mas creo que me retirare- Me dijo solemnemente

-Esta bien, puedes retirarte- Le respondí

Entonces el sirviente dio media vuelta y se fue caminando a cumplir sus demás obligaciones.

-En marcha Ángel, tenemos algo que hacer

-Ay voy

Y entonces tomamos rumbo hacia el Salón Ceremonial para darle una visita a la Princesa Celestia. Como el castillo era demasiado grande para poder llegar al Salón Ceremonial teníamos que cruzar un pasillo gigante que tomaba unos 10 minutos cruzarlo completamente, así que me puse a platicar con Ángel…

_**En el pasillo….**_

-Oye Ángel, además del anime ¿Tienes otra afición?- Le pregunte

-Bueno, no es por presumir pero se tocar bastante bien la Guitarra, de hecho tome clases personales del mismísimo Jimi Hendrix

-¡¿Jimi Hemdrix? ¿Enserio?- Le pregunte asombrado

-Sip, de hecho ¿Por qué crees que el Señor Hendrix murió tan joven? Dios quería clases de Guitarra Eléctrica

-Vaya, eso si que es genial, sabes yo se tocar el piano y cantar, podríamos formar un pequeño grupo tu y yo- Le dije emocionado

-Aun necesitamos un batería para hacer los ritmos y un Bajo para poder acompañar la melodía- Me respondió

-Tienes razón "Pero mi sueño profético tenia un poco de verdad, Ángel si sabe tocar guitarra Eléctrica, por lo tanto Spike debe saber tocar la batería y Rainbow Dash el Bajo"

Seguimos caminando hasta que finalmente llegamos a el Salón Ceremonial…Pero antes de entrar…

-Ángel, recuerda que ellas son de la realeza de este Mundo, así que por favor evita los comentarios estúpidos y recuerda hablar con formalidad

-Entendido, no te preocupes, hasta yo se cuando debo hablar y cuando no

Así que abrimos la puerta poco a poco y entramos al lugar…

_**En el Salón Ceremonial…**_

Entrando luego-luego pude sentir una gran concentración de magia en el lugar, y no era para menos, ambas princesas estaban activando su magia al mismo tiempo.

Ambas se encontraban en medio de un círculo (Parecido a un Círculo de Transmutación, pero este era de Magia) mientras sus cuernos y sus cuerpos brillaban intensamente y despedían una aurora de Magia.

_**(NA: Para los que aun no han entendido "El día del eclipse solar" se trata de un día, en el cual, las 2 princesas deben usar todo su poder mágico y coordinarse entre ellas para poder crear el "Eclipse Total de Sol")**_

Me quede viendo como realizaban el ensayo ya que no quería interrumpir algo tan importante, además parecía que no habían notado nuestra presencia. Después de cierto tiempo sus cuernos dejaron de brillar poco a poco… Habían terminado de ensayar.

-Hola Celi, veo que ya terminaste- Le dije muy feliz

Ella volteo a verme con una cara de Felicidad…

-¡Adrián! Que bueno que….- Empezó a decir pero de repente su cara cambio a preocupación.

Vino corriendo hacia mí rápidamente…

-Oh dios ¿Pero que te paso?- Me pregunto muy preocupada

-¿Te refieres a la sangre en mi ropa?… ¿O al hecho de que crecí unos 5 años de edad de un día para otro?- Le pregunte bromeando

Esta vez volteo a ver mi cara y pudo comprobar que si había crecido unos años de Edad.

No solo mi cara había cambiado, mi pelo también había crecida bastante (En la parte de enfrente me tapaba toda la frente, a los lados llegaba hasta las mejillas y como mi pelo tenia la costumbre de estar siempre peinado para atrás me llegaba hasta abajo de los hombros… Además que por una extraña razón mi pelo se había vuelto lacio.

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué te paso?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi nueva apariencia?- Le pregunte tristemente

-No, no es eso, te ves más guapo ahora…. Pero ¿Cómo?- Me pregunto asombrada

-Es una muy laaargaaa historia, así que te la contare después, de momento hay algo mas importante…. Quisiera presentarte a Ángel, un amigo mio.

Entonces de repente Ángel vino corriendo hacia Celestia, hizo una reverencia y beso su pezuña.

-Su Majestad, no soy digno de estar en su presencia- Dijo Ángel muy caballerosamente

-E-esto, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, después de todo eres amigo de mi prometido- Dijo Celestia

Ángel se para…

-Le ruego me disculpe, mi nombre es Ángel (Hace un reverencia) A sus servicios- Dijo Ángel.

(Tosido para llamar la atención)

Parece que ni Ángel ni yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia de la Princesa Luna, Hasta que ella tosió un poco los dos volteamos y la pudimos ver.

-Oh! Hola Luna- Empecé a saludar a Luna

Pero al parecer Ángel me gano por que cuando no veía salió corriendo a toda prisa para rendir respetos a la Princesa. Se puso delante de ella, hizo una reverencia y beso su pesuña como lo había hecho con Celestia. Luna se puso ligeramente roja.

-O-oye Detente- Dijo Luna apenada

Ángel se para….

-Puedo deducir, por su aspecto, que esta hermosa dama debe de ser su hermana, ¿No es así? Su majestad.- Pregunto Ángel

Luna se ponía cada vez más roja….

-Efectivamente, ella es mi hermana Luna, la co-gobernante de Equestria

Ángel hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a ella.

-Encantado de conocerla Princesa Luna- Dijo Ángel

Debo admitirlo, cuando Ángel se lo propone puede actuar como una persona civilizada. Tuve que interrumpir un poco el ambiente en el que estábamos….

-Celi, tengo algo importante que pedirte

-¿Qué es? Dímelo- Me pregunto

-Bueno, para poder pedírtelo primero tendré que contarte todo lo que ha pasado en este día- Le dije

-Esta bien, pero que te parece si nos lo cuentas mientras cenamos- Dijo Celestia

-Me parece bien, después de todo me estoy muriendo de hambre- Dije

Celestia llamo a uno de los sirvientes y le pidió (Bueno, en realidad ordeno) que trajera una mesa donde estábamos, también le pidió que nos trajera un poco de pastel y para acompañarlo un poco de Te. Cuando estaba todo listo empezamos a cenar….

-Bueno, todo empezó en la mañana de este día….-Empecé a contar la historia

Les conté acerca de como había liberado mis poderes durante el entrenamiento con Shining Armor, de como había conocido a Ángel y en concreto que era el en si, también les conté de que Ángel no puede regresar a su lugar de origen (Pd: Se rieron con el chiste de Ángel el Ángel)

No les quise contar de como habíamos llegado a la ciudad a descansar y de repente fuimos atacados por unos demonios extraños, mucho menos les conté acerca del tal "Ragnarok" y su plan diabólico, no quería que se preocuparan mucho o se espantaran. Al parecer Ángel pensó igual que yo, ya que esta vez no dijo nada fuera de lugar.

-Entonces Celi, todo esto nos lleva a una sola pregunta

-¿Cuál es?- Me pregunto muy interesada

-Tendrías una habitación disponible para Ángel

La cara de Celestia cambio lentamente, paso a ser una cara de pensar….

-Bueno, en realidad ahorita misma no tengo habitaciones disponibles…

-E-esto, puede dormir en mi habitación- Dijo Luna levemente

Celestia y yo automáticamente la volteamos a ver con cara de ¡WTF!

-¿Q-que? , no me vean así, yo no duermo por la noche así que el podrá usar mi cama mientras yo trabajo.

-Ese no es el problema realmente…-Dijimos Celestia y yo al mismo tiempo

Yo me imaginaba a Ángel violando a Luna, o ya de menos abusando de su inocencia… Pero al parecer Celestia se lo imaginaba al revés (Recuerden que ambos podemos leernos un poco la mente).

-¿No seria ninguna molestia para usted?, Su Majestad- Pregunto Ángel

-N-no, creo que no- Dijo Luna

-Bueno, entonces todo esta decidido, Ángel dormirá en la habitación de Luna- Dijo Celestia

Levante la vista para observar el reloj, ya eran las 8:30 Pm…

-Parece que nos agarró la noche y no nos dimos cuenta- Les dije a todos

-Si, bueno creo que es hora de irnos Adrián- Dijo Celestia

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos deseamos buenas noches… Pero antes me acerque a Ángel y le dije en el oído

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido mientras estés ahí… ME oíste- Le dije fríamente

-N-no como crees… Yo nunca haría algo como eso- ME dijo casi jurando

Me le quede viendo con una cara de "Are You Fucking Kidding Me"

-Bueno, tal ves si lo pudiera hacer, pero no con ella, después de todo es una Princesa, te imaginas en todos los pedos en los que me metería si lo hiciera- Me dijo levemente

-Así me gusta que pienses- Le dije severamente

Y finalmente después de todas las despedidas cada grupo se fue para su respectivo cuarto…

_**Punto de Vista de Ángel: **_

_**Fuera del Salón Ceremonial….**_

Ese Adrián, se cree que es muy listo y responsable… Bueno cree que lo es más que yo. Por dios creo que le Decuplicó la edad y aun así me da ordenes como si fuera mayor. Volviendo al tema, después de que nos salimos del Salón Ceremonial Luna y yo empezamos a caminar para poder llegar a su habitación.

Durante todo el camino intentamos platicar, pero al parecer ambos nos sentíamos muy incomodos con respecto a eso… Fue un recorrido incomodo y largo… Muuuuuyyyy Laaaaaaargoooooooooo. Pero después de cierto tiempo finalmente llegue a su habitación.

_**En la habitación de Luna….**_

Su habitación era demasiado grande, bueno que se podría esperar de la realeza. Lo único que no me gustaba de la habitación es que se decoración era muy oscura para mi, todos los muebles eran de color negro o de Azul Marino muy fuerte.

-Ahí esta la cama por si quieres dormir- Me dijo Luna

-Esta bien

No traía ropa para dormir, así que simplemente me quite la camisa que traía y me quede únicamente en pantalones, intente dormir, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía hacerlo.

Me levante un poco de la cama y pude observar como la pobre Luna se quedaba viendo al cielo, entonces comprendí lo solitaria que se podría llegar a sentir, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer…

-Disculpe su Majestad, pero ahorita mismo no puedo dormir… ¿Le importaría si la acompaño en la noche?- Le pregunte formalmente

-S-si así lo deseas, puedes hacerlo- Me dijo

Ella se encontraba en un Balcón viendo hacia el horizonte, me acerque a ella y me puse a su lado.

-S-sabes, puedes dejar de lado tantas formalidades conmigo, mientras estemos solos puedes llamarme "Luna" solamente.

-Comprendo, entonces dime Luna ¿Por qué no duermes en la noche?- Le pregunte para hacerle platica

-Al igual como hace mi hermana cuidando el día, yo tengo que cuidar la noche, ya sabes tengo que dirigir la Luna y las estrellas.

Me empecé a reír un poco… Ya saben por eso de "Luna maneja la Luna y las estrellas"

-¿Qué ocurre?- Me pregunto intrigada

-Es que hasta hoy no había conocido a nadie que tuviera que pasar lo mismo que yo

-¿A que te refieres?- Me volvió a preguntar

-Ya sabes yo soy "Ángel el ángel" y tu eres "Luna la que maneja la Luna"- LE dije tratando de sonar gracioso

Su cara comenzó a cambiar….

-"Mierda la cague, después de todo si dije algo estúpido"

Pero de repente y para mi sorpresa…. Comenzó a reír un poco. Después de todo debajo de toda esa frialdad suya si tenían un lado divertido.

Nos pusimos a platicar durante toda la noche, al parecer ambos ganamos confianza el uno al otro, cada vez podía ver como me contaba cosas más intimas sobre ella. Antes que me diera cuenta ya eran las 2:00 Am. Ella se dio cuenta de la hora también…

-No puede ser te he mantenido despierto tanto tiempo, lo siento- Me dijo muy apenada

-(Bostezo) No te preocupes, los Ángeles solo necesitamos dormir 4 horas al día- Le mentí

-Ah entonces este bien- Me dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero creo que ya es hora de que me duerma, después de todo necesito levantarme temprano mañana… Buenas noches- Le dije mientras me tiraba en la cama

_**Punto de vista de Adrián: Que paso mientras tanto**_

_**Afueras del Salón Ceremonial…**_

Ese Ángel, siempre tengo que andarlo regañando por todo, pero creo que ni él es tan estúpido para hacer algo con la princesa Luna. Celi yo caminamos todo el pasillo mientras platicamos un poco sobre nuestra vida antes de conocernos… Cada vez nos parecíamos mas a una pareja. Estuvimos platicando así hasta que llegamos a la habitación.

-Bueno creo que yo tomare un baño, después de todo el olor a sangre no me gusta mucho en realidad- Le dije a Celi

_**En el baño…**_

Así que me desvestí y entre a las aguas termales que había en el baño, observe las cicatrices que me quedaron después de la pelea con aquel demonio, por alguna razón ya no cicatrizaba tan rápido como antes, de hecho mas que cicatriz era como si recién me hubieran puesto unos puntos. Me metí a las cálidas aguas termales y me puse a relajarme un poco

-"Dentro de 3 días es el Eclipse, tengo que estar muy atento a todo lo que pueda pasar durante estos días"

Me pase una cubeta de agua directa en la cabeza, me encantaba el sentimiento del agua caliente sobre mi. De repente escuche que se abría la puerta del baño…

-¿Quién es?- Pregunte, no vaya a ser la loca de Lira…De nuevo

-Soy yo Adrián, puedo bañarme contigo- Me dijo Celi

-Si, no veo problema- Le dije

Así que ya pude ver claramente como Celi se acercaba a las aguas termales y se metía conmigo al baño, aunque nosotros ya teníamos "Ese tipo de relación" aun me daba un poco de pena entonces no pude evitar ponerme rojo, ella lo noto…

-Que bueno que eso no haya cambiado de ti, esa cara cuando te sonrojas es muy linda

Lo que dijo provoco que me sonrojara aun mas… Ella se acercó más a mi y recargo su cabeza con mi hombro. Yo la ábrase instintivamente y la acerque aun mas a mi, pude notar como ella también se ponía un poco roja. Mientras estábamos abrazados ella paso su pezuña por mi abdomen y rozo ligeramente una de mis heridas…Su cara comenzó a cambiar….

-Adrián….- Me dijo suavemente con una voz perdida

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte

-No seas tan imprudente con tu entrenamiento… Ni con las peleas que estas teniendo…

-¡¿Sabes de las peleas?- Le pregunte asombrado

-Recuerda que nos podemos leer un poco la mente…

-Siempre olvido eso…

-Prométemelo… Es que no quiero perderte…- Me dijo con un deje de tristeza

-No te preocupes… Yo siempre estaré contigo, yo te protegeré - Le dije con seguridad

Nos volteamos a ver a los ojos, nos vimos fijamente y pude notar un poco de inseguridad en su cara, así que la bese para hacerla sentir segura, y estuvimos así un corto tiempo… Ella tenía otros planes. Me hizo que me recargara contra la pared de las aguas termales y se poso sobre mi, empezó a besarme el cuello provocando muchas sensaciones en mi, mientras que yo empezaba a atraerla hacia mi y pasaba mis manos por su espalda…. Pero de repente ella se detuvo…

-Oye Adrián…- Me pregunto

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunte intrigado

-¿Qué acaso el agua caliente no abre las heridas?...

-….Mierda- Dije yo

(Sonido de carne desgarrándose)

Sip efectivamente mis heridas se abrieron y empecé a desangrarme poco a poco en las aguas termales… Empecé a perder el conocimiento…

-M-me si-siento un poco mareado- Alcance a decir

-¡Ahhhh! Adrián no te mueras- Dijo desesperada

-Ve-veo una luz, acaso eres tu abuela… haya voyyyy….

-¡No, no vayas hacia la luz, la luz es mala!- Fue lo ultimo que alcance a escuchar antes de desmayarme….

_**Un tiempo después…. En la habitación…**_

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza y mareos, al parecer volví a comprobar que, aun siendo inmortal, la perdida de sangre hace que me desmaye. Me encontraba en la cama de nuestra habitación, tenia vendas en todo el torso para detener el sangrado, me encontraba con solo el bóxer puesto.

-Ella me cambio…- Me puse totalmente rojo al pensar eso

Todavía era de madrugada eran como las 3 de la mañana, todavía se veía totalmente oscura la noche. Voltee a ver y pude ver como Celi se había dormido al lado mio, tenia una cara de preocupación en su rostro. La abrace y la bese y pude ver como su cara cambio a una de felicidad y empezó a hablarme medio dormida…

-Que bueno que estés bien- Me dijo suavemente

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, después de todo solo te hago pasar miedos- Dije tristemente

-No te trates así, gracias a ti por fin soy Feliz…-Me dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio por un buen rato…

-Sabes, después de que te desmayaras pude comprobar como si habías crecido 5 años… Si sabes a lo que me refiero (Ustedes si saben no) - Me dijo bromeando

-Que graciosa eres…- Le respondí

Nos besamos de nuevo y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados nos reconfortábamos y nos dábamos seguridad.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Esta vez me desperté y ya me sentía mejor, dormir me había ayudado a calmar mis dolores de cabeza. Mi pelo era tan largo que cuando desperté pude ver como lo tenia todo alborotado. Pase mis manos por mis heridas y pude comprobar como habían vuelto a cicatrizar, también mi brazo (El que me había cortado para formar el "Circulo de Transmutación) había sanado.

Me levante y nuevamente Celi ya no estaba conmigo, tenia que volver a esos ensayos. Escuche que alguien toco la puerta de la habitación, así que me puse unos pantalones y fui a abrir…. Era Ángel y además traía una caja en la mano.

-(Bostezo) Buenos días- Me dijo, tenia una cara de no haber dormido mucho

-Buenos Días- Le respondí

Lo deje pasar a la habitación, cerré la puerta cuando entro.

-¿Qué pasa Ángel?- Le pregunte

-Te acuerdas que ayer te dijeron que tenía que cambiar tu ropa para pelear o entrenar

-Sip, si me acuerdo

-Pues… Mira lo que hice

Abrió la caja y de ella saco ropa, pero no cualquier ropa, era una atuendo de Yojimbo (NA: Ver descripción de Yojimbo al final del capitulo. Para los que no hayan visto "Samurái X" antes y no saben como es el atuendo de Kenshin, simplemente pongan "Himura Kenshin" en el buscador de Google Imágenes)

-¿De donde sacaste esto?- Le pregunte muy interesado

-Fácil, yo mismo lo diseñe en base a "Samurái X"

-¿Sabes confeccionar ropa?- LE pregunte

-Nope…. Pero con alquimia todo es tan fácil, solo tuve que reunir la tela necesaria y lista.

Me empecé a vestir con la ropa que había traído Ángel, el atuendo estaba compuestos por un "hakama" de color blanco, que eran como pantalones holgados que permiten mas libertad de movimiento, un "Haori" de color azul marino, que es como una camisa de Seda de mangas largas y Holgadas que permiten mas libertad al desenfundar la Katana y también incluye un tipo de cinta que se amarra a la cintura llamada "Obi", esta permite poder colocar la Katana en el Pantalón.

-Wow, deberás que te luciste con este trabajo – LE dije a Ángel

-Y eso no es todo-

Ahora me entrego un guante izquierdo con un "Circulo de Transmutación" bordado

-Así ya no tendrás que dibujar el círculo o lacerarte el brazo para poder realizar la alquimia.

-Ya se como finalizar todo este atuendo-Le dije a Ángel

Peine mi pelo alborotado y al final recogí todo el pelo que tenia en la parte de atrás con una cola de caballo abierta.

-Listo, ahora si combina todo el atuendo

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, las chicas te esperan…-Dijo Angel

_**En el comedor…**_

Ángel y yo nos fuimos a desayunar y nos encontramos con todos los demás… Excepto Spike

-Buenos Días- Dijimos Ángel y yo al mismo tiempo

-Buenos Días- Nos respondieron al mismo tiempo también

-Esto, y el dragoncito simpático donde esta- Pregunto Ángel

-Va a entrenar con sus similares- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿O sea que?- Pregunte

-Fue a entrenar a una montaña con otros dragones, como Spike se encuentra en la adolescencia necesita pasar tiempo en las montañas para que pueda crecer, además ahí se va a volver fuerte- Dijo Twilight

-Ya veo…- Dije yo

-Bueno es hora de desayunar- Dijo Ángel

Nos pusimos a desayunar todos… Mientras tanto ocurrió una ronda de preguntas…

-¿Qué onda con tu atuendo?- Pregunto Applejack

-Oh, veo que lo notaste, en la tierra un tipo de guerreros utilizan este atuendo, la verdad ayuda mucho en el combate ya que ofrece una gran libertad de movimiento- Les explique

-Es muy bonito, además que las telas de que esta hecho se ven muy finas- Dijo Rarity

-Así es, de hecho es seda fina- Dijo Ángel

-¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Dónde lo compraron?- Pregunto entusiasmada Rarity

-De hecho yo lo hice- Dijo Ángel

-¿Tu?, ¿Sabes confeccionar ropa?- Pregunto Rarity

-Es mas como una afición- Dijo Ángel

Terminamos de desayunar y así que aproveche para hablar…

-El entrenamiento de hoy será en el bosque que se encuentra en las afueras del castillo, ahí se encontraran con una sorpresa- Les dije

-Uh-uh, adoro las sorpresas, ¿Qué es? Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo- Empezó a decir Pinkie

-Si te lo dijéramos no seria una sorpresa- Dijo Ángel

-Entonces, las espero ahí chicas- Les dije

Entonces me fui del comedor y me dirigí al bosque… No saben lo que les espera…

(NA: Como me da flojera escribir mucho los llevare directamente a la escena donde todos están en el bosque)

_**Vista en tercera persona**_

_**En las afueras del bosque…**_

El bosque donde se iba a realizar el entrenamiento se veía extenso y lleno de vida, Adrián se encontraba apoyado en una árbol esperando a las "Mane 6", después de todo el seria su nuevo entrenador. Después de un tiempo ellas finalmente llegaron al mismo tiempo.

-Así que veo que han llegado- Les dijo Adrián

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa de la que tanto nos hablabas?- Pregunto Applejack

-Ángel transfórmate- Dijo Adrián

-Entiendo- Respondió Ángel

Ángel empezó a brillar y se transformo finalmente en su forma de arma, Adrián tomo la katana y se la ciño al "Obi".

-La sorpresa es que… Yo seré su nuevo entrenador

-¿Tu? ¿Qué acaso no estabas entrenando también?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Es que cuando eres tan "Cool" como yo no necesitas entrenar- Dijo Adrián sonando presumido

-Esa es mi línea….- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Y que haremos hoy? –Pregunto Twilight

-Oh es muy sencillo… Tendrán que matarme- Dijo Adrián fríamente

-¡¿Queeee?- Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

-Así es, este entrenamiento será totalmente diferente al que hayan hecho anteriormente, este va mas adaptado a la vida real

-E-esto no es un "poquito" drástico- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-No se preocupen no morirá- Dijo Ángel

-Además este entrenamiento será competitivo, la primera que logre hacerme una herida fatal va a ganar el entrenamiento

-¿Va a haber un premio o algo por el estilo?- Pregunto Applejack4

-Que bueno que lo menciones, de hecho si hay un premio…. La primera que logre "Matarme" podrá ordenarme que haga cualquier cosa y cuando digo cualquier cosa ES CUALQUIER COSA- Dijo Adrián muy sugestivamente

Adrián sabia lo que sentían por el y el (Sabiendo que era un hijo de puta) se aprovechó se esos sentimientos.

-¡¿Enserio cualquier cosa?- Dijeron RD, AJ y Twi muy entusiasmadas

-Sip, cualquier cosa… Eso si lo logran hacer. Fluttershy y Rarity ustedes se quedaran aquí y se encargaran de curar a los heridos ¿entendido?- Dijo Adrián

-E-entendido-. Dijeron las 2

-Bueno no se hable más, que la cacería comience- Dijo Ángel

Entonces Adrián se fue corriendo a una velocidad impresionante y se adentro en el inmenso bosque para así ocultarse…

-"¡No perderé!"- Pensaron RD, AJ y Twi

-"….Esto será emocionante"- Pensó ¿Pinkie Pie?

Y entonces las 4 se adentraron también al bosque para poder encontrar a Adrián.

_**Pelea: Adrián VS Rainbow Dash**_

Rainbow Dash se puso a volar para así poder tener mas visión de lo que se encontraba abajo, en ese sentido tenia mucha mas ventaja que las demás. Ella estaba armada con unas dagas que estaban pegadas a sus pezuñas traseras y delanteras, ella no tenía mucho problema ya que tenía conocimientos básicos de artes marciales.

Mientras iba volando por los aires pudo encontrar a Adrián…. Adrián estaba dormido apoyado en un árbol. Aprovechando esa oportunidad Rainbow Dash se preparo para el ataque y pretendió atacarlo con una patada

-¡Estar tan confiado no te ayudara en nada!-Dijo Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash preparo una patada y empezó a caer en picada, con la daga que se encontraba en su pezuña trasera si esa patada impactaba de seguro lo mataría. Rainbow Dash cayó fuertemente con la patada…. Pero Adrián ya no estaba ahí había desaparecido como por arte de magia, así que termino cortando al árbol por la mitad.

-Fiu, lo esquive por los pelos- Dijo Adrián

Rainbow Dash voltea rápidamente y se encuentra con Adrián.

-¿Co-como lo esquivaste?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash asombrada

-Fácil, simplemente soy más rápido que tu- Dijo Adrián para fastidiarla

-Entonces estabas fingiendo dormir, que tramposo- Dijo Rainbow Dash enojada

-Yo no creía que serias del tipo que ataca por la espalda, tus eres la tramposa Rainbow Dash- Dijo Adrián fríamente

Rainbow Dash se puso en posición de combate.

-Ah conque artes marciales, parece ser que no tendré que utilizar mi espada- Dijo Adrián

Adrián también se puso en posición de combate.

Rainbow Dash comienza a atacar a Adrián, primero empieza dando golpes con las manos los cuales Adrián esquivaba sin dificultades. Adrián solo se encontraba esperando, ni siquiera atacaba. Rainbow Dash empezó a aumentar el ritmo de los golpes haciendo que Adrián perdiera un poco la concentración…

-"Es mi oportunidad"- Pensó Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash dio una patada a la cabeza, Adrián lo logro esquivar por los pelos mientras daba un marometa hacia atrás y se alejaba un poco. Tal vez la patada no había logrado impactar pero la daga logro cortar un poco la mejilla de Adrián.

-Así que tienes dagas ocultas, veo que estas llena de sorpresas Dashie- Dijo Adrián

-No te creas mucho, apenas lograste esquivar ese ataque- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿No crees que la que se esta confiando eres tu?- Le pregunto Adrián

-Ya lo veras, te derrotare esta vez- Dijo Rainbow Dash enojada

Rainbow Dash esta vez arremetió con una patada voladora directo hacia Adrián, era un ataque tan rápido que casi ni se podía ver. Mientras Rainbow Dash se acercaba hacia Adrián el solo esbozo una sonrisa

-…Justo lo que quería- Alcanzo a decir Adrián

Justo cuando la patada estaba a punto de impactar Adrián simplemente se hizo a un lado velozmente, lo que provoco que Rainbow Dash quedara en una posición desfavorable y fue a chocar contra un árbol que se encontraba por ahí y quedo severamente lastimada.

-Te dejaste llevar por tus emociones Dashie, eso no esta bien

-¡Cállate!- Grito Rainbow Dash

Rainbow Dash se paro con dificultad e intento atacar a Adrián con un puñetazo rápido hacia la cara, Adrián simplemente lo detuvo con una mano (Aunque le corto un poco hacerlo) y con la otra mano le dio un golpe fuerte en la nuca lo que provoco que Rainbow Dash se desmayara. Rainbow Dash cayo inconsciente en el suelo. Adrián la levanto del suelo y la cargo en sus hombros.

-Una menos, faltan 3- Dijo Ángel

Adrián se encargo de llevar a Rainbow Dash a las orillas de un rio donde la dejo descansar…

-Me pregunto quien vendrá ahora- Dijo Adrián

_**Pelea: Applejack VS Adrián**_

Después de que Adrián dejara a Rainbow Dash comenzó a caminar en busca de las 3 que faltaban, al caminar parecía despreocupado y pasaba entre los arboles como si nada…

-Asi que ya llegaste Applejack- Dijo Adrián de repente

Entonces una figura empezó a surgir de entre los arboles…

-Parece que me descubriste a tiempo- Dijo Applejack

Applejack tenia como arma una espada del tipo europeo, de esas que miden como 1.50 cm, comparado con Ángel que media 1.10 en su forma katana la espada de Applejack se veía imponente. (Na: Adrián mide 1.85, la mayoría de los ponis mide 1.45 y Celestia mide 1.83 cm)

-Vaya, vaya parece que ahora si tendré que usar mi espada- Dijo Adrián

Adrián se pone en posición y desenfunda su katana lentamente, Applejack logra cargar la espada y la levanta en posición de ataque.

-Sorprendente, puede cargar una espada más grande que ella misma- Dice Ángel

Applejack no pierde tiempo y se lanza al ataque, ella era muy rápida aun con una espada de ese tamaño. Adrián se dedica a cubrir todos los golpes, la katana aun siendo mas pequeña era muy resistente y ligera lo que facilitaba el movimiento. En un momento logran impactar las espadas al mismo tiempo y se crea una onda expansiva que los manda a retroceder a los 2.

-¿Qué te parece? Años de recolectar manzanas y ardua trabajo en el campo me han dado esta fuerza- Dijo Applejack orgullosa

-Bastante bien…. Sin embargo…

(Desaparece)

-Aun eres muy lenta para mi- Dijo Adrián que de repente se encontraba detrás de Applejack

Applejack quiso responder así que dio un espadazo muy fuerte hacia donde se encontraba Adrián… Pero este volvió a desaparecer

-¿Dónde estas?- Dijo Applejack desesperada

-Estoy aquí- Dijo Adrián

Adrián se encontraba como 4 metros en el aire justo arriba de Applejack, Adrián comienza a preparar su ataque

-¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi…- Empieza a gritar Adrián mientras pone su espada en forma horizontal y empieza a caer rapidamente

-Mierda debo cubrirlo- Dice Applejack

Applejack pone su espada en posición para defenderse del ataque de Adrian…

-Ryu Tsui Sen ¡- Grita Adrián mientras cae finalmente y el golpe impacta con la espada de Applejack

(Sonido metálico)

Adrián cae después de realizar la técnica y enfunda su katana nuevamente…

-Esto termino- Dijo Adrián

-Pero si no me diste…-Dijo Applejack

La espada de Applejack de repente se parte por la mitad, el golpe que había recibido fue tan fuerte que incluso corto el acero. Applejack quedo tan pasmada ante este hecho que se desmayo por la impresión. Adrián la carga como a Rainbow Dash y la pone también a ella a orillas del rio

-2 menos…Faltan 2- Dijo Ángel

Continuara…

_**Contenido extra:**_

_**Yojimbo**_: Samuráis que eran utilizados como guardaespaldas o como asesinos en misiones especiales, a diferencia de los samuráis que uno ve en las películas estos estas desprovistos de armaduras y adornos y su atuendo es mas sencillo para permitirles mayor velocidad

_**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, es que llevaba escrito ya unas 2 mil palabras pero mi computadora se reseteo y tuve que comenzar desde cero.**_

_**Malas noticias: Por causas familiares no podre actualizar mi fic hasta aproximadamente el 20 de junio porque no tendré internet, pero eso no significa que no escribiré durante ese tiempo, así que cuando logre actualizar subiré uno capítulos dependiendo del tiempo que tenga libre**_

_**Adios, hasta la proxima**_


	15. Finaliza el encuentro

**En el capitulo anterior**…

Applejack no pierde tiempo y se lanza al ataque, ella era muy rápida aun con una espada de ese tamaño. Adrián se dedica a cubrir todos los golpes, la katana aun siendo mas pequeña era muy resistente y ligera lo que facilitaba el movimiento. En un momento logran impactar las espadas al mismo tiempo y se crea una onda expansiva que los manda a retroceder a los 2.

-¿Qué te parece? Años de recolectar manzanas y ardua trabajo en el campo me han dado esta fuerza- Dijo Applejack orgullosa

-Bastante bien…. Sin embargo…

(Desaparece)

-Aun eres muy lenta para mi- Dijo Adrián que de repente se encontraba detrás de Applejack

Applejack quiso responder así que dio un espadazo muy fuerte hacia donde se encontraba Adrián… Pero este volvió a desaparecer

-¿Dónde estas?- Dijo Applejack desesperada

-Estoy aquí- Dijo Adrián

Adrián se encontraba como 4 metros en el aire justo arriba de Applejack, Adrián comienza a preparar su ataque

-¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi…- Empieza a gritar Adrián mientras pone su espada en forma horizontal y empieza a caer rápidamente

-Mierda debo cubrirlo- Dice Applejack

Applejack pone su espada en posición para defenderse del ataque de Adrián…

-Ryu Tsui Sen ¡- Grita Adrián mientras cae finalmente y el golpe impacta con la espada de Applejack

(Sonido metálico)

Adrián cae después de realizar la técnica y enfunda su katana nuevamente…

-Esto termino- Dijo Adrián

-Pero si no me diste…-Dijo Applejack

La espada de Applejack de repente se parte por la mitad, el golpe que había recibido fue tan fuerte que incluso corto el acero. Applejack quedo tan pasmada ante este hecho que se desmayo por la impresión. Adrián la carga como a Rainbow Dash y la pone también a ella a orillas del rio

-2 menos…Faltan 2- Dijo Ángel

**Retomando el curso de la historia….**

Adrián se encontraba a las orillas del rio sentado en el pasto, estaba descansando un poco después de haber derrotado a RD y AJ. Había dejado los cuerpos inconscientes de las 2 a la orilla de un rio que se encontraba justo en el medio del bosque. Solo faltaba derrotar a Twilight y a Pinkie Pie…

-"Twilight podría ser difícil de derrotar, después de todo sus habilidades mágicas están a un nivel arriba de lo normal, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es Pinkie…. ¿Qué secretos podría estar escondiendo?"- Pensaba Adrián

-Oye Wey- Dijo Ángel interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Adrián

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Adrián

-¿Y que tal si se despiertan esas 2?

-Tienes razón, seria todo un problema y que flojera seria volver a derrotarlas- Dijo Adrián

Adrián se puso el guante alquímico que le había hecho Ángel y utilizando la alquimia puso sus manos en la tierra y metió a las 2 en una prisión hecha de roca solida.

-Listo, no hay manera física en que puedan escapar de eso-Dijo Adrián

-Bueno ahora el problema será encontrar a las otras 2, después de todo este bosque es sumamente inmenso- Dijo Ángel

-No hay problema en encontrar a Twilight, solo tengo que sentir su presencia mágica-Dijo Adrián.

Adrián se quedo parado en el lugar que se encontraba y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor y así poder encontrar a Twilight… Sintió una gran presencia mágica que provenía de adentro del bosque, pero que se encontraba a 2 km de allí.

-Ya se donde se encuentra, vamos Ángel

-Que suerte para nosotros que no se dieran cuenta de la clave oculta para pasar el entrenamiento…-Dijo Ángel

**Mientras tanto: Twilight**

Twilight estaba perdida en el bosque… Llevaba varios minutos caminando en círculos sin darse cuenta.

-"Debo ganar, de seguro ganare… Sobre todo por el premio, posiblemente esta sea mi única oportunidad con Adrián en toda la vida, así que no debo desaprovecharla."-

_(En la mente sucia de Twilight….)_

Adrián se encontraba tirado en el suelo y cubierto de sangre…Había sido derrotado por Twilight. Twilight estaba a su lado muy preocupada…

-¡¿Estas bien!- Pregunto Twilight muy preocupada

El cuerpo inerte de Adrián comenzó a dar señales de vida y empezó a moverse poco a poco…

-Esta vez si que te madrearon- Dijo Ángel

-Como que te excediste un poco esta vez-Dijo Adrián riéndose

-L-lo siento- Dijo Twilight Apenada

-No te preocupes, como el guerrero que soy admito completamente mi derrota- Dijo Adrián

-Así que he ganado, ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?- Dijo Twilight muy sugestivamente

-Claro que si, tienes derecho de mandarme a hacer cualquier cosa- Dijo Adrián

-Primero, Ángel ¿Podrías retirarte?- Dijo Twilight

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto estúpidamente

Twilight le dio una mirada y Ángel pudo comprender todo… Ángel se acerca a Twilight y le habla al oído…

-¿Sabes que te puedes meter en grandes problemas con la princesa Celestia si haces eso, verdad?- Le pregunto Ángel a Twilight

-No me importa lo más minino- Dijo Twilight muy segura

-Como quieras…- Dijo Ángel

Ángel batió sus alas y se fue volando de ahí dejando a Twilight y a Adrián solos. Adrián se levanta del suelo y se limpia un poco la sangre que tenia en la ropa…

-Y…. ¿Que quieres que haga?- Pregunto Estúpidamente

Twilight repentinamente se acerca a él y le planta un profundo beso en la boca, Adrián se queda estupefacto y no sabe como responder. Twilight interrumpe el beso y le habla al oído….

-Hazme el amor…Aquí y ahora….- Dijo Twilight suavemente

-Adrián se retira rápidamente de ahí y empieza a discutir….

-¿Cómo me pides que haga eso? Estoy comprometido- Dijo Adrián conmocionado

-Lamento informarte que dijiste cualquier cosa… No puedes retirar lo que dijiste, donde quedo tu "Honor de Guerrero" ahora- Le dijo Twilight

-(Suspiro) Esta bien, pero nadie sabrá de esto nunca…. ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Adrián resignado.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- Dijo Twilight muy feliz

Escena Lemon

Adrián comienza a desvestirse lentamente, pero Twilight empezó a realizar un hechizo y de repente toda la ropa de Adrián había desaparecido…

-Vaya no sabia que existían hechizos para eso…

Adrián ya se encontraba completamente desnudo, pero simplemente digamos que su "Amigo" no estaba muy entusiasmado… Pero Twilight no se iba a rendir, se acercó lentamente hacia Adrián y le comenzó a hacer una felación ("Mamada" para los ignorantes)

Comenzó lamiendo lentamente el cuerpo del pene para así estimularlo lo suficiente para que ocurriera una erección, luego empezó a lamer lentamente el glande del pene, Adrián se limitaba a dar unos leves y apagados gruñidos. Después Twilight introdujo el pene de Adrián en su boca y empezó a chuparlo rápidamente. Los gruñidos de Adrián eran cada vez más seguidos y rápidos…

-Twi, Y-yo me voy a…- Dijo Adrián con voz cortada

Entonces Adrián jala fuertemente la cabeza de Twilight y la empuja mas adentro hasta que se vino dentro de ella…Adrián deja de sostener la cabeza de Twilight y se deja caer en el suelo mientras jadeaba de la excitación. Twilight retrocede lentamente de ahí y engulle el semen que tenia en la boca

(Gulp)

Twilight voltea a ver a Adrián con una mirada muy sugestiva…

-Espero que hayas guardado energías…- Dijo Twilight

**…..**

Twilight se encontraba tan sumida en sus SUCIOS pensamientos que hasta incluso comenzaba a babear un poco, pero sus sueños fueron interrumpidos de repente…

-¡Oh ahí esta!- Dijo Ángel

-Ves wey, te dije que sabia donde estaba- Le respondió Adrián

Twilight volteo a ver hacia su derecha y pudo ver como Adrián aparecía de entre unos arbustos….

-Finalmente te encon…- Empezó a decir Adrián, pero…

Una bola de fuego gigante salió rápidamente disparada hacia Adrián, Twilight había atacado con un hechizo muy poderoso sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, pero cuando la bola de fuego estaba a punto de impactar Adrián desenfundo rápidamente su katana y partió el fuego justo por la mitad.

La bola de fuego se dividió en 2 bolas mas pequeñas, las cuales fueron a parar hacia el bosque y quemaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Adrián guarda la katana de nuevo en su vaina como si nada hubiera pasado, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción…

-Parece ser que esto podría complicarse un poquito- Dijo Ángel

-"Yo no perderé, definitivamente debo de ganar"- Pensaba Twilight

**Pelea: Twilight VS Adrián**

Twilight no perdió su tiempo y empezó a atacar a Adrián con varias bolas de fuego tan grandes como la primera, Adrián valiéndose de su gran velocidad empezó a esquivar todas con mucha facilidad. Twilight se dio cuenta de eso así que empezó a tirar bolas de fuego mas pequeñas pero mas rápidas.

Adrián esquivaba cada vez con mayor dificultad todas las bolas de fuego que le eran disparadas hacia él, así que en un descuido una de las bolas de fuego venia directamente hacia el…

-¡Listo, ya todo acabo!- Grito de emoción Twilight

Adrián sin inmutarse levanto rápidamente su mano izquierda (la cual tenia un resplandor azul) y detuvo la bola de fuego, pero el guante que tenia en la mano izquierda no se había quemado, seguía intacto…

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible? No solo la detuviste con tu mano, si no que también tu guante no sufrió ningún daño- Dijo Twilight

-Utilizando la alquimia reduje la cantidad de oxigeno que se encontraba en el aire justo delante de mi, lo cual provoco que el fuego se apagar instantáneamente y no sufriera daño alguno- Dijo Adrián seriamente

-Conque será un duelo "Alquimia Vs Magia"…. Interesante- Dijo Twilight

-Como sea… Es mi turno de atacar- Dijo Adrián

Adrián toca el suelo con su mano izquierda y aparece un mano gigante de tierra que va directamente hacia Twilight para atraparla, pero Twilight usa un hechizo y congela rápidamente la mano de tierra provocando que se detenga.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto Twilight retadoramente

Twilight ahora comienza a cargar energía en su cuerno y dispara un rayo directo hacia Adrián…

-Por mas rápido que seas no puedes ser mas rápido que un rayo- Dijo Twilight

-Puede que tengas razón…- Dijo Adrián que ya se encontraba detrás de ella

Twilight voltea rápidamente y Adrián ya se encontraba detrás ella…

-Tal vez no sea tan rápido como un rayo, pero tu ataque tiene un fallo ya que tiene que cargarse unos segundos… Y es ahí donde aprovecho- Dijo Adrián

Adrián le da un ligero golpe a la cabeza con la vaina de la espada, lo suficiente como para noquearla… Twilight cae lentamente al suelo.

-Parece ser que ya ganaste- Dijo Ángel

Adrián se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de Twilight para cargarla, pero de un momento a otro ya no encontraba ahí…

-Crees que perdería por algo tan simple como eso- Se escucho una voz como a unos 50 metros de distancia

Twilight ya se encontraba lejos de donde estaba Adrián….

-Conque el "Hechizo de tele transportación"- Dijo Adrián

-Gracias por decirme el fallo en mi ataque, lo corregiré ahora mismo- Dijo Twilight

Twilight carga un rayo y lo dispara… ¿Hacia arriba? Al parecer el objetivo de Twilight era un cumulo de nubes que se encontraban justo arriba de Adrián y Ángel

-¿No crees que fallaste "Por un poquito"?- Dijo Ángel riendo

-Mierda, que inteligente eres Twi- Dijo Adrián

-¿Ahhh?- Replico Ángel

De repente todas las nubes que se encontraban arriba de ellos comenzaron a oscurecerse al punto de volverse completamente negras y empezaron a sonar los inicios de una tormenta eléctrica.

-Así que forzaste la tormenta eléctrica al introducir iones eléctricos a la atmosfera, no podía esperar menos de una genio como tu, sin embargo eso no asegura tu victoria.

Adrián comienza a correr hacia Twilight a toda velocidad, sin embargo un rayo cayo justo donde él se encontraba, sin embargo Adrián había desaparecido justo a tiempo. Donde había caído el rayo se encontraba un cráter gigante y Adrián se encontraba a escasos metros de ese cráter.

-¡UF! De no tener reflejos sobre-humanos ahorita mismo estaría frito- Dijo Adrián medio molesto

-Uy se me olvido decirte que no puedes correr durante una tormenta eléctrica, atrae a los rayos- Dijo Twilight en tono burlón

Adrián se para de donde se encontraba y se limpia un poco el polvo que le había quedado en la ropa.

-Ángel…- Dice seriamente

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Ángel

-Lamento tener que hacerte esto…

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Ángel

Adrián desenfunda la katana y la clava en el piso con la punta viendo hacia el cielo. Entonces después de eso comienza a correr de nuevo hacia donde estaba Twilight.

-Vaya que eres testarudo…

Un rayo cae…. pero esta vez sobre Ángel.

-No puede ser…- Dijo Twilight

-Si bien es cierto que al correr tu cuerpo atrae a los rayos, nada tiene más atracción que los objetos metálicos que terminan en punta.- Dice Adrián mientras seguía corriendo

Adrián finalmente llega hacia donde se encontraba Twilight y la tormenta amaina…

-¡Regresa!- Grita Adrián

Entonces la katana se desclava del suelo y regresa volando hacia la mano de Adrián, Adrián toma la katana y la pone justo en el cuello de Twilight en forma de amenaza…

-Ríndete- Dice fríamente Adrián

Twilight comienza a llorar un poco por lo bajo…

-Y-yo… ¡No me rendiré! Ganare pase lo que pase…- Grita Twilight

Twilight vuelve a usar el hechizo de tele transportación y desaparecer de nuevo…

-Vaya que si eres testaruda- Dice Ángel

Twilight ahora se encontraba a unos 150 metros lejos de ellos y no parecía nada feliz, parecía completamente desesperada y un poco loca. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras preparaba un hechizo…

-Ahora si no te salvaras de esta, espero que te guste el agua…. ¡Porque tendrás mucha de ella!

El cuerno de Twilight deja de brillar y aparece un Tsunami como de unos 10 metros de largo.

-Joder, ella va muy enserio con esto…- Dijo Ángel

-(Suspiro) Seria todo un problema si eso llega a impactar, podría inundar el bosque- Dijo Adrián

La ola ya se encontraba a unos 100 metros de ellos 2….

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Ángel

-No nos queda de otra más que usar nuestra técnica más fuerte…

-Pero podría rebanar todo lo que se encuentra a su paso

-Hagámosla solo con el 50% de poder

La ola ta se encontraba a solo 50 metros…

-Esta bien hagámoslo

Adrián pone la mano en la empuñadura de la katana y se pone en posición de desenfundarla, pero en vez de eso se queda parado mientras que la katana empieza a brillar intensamente…

La ola se acercaba….solo 30 metros

-¡Ahora!- Grito Ángel

Adrián desenfunda la katana de forma horizontal y mientras se va desenfundando crea una onda de viento cortante que sale disparada a toda velocidad…

-Viento divino…- Dice Adrián en voz baja

La onda de viento impacta fuertemente con el Tsunami y logra partir la mitad del mismo. El agua que fue partida se evaporo debido a la inmensa energía contenida que tenia el ataque de viento…Aun así la otra mitad del tsunami si logro llegar e impacto directamente contra Adrián.

Una gran parte del bosque había quedado semi-inundada por el Tsunami, por la fuerza del Tsunami, Adrián había sido arrojado fuertemente hacia una parte del bosque que se encontraba rodeada completamente de arboles lo cual dificultaba la visión.

Twilight se dirigió a ese lugar a encontrar a Adrián y poder confirmar si lo había logrado. Se adentro en aquella parte del bosque, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas entonces caminar se le dificultaba un poco. Pero después de caminar un poco pudo encontrar a Adrián…. Se encontraba "muerto" y recostado en un árbol.

-¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!- Empezó a celebrar Twilight dando unos brincos

-Nope

Repentinamente Adrián abre los ojos y se para de un brinco…

-Ni siquiera estaba inconsciente- Dijo Ángel

Rápidamente Adrián pone sus manos en el agua y de un momento a otro surge una niebla muy densa que tapa la visión de Twilight lo que le permite escapar…

-¿Dónde estas? No escapes cobarde- Dijo Twilight muy molesta

-No te preocupes… Sigo por aquí- Dijo Adrián

Adrián aun seguía en ese lugar, solo que Twilight no lo podía ver…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Pregunto Twilight

-Esto es solo niebla, solamente tuve que levantar unas cuentas partículas de agua a la atmosfera y se crearon unas pequeñas nubes en el bosque- Dijo Adrián

-Si, y ahora no puedes ver donde estamos- Dijo Ángel

-Pero yo si se donde estas…

Twilight sentía un poco de miedo, el miedo de no saber a que te estas enfrentando. Volteaba frenéticamente hacia todos los lados buscando de donde vendría el ataque…

-¿Quieres que te de unas clases de Química?- Pregunto Adrián

-(Jadeando por el miedo) ¿A que te refieres?

-Es simple… El agua esta en estado liquido…Pero puede pasar a estado solido

Entonces de repente se empezaron a escuchar pasos en el agua, al parecer a Adrián se le había olvidado ese detalle, el agua anunciaba su posición. Twilight volteo hacia donde se escuchaba ese sonido y pudo medio- distinguir una silueta en la niebla…

-¡Te tengo!- Dijo Twilight

Twilight le tiro una bola de fuego gigante… Pero de un momento a otro la silueta vate sus alas y sale volando para evitar la bola de fuego….

-¿Alas? ¿Volar? Oh no….-Dice Twilight

-¡TE tengo!- Se escucho la voz de Adrián

Adrián cae fuertemente del árbol donde se encontraba y queda justamente al lado de Twilight, antes de que Twilight pueda reaccionar Adrián toma su cuerno con la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda toca el agua donde se encontraba Twiligh.

El agua comienza a reaccionar alquímicamente y se congela, lo cual provoca que las piernas de Twilight queden congeladas al instante. Twilight intenta lanzar un hechizo para poder descongelarse pero por mas que intentan no lo logra…

-Es inútil, si te sostienen el cuerno con cualquier cosa no puedes crear magia- Dijo Adrián.

Twilight comienza a sollozar un poco…

-Yo solo quería ganar…Para poder estar conti…- Empezó a hablar

Adrián no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando, la abrazo por el cuello y la beso profundamente, Twilight al principio se sorprendió, pero luego se dejo llevar por el momento y le correspondió el beso mientras cerraba los ojos. Se quedaron así por un momento hasta que Adrián cerró el beso lentamente…

-Sé que no eras precisamente lo que querías, pero es todo lo que te puedo dar…- Dijo dulcemente

Adrián pasa sus manos por la cara de Twilight y le seca las lágrimas… LA vuelve a abrazar profundamente

-… Gracias- Dice Twilight

(Suenan aplausos de fondo)

Una silueta se comienza a vislumbrar, era Ángel quien venia aplaudiendo hacia ellos mientras se reía un poco…

-Que bonita escena- Dijo Ángel

Twilight y Adrián se separan rápidamente y se sonrojan demasiado…

-No importa que hagan eso, yo lo vi todo… y desde el comienzo- Dijo Ángel en tono burlón

Ambos se quedan callados y muy apenados por lo que acababa de pasar, en cierta forma ninguno de ellos 2 esperaba eso…

-Yo solo quiero advertirte que ya estas comprometido con alguien mas… Y con una princesa para acabarla de amolar- LE dijo Ángel a Adrián

-L-lo que ella no sepa, n-no hace daño- Dice Adrian timidammente

-Pero imagínate si lo descubriera, de seguro los mandaria a ustedes 2 a la luna…

**Mientras tanto en el castillo**

(Achu…)

Celestia se pasa las pezuñas por la nariz…

-¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Acaso te resfriaste?- Pregunto Luna

-Nope, parece ser que alguien hablo mal de mi…. Otra vez

-(Suspiro) El chiste de mandar a la luna…- Dice Luna

-(Suspiro) Posiblemente- Respondió Celestia

**Volviendo con nuestro protagonista….**

-(Nervioso) Bu-bueno, ta-talvez tengas razón, pero lo bueno es que tengo un buen amigo que me guardara este secreto… ¿Verdad?- Dijo Adrián todo nervioso

Adrián toma a Ángel amenazadoramente por el cuello de su túnica y lo levanta

-¡Si wey ya se, te guardare el puto secreto!... ¡Bájame de una vez coño!- Dijo Ángel un poco molesto.

Adrián baja a Ángel al suelo nuevamente, Ángel se arregla el cuello de su túnica y lo limpia un poco…

-Que brusco eres- Dijo Ángel

-Bueno cuando menos ya tenemos a Twilight- Dice Adrián muy calmado

-Te refieres a la pobre poni morada que esta desmayada ahorita mismo

-¿Ahhh?

Ángel apunta a un lado de Adrián, Adrián voltea rápidamente hacia donde le habían indicado y pudo comprobar como Twilight se encontraba completamente desmayada….

-Pobrecita, se encuentra totalmente agotada- Dice Adrián

-¿Qué le paso?- Pregunto Ángel

-Uso mucha magia durante nuestro encuentro, uso tanta que su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar y empezó a perder mucha energía.

-Ya veo….- Dice Ángel

Adrián pone su mano izquierda en el piso y descongela el agua que tenia atrapada a Twilihgt en sus piernas, la levanta del suelo y se la lleva cargando en el hombro derecho.

-3 Menos….Falta 1- Dice Adrián

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? Todavía tenemos que encontrar a Pinkie- Pregunto Ángel

-No, estoy seguro que ella nos encontrara a nosotros…-Dice Adrián muy serio

Adrián voltea rápidamente hacia un lado y apunta con su dedo hacia una árbol que se encontraba cerca, Ángel voltea a ver hacia allí y pudo ver como una sombra se empezó a mover rápidamente…

(Gulp)

-Miedo….-Murmulla Ángel

-De momento solo tendremos que dejar a Twilight donde están las demás- Dice Adrián

Ángel se transforma en katana y Adrián lo atrapa con la mano derecha y guarda la katana en su funda. Adrián se aleja corriendo de ahí y va con dirección al rio donde dejo a las demás…. De repente la sombra que estaba por los arboles se baja de ellos y cae al piso. Era un poni pero no se alcanzaba a ver quien era ya que tenía una capucha

-Pudo sentir mi presencia todo este tiempo… Después de todo esto si podría ser interesante.- Dijo el poni misterioso

**En el rio….**

Adrián llego corriendo al lugar donde había dejado a las demás y vio que cuando menos el rio donde las había dejado no había sido afectado por el Tsunami de Twilight. Cuando llego a la prisión de tierra donde había dejado a las otras vio que ya estaban despiertas, así que mientras iba corriendo las saludo con la mano….

-Veo que están despiertas

Una piedra sale volando hacia su cara pero Adrián lo esquiva como si nada…

-¡No es gracias a ti! Pudiste haberme roto el cuello- Dijo muy enojada Rainbow Dash

Rainbow se encontraba sobándose la nuca donde había recibido el golpe…

-No es de tu estilo andarte quejándote, no crees Dashie- Dice Adrián para molestarla

-¡Cállate!- Dice muy enojada Rainbow Dash

Adrián le hace una seña a Rainbow Dash para que se acerque a donde él estaba, Rainbow se acerca un poco desconfiada pero aun así se acerca…. Y Adrián le da otro golpe en la nuca, pero esta vez mucho más suave que ni la desmayo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Dice Rainbow Dash

-Chequéate el cuello- Dice Adrián

Rainbow Dash comienza a mover el cuello para todas las direcciones y se dio cuenta que ahora lo podía mover como antes…

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Lo vi en una película- Dice Adrián

-Por cierto les tenemos una amiguita más para ustedes 2- Dice Ángel

Adrián pone su mano izquierda en la cárcel de tierra y desplaza 2 barrotes para que Twilight pueda entrar en ella. La deposita lentamente en el suelo, mientras la deja en el suelo se da cuenta que Applejack se le queda viendo un poco enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Adrián

-¿Qué le hiciste a ella? ¿No la habrías golpeado?- Dijo Twilight amenazadoramente

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Ella se canso tanto que se desmayo nada del otro mundo- Dijo Adrián.

Adrián se sale de la prisión y la vuelve a cerrar con alquimia, después de eso empieza a caminar y se aleja un poco de donde ellas se encontraban, pero simplemente se queda parado.

-¿Qué esperas? Aun te falta atrapar a Pinkie- Dice Rainbow Dash

Pero de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un poni encapuchado ya se encontraba en frente de Adrián, nadie se dio cuenta de eso…. Bueno solo Adrián que permaneció inmutable mientras que los demás casi gritan del susto.

-Veo que por fin llegaste….Pinkie- Dice Adrián serio

-Vaya, me descubriste en un segundo- Dice el poni encapuchado

El poni encapuchado lentamente se quita la capucha de su cabeza y revelo su cara, efectivamente era Pinkie… Pero un poco cambiada. Su pelo todo esponjado se encontraba ahora lacio y era tan largo que cubrió uno de sus ojos y bajaba casi hasta el piso, su cara ya no reflejaba su usual locura o felicidad, sino que ahora tenia una expresión de seriedad y su voz era muy diferente ahora.

-Estas un "poquito" diferente ahora Pinkie…. ¿Te cortaste el cabello?- Dijo Ángel bromeando.

Pinkie retira un poco la capucha de su cuerpo y descubre una katana, pero mas pequeña, como unos 50 cm

-Una mini-katana- Dice Ángel

-Nope, eso se llama "Kodachi" son un tipo de katana que sirve para la defensa gracias a que es mas ligera y fácil de moverse, eran usadas por los ninjas.

Pinkie desenfunda su kodachi lentamente, como dando la señal de que Adrián debía hacer lo mismo, así que Adrián también desenfundo su katana.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadera identidad?- Pregunto Adrián

-Si la quieres saber… Tendrás que derrotarme primero

-…Fácil

**Pelea: Pinkie VS Adrián**

Ambos se encontraban viéndose fijamente intentando adivinar los movimientos de ambos…

-"Tiene un arma corta, ¿Acaso priorizara la defensa?"- Se puso a pensar Adrián

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso tendré que atacar yo primero?- Dijo Pinkie muy confiada

De repente Pinkie empieza a correr hacia Adrián

-¡Que rápida!-Dice Rainbow Dash

-Va a tu misma velocidad…Pero ella corriendo- Dice Applejack

Pinkie llega hasta donde Adrián se encontraba y le da un sablazo hacia la cara, Adrián lo cubre pero cuando no se dio cuenta Pinkie le da una patada en las costillas y lo manda a volar hasta un árbol.

-¡Que fuerza!- Dice Apple Jack

Adrián se para como si nada del árbol…

-Ya veo, utilizas tu Kodachi para defenderte y atacas con artes marciales- Dice Adrian

-Estuviste cerca…. Pero no

-"Tal vez sus movimientos sean más rápidos porque su arma es mas corta, pero por consiguiente tiene menos resistencia"

Adrian guarda la katana en la funda repentinamente y para sorpresa de todos, se pone en posición de correr…

-Allí voy…-Dice Adrian

Adrian se decide a atacar primero, así que esta vez él va corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Pinkie y cuando llega da un paso fuerte con la pierna derecha y desenfunda rápidamente. Pinkie lo cubre….

-No podrá aguantar- Dice Applejack

Pero Pinkie, rápidamente, en vez de cubrir el golpe hace que se refleje utilizando la hoja de la kodachi, al reflejar el ataque Pinkie deja a Adrian en una muy mala posición…

-Todo se acabó…

Pinkie empieza a preparar un corte hacia abajo, pero Adrian rápidamente toca el suelo con la mano izquierda provocando una explosión que le da tiempo de escapar. Adrian y Pinkie se encontraban ahora a lados opuestos separados apenas por unos 7 metros.

-Eres buena- Dice Adrian

-¿Solo buena? Te estaba partiendo la madre- Dice Rainbow Dash

-¿Por qué no peleas en serio?- Pregunta Pinkie Pie muy enojada

-Sabes, creo prefiere evitar la fatiga- Dice Ángel

-De cualquier forma creo que ya encontré la forma de ganarte sin pelear en serio

Adrian brinca hacia ella dando una patada voladora, Pinkie Pie la esquiva como si nada y se propone a atacarlo por la espalda.

-"Con tan poca distancia no podrá cubrirse a tiempo con su katana"- Pensaba Pinkie Pie

Pinkie ataca haciendo un corte horizontal…. Pero Adrian lo alcanza a cubrir.

(Clink)

-¡¿Cómo es posible?- Grita Pinkie Pie

Entonces Adrian aprovecha el momento y la da una patada al pecho que manda a Pinkie a volar hacia un árbol….

-Ahora estamos a mano- Dice Adrian

Pinkie también se para como si nada le hubiera pasado…

-¿Cómo lo lograste cubrir? Estabas a una distancia muy corta- Pregunto Pinkie

Pinkie le da un vistazo a Adrian y entonces lo descubre… Adrian había tomado la katana por la mitad (Obviamente se había cortado la palma de la mano) para poder reducir el tamaño.

-Normalmente no hubiera podido cubrir un golpe tan rápido ya que tu arma es más corta que la mía, así que simplemente recorte el tamaño de la mía para aumentar mi velocidad de respuesta- Dijo Adrian con una voz muy seria

-Ya veo, de veras que eres un oponente muy difícil…Solo por eso te mostrare todo mi potencial

Pinkie empieza a correr hacia Adrian nuevamente y justo cuando se encuentra frente a frente da un sablazo…. Pero muy lentamente.

-"¿Qué paso con su velocidad? ¿Acaso ya se canso?"- Pensó Adrián

Adrian no le da mucha importancia a eso y simplemente esquiva el ataque, le da la vuelta a la katana (Poniendo el lado sin filo) y da un golpe hacia donde estaba Pinkie… Pero de repente desapareció….

-¡¿Qué?- Preguntó Adrian

-Estoy aquí- Dice Pinkie

Pinkie se encontraba exactamente detrás de él, Adrian voltea rápidamente y le da un corte hacia donde se encontraba…Pero nuevamente desapareció. Adrian volteo hacia todos los lados y se sorprendió…. Había Pinkies por todos lados, pero no al mismo tiempo si no que en un momento se encontraba en un lugar y de repente en otro.

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Pregunto Adrian un poco desesperado

Pinkie continuaba desplazándose de un lado a otro alrededor de Adrian y de repente comenzó a hablar.

-Jissen-Kenbu (Movimiento del flujo del agua)- Dice Pinkie

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Ángel

- Ni siquiera tú puedes seguir mis movimientos que son tan fluidos como el agua, esta es mi técnica máxima

-Nope te equivocas, ya descifre la clave de tu técnica- Dice Adrian seriamente

-No puede ser, estas mintiendo- Dice Pinkie aun girando

-Tu técnica consiste en desplazarte primero lentamente y de repente cambias la velocidad y te desplaza rápidamente, lo cual da la ilusión de que te multiplicas y que desapareces.

Pinkie se queda pasmada y de repente comienza a reír desquiciadamente

-Cómo era de esperarse de ti…Sin embargo

Pinkie desaparece y aparece justo detrás de Adrian…

-Qué descifraste la Técnica no quiere decir que la puedas derrotar- Dice Pinkie

Pinkie brinca hacia Adrian, Adrian se dispone a recibirla con un golpe, pero justo cuando la iba a golpear desaparece…

-Mierda….-Dice Adrian

-Técnica definitiva: Kaiten-Kenbu (Danza de espadas)- Dice Pinkie

Adrian voltea rápido hacia su derecha y ve a Pinkie Pie que se encontraba justo a su lado, Pinkie comienza a girar rápidamente en su propio eje y empieza a cortar a Adrian en todo el cuerpo al aprovechar el giro que da. Adrian no le dio tiempo de usar la katana para defenderse así que recibió el golpe de lleno y salió volando por la potencia del golpe…

-Todo termino, nadie puede vivir a eso…- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-Impresionante- Dice Rainbow Dash

Adrian se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pero de la nada se para.

-Solo sobreviviste porque eres inmortal, sin embargo yo gane porque te di un golpe fatal

-Nope, no ganaste.

Adrian señala a su cuerpo y efectivamente no había recibido ningún impacto mortal, apenas tenia unos rasguños en algunas partes del pecho

-¡¿Qué carajo?- Grita Pinkie

-Lo único que lograste atacar fue…. Esto

Adrian la vaina en la mano izquierda, al levantar la vaina se rompe en mil pedazos a la vista de todos…

-¡No! Mi vaina nueva- Grita Ángel de desesperación

-Justo cuando voltee rápidamente tome la vaina con la mano izquierda y la use como escude… Pero que técnica tan mortal es esa, aun cubriéndome lograste rasguñarme un poco el cuerpo- Dijo Adrian

Pinkie se encontraba furiosa, no había logrado su objetivo que tanto buscaba.

-¡No te salvaras de nuevo!- Grita Pinkie

Pinkie comienza a usar nuevamente el Jissen-Kenbu y empieza a rodear a Adrian…

-Usara otro Kaiten-Kenbu- Dijo Rainbow Dash

Adrian se queda parado esta vez y de hecho cierra los ojos, Pinkie se encontraba rodeándolo frenéticamente, sin embargo Adrián seguía parado sin hacer nada…

-Si le da esta vez seguro ganara…- Dijo Applejack

-¡Eres mio! Kaiten-Kenbu…

Pinkie utiliza la fase final de su técnica, se coloca justo a la derecha de Adrián y empieza a girar, pero justo cuando Adrián iba a ser atacado abre los ojos y detiene la hoja usando las 2 manos…

-No puede ser…- Murmura Pinkie

-Solo uso sus 2 manos…

-Usar las misma técnica 2 veces… Es un error total- Dice Adrián

La mano izquierda de Adrián comienza a brillar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el arma de Pinkie se destruye en mil pedazos. Adrián le da una patada a la quijada y la manda a volar hacia arriba…

-"Voy a perder…¿Yo?- Empieza a pensar Pinkie

Adrián brinca con todas las fuerzas y se pone justo arriba de Pinkie.

-Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryu Tsui Sen (Martillo del dragón)

Adrián le descarga un golpe usando la vaina y le golpea fuertemente el cuello, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Pinkie cayó al suelo inconsciente. Adrián cae de pie justo al lado de Pinkie, guarda la katana en la vaina y se la coloca en el "Obi". Recoge a Pinkie del suelo y la carga con el.

-Parece que por fin todo ha terminado…-Dice Adrián

Continuara….

**Datos Extra: Técnicas de Pinkie Pie**

**Jissen-Kenbu (Movimiento del flujo de Agua)**: Esta técnica consiste en que el usuario de movimientos muy lentos (Lo suficiente para que su oponente lo pueda ver claramente) y de un momento a otro aumente la velocidad impresionantemente, lo cual provocara que el oponente tenga la sensación de que el usuario desaparece o que hay mas de uno.

**Kaiten-Kenbu (Danza de Espadas)**: Técnica consiguiente del Jissen-Kenbu, consiste en fintar al oponente y entonces atacarlo por un lado haciendo un giro en el aire mientras cortas frenéticamente su cuerpo. Es mortal ya que ataca distintas partes del cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

**Hola a todos mis lectores (Aunque sean pocos)**

**Perdón por no poder cumplir mi promesa ya que no voy a poder subir los 3 capítulos que había prometido (Tiempo, vacaciones, trabajo y que jodi la pantalla de mi computadora) pero bueno cuando menos subí uno**

**Lo siento mucho y hasta la próxima…**


	16. 100 REviews!

**(Basado en un video de Yayo Gutierrez)**

¡100 Fucking REviews!

Esto es solo una prueba

de escritura, espero que no te moleste

Asi que si esperabas capitulo

Hay algo que tengo que decirte... .

¡Tendras que esperaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr

Un buen raaaaaatoooooo

Asi que mejor

leete un libroooooo!

¡Pero ya que estas aqui,

entonces aprovecho para

Decirteeee...

**Bueno muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia que se llama "El ser de otro mundo"**

**Se que no es la mejor del mundo asi que le agradezco a todos mis lectores que tanto me han apoyado**

**Sinceramente yo creia que no pasaria de los 30 REviews...**

**A proposito con mis ausencias se debe meramente a las vacaciones y el trabajo, no les puedo prometer nada, pero si todo va de acuerdo a mi plan creo que a partir del 7 de agosto volvere a la normalidad.**

**Yo soy Grayfox2.0 y hasta la proxima...**

****Sarakatoyooooooooooooo!

(Wah)

**Contenido extra: La historia de como me uni a hector (Basado en un video popular de internet)**

**Les** contare la historia de como me uni a hector...

Estaba caminando felizmente y pensando en mis propios asuntos...

-OH dios mio como adoro rebanar demonios

Entonces de repente aparecen 2 figuras Humanoides que ya conocia...

-¡Tu dejate de pendejadas! Vienes con nosotros- Dijo la chica

-Ah como joden personajes ficticios de Hellduke

Me puse en guardia para pelear pero de repente me paralize completamente...

-¡Que carajo esta pasando!

-Es el poder de nuestros fans- Dijo la chica

Intente forcejear pero era inutil...

-Adrian perdiste...- Dijo Hector con un voz perdida

-Si, el es mas popular que tu, vive con eso- Me dijo burlonamente Sarah

-Calla¡

-Bueno ahora trabajaras para nosotros... ¿Sabes lo que significa?-HEctor voz con dramatica

-¿Que?

**1 hora despues**

****Seguia paralizado...Pero ahora me encontraba en un bar con musica a todo volumen y HEctor y SArah agarrados de mis hombros

-¡Una fiesta de bienvenida¡- Gritaron los 2 muy felices...DEMASIADO

-Maldicion Hector¡ Estas borracho

EL FIN

**Bueno yo soy Grayfox2.0 hasta la proxima...**


	17. La historia detras de Pinkie

**_(NA: Me han llegado unos PM diciendo que mi historia es muy fumada y que las personalidades de las "Mane 6" son nada que ver, yo solo tengo que decir 2 cosas:_**

**_1° Mi historia usa una Equestria un poco mas parecida a nuestro mundo, dejando de lado algunas cursilerías_**

**_2° Es mi "Fucking FanFic"_**

**_Dejando esto de lado, podemos continuar)_**

**_En el capitulo anterior…_**

Pinkie comienza a usar nuevamente el Jissen-Kenbu y empieza a rodear a Adrián…

-Usara otro Kaiten-Kenbu- Dijo Rainbow Dash

Adrián se queda parado esta vez y de hecho cierra los ojos, Pinkie se encontraba rodeándolo frenéticamente, sin embargo Adrián seguía parado sin hacer nada…

-Si le da esta vez seguro ganara…- Dijo Applejack

-¡Eres mio! Kaiten-Kenbu…

Pinkie utiliza la fase final de su técnica, se coloca justo a la derecha de Adrián y empieza a girar, pero justo cuando Adrián iba a ser atacado abre los ojos y detiene la hoja usando las 2 manos…

-No puede ser…- Murmura Pinkie

-Solo uso sus 2 manos…

-Usar las misma técnica 2 veces… Es un error total- Dice Adrián

La mano izquierda de Adrián comienza a brillar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el arma de Pinkie se destruye en mil pedazos. Adrián le da una patada a la quijada y la manda a volar hacia arriba…

-"Voy a perder…¿Yo?- Empieza a pensar Pinkie

Adrián brinca con todas las fuerzas y se pone justo arriba de Pinkie.

-Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryu Tsui Sen (Martillo del dragón)

Adrián le descarga un golpe usando la vaina y le golpea fuertemente el cuello, el impacto fue tan fuerte que Pinkie cayó al suelo inconsciente. Adrián cae de pie justo al lado de Pinkie, guarda la katana en la vaina y se la coloca en el "Obi". Recoge a Pinkie del suelo y la carga con el.

-Parece que por fin todo ha terminado…-Dice Adrián

**_Retomando la historia…_**

**_Punto de vista de Adrián…_**

Gracias a dios todo había terminado finalmente, me estaba comenzando a desesperar un poco, a decir verdad ni yo me esperaba que fueran tan buenas para eso, bueno en realidad solo Twilight y Pinkie me costaron un poco.

Después de recoger a Pinkie del suelo la cargue en mis hombros, me dirigí a toda prisa donde se encontraban las demás en la jaula hecha de piedra. Luego, luego cuando llegue pude notar la cara de preocupación de las demás.

-¿P-Pinkie se pondrá bien? Porque si le hiciste demasiado daño créeme que yo misma me encargare de matarte una y otra, y otra vez- Me amenazo Rainbow Dash

-No te preocupes, si lo que yo creo acerca de ella es verdad, no se morirá tan fácilmente

-Más te vale…- Dijo ya un poco más relajada

Di un vistazo hacia adentro de la jaula de piedra y vi que Twilight seguía desmayada…

-Parece que aun no se despierta…- Dije muy preocupado

-Si pobrecita, espero que solo un desmayo por cansancio- Dijo Applejack muy preocupada

Ángel se des transformo de repente, se puso a mi lado y me hablo al oído…

-Imagínate que de repente empiece a hablar dormida y te delate por lo que paso en el bosque, eso seria tan divertido- Me susurro Ángel

(Codazo en las costillas)

-¡Cabron! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- ME dijo muy enojado

-….Porque ya me metiste miedo, mejor busco la forma de despertarla, y rápido

-¿Y que planeas hacer?- Me dijo Ángel

Me puse a pensar y de repente me acorde de algo que nos podría ser muy útil…

-¡Tengo una idea!- Grite un poco fuerte

Applejack y Rainbow Dash, quienes seguían en la jaula, se espantaron debido al grito tan repentino

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Contestaron al mismo tiempo ellas 2

-¿Ahhhh? Ah ya se, perdonen si las asuste, pero se me ocurrió algo para despertar a Pinkie y a Twilight ahora mismo- Les dije muy emocionado

-¿En serio? ¿Qué estas esperando?- ME dijeron, igual, muy emocionadas

-¡Ángel!- Le dije con un tono de mandato

-¿Qué quieres?- ME pregunto calmadamente

-Ve y busca a Rarity y a Fluttershy y tráelas hacia donde estamos, pero lo mas rápido que puedas

-Entendido- Me contesto

Ángel vatio sus alas y emprendió vuelo lo mas rápido que pudo….

-Mientras tanto… Ustedes 2

-¿Qué pasa? –ME preguntaron

-Retrocedan un poco…

Me acerque a la jaula de piedra y puse mi mano izquierda en ella, al parecer ellas captaron rápido el mensaje ya que se fueron corriendo hacia atrás. Utilice la alquimia y destruí gran parte de la jaula de piedra, muchos pedazos de piedra salieron volando y casi nos pegan a todos.

-¡Ey! No podías simplemente abrir una entrada en la jaula como antes- Me reclamaron las 2

-Es que así es más divertido- Les dije bromeando

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Pues que más, salgan de ahí ahora, si ya les abrí la puerta

Las 2 salieron de ahí, y yo me encargue de Sacar a Pinkie y a Twilight que se encontraban inconscientes, ya cuando todas estaban fuera de la jaula, destruí lo que quedaba de la jaula.

-Por fin fuera…- Dijo muy aliviada Rainbow Dash

-¿Era realmente necesario lo de la jaula?- Me pregunto Applejack

-De hecho si, o niéguenme que si no las hubiera encerrado, al despertarse hubieran vuelto a querer atacarme

- …El tiene razón en eso…Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Ahora solo queda esperar a las demás y entonces les contare el por que fallaron este ejercicio, en otras palabras les contare cual era la clave de la victoria

-¿Clave?- Pregunto Applejack

-¿O sea que había una forma de ganar sin tener que matarte?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Nope, simplemente que había una forma para que pudieran hacerlo

-¿Cuál es?- Me preguntaron las 2

-No les diré hasta que llegue Ángel con las otras 2, y que despierten Twilight y Pinkie

-¿Entonces que hacemos de mientras?- Me pregunto Rainbow Dash desesperada

-No se ustedes, mientras no se vayan muy lejos de aquí pueden hacer lo que quieran, por ejemplo yo me voy a echar un sueñito.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo va a tardar?- Pregunto Applejack

-Como va volando, yo le calculo unos 10 minutos nada más

Me recosté en el pasto puse mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y cerré los ojos…

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy a tomar una vuelta para estirar los pies, estar casi 2 horas encerrada en esa jaula cansa mucho- Dijo Applejack

Levante una mano y alce mi pulgar en señal de aprobación, escuche unos pasos y entonces supe que se estaba yendo, cerré los ojos y me puse a descansar un momento…

-(Suspiro) Ahhh, que bien se siente descansar….- Exclame

-Si, tienes razón…- Exclamo Rainbow Dash

-¿Ahhh?

Abrí los ojos y voltee a ver hacia mi izquierda y vi que Rainbow también estaba acostada a unos escasos 3 metros de mi.

-Ah, eres tu Rainbow, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acaso tienes un problema con que me quede aquí- Me dijo casi amenazándome

-No de hecho no, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, la verdad no me importa

-…Esta bien- Me dijo un poco decepcionada

Por un tiempo reino un silencio sepulcral, hasta que ella rompió con el repentinamente

-¿Por qué te gusta la Princesa?- Me pregunto sonando muy interesada

-¿Ahhhh? ¿A que viene una pregunta como esa?- Le respondí interesado

-Solo limítate a contestarme…

-La verdad creo que es muy difícil de contestar, claro que me encanta su personalidad y ella es muy dulce aunque no lo parezca… Pero en realidad es como si la conociera de mucho tiempo antes…

-¿A que te refieres con eso de conocerla antes?

-No me lo puedo explicar ni yo mismo, pero siempre que la veo tengo un sentimiento de familiaridad y de seguridad, ella me reconforta…

Estaba desvariando un poco mientras hablaba, pero el simple hecho de pensar en ella me ponía "Apendejado", me di cuenta de que me estaba distrayendo pensando

-Perdón, creo que me distraje un poco, ¿tienes algo más que preguntarme?..

-Bueno, creo que hay algo mas que te quisiera preguntar…-Me dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué es?

-De no haber conocido a la princesa, ¿Quién te hubiera gustado? ¿Por qué al parecer te gustan las de nuestra especie?

-Suena un poco raro cuando lo dices así….

Esa pregunta me agarro fuertemente por sorpresa, sinceramente no me había puesto a preguntarme eso a mi mismo….

-Esto, veamos…. Conozco a pocas personas, pero….

Fluttershy: Es dulce, pero es demasiado tímida

Rarity: No tenemos nada en común

Pinkie: Es un poco rara y además tiene 2 caras

Applejack y Twilight: No sé que pensar sobre ellas 2, pueden llegar a ser obsesivas…

-¿Y que piensas de mi?- Me pregunto mu rápidamente

-¿Por qué la pregunta tan repentina?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, solo responde la maldita pregunta- Me dijo medio enojada

-Okkkkkk… Déjame pensar

Debo pensar muy bien lo que voy a decir, de lo contrario me podría ir muy mal….

-Bueno eres muy impulsiva, loca, fuerte y tienes mucha confianza en ti misma- Le dije sinceramente

-¿En serio?- Me pregunto muy entusiasmada

-Si enserio, ¿Qué ganaría yo mintiéndote?

-¡Que bien!

Ella grito de alegría, al parecer era el tipo de respuesta que ella quería escuchar, parecía como una adolescente que acaba de conseguir una cita con el típico wey soñado

-No me malinterpretes, no es que me interese tu opinión ni nada por el estilo- Dijo rápidamente

-Yo nunca pensaría lo contrario, imagínatelo "La grandiosa" Rainbow Dash enamorada de un "Geek" como yo

-Si, tienes razón…. Es algo tonto- Dijo en voz baja

Justo en ese momento venia regresando Applejack de su "Pequeño estiramiento" y también pude divisar a Ángel que venia volando hacia donde nos encontrábamos todos. Ángel tenía a Fluttershy y a Rarity cargadas…. Al mismo tiempo. Ángel aterrizo y por fin estábamos todos juntos en un solo lugar.

-Vaya eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces- Le dije a Ángel

-A huevo, tal vez no seré tan fuerte como tu, pero se me defender un poco

-Bueno ya que llegaste Rarity, ¿no conoces algún hechizo que pueda despertarlas a ellas 2?

Le dije a Rarity mientras que apuntaba a Pinkie y a Twilight quienes yacían dormidas cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

-Bueno la magia no es precisamente mi punto fuerte, pero creo que puedo hacer algo

-Tienes alguna idea sobre que hacer

Rarity no me contesto, su cuerno comenzó a brillar….

-Wow, conoces un hechizo de recuperación

-Nope

No me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que de por pura casualidad dirigí mi vista al rio y pude ver como el agua se empezaba a levantar de ahí. El agua subía lentamente al cielo y se dirigía justo arriba de donde se encontraban Pinkie y Twilight.

-Pobres…- Murmure por lo bajo

-3… -Dijo Ángel

-2…-Dijo Applejack

-1…-Dijo casi imperceptiblemente Fluttershy

-0- Dijo Rarity

El cuerno de Rarity dejo de brillar y aproximadamente unos 7 litros de agua del rio cayeron sobre las pobres 2 ponis que se encontraban dormidas. Apenas el agua cayo sobre ellas 2 se levantaron y empezaron a correr en círculos… Pinkie había vuelto a ser la misma de antes

-¡Esta friaaaaaa!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Vez, problemas fáciles, soluciones fáciles- Me dijo Rarity

-Que cruel eres… Pero fue divertido- Dije

Fluttershy se acerco hacia mí con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la boca, Rarity era la encargada de Hechizos de curación y Fluttershy de los primeros auxilios ya que ella conocía de veterinaria al cuidar los animales. Dejo caer el botiquín y empezó a hablar conmigo.

-E-esto Adrián, La Princesa me dijo que tienes unos vendajes que necesitan cambio y me pidió que te los cambiara

Aunque ya me había recuperado de esa herida y en realidad no lo necesitaba no podía negarme ante los deseos de ayudar que tenia Fluttershy

-Oh que detalle de parte de Celi, esta bien ahorita me quito el haori

-Espera, espera, espera…. ¿Celi?... ¿Te refieres a la Princesa?- Me pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Siiii… ¿Por qué preguntas?

Entonces de repente se empezó a matar de la risa enfrente de todos…. Me empecé a dar cuenta de lo que pasaba…. Soné jodidamente cursi

-No puedo creerlo, tienes un lado cursi y todo, ¿Qué viene después?, decirle bomboncito y todo eso

-Oh por favor, no crees que estas sobre-exagerándolo un poco, simplemente es un nombre de cariño que utilizo "Eso y que me sirve para abreviar el nombre"- Le dije reclamando un poco

-Aun así suena un poco estúpido- Me remato Rainbow Dash

-Si tu fueras mi novia te llamaría "Dashie"

Apenas dije eso ella se empezó a poner completamente roja como un tomate y para intentar disimularlo se dio la media vuelta

-Ni que me interesara ser tu novia…- Dijo refunfuñando

Me aleje un poco de ahí y volví hacia donde se encontraba Fluttershy

-Volviendo a donde estábamos…

Me quite el haori dejando todo mi torso desnudo, tenia un vendaje empapado desangre que recorría todo mi torso, Fluttershy utilizando sus pezuñas comenzó a retirar lentamente el vendaje, poco a poco mi torso se iba descubriendo y como yo ya sabia mi herida estaba completamente curada sin ninguna cicatriz.

Fluttershy se decepciono un poco al ver que no tendría que hacer nada…

-V-vaya, parece que estas bien

-No, no es verdad, tengo una costillas rotas, mis heridas internas tardan mas en curar- Mentí

-¿Enserio? Si ese es el caso yo te ayudare- Dijo Feliz

Fluttershy agarro los vendajes nuevos y rápidamente y con precisión "de cirujano" cubrió mi torso…

-Como nuevo, muchas gracias Fluttershy

No me puse el haori de nuevo ya que seguía mojado de cuando Twilight me tiro un Tsunami encima. Las llame a todas a un mismo lugar

-Vengan chicas, es momento de que les revele algo importante

Todas me voltearon a ver interesadas y se acercaron adonde me encontraba, les hice la señal de que se sentaran en el pasto haciendo una rueda. Cuando ya todos nos encontrábamos sentados juntos empecé a hablar…

-Bueno antes de que empecemos esta conferencia no tienen un poco de sed

-Pues algo…- Me contestaron todas casi al mismo tiempo

-Ok (Chasquee los dedos)

Entonces de repente un poni de color blanco con peo de color azul y vestido con un elegante traje negro apareció justo al lado mio. Todos se asustaron al verlo excepto yo así que es hice una señal para que no se preocuparan

-¿Qué desea mi amo?- Me pregunto

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que seas tan formal, pero bueno, que te parece si nos traes los 2 encargos "Especiales" que acordamos

-Ok, Cómo desee

-Wowowow, espera, ¿Quién carajo es el?- Me pregunto Applejack

-Ah, el es mi mayordomo personal, se llama Hayate

-Esto, Joven amo, me llamo Blue Star- Me dijo tímidamente

-Desde hoy te llamaras Hayate- Le dije

-Okkkkk, no tardo, ahorita vuelvo con el encargo

Puso su brazo en el pecho y de repente desapareció…

-Raro…- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-Wey lo hubieras llamada "Sebastián"

-Nope, así se llama mi otro mayordomo personal, no ves que este tenía pelo azul

- Uhum- Tosió Twilight

-Ah si, me desvié del tema por un momento, bueno volvamos adonde estábamos en lo que llegan las bebidas…. ¿Conocen la razón por la que perdieron….?

-Por que eres ridículamente fuerte y rápido- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-En parte, pero ustedes también lo son, de hecho todo en esta historia esta diseñado para que sea así….

-Si esa no es la razón…. ¿Entonces por que perdimos?- Pregunto Applejack

-Porque no pelearon como un equipo

-¿Ahhhhh?- Dijeron las 4 al mismo tiempo

-Así es, de haber venido las 4 contra mí no hubiera tenido una oportunidad, tienen que ser como un equipo

-Entonces eso era todo….- Pregunto Twilight

-Pero no hubiéramos querido compartir el premio- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Ahí esta otro detalle. Porque no simplemente la que me hubiera dañado me hubiera ordenado "Encárgate de los deseos de todas"

Las cuatro bajaron la cabeza, creo que se sentían estúpidas….

-Dejando eso de lado…

Chasqueo los dedos y aparece Hayate con una bandeja con tazas de te y una tetera en una mano y en la otra mano tenia un paquete envuelto en una bolsa

-Gracias Hayate puedes retirarte

-Esta bien

Y tal como llego, desapareció en un instante

Agarre mi taza rápidamente sin que se dieran cuenta, mi taza ya estaba servida, asi que me ofreci a a servir el te.

-No hay problema, yo me encargo- Dijo Twilight

Y utilizando su magia Twilight comenzó a servir a todos los demás…

-¿No quieres Adrián?- Me pregunto Twilight

-No hace falta, ya tengo mi taza servida

Así que todos comenzaron a beber el te, yo solo estaba esperando a ver que reacción tenían…

-Este te sabe un poco extraño…- Dijo Rarity

-Tiene algo raro…Dijo Twilight

-Tienes razón…-Dijeron las demás

Entonces me comencé a matar de risa….

-¿Qué ocurre?... Le pusiste algo a esto verdad- Me amenazo Rainbow Dash

Todas se me quedaron viendo amenazadoramente….

-No se preocupen no es nada, de hecho se divertirán en un momento después

-¿A que te refieres?- Me pregunto Applejack

-Creo que les hare una demostración…

Me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba Fluttershy…

-¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que haz hecho?- Le pregunte

-Una vez moje la cama durante una pijamada con Rainbow Dash y cambie las sabanas sin que se diera cuenta- Dijo sin pensar

Rápidamente Fluttershy se tapo la boca y se puso toda roja de la vergüenza

-Suero de la verdad…. Maldito desgraciado- ME dijo Rainbow Dash

-Si ustedes al ganar tenían derecho a obligarme a hacer algo, yo cuando menos tenia derecho a algo así, no se preocupen, modifique el suero para que solo funcione con una pregunta

Ellas estaban nerviosas de lo que yo les podría llegar a preguntar…

-A ver Twilight…. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a pedir que hiciera si tu ganabas?

-Eso es fácil, te hubiera pedido que tuviéramos relaciones en el bosque, eso seria tan romántico y atrevido….

Twilight se tapo la boca e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Fluttershy…

-Vaya, eso es fuerte-Dijo Rainbow Dash

La volteo a ver rápidamente y sin dudarlo pregunto…

-¿Cuál es tu secreto mejor guardado?

-Me declaro abiertamente bisexual, de hecho siento una gran atracción hacia ti y Applejack y mi fantasía es tener un trio….

Paso lo mismo que las 2 veces anteriores, solo que esta vez Rainbow Dash reclamo

-¿Qué esperaban? En poniville y en casi toda equestria hay un 90% de ponis hembras, volverse lesbiana es casi de ahuevo

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso….- Murmuro Applejack

Creo que eso conto como la pregunta hacia Applejack ya que rápidamente también se tapo la boca y se tiro al suelo toda roja por la vergüenza

Me acerque a Rarity….

-¿Cuánto quieres a tu hermana Sweetie Bell?

-Demasiado, moriría si le pasara algo, la quiero tanto que de hecho no he tenido el valor de decírselo

Se tapo a boca he hizo lo mismo…. Yo lo grabe todo en un micrófono oculto

-Si existiera el Facebook en equestria esto iría definitivamente al muro de Sweetie Bell- Murmure

Ya solo faltaban 2 personas más por preguntar, y había una en personal que tenia mucha curiosidad por preguntarle….

-Pinkie…

Ella volteo a verme, ya sabia lo que iba a pasar….

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- Le pregunte firmemente

Su rostro ensombreció automáticamente, su pelo volvió a ponerse como cuando peleo contra mi, se "Transformo" de nuevo…. Pero su cara de repente formo una sonrisa burlona

-Yo no me tome el te…- Dijo sombríamente

-¿Qué? No lo hiciste, ¿Acaso ya sabias que tenia algo?- Le pregunte asombrado

-No, no me lo tome, porque como cualquiera en poniville sabe, yo tomo CAFÉ….

-Eso lo explica todo….- Murmura Ángel

-No es posible, tanta curiosidad que tenia por saber, me esfor…

-Sin embargo…- Me interrumpió Pinkie

Volteo a verla a la cara rápidamente

-Les contare toda la verdad, después de todo somos amigos y no podemos mantenernos secretos tan grandes

Todos estábamos sorprendidos ante la declaración de Pinkie, nos sentamos y nos pusimos atentos en lo que contaba su historia

**_Relato de Pinkie: Vista de Tercera Persona_**

Y así comenzó Pinkie su relato….

-Como casi todos saben, yo no nací en Poniville, si no que soy una extranjera- Dijo Pinkie

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, nos lo dijiste cuando llegaste hace 8 años- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Así es, nos dijiste que venias de una familia de granja de rocas- Dijo Applejack

-Eso no fue nada más que una simple pantalla…- Dijo Pinkie

_Yo nací y me crie a las afueras de Equestria, en un bosque peligroso y mortal donde vivíamos solo los ponis mas peligrosos y fuertes. Mis padres eran unos mercenarios como todos los demás que vivían con nosotros, éramos considerados demasiado peligrosos como para vivir con los demás, solo nos usaban en tiempos de guerra._

_Desde que cumplí los 5 años fui sometida a un entrenamiento duro y riguroso en artes marciales y en artes bélicas, me enseñaron de supervivencia, como cazar animales y toda esa cosa. Estuve aislada del mundo exterior por mucho tiempo, pero cuando cumplí 12 años…_

-Wowowo, espera un segundo, ¿Cómo que cuando cumpliste 12? En ese tiempo vivías con nosotras en Poniville

-Deja término mi historia- Dijo Pinkie seriamente

_Pero cuando cumplí 12 años estallo la "Guerra Equestria- Mustang"_

_-_Wowowo, ahora es mi turno…- Dijo Twilight

-Ahora ¿Qué?- Pregunto Pinkie

-¿Que no esa guerra ocurrió hace 20 años?

-Así es

-Entonces eso quiere decir que…

-Si, tengo 32 años de edad- Dijo Pinkie secamente

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa revelación tan sorprendente…

-Necesito conseguir la crema-antiarrugas que utilizas…- Dijo Rarity

-Espera, yo tengo una pregunta- Dijo Adrián

-¿Cuál es?- Pregunto Pinkie

-¿Qué no Equestria es su mundo?

-Nope, Equestria es solo un territorio, hay otros territorios igual de grandes en todo el mundo, cada territorio tiene su Princesa que lo domina, todas las Princesas son parientes de la Princesa Celestia. Esa guerra ocurrió porque una de las Princesas estuvo inconforme con su reparto de territorio ya que veía como Equestria era rica

-Tendré un chingo de Cuñadas…- Murmuro Adrián

-Continuando donde estábamos…- Interrumpió Pinkie

_Pero cuando cumplí 12 años estallo la "Guerra Equestria- Mustang". Nadie en Equestria estaba preparado para la guerra, y aun si hubieran estado preparados no hubieran logrado nada, Minostre era un territorio pobre, pero era uno de los territorios mas bélicos en todo el mundo, los primeros 2 años Equestria estuve teniendo incontables derrotas ya que nuestro ejercito era demasiado débil._

_La Princesa no tuvo más remedio que acudir a nosotros, los mercenarios. Fuimos llamados a la guerra unos 300 mercenarios de todas partes del mundo. No éramos muchos, pero estábamos demasiado adiestrados….Pero ni todo mi adiestramiento me preparo para lo que viví allí. Solo tenia 14 años en ese momento y al llegar no lo podía creer…_

_Cadáveres por doquier, casas destruidas, los llantos de los soldados heridos y mutilados…_

Todos escuchaban horrorizados la historia, Fluttershy prefirió irse…

_Durante el fulgor de la batalla alguien vino a atacarme, yo tenia miedo y me quede paralizada, caí y me tropecé, pensé que iba a morir y simplemente cerré mis ojos…. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí me hizo actuar y simplemente lo hice…. Mate a otro poni…._

_Algo dentro de mi se activo, la sangre en mis pezuñas y en mi arma, e cadáver de mi enemigo, me emocione y me volví loca, comencé a pelear como si no hubiera un mañana. Durante esa época yo era conocida y temida por el ejército rival, me apodaban "La rosa sangrienta"._

_-_La legendaria asesina "Rosa sangrienta"…- Murmuro Twilight

_La guerra duro 5 años más y gracias a nosotros Equestria derroto al ejército enemigo y lo expulso. Algunos de nosotros se volvieron grandes "Héroes de Guerra. En particular 5 de nosotros fuimos llamados por lo Princesa Celestia a ser capitanes de su ejercito…. Yo no acepte._

-Un momento eso quiere decir que los capitanes de la armada…- Empezó a decir Adrián

-Si, todos son mis antiguos compañeros, todos menos Shining Armor, volviendo al relato

_Tenia 19 años en ese entonces y el arrepentimiento tarde o temprano llega…Ni yo misma podía creer lo que había llegado a hacer en ese entonces. Decidí no volver a tomar un arma entre mis manos, incluso pensé en suicidarme para evitar derramar mas sangre._

_Vague durante 5 años, llendo de lugar a lugar sin ningún destino. Tenía 24 años cuando paso: Fue cuando legue a Poniville._

_Cruce por el bosque Everfree, el cual no es nada comparado a donde me crie, pero ocurrió un accidente y me golpee la cabeza y caí al rio, al parecer el rio me arrastro a las afueras del pueblo y ahí fue cuando la familia Cake me acogió como a una hija. El viaje por el rio esponjo mi cabello y como de por si parezco de edad menos me confundieron con una niña de 12 años y ahí fue cuando las conocí._

_-_Entonces todo este tiempo nos has mentido- Dijo Rarity muy molesta

-No, el golpe en la cabeza me ocasiono un problema de doble personalidad, la Pinkie que ustedes conocen es real, yo soy Pinkamena la "Rosa Sangrienta". Por alguna razón yo si me acuerdo de todo lo que hace mi versión "Pinkie", pero "Pinkie" no recuerda nada de lo que hizo o de lo que yo haga

-¡Entonces tu puedes tomar el cuerpo de Pinkie cuando quieras?- Pregunto Applejack

-No, yo solo aparezco en contadas ocasiones, solo cuando Pinkie tiene sentimientos malos o se siente triste, o en estos casos de peleas ya que inconscientemente "Pinkie" al ver armas me cede el puesto a mí.

-No lo puedo creer…- Dijo Ángel

Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie se esperaba nada así…

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irme… - Dijo Pinkamena sombríamente

-¿Pero por que?-Pregunto Adrián

-Creo que ustedes esperan a Pinkie… Pero antes tengo algo muy importante que decirle a todos ustedes…

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Pinkamena…

-Gracias por todo, "Pinkie" se los agradece- Dijo con un deje de tristeza

Pinkamena se acerca a Adrián y lo mira fijamente, si dar un previo aviso lo sostiene por el cuello y le da un beso profundo. Todos se sorprendieron grandemente, pero mas que nada el pobre Adrián que no pudo ni cerrar los ojos. Pinkamena se separa lentamente del beso… y suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Nos volveremos a ver Adrián, espero mi revancha pronto

-Así será Pinkamena, así será…- Dijo Adrián

Pinkie recoge una de sus katanas destrozadas… Todos se espantan, pero ella les da la señal de que no va a hacer nada

-"Pinkie" no debe saber nada de lo que les dije, o de que existo, no le amarguen la vida…

Usando el mango de la katana Pinkamena se golpea la frente fuertemente y cae desmayada, el cuerpo inerte de Pinkamena de repente comenzó a temblar y su pelo se volvió a esponjar como era usual. Se paro de un salto y comenzó a dar brinquitos como siempre

-¿Qué me paso? Eh, eh, ¿acaso me desmaye? Debo de dejar de tomar tanta azúcar, me da bajones de energía bien fuertes- Dijo Pinkie halando como siempre

-No, no te pasó nada, te desmayaste por unos 2 minutos- Dijo Twilight

-Creo que me entro una basurita en el ojo, estoy lagrimeando un poco…- Dijo Pinkie

Pinkie se estaba checando los ojos y algunos de ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse triste por la pobre Pinkamena, especialmente Adrián también lagrimeo un poco sin llegar a llorar

-Tienes razón Pinkie, en este lugar hay mucho polvo, mejor volvemos al bosque, hay cosas que hacer- Dijo Adrián

Pinkie nota que Adrián esta llorando y se pone enfrente de el

-¿Adri que te pasa?- Le pregunto Pinkie preocupada

Adrián levanta la cabeza para que no le vea la cara…

-No es nada, creo que también me entro una basura en el ojo….

-Ya veo…-Dijo Pinkie dudando un poco

**_De vuelta a la vista de Adrián_**

-Cómo sea, lo primero que hicimos fue solo el comienzo del entrenamiento- Les dije

-¿Solo el comienzo? ¿Qué haremos después? ¿Entrenar en un lugar con gravedad aumentada o que?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Bueno en si lo anterior no fue entrenamiento, fue mas una prueba de diagnostico, quería ver que era lo que hacían y que nivel tenían, para así poder asignarles un entrenamiento de acuerdo a sus habilidades.

-¿Entonces ahora que hacemos?- Pregunto Applejack

-Bueno primero que nada, Twilight

-¿Qué pasa?

-Enséñale un poco de magia a Rarity, que cuando menos sepa curar hemorragia internas o huesos rotos

-Ok- Dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-Rainbow Dash

-¿Qué?

-La verdad no se que voy a hacer, aunque conozco de artes marciales ahorita tengo otra prioridad y es enseñarle a usar la espada a Applejack

-Yo me encargo de enseñarle a Rainbow Dash- Dijo Ángel para mi sorpresa

Rainbow Dash comenzó a cagarse de risa…. De nuevo

-¿Tu? Sabes de artes marciales, Adrián cuando menos es alto y tiene unos pocos músculos, pero tú no eres tan alto y eres demasiado delgado.

Ángel estaba molesto, se le podía ver en la cara, pero simplemente se quedo callado y cruzo los brazos, se comenzó a mover lentamente con dirección a un árbol que estaba por ahí…

-Parece que tendré que hacer una demostración- Dijo Ángel con una sonrisa en a cara

Se puso frente a frente con el árbol, se puso en posición de atacar, apretó los puños bien fuerte y conecto un golpe contra el arbol…. El arbol se hizo mierda.

No, no me refiero a que lo partió, justo en el momento en el que lo golpeo una gran parte del árbol se hizo polvo. Todos quedamos boquiabiertos ante lo que acababa de pasar, Rainbow Dash personalmente quedo paralizada ante lo que vio…

-¿Nos vamos?- Le pregunto Ángel a Rainbow Dash en tono de burla

Rainbow Dash seguía paralizada y boquiabierta así que Ángel solo paso por allí y la empezó a arrastrar por el piso mientras la llevaba al lugar de entrenamiento

-Okkkkk, bueno de momento ese problema esta arreglado, bueno Applejack creo que a mi me tocara entrenarte en el manejo de la espada

-Como digas

-Y así quedaron puestas las bases del entrenamiento, son las 10 de la mañana quedan unas 8 horas de entrenamiento duro y riguroso

**_Entrenamiento de Rainbow Dash: Vista en tercera persona_**

Ángel seguía arrastrando a Rainbow Dash por el bosque, Rainbow Dash seguía desconcertada pero poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que por fin pudo despertar de su trance…

-Ey ¡Tu! Bájame quieres- Le reclamo Rainbow Dash

-Como desees princesa- Respondió Ángel molesto

Ángel soltó a Rainbow Dash, la cual se estrello estrepitosamente en el suelo

-¡Ouch! ¿Eso era totalmente necesario?- Se volvió a quejar Rainbow Dash

-Que quejumbrosa eres

-A propósito, ¿por que me arrastraste tanto camino?

-Para llegar a este lugar

Angel le señalo a Rainbow Dash hacia adelante, Rainbow Dash dirige su mirada al lugar y no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal mas que una roca gigante que estaba por ahí sin ninguna razón aparente.

-¿Para esto me arrastraste tanto? ¿Para ver una roca gigante?

-No solo es una roca gigante, ES LA roca gigante que servirá para tu entrenamiento

-¿Ahh? ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto desconcertada Rainbow Dash

-Te acuerdas de lo que hice hace apenas unos minutos

Rainbow Dash recordó el momento y volvió a quedar boquiabierta

-Bueno, en teoría creo que tú también puedes hacerlo

Rainbow Dash escucho aquello y su boca volvió a quedar completamente abierta, pero no por mucho por que casi automáticamente empezó a volar alrededor de Ángel…

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¿En serio? Eso seria genial, imagínate si lo pudiera hacer, seria 20% más genial

Rainbow Dash siguió volando alrededor de Ángel completamente emocionada, pero Ángel eventualmente perdió la paciencia y agarro a Rainbow Dash por las alas y la puso de nuevo en el cielo.

-Pero escúchame bien, esto no será ninguna diversión, a lo mucho tendremos hoy y mañana para poder dominar una técnica que toma años en lograr, así que el entrenamiento será tan fuerte que posiblemente te desmayes en el proceso para hacerlo- Le dijo Angel sonando muy amenazante

-Meep…-

-Como sea, vamos al entrenamiento de una vez

-¿Qué haremos primero?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Primero que nada va la "Teoria" y luego pasaremos a la "practica"

-Entendido

Angel le dio la señal a Rainbow Dash para que se acercaran a la piedra gigante, asi que los 2 se acercaron allí…

-Bueno, ¿sabes un poco de Fisica básica?- Pregunto Angel

-Mi promedio final de física en la preparatoria fue de 8

-Con eso basta

-La técnica que te voy a enseñar se llama "La lanza de dios" y es una técnica de artes marciales divinas

-Aha ¿Qué mas?

-¿Qué pasaría si tu le golpearas a esta roca con todas tus fuerzas?

-No le pasaría nada, o aun si le golpeara con demasiada fuerza solo se desquebrajaría un poco

-¿Y eso por que ocurre?

-Creo que era por la resistencia y la dureza

-Así es, cada material en el universo tiene una resistencia y una dureza fija, estas cualidades sirven para evitar que sean destruidas o cuando menos para que no sean destruidas con mucha facilidad. Cuando golpeas una roca o un árbol, el golpe tiene que afrontarse a la resistencia de la materia y a menos que la fuerza producida por el golpe sea mayor a la resistencia el objeto no saldrá dañado.

-Como quien dice el golpe solo destruye la resistencia más no al objeto

-Así es, es como si fuera un escudo invisible

-¿A donde vamos con todo esto?

-Espera, ahorita vamos a lo mas importante, Golpea la roca lo mas fuerte que puedas

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Tu hazlo

Rainbow Dash se preparo para golpear, acumula todas sus fuerzas e impacta un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, mas sin embargo no logro hacerle ni una mínima muesca en la roca y termino dañándose un poco ella

-¡Ouch!- Se quejo Rainbow Dash

-Bueno ahora es mi turno

Ángel se prepara y hace exactamente lo mismo que Rainbow Dash… Pero el si logro hacerle un hueco completo a la roca, la volvió a pulverizar. Rainbow Dash se seguía quejando del dolor

-¿Sabes porque yo si pude hacerle daño a la piedra?- Le pregunto Ángel a Rainbow Dash

-Por que eres más fuerte que yo

-Nope, de hecho nuestras fuerzas son casi iguales, y aun si fuera más fuerte que tu no creo que sea por mucho, yo no soy un jodido monstruo como Adrián

-Entonces ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Anule la resistencia de la piedra y después la destruí

-¿Eso es posible?

-Con la técnica de la "lanza de dios", si. Como quedamos en claro, el golpe que le das a la piedra solo anula la resistencia por un segundo, entonces simplemente tienes que dar un segundo impacto de forma casi automáticamente- Explico Ángel

-Pero si tú no golpeaste 2 veces, solo le pegaste una vez

-"La lanza de dios" consiste en golpear al objetivo con todas las fuerzas, y justo en el momento en el que tu puño (o pezuña en tu caso) impacta tienes que dar un pequeño paso hacia el objetivo y estirar el brazo para poder impulsar un poco de fuerza hacia el oponente, todo esto tiene que hacerse casi de manera automática, de lo contrario la resistencia del objeto volvera. Aunque el segundo impacto no tiene mucha fuerza, destruye completamente lo que toca ya que el primer golpe sirvió para quitarle la resistencia al objetivo.

-¿Y esto de que me servirá al pelear?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Bueno al golpear el pecho de un oponente con esta técnica lo podrías matar, el primer golpe serviría para eliminar la defensa de sus músculos y el segundo seria un golpe directo a sus órganos vitales

-Entonces solo tengo que dar un segundo impacto casi automáticamente y ya, demasiado fácil- Dijo Rainbow Dash confiada

Angel se acostó en el pasto totalmente relajado…

-Intentalo

Rainbow Dash se pone frente a la piedra, y se prepara para golpear, acumula todas sus fuerzas y golpea, justo cuando golpea hace lo que le dijo Angel… Pero no ocurre nada y se lastima

-¿Pero que paso? Si hice lo que dijiste

-Te dije casi de manera automática, ósea que tienes menos de un segundo para dar el paso y estirar el brazo

Rainbow Dash lo voltea a ver con cara de ¡WTF!

-¿Eso siquiera es posible?

-Para mi y Adrian, si

Rainbow Dash lo vuelve a intenrar otras veces y el resultado es el mismo

-¡Maldicion!- Grita Rainbow Dash de frustración

-(Suspiro) Esto va para largo… Lo bueno que siempre cargo con un buen manga conmigo

Angel saca de su túnica un ejemplar de "Death Note"

-Tomate tu tiempo, lo necesitaras…

**_Continuara…._**

**_¿Y que les pareció el nuevo capitulo?, revelando el oscuro pasado de Pinkie o mejor dicho Pinkamena._**

**_Les aviso que ya nunca podre volver a subir capitulo cada 4 días (aprox) como antes, ya que para el nuevo semestre me toco un puto maestro que deja tanta tarea que no me queda ni tiempo para dormir._**

**_Pero no se preocupen si terminare el Fic, por que si hay algo que de verdad odio es quedarme picado con un Fic y que nunca lo terminen, de hecho esa fue la razón por a que decidí comenzar a escribir. Si todo va como calculo terminara aprox del cap 25 al 30._**

**_Para hacer esto un poco mas interactivo les hare 2 preguntas:_**

**_¿Cuál es su personaje favorito en la serie? ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito en el Fandom?_**

**_Mis respuestas son:_**

**_Serie: Twilight Sparkle, porque me identifico hasta cierto punto con ella, nunca fui muy "Social" y tuve que vivir lo que es mudarse y no conocer a nadie._**

**_Fandom: Lyra, porque se me hace muy divertido la forma en la que la representan, ya saben como una maniaca- obsesiva y me encanta como la "Shippiean" con Bon-Bon (Si estoy enfermo ¿Y Que?)_**

**_Dejen sus REviews comentando sus respuestas_**

**_Hasta el próximo episodio, Adios_**


	18. Cronicas Random

**_Verán_**_**, como se darán cuenta últimamente, no he podido actualizar el fic...**_**_  
_**

_**Llega un momento en la vida, de cualquier artista o persona que hace algo para el publico (Blogger,dibujante,fanfictioneros,cantantes o compositores), que te llegas a preguntar... "¿Realmente esto vale la pena?, ¿Me estoy jodiendo horas de mi tiempo para hacer algo para los demás en vez de para mi mismo?**_

_**Y para mis amigos fanfictioneros que de seguro al leer esto pensaran "Pinche mamon"... No se hagan pendejos, lo mismo les ha pasado**_

_**Personalmente, estoy pasando por una etapa de fastidio al escribir, ya que, la pinche uni es tan culera con los estudiantes (Sobre todo los estudiantes de Medicina, Ingenieria, Leyes, Fisica) y no me deja ni 2 putas horas libres, y como ya saben tengo que jugar varios juegos y ver anime**_

_**Pero entonces me dije a mi mismo "¡No puto! ¡Nooo! y decidi escribir un poco**_

**_De momento, solo podre subirles un capitulo de "Relleno", considérenlo como una "OVA" del "Ser de otro mundo". Si les gusta este concepto de Ovas, hare mas seguidamente_**

**_¿En que consistira...?... Mamadas sin sentido... Espero que lo disfruten_**

**_Ah por cierto, en esta OVA, utilizare a 2 personajes de otros autores._**

**_ Hector Rodriguez de HeldDuke "La vida que comenzo como un sueño" "Las reliquias de la union"_**

**_Diego de karlajhernandezortis "Para el amor no hay diferencias"_**

**_Recordatorio: Los hechos ocurridos en este capitulo no afectan, ni están relacionados de alguna forma con la historia y trama original, como dije anteriormente...MAMADAS_**

**_Crónica_****_ : El "Picnic"_**

**_Vista en 1ra persona: Adrian  
_**

Hoy, las chicas, Ángel y yo, organizamos un picnic tranquilo en el bosque para relajarnos un poco por todos los asuntos que hemos vivido últimamente... Angel yo salimos caminando camino a donde habría de ser nuestro picnic

-Wey...No puedo evitar el presentimiento de que algo va a a salir mal y acabaremos en el hospital o algo así- Dijo Ángel

-Pinche paranoico, ¿como crees que lago pudiera pasara en un día tan pacifico como este?- Dije alegremente

-Este pinche fanfic esta bien jalado, podría pasar cualquier cosa de un momento a otro

-...Estoy de acuerdo con eso... Pero no hay que preocuparnos por algo asi ahorita, después de todo hoy sera un picnic tranquilo y sin ningún problema- Dije un poco desalentado

-¿Y si las chicas...-Quiso decir angel

-¿Y si las chicas que?- Le pregunte intrigado

-Ya sabes... Te quieren ligar y te hacen propuestas algo indecorosas... cuando tu prometida se entere...

-No hay pedo, ella ya lo sabe... ella lo sabe todo

-Wow, ¿y no se pone celosa?

-De hecho no, cito textualmente lo que ella me dijo al saberlo:

"_Mientras me ames, no me importa que hallan otras... de hecho podría ser interesante... si sabes a lo que me refiero"_

Ángel se me quedo viendo con cara de "WTF"

-Vaya...

-Seeee, somos muy liberales en ese aspecto...

Seguimos caminando por un rato hasta que llegamos a donde se encontraban las demás, al parecer llegamos de ultimo, ya que ellas ya habían montado todo el picnic

-Oh parece que llegamos un poco tarde, perdón por la tardanza- Dije sinceramente

-N-no no importa realmente- Dijeron algunas de ellas, casi en coro

Asíque Ángel y yo nos sentamos en la lona que habían dispuesto para todos y dimos inicio al picnic

_**Inicia la vista en tercera persona, osea se le mesemeseleme **_**_Narración_**

Todos estaban sentados en la lona platicando sobre sus vidas, se estaban conociendo mejor ya que no lo había podido hacer últimamente, la platica estaba muy animada y todo, sin ningun problema hasta que...

(Gruñido de estomago)

-Vaya, parece que tengo un poco de hambre- Dijo Adrian apenado

Apenas Adrian pronuncio esas palabras, sin saberlo dio inicio al comienzo del fin de ese dia tan agradable. Justo cuando termino de decir esa simple oración, Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Twilight sacaron de la nada unos cestos con comida. LA acción fue tan rápida que todos los demás se quedaron estupefactos

-S-si no te importa, traje algo de comida- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-...Okayyyyyy-Dijo Ángel

Una a una, fueron sacando lo que cada una había cocinado especialmente para Adrian, y los platillos realmente variaban, desde postres que había cocinado Applejack, algunos pequeños aperitivos que había preparado Twilight y... una especie de...¿Crema o plasta? que había preparado Rainbow Dash

-Wow, no se que decir... ¿Saben?en realidad no tengo taaaanta hambre- Dijo Adrian

-Tonterías, tienes hambre y lo sabes, vamos prueba unos de los pasteles de manzana que traje- Dijo Applejack

Adrian agarra un pedazo del Pie de Applejack y se lo lleva a la boca lentamente, mientras lo empieza masticar cierra los ojos lentamente, de repente abre los ojos de un momento para otro y exclama...

-¡Puta madre! Esto esta delicioso- Dijo Adrian muy feliz

-Verdad que si, después de todo puse mucho esfuerzo (Se acerca rápidamente a Adrian) y Amooor- Dijo Applejack muy melosamente

Las caras de Rainbow Dash y de Twilight denotaban unos celos profundos;

**_Ángel_**_**, Pinkie y Rarity observaban la escena desde lejos y murmuraban**_

-10 bits a que eso termina en una disputa mortal entre ellas 3-Dijo Ángel

-Mmmmm... 20 a que gana Applejack- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-¿Como pueden estar haciendo apuestas de eso?... 30 a Rainbow Dash

-Por cierto...¿Donde esta Fluttershy?- Pregunto Angel

-A juzgar por la hora debe de estar tomando la siesta por ahí- Respondió Rarity

-Ella toma siestas... a esa edad

-Sip, es una costumbre que no se le ah quitado (Voltea a ver hacia los lados) ahh mira, ahí esta

Rarity señala a un árbol cercano, donde se encontraba Fluttershy durmiendo recargada en el

-D'Awww, que linda se ve asi- Dijo Angel

-Esperen- Los interrumpio Pinkie- Esta a punto de ocurrir algo

Ángel y Rarity dejaron de hablar y voltearon a ver el "espectáculo, Pinkie saco de su espalda un cesto de palomitas

-¿Quieren un poco?

-¿De donde sacaste eso?... Vale madres- Dijo Angel mientras agarraba un puñado de palomitas y se lo introducía en la boca

_**Regresando con los otros 4...**_

Adrian seguía comiendo felizmente el pie, sin darse cuenta que una gran disputa estaba a punto de comenzar por su culpa

-Entonces... ¿Que te parece?-Le pregunto Applejack

-Definitivamente es de las cosas mas deliciosas que he probado- Dijo Adrian muy seguro

-Si eso te parece delicioso, lo que yo hice te sabrá al paraíso- Dijo Twilight

Twilight acerco su canasto de comida a donde estaba Adrian, y revelo su contenido: Unos aperitivos del tipo gourmet

-Wow Twilight, no sabia que cocinabas- Dijo Adrian sorprendido

-De hecho es la primera vez que cocino, todo lo aprendí de un libro últimamente, solo tuve que seguir la receta

-Ja, de seguro va a salir horrible

-Eso tendrá que verse...-Dijo Adrian

Adrian saca un plato y coloca uno de los aperitivos del cesto lentamente y lo observa fijamente extrañado, si mal su memoria no le fallaba era un Ttrautmans-dorf (Postre de Arroz austriaco). Toma una cuchara que estaba por ahí y rebana un pequeño pedazo de aquel aperitivo y se lo lleva lentamente a la boca, como si estuviera desconfiando del resultado que tendría aquel poste; Apenas aquella cucharada toca levemente sus papilas gustativas, una llamarada de sensaciones comienza a recorrer su boca y entonces estúpidamente se mete toda la cuchara de una vez.

Se podia notar, por la expresion de orgasmo en su cara, que aquello había estado jodidamente delicioso, por lo cual Twilight volteo a ver a Applejack con una cara de victoria y aprovecho para restregárselo aun mas en su cara

-¿Como estuvo?

-Simplemente delicioso, no había probado nada igual antes- Respondió alegremente Adrian

Twilight sonrió ampliamente... Pero no le basto solo con eso, quería llevar eso a otro nivel. Su cara cambio repentinamente a una sonrisa maquiavelica, como cuando alguien esta a punto de hacer algo malo

-Dime... ¿Estuvo mejor lo que yo hice?...¿Verdad?- Dijo Twilight con la intención de meter cizaña

Ante esta rápida e inesperada pregunta, Adrian casi se atraganta al meterse por accidente toda la cuchara entera en la garganta, y por su parte Applejack volteo a ver furtivamente a Twilight, sintiéndose indignada exclamo

-!Ja¡ Como si una rata de laboratorio pudiera cocinar mejor que yo, obviamente yo cocino mejor, ¿No es asi? Terrón de azúcar

Adrian, quien apenas había conseguido sacarse la cuchara de la garganta, se quedo pasmado ante la nueva pregunta, el ya sabia a donde iba a terminar todo esto.

-E-esto, realmente no se que decir- Dijo Adrian tímidamente mientras pensaba en alguna forma para zafarse de aquella situación

Pero por mas que intento hablar, su callada y cortada voz no llego a ser escuchada por nadie, sin que nadie se diera cuenta aquellas 2 habían empezado a discutir muy fuertemente

-Solo estas ardida por que te gane- Dijo Twilight cortantemente

-¡Tu! ¿Ganarme? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, maldita ratona de biblioteca

-Ahhh, conque eso piensas, maldita granjera inculta

-¡Oye! Eso fue bastante ofensivo

-¿Y lo que tu dijiste no? Hipócrita

-... ¿Que significa eso?

-Otro punto a mi favor para establecer mi argumento

-Deja de usar un lenguaje tan elegante conmigo

-Nada que ver, estoy hablando normalmente, que tu no entiendas es otra cosa

-Ok, definitivamente estas tocando mis nervios ahora mismo

-Lo mismo digo yo

Las 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente y pareció como si unos relámpagos se cruzaran entre sus miradas, Adrian simplemente se quedaba sentado ahí observando la discusión sin poder hacer nada, parecía como un niño regañado en su rincón

-O-oigan chicas, por que no se detienen y se tranquilizan un po...

-¡Tu no te metas Adrian!

Adrian se volvió a quedar sentado y simplemente suspiro de fastidio

-(Suspiro) Y era un día tan tranquilo

-A-adrian...

Una voz que apenas sonaba llamo la atención de Adrian, quien, lentamente volteo a buscar la proveniencia de aquella voz casi murmurante y la fuente de aquella voz era la de la mismisima Rainbow Dash, a quien al parecer todos habían olvidado en la contienda. Traía consigo su propio cesto de comida que había preparado especialmente para Adrian

-E-esto, yo también hice algo para ti, t-te importaría probarlo- Rainbow Dash se había transformado en una doble de Fluttershy

Adrian no podía creer lo que estaba pasando,justo en ese momento se dio cuenta del gran poder que el tenia... Era capaz de convertir a alguien como Rainbow Dash, a alguien como Fluttershy.

_**Llendo con los espectadores...**_

El no fue el unico que se saco de onda con lo que acababa de pasar, a lo lejos unos espectadores observaban todo como si se tratara de una pelicula.

-¡Ohhh! Eso definitivamente cambiara el curso de la trama- Dijo Rarity

-Estoy esperando a ver como se desarrolla el segundo acto- Dijo Ángel entusiasmado

-¡Uh-hu! Espero que todo termine con una fiesta, imaginense lo divertido que seria, habrían globos, pasteles y Cidra

Los tres se callaron y se sentaron nuevamente a comer palomitas

-¡Rayos! Tantas palomitas hacen que mi garganta se irrite- Dijo Ángel

Pinkie nuevamente saco algo que había detrás de ella, esta vez era una coca-cola

-¿Gustas?

-No, enserio ¿Como haces e...? Olvídalo- Dijo Ángel

Pinkie comienza a servirle a todos lentamente

-Una película no es lo mismo sin palomitas o refresco- Dijo Rarity

-De hecho- Respondió Ángel

_**Volviendo con Adrian y sus problemillas amorosos**_

-Rainbow Dash... ¿Eres tu? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?- Dijo Adrian bromeando

-N-no juegues conmigo por favor- Volvió a hablar Rainbow Dash con la voz de Fluttershy

-(Snif) "Ella es tan linda cuando se comporta así"- Pensó Adrian

-E-entonces- Rainbow Dash le acerco un traste con algo dentro- ¿Q-quisieras probar?

¿Adrian dudo seriamente por un momento, seguía sin poder creyendo lo que sus ojos veían y lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pero, para ser gentil simplemente siguió todo normalmente; Le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a Rainbow Dash, lo que provoco que Rainbow Dash se enrojeciera levemente

-Con gusto lo probare

Adrian tenia un gran presentimiento y optimismo acerca de lo que iba a pasar, después de todo ya le había tocado comer 2 cosas deliciosas para el. Agarro el contenedor y lo abrió lentamente...lo que vio simplemente le quito las ganas de vivir. Lo que se encontraba dentro de aquel contenedor era una pasta semi-liquida de un color marrón-negro, a simple vista se podia notar que era la primera vez que Dash había cocinado.

Adrian casi automaticamente había puesto una cara de desagrado, como si por accidente hubiera abierto una pagina de porno hardcore y exagerado (Créanme... Me ha pasado). Rainbow Dash puso una cara de tristeza y melancolía, ya que obviamente se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Adrian.

-E-esta horrible verdad, creo que después de todo no sirvo para eso de cocinar

La mirada melancólica que había puesto Rainbow Dash era tan penetrante que hubiera puesto triste a cualquiera, Adrian no tuvo otra opción moral mas que...

-No como crees, ahorita mismo lo probare "Lo siento estomago, si tienes que quejarte con alguien, que sea con mi corazon...el tuvo la idea"- Dijo sonando lo mas convincentemente posible

Adrian tomo una cucharada de aquella cosa negra y repugnante, y tragando un poco de aire y aguantando las ganas de escupir, engullo rápidamente aquella pasta extraña, evitando así saborearla demasiado.

-¿Como estuvo?- Preguntó tímidamente

-"Vamos Adrian, saca a relucir tus clases de actuación" Estuvo delicioso- Dijo sonando muy convincente

-!¿Enserio?!- Pregunto entusiasmada Rainbow Dash

-Claro que si, si no como estoy...

Adrian quería seguir hablando, pero de repente se cae estrepitosamente al suelo, como si se hubiera desmayado. Todos espantados llegan corriendo hacia el cuerpo inherte de Adrian, incluso Applejack y Twilight quienes estaban peleando, llagan corriendo olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado, Rainbow Dash se va a arrinconar a un árbol mientras solloza levemente.

-Ya veo... Mi comida sabe tan mal que lo mate...

Ángel es el primero en llegar a la escena completamente espantado y decide revisar sus signos vitales...

-¡No esta respirando! - Grita desesperado

-¡No puede ser! ¿y ahora que hacemos?- Dijo Pinkie Pie

-¡Esto es la pero cosa posible!- Dijo Rarity utilizando sus habilidades de "Reina del Drama"

-Parece que no quede otra opción... Tendré que darle RCC- Dijo Twilight muy decidida

-...¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Applejack

-(Suspiro) Resucitacion Cardio Pulmonar- Dijo Twilight

Applejack hace un ademan de "Y eso es...

-(Suspiro) Respiración boca a boca

-Ahhhhhh... Oye...¡¿Por que tienes que ser tu?!- Dijo Applejack enojada

-Porque tome un curso de para-medicina, por eso- Dijo Twilight orgullosamente

-Pero eso no es justo,solo quieres tomar ventaja de la situación

Y entonces comenzaron a discutir... de nuevo

-¡Oigan! Ahorita mismo no es momento para discutir-Dijo Rarity

-Tenemos que hacer algo, o si no a próxima fiesta que celebraremos sera un funeral- Dijo Pinkie

-Ok,ok, tengo una idea- Dijo Angel

Angel se agacho lentamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Adrian, sus caras estaban frente a frente... Todas las chicas que estaban ahí voltearon a ver la escena como si un radar las hubiera llamado.

-"¡OMG Una escena Yaoi!"- Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo mientras que estaban bien sonrojadas.

Justo cuando sus caras estaban punto del roce, Angel se para de un brinco y le propina un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Adrian

-¡Despierta de una vez Webon!- Grito Angel

Apenas el golpe de Angel impacto en el estomago de Adrian, algo salio disparado desde su boca... Era la pasta que había comido anteriormente. Adrian se sienta rápidamente y empieza a toser y a respirar hondo para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Ja! Justo como sospeche, la cosa que habías comido unos minutos antes se te atoro en la garganta- Dijo Angel

Adrian no respondió, simplemente se paro de un brinco y le propino un golpe fuerte al estomago a Angel, el cual, salio disparado como unos 10 metros por el impacto recibido. Adrian siguió como si nada y simplemente se sobo los nudillos

-Ahora estamos a mano...-Dijo sombriamente Adrian

Adrian voltea hacia atras y se encuentra con las miradas incredulas y sorprendidas de todas las demás

-O-oh, creo que no había necesidad de que vieran eso- Dijo Adrian casi riéndose

Seguían calladas por lo que habían presenciado,hasta que un alarido los saco de sus pensamientos

-N-necesito un doctorrrrrrrr...(Sonido de desmayo)

-Uppss, creo que me excedí...

**2 horas mas tarde ese mismo dia**

En la escena se podía observar a Ángel en una cama de hospital, con todo el torso vendado y sin poder pararse de la cama

-Sabes que, tenias razón, al fin y al cabo alguien termino en el hospital- Dijo Adrian

Angel reunió todas las fuerzas que tenia y lentamente logro levantar una mano y hacer .l.

-Vete a la vergaaaaaa- Ángel hablo casi gritando

Ángel, al hablar, se sobreesfozo las costillas rotas y el pulmón reventado, por lo tanto se desmayo instantáneamente por el dolor producido

-Bueno, creo que volveré mañana... Si sigues vivo para entonces- Dijo Adrian mientras salia de la habitación

Adrian sale de la habitación como si nada y cierra la puerta tras de si, fuera de la habitación se encontraban 5 de las "mane 6". Todas tenían cara de preocupación en el rostro, pero Adrian las calmo con una simple sonrisa

-¿Como esta?- Preguntaron casi a coro

-Estará bien, el no se moriría por tan poco

-...Ahhh, le rompiste 5 costillas y casi le revientas un pulmón- Dijo Applejack queriendo sonar irónica

-Por eso, poquito

-¡Uh-hu! Cuando se recupere le podríamos hacer una fiesta de recuperación... Comenzare a hacer los preparativos de una vez- Dijo Pinkie mientras se iba del hospital dando saltitos

Por un momento reino un silencio sepulcral...hasta que

-Por cierto... ¿Y Fluttershy?

Rarity y las demás se voltean a ver mutuamente con una cara de "Ohhh mierda"

-Creo que la dejamos en el bosque

-!¿Queeee?¡

-No te preocupes, estará bien

-¿Como que estará bien? ¿Y si alguien la quiere secuestrar?- Pregunto Adrian enérgicamente

-Si eso pasara, tendría mas miedo por el tipo que por Fluttershy- Dijo Twilight

-¿Ahhhh? ¿Ah que te refieres?

-Veras, Fluttershy es toda una lindura, pero la gente como ella tiene siempre un defecto

-Sigo sin entender que me quieres decir

-Ella es de mal despertar- Respondió Rarity

-¿Mal despertar? ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Adrian intrigado

-Si a ella la despiertan en medio de un sueño se vuelve tan loca y enojada que nadie sabe de lo que es capaz- Dijo Rainbow Dash con miedo

-Una vez alguien la despertó por la fuerza mientras dormía...Ese pobre tipo aun no se recupera del trauma

-Ja, ¿Quieren que me trague esa ridícula historia?- Dijo Adrian incrédulo

-¿Quieres mas pruebas?... Si no me equivoco tu tipo de sangre es AB

-Así es- Respondió Adrian

-Fluttershy tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que tu

-Ohhh Dios Mio, si ella es cuando menos la mitad de enojona que yo al despertarse, seria muy peligroso

-Así es, así que mejor esperamos a que ella despierte y se regrese a su casa sola

-Si, probablemente sea lo mejor

**Mientras tanto en el bosque...**

Se ve a un poni masculino pasando por el bosque, simplemente iba tonteando por ahí cuando de repente se encuentra con Fluttershy en el suelo

-¿Que es eso? ¿Una poni?- Se pregunto aquel poni macho

Lentamente se acerco hacia ella, con cautela se aproximo lo mas que pudo y le quiso hablar...

-Oye ¿Estas bien?

Fluttershy lentamente se para como si fuera un zombie mientras voltea a ver al poni poco a poco, sus ojos se topan con el por un segundo...

-¿Quien me ha despertado de mi sueño?- Dijo Fluttershy sombriamente mientras lo veía con una cara asesina

-A-ah lo siento, y-yo no quería...

-Solo la muerte podrá conseguirte perdón de lo que acabas de hacer

Fluttershy se acerca lentamente hacia el...

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**El fin...**_

_**Relato corto: El malentendido... (Ocurre durante el capitulo 13 de la segunda temporada)  
**_

Rainbow Dash estaba volando camino a Sugar Cube Corner, ya que su querida amiga y compañera de bromas, Pinkie Pie, le había llamada urgentemente a que llegara a visitarla, pero no era esto lo que mas le inquieto, lo mas extraño de la llamada es de que Pinkie hablaba melancólicamente, como si quisiera llorar. Estaba tan preocupada que acelero el paso con tal de llegar lo mas rápido posible a su destino.

Después de volar unos cuantos minutos, llego a Poniville y fue directo Sugar Cube Corner, abrió la puerta de par en par y entro al establecimiento. A simple vista no pudo notar nada fuera de lo común, lo único diferente es que ahora los recién nacidos de los Cake estaban presentes en el lugar y no hacían mas que destrozos, también luego se dio cuanta de que los Cake no se encontraban, pero no le dio mucha importancia, así que simplemente se dedico a buscar a su amiga.

-¡Hey Pinkie! ¿Donde estas?- PRegunto Rainbow Dash gritando

Rainbow Dash siguió buscando alrededor de todo el lugar en señal de su amiga, hasta que de repente escucho una voz que provenía de arriba, mas precisamente por las escaleras

-Oh...Hola Dashie, Sube por favor- Le dijo Pinkie Pie, quien seguía hablando con un aire melancólico

Rainbow Dash simplemente obedeció a su amiga y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, no pudo evitar preguntarle a Pinkie del porque no estaban los Cake, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de su amiga. Terminando de subir las escaleras, se adentraron las dos dentro de la habitación de Pinkie. Su habitación no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho, era exactamente como cualquier persona normal se hubiera imaginado, Colorida a morir.

Lo único extraño de toda la situación era... Pinkie. Apenas Rainbow Dash se puso cómoda al sentarse en un pequeño sillón, Pinkie cerro la puerta lentamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Rainbow Dash no habia notado,si no hasta ahorita, que su preciada amiga no solo actuaba raramente, si no que su apariencia habia cambiado drasticamente, su mirada era triste como su voz, su pelo, alocado y esponjado, ahora estaba lacio y le bajaba por la cara tapando uno de sus ojos de su hermosa cara, aquella cara que ella siempre quiso.

Rainbow Das decidio hablar primero...

-Buenooooo...¿Para que me necesitabas?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

Esta vez si hubo una reaccion por parte de Pinkie, no fue precisamente la mejor, o la mas esperada. Pinkie comenzo a sollozar lentamente y a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían lentamente su cara. Pinkie se abalanzo hacia Rainbow Dash y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga.

-¿Que te pasa Pinkie? ¿Que te ocurre?- Le pregunto Rainbow Dash, estaba realmente preocupada

-¡Oh Dashie! No sabes que solitaria estoy ultimamente, tengo muchos problemas... y creo que te necesito mas que nada y a nadie en el mundo- Pinkie estaba hablando desesperadamente

Rainbow Dash se quedo sobrecogida por las desesperadas palabras de su mas preciada amiga, y ella sabia exactamente que hacer... Levanto la cara de Pinkie al nivel de la suya, la agarro por el cuello y le dio un gran beso... Rainbow Dash cerro los ojos lentamente, sin embargo Pinkie los dejo bien abiertos por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pinkie rápidamente separo a Rainbow Dash de si y empezo a escupir en el suelo, Rainbow Dash se quedo estupefacta y seguia sin saber que fue lo que hizo masl, sin embargo Pinkie fue muy directa.

-¿Que rayos haces Dashie? Soy hetero

-P-pero, yo pense que todo lo que tu dijiste se referia a... Tu ya sabes

-¡Nooo! Me referia a que necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a esos endemoniados hijos de los Cake

Las 2 se vieron fijamente a los ojos totalmente avergonzadas, voltearon a ver hacia lados contrarios con tal de no mirarse a los ojos y asi se quedaron unos 2 minutos...

-...

-...

-Nada de esto ocurrió... ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Pinkie avergonzada

-...Ok

_**El**_** fin...**

**_ Crónica: Lyra y Bon-Bon_**

Adrian se encontraba tendido en una cama de hospital de Poniville, todos sus amigos (Y metiches estaban ahí). Estaba tapado por una sabana hasta el cuello y tenia una fiebre espantosa de 41°C, a simple vista se podía notar que estaba realmente mal, deliraba entre sueños y aveces gritaba del dolor que le producían las jaquecas constantes. Todos estaban bastantes preocupados en la habitación, pero especialmente habian 2 ponis que estaban sufriendo mas que nunca al ver sufrir a Adrian así. Y no, no eran las mane "6"... Eran Bon-Bon y Lyra.

Todo era silencioso y nadie hablaba, hasta que de repente la enfermera llego para dar las buenas noticias...

-¿Como esta? Enfermera RedHeart- Pregunto Twilight muy preocupada

La enfermera saco unos papeles donde se describía el diagnostico que el doctor había hecho.

-Bueno, debo decir que su fiebre es muy diferente de la de cualquier ser vivo que haya visto antes, y al no saber como tratarlo se nos hizo mas dificil...

-"Eso es porque es un semi-dios"-Pensaron todos los presentes en la sala

-...Pero en general todo va bien, sus signos vitales se mantiene dentro del limite de lo aceptable, si se sigue cuidando así, estará bien en una semana

Todos dieron un suspiro muy grande, estaban aliviados por escuchar esa gran noticia por parte de la enfermera, la enfermera se despidió y les dijo que solo les quedaban unos 45 minutos de visita. LA enfermera salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-No sabia que los monstruos como el pudieran enfermarse- Dijo Angel

-Tu no eres precisamente el mejor para hablar ahora, Angel, recuerda de que eres una entidad divina de otro universo-Dijo Rainbow Dash sarcásticamente

-(Suspiro) Todo esto no hubiera pasado si el no hubiera querido "Salir de Aventura" al bosque Everfree

Todas se quedaron reflexionando lo que había pasado, sin embargo, aun después de haber escuchado la gran noticia, Lyra y Bon-Bon seguían teniendo una cara sombría y distante. Rarity dandose cuenta de eso, quiso animarlas un poco.

-Lyra y Bon-Bon, le agradecemos eternamente de que hayan traído ha Adrian hasta el Hospital, de no haber sido por ustedes pudiera haber muerto.

Este comentario no hizo mas que sacarle unas lagrimas a Lyra y empezó a sollozar, Bon-Bon, al darse cuanta de que su amiga no estaba en condiciones de hablar ella lo hizo.

-De hecho, hay lago que no les contamos, en realidad Adrian regreso aquí por su cuenta... y no solo eso... El nos saco del Bosque Everfree

-¡¿Queeeee?!- gritaron todos los demás

-Verán...-

Bon-Bon quiso seguir hablando, pero de repente Lyra comenzó a llorar de culpabilidad y entre sollozos decía

-(Snif) S-si...No hubiera s-sid-do por mi culpa... El estuviera bien ahorita mismo

-¿A que se refieren?

Lyra dejo de llorar un poco y recargo su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Bon-Bon

-Les contaremos la historia completa...

_**Flashback: Un día anterior... 7 am**_

-¿Que quieres...¿Que?- Le pregunto Angel sorprendido a Adrian

Ángel y Adrian estaban caminando por las tranquilas calles de Poniville, lo cual era tan usual que ya no espantaban a los lugareños, de hecho eran considerados una especie inteligente mas, ni siquiera se preguntaron como Adrian había crecido tanto en tan pocos dias "En un mundo magico, nade te sorprende despues". La rara propuesta que Adrian propuso tomo por sorpresa a Angel

-Salir al bosque Everfree durante unos días- Dijo Adrian bastante tranquilo

-¿Y como para que?

-Veras, no se a ciencia cierta si siempre sere inmortal y podre regenerarme de mis heridas, por lo tanto, me ire a entrenar supervivencia en el bosque Everfree

-Aja, ¿Sabes que ese lugar es mucho mas mortal que cualquier territorio de la tierra?

-Sip, es lo que lo hace mas emocionante... Ademas, tengo otra razón mucho mas importante para ir alli

-¿Cual es? -Pregunto Ángel incrédulo

Adrian se acero lentamente hacia Ángel y le susurro en el oído...

-Necesito comer carne

Ángel se separo instantáneamente indignado por lo que acababa de escuchar

-Solo por eso, ustedes los humanos y sus necesidades biológicas

-¿Que? Necesito carne,si no perderé musculatura por falta de proteínas

-Y eso que no tienes muchos músculos que digamos

-Exacto, por eso necesito ir allí

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Le pregunto Sinceramente Ángel

-No, si no no valdrá la pena

-¿Y tienes todo preparado para irte?

-Asi es

Adrian le remarca a Ángel su mochila que tenia detrás y Ángel simplemente hizo un ademan de "Ya veo"

-Y le avisaras a las demás

-¿Como crees? Se espantarían y no me dejarían ir, de ser necesario utilizarían un hechizo de control mental para detenerme

-Como quieras, ojala un animal te coma o algo por el estilo, mientras tu te estés creyendo McGiver o Bear Grills, yo me relajare toda la tarde en el Spa de este lugar

-¿Spaa?- Pregunto Adrian incrédulo

Angel junto los pies, y empezo a hablar como un gay

-¿Que? Acaso un hombre no puede ponerse bonito

-Seras cabrón ¬¬

-Nos vemos luego... si sigues con vida Mwajajajjajaja- Dijo Angel mientras se iba volando de ahí

Adrian estaba básicamente listo para poder irse al bosque, tenia en su inventario solo un cuchillo de 25 cm que el mismo diseño, un arco y flechas ("Siempre es interesante probar algo nuevo" pensó Adrian al traer el arco) y un limpiador de lentes. Cualquiera que viera a Adrian por primera vez, pensaría que era un debilucho, ya que media 1.85 y pesaba 72 kilos, algo muy bajo para su estatura, mas sin embargo, conocía artes marciales, era muy astuto e inteligente y ademas era un hábil espadachín. Revisando que todo estuviera en orden se dedico a marchar con camino al bosque.

Iniciando su caminata empezó a sentir unas viejas sensaciones que el había sentido anteriormente, ese inquietante sentimiento de ser perseguido, pero gracias a su experiencia de vida pudo saber que o quien lo andaba siguiendo, así que decidió jugarle una jugarreta. Mientras iba caminando fingiendo que no sabia nada, de repente se detuvo y desapareció...Las ponis que lo andaban siguiendo se sacaron de onda. De repente, una de las "Stalkers" sintió que alguien le toco la cabeza por detrás...

-Verdad que no se siente bien que te agarren por detrás... Lyra- Dijo Adrian sonando enojado

Lyra casi se desmaya del susto por lo que le había pasado, la otra poni que estaba junto a Lyra, no era nada mas ni nada menos que la "Beffa" de Lyra, Bon-Bon. Lyra se fue calmando poco a poco hasta recuperar el aliento.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto Lya asombrada

-Solo digamos que es un "Truquito" que aprendí

-¿A donde planeabas ir?- Pregunto Lyra a Adrian

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Acaso quieres seguir acosándome?- Pregunto Adrian molesto

-Nooooo, ¿como crees?, es simple curiosidad inofensiva

-Ujum

-Planeas ir al Bosque Everfree...¿Verdad?- Dijo Bon-Bon seriamente

Adrian y Lyra rápidamente la voltearon a ver con cara de incredulidad, pero Adrian simplemente se puso a reir

-Vaya, creo que eres muy buena dándote deduciendo cosas, ¿Como lo supiste?

-La mochila, el cuchillo de supervivencia en el cinturón... y que estamos a 20 metros de la entrada al bosque

-Ohhhh, debió haber sido por eso

-¡Estas loco! No vayas, puedes morirte- Le suplico Lyra a Adrian

-No te preocupes, yo puedo manejarlo fácilmente

Lyra se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que había escuchado y busco la mirada de su amiga esperando que la apoyara, mas sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

-Si el quiere matarse allí, esta bien por mi, no me importa realmente- Dijo Bon-Bon fríamente

-Gracias... Creo- Dijo Adrian

-Pe-pero...

-Nada, ya vayámonos Lyra... y ni se te ocurra ir tras de el

-(Sigh) Cuidate Adrian, y por cierto

Lra utiliza un hechizo y atrae a Adrian hacia ella y le da un beso... Adrian esta vez no se sorprendió mucho, posiblemente ya se lo esperaba

-Considera eso como un amuleto de la suerte...

Lyra y Bon-Bon se alejan caminando poco a poco de ahí, Adrian retoma su camino y se encuentra en la mera entrada del bosque con un cartel:

_Precaucion: Estas entrando al bosque EverFree_

_Hay animales salvajes, grandes y repentinos cambios climáticos y plantas venenosas_

_No se garantiza la supervivencia de nadie, retrocede ahora mismo o ¡Abandona toda esperanza!_

Adrian le importa muy poco el cartel y sigue de largo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Update: Por diversas razones no pude terminar la crónica ni incluir a los personajes de otros fics, así que lo haré en el proximo capitulo de relleno  
**_

_**Ojo: Eso no quiere decir que no continuare con la historia del "Ser de otro mundo", simplemente le estoy dando tiempo a mi cerebro para desarrollar bien la historia**_

_**Eso fue todo, hasta el proximo capitulo**_


	19. Cronicas Random 2

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

Iniciando su caminata empezó a sentir unas viejas sensaciones que el había sentido anteriormente, ese inquietante sentimiento de ser perseguido, pero gracias a su experiencia de vida pudo saber que o quien lo andaba siguiendo, así que decidió jugarle una jugarreta. Mientras iba caminando fingiendo que no sabia nada, de repente se detuvo y desapareció...Las ponis que lo andaban siguiendo se sacaron de onda. De repente, una de las "Stalkers" sintió que alguien le toco la cabeza por detrás...

-Verdad que no se siente bien que te agarren por detrás... Lyra- Dijo Adrian sonando enojado

Lyra casi se desmaya del susto por lo que le había pasado, la otra poni que estaba junto a Lyra, no era nada mas ni nada menos que la "Beffa" de Lyra, Bon-Bon. Lyra se fue calmando poco a poco hasta recuperar el aliento.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto Lya asombrada

-Solo digamos que es un "Truquito" que aprendí

-¿A donde planeabas ir?- Pregunto Lyra a Adrian

-¿Para que quieres saber? ¿Acaso quieres seguir acosándome?- Pregunto Adrian molesto

-Nooooo, ¿como crees?, es simple curiosidad inofensiva

-Ujum

-Planeas ir al Bosque Everfree...¿Verdad?- Dijo Bon-Bon seriamente

Adrian y Lyra rápidamente la voltearon a ver con cara de incredulidad, pero Adrian simplemente se puso a reir

-Vaya, creo que eres muy buena dándote deduciendo cosas, ¿Como lo supiste?

-La mochila, el cuchillo de supervivencia en el cinturón... y que estamos a 20 metros de la entrada al bosque

-Ohhhh, debió haber sido por eso

-¡Estas loco! No vayas, puedes morirte- Le suplico Lyra a Adrian

-No te preocupes, yo puedo manejarlo fácilmente

Lyra se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que había escuchado y busco la mirada de su amiga esperando que la apoyara, mas sin embargo fue todo lo contrario.

-Si el quiere matarse allí, esta bien por mi, no me importa realmente- Dijo Bon-Bon fríamente

-Gracias... Creo- Dijo Adrian

-Pe-pero...

-Nada, ya vayámonos Lyra... y ni se te ocurra ir tras de el

-(Sigh) Cuidate Adrian, y por cierto

Lra utiliza un hechizo y atrae a Adrian hacia ella y le da un beso... Adrian esta vez no se sorprendió mucho, posiblemente ya se lo esperaba

-Considera eso como un amuleto de la suerte...

Lyra y Bon-Bon se alejan caminando poco a poco de ahí, Adrian retoma su camino y se encuentra en la mera entrada del bosque con un cartel:

_Precaucion: Estas entrando al bosque EverFree_

_Hay animales salvajes, grandes y repentinos cambios climáticos y plantas venenosas_

_No se garantiza la supervivencia de nadie, retrocede ahora mismo o ¡Abandona toda esperanza!_

Adrian le importa muy poco el cartel y sigue de largo...

_**Retomando la historia** **actual... Cronica: Lyra y Bon-Bon Parte 2**_

Adrian se adentro en el bosque sin mas preámbulos...

A diferencia de los demás bosques a los que había entrado este daba un poco de miedo, estaba oscuro, casi como si fuera de noche, al parecer las historia que contaban acerca de el eran ciertas.

Empezó a caminar en el bosque, a pesar del aspecto que tenia el bosque, el clima era estupendo, rondaba por ahí de los 20 grados Celsius y no había tanto problema con la temperatura.

-Bueno, primero lo primero, a buscar alimento y rápido, por que si ahorita esta así no quiero ver como estará cuando anochezca- Pensaba Adrian

Adrian comenzó a buscar por los alrededores algo que pueda ser comestible, mientras buscaba se dio cuanta de que este bosque guardaba mucho mas similitudes con una selva que con un bosque. Encontró algunos pantanos, ríos y también analizo los arboles que lo rodeaban y llego a la conclusión que el "Bosque Everfree" en realidad era una "Jungla".

-Eso explicaría el porque se sienten tan extrañas con este lugar, es único en su especie

Adrian encontró toda clase de alimentos en ese lugar, desde peces que cazo en un rió cercano, hasta animales pequeños como un conejo que encontró en su madriguera. Siempre caminaba alerta, nunca sabia lo que podría pasarle en ese lugar, si su análisis era cierto, existirían depredadores peligrosos en ese lugar y lo que es peor... Ahorita mismo lo están observando. Si, el podía sentirlo claramente, esa horrible sensación de que algo te esta mirando fijamente, Adrian saco el cuchillo de su funda y se lo puso a la altura del pecho, siguió caminando cuidadosamente...

-Lo siguiente es buscar refugio y rápido, si las historia son ciertas, este maldito lugar pude cambiar de clima de un momento a otro.

Adrian llevaba todo el camino sin ningún imprevisto, eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a muerte, sabia que tarde o temprano le pasaría algo... y tenia razón.

Mientras caminaba finalmente obtuvo pruebas de que lo seguían, y no cualquier cosa, fuese quien fuese, la cosa que lo estaba siguiendo era grande. Adrian se dio rápidamente la vuelta y encaro a su depredador insultando y provocandolo.

-¡Sal maldita bestia! Te estoy esperando...

No hubo respuesta...

El bosque seguía tan frió e inmutable, es como si se callara de repente, pero Adrian seguía sabiendo que por ahi había algo. Adrian se encontraba rodeado de copas de arboles tan altas que parecían tocar el cielo. Adrian se relajo un poco y pensó en algo rápido para atraer a su depredador.

Se dio la vuelta y fingió que se había olvidado del problema, siguió caminando lentamente pero agudizando sus sentidos al 110%, cuendo de repente...

Una bestia gigante desconocida salto directamente hacia el, como Adrian ya se esperaba esto, logro rodar hacia a delante para evitar la embestida que había dado la bestia. A penas la bestia toco el suelo se produjo un estruendo demasiado fuerte, tenia que pesar al menos media tonelada. Adrian se encontraba de espaldas de su depredador con la ropa llena de tierra.

-Fiu, por los pelos

Volteo lentamente para encararse con al bestia y descubrir que era, no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver el rostro oculto de aquella bestia.

-No puede ser...

Era una manticora. Si una manticora bien hecha, como si la hubieran sacado directamente de un libro de mitologías y criptozoologia. El cuerpo parecía el de un león por la forma, mas sin embargo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de unas escamas de serpiente, la cabeza si era completamente la de un Leon, y para finalizar y poner la ceresita en el pastel, una cola de escorpion de unos 2 metros y medio sobresalía de la parte de atrás de la manticora.

-Y yo que quería evitar problemas, bueno, parece que al fin y al cabo este viaje resultara mejor de lo que esperaba

Adrian se quito su mochila con los alimentos y la puso a un lado, se volvió a poner en posición de combate, subiendo el cuchillo a la altura de su pecho, ambos se encontraban separados por unos 10 metros de distancia. Se miraron fijamente y se detuvieron, podían sentirlo, esto no era una relación depredador-presa, esto era un combate entre depredadores naturales.

Despues de mirarse alrededor de un minuto empezo la accion, la manticora se lanzo contra el saltando, como cuando ataco a Adrian por la espalda, Adrian fue corriendo directamente hacia ella, pero justo cuando estaban a solo 2 metros de chocar, Adrian se barre y pasa por debajo de la bestia, prepara su cuchillo e intenta atravesar el vientre de la bestia mientras estaba debajo de ella.

(Clink)

El cuchillo no logro atravesarlo para nada y simplemente reboto. Adrian se sorprendió por esto. Después de ese ataque volvieron a quedar a lados contrarios, pero esta vez estaban mucho mas cerca que la otra vez, solo 5 metros separaban a los titanes.

Ahora era el turno de atacar de Adrian, corrió hacia el con el cuchillo en la mano, la manticora no se movía, simplemente se quedaba viendo.

-Si el cuerpo es tan duro como el acero, la única opción que me queda es...

Adrian levanta el cuchillo y dirige su ataque a la cabeza de la bestia, en ese justo momento la bestia reacción y dispara su letal cola directamente hacia Adrian. Adrian logra esquivarlo justo a tiempo, mas sin embargo no del todo, el aguijon logra cortarle un poco el hombro.

-Parece que después de todo tienes uno que otro As en la manga,¿no es así?

La bestia levanto la cabeza orgullosa, como si pudiera entender lo que Adrian le andaba diciendo. Otra vez comenzó el concurso de miradas, ambos estaba tensos, comprendían de que todo podía acabar en un solo momento...

Esta vez ambos se lanzaron al ataque, la velocidad de ambos era impresionante , Adrian brinco sobre la bestia, la manticora utilizo nuevamente su aguijón en contra de Adrian...

-Justo lo que esperaba...

Cuando el aguijón estaba a punto de impactar , se hizo a un lado y utilizando el cuchillo corto el aguijón completamente desde la raíz. Después de cortar el aguijón de la manticora se quedo justo arriba de ella. La manticora se retorcía de dolor y no actuaba cuerdamente, no se daba cuenta de que Adrian estaba parado sobre ella.

-Déjame sacarte de tu miseria

Adrian coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello y la cabeza de la manticora...

-Fuiste un gran oponente, pero...

(Crack)

-Es momento de decirte adiós

Justo después de aquella acción, la manticora callo para siempre... Cayo estrepitosamente al suelo y ya sin vida. Adrian se disponía a recoger su bolsa llena de comida, pero cuando se dirigió a donde la había dejado ya no estaba...

-(Suspiro) Y todo por tu culpa- Dijo como recriminándole a la manticora muerta- Bueno, cuando menos tu muerte servirá para algo...

Adrian se alejo lentamente del lugar, mientras veía como todos los animales (Incluidos depredadores) se acercaban a ver el cadáver de la manticora y lo volteaban a ver con miedo.

-Creo que ahora yo soy el rey del lugar...

_**Algunas horas después**_

Adrian seguía buscando un refugio en aquel lugar, si la noción del tiempo no le fallaba ya eran como la 1 de la tarde, necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse, por que al parecer estaba empezando a llover levemente en aquel lugar. Mientras empezo a caminar se mojo la ropa con la lluvia, asi que decidió quitarse la camisa para evitar tener un resfriado que lo moleste durante su travesia.

Después de mucho caminar diviso a lo lejos una cueva oscura, camino directamente hacia ella y se adentro sin pensarlo antes. La cueva era muy pequeña, lo cual era bueno, ya que demostraba que ningún animal de proporciones gigantescas podría vivir allí. Se recostó contra la pared rocosa de aquella cueva y se dispuso a descansar los pies un poco, había caminado durante horas y no había logrado comer nada, después del incidente con la manticora ningún animal se le acercaba. Guardo el cuchillo en su funda y cerro los ojos lentamente...

(tssssssssss)

Una serpiente se disponía a morderlo, pero Adrian sin abrir los ojos logro agarrar a la serpiente por la cabeza.

-Bueno amiguita, parece que tu me seras muy útil...

Saco el cuchillo y la decapito para que no causara mas problemas, la tomo en sus manos y la contemplo.

-Solo tengo que pensar que es como una salchicha y ya, todo pasara de una vez

Usando el cuchillo le quito algunas escamas del cuerpo para poder morderla, la agarro fuertemente y la mordió arrancando un gran pedazo de carne de aquel reptil que lo quería morder. Adrian no podía creer lo bien que sabia, incluso cruda, tal vez era el efecto de no haber comido carne en varios días y basar su dieta únicamente de frutas y verduras, mastico lentamente hasta terminar el bocado.

-Big Boss tenia razón, la carne de las serpientes saben como a pollo

Después de terminar de comerse aquella serpiente y llenar su estomago, decidió ir por un poco de leña antes de que la lluvia arreciara demasiado y mojara la madera, a parte necesitaría el fuego para calentarse por si en la noche hace demasiado frió.

Llevo la leña a la cueva, la hizo una fogata y le prendió fuego usando el truco de las 2 rocas. La fogata se encontraba justo en medio de la cueva para dar iluminación a todo el lugar. Aprovechando el calor de la fogata, comenzo a secar su playera por si hace frio en la noche.

Ya mas seguro Adrian se recostó cerca de la fogata para descansar, pero no se durmió simplemente se quedo recostado pensando y reflexionando acerca de su nueva vida.

La lluvia arreciaba un poco, si bien no era una tormenta mortal tipo película hollywoodense, ya se podía considerar como una lluvia. La lluvia trajo consigo el frió y mas oscuridad en aquel ambiente inhóspito y desprovisto de vida inteligente.

Adrian se quedo contemplando la lluvia, le recordaba aquellos ratos en el orfanato cuando se quedaba contemplando la noche para relajarse.

De repente una sombra se empezó a vislumbrar a través de la lluvia, si bien no se veia muy amenazadora Adrian no se podía confiar en demasía. Saco el cuchillo de su funda y se puso en alerta de lo que pudiera salir de la lluvia.

-Pense que el incidente con la manticora y la fogata alejaría a los animales- Pensó Adrian

La sombra era de un animal cuadrúpedo, por el tamaño podría ser un lobo. Adrian siguio espectante, pero entonces apareció lo que el menos esperaba ver en aquel lugar...

_**(Na: Desde aqui es donde Bon-Bon les esta contando la historia a las "Mane 6", lo anterior era desconocido para ella o para cualquier otra persona)**_

-Lyraaaaaaaa, ¿Estas ahí?

Una voz, de un poni

-Esa voz, me parece familiar...- Pensó Adrian

Poco a poco la sombra se iba acercando hasta revelar finalmente la identidad de aquel poni, no era otra mas que Bon-Bon. Adrian se sorprendió rápidamente, también Bon-Bon, ambos gritaron de sorpresa ya que no esperaban verse en aquella situación.

-Bon-Bon, ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Adrian estupefacto

-Busco a Lyra, pensé que estaba contigo

-No, no la he visto y con justa razón, este lugar que no es prohibido para ustedes

-Es que no la he visto en horas

-Y solo por eso piensas que me siguio, no creo que ni ella se arriesgue tanto por mi

Bon-Bon estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia y estaba temblando de frio.

-Por que no pasas, tengo una fogata para que te puedas calentar un poco

-Pe-pero, ¿y Lyra?

-Te digo, no la he visto, ni he sentido que me siguiera... De momento esperaremos que la lluvia amaine, entonces te llevar de regreso a Poniville

Adrian se sento de un lado de la fogata y Bon-Bon se sentó completamente del otro lado. Adrian seguía sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que te me quedas viendo?- Dijo Bon-Bon fríamente

-E-esto, ¿Como le hiciste para llegar hasta aqui tan fácilmente?, digo, yo casi muera alla afuera- Dijo Adrian

Bon-Bon se sorprendió por la pregunta y recordó algo muy extraño también.

-A decir verdad tienes razón, fue algo raro, todos los animales que se acercaban a mi, me olían y mejor decidían alejarse.

-Ahhhh?

Adrian se para de donde estaba sentado y se acerca lentamente a donde estaba Bon-Bon...

-¿Q-que haces?- Pregunto un poco asustada Bon-Bon

Adrian se sienta al lado de ella, la abraza y comienza a oler su cuello, Bon-Bon sonrojada a morir empuja levemente a Adrian hacia un lado.

-Perdón, es que quería comprobar algo y tuve razón Dijo Adrian mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos

-¿Que cosa?

-Veras, hoy decidí usar una colonia muy fuerte, y en la mañana, cuando nos vimos antes de que yo entrara al bosque, un poco del aroma de mi colonia se te quedo impregnado

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Que los animales al olerte pensaron que de alguna forma estabas relacionada conmigo, así que decidieron no hacerte nada

-Solo digamos que les enseñe a respetarme- Dijo con una voz sombría Adrian

-Okkkkkkk

Ocurrió un silencio incomodo en aquel lugar, bueno, en realidad la única incomoda con la situación era Bon-Bon ya que Adrian solo se quedaba contemplando la lluvia fijamente. Bon-Bon decidió romper el hielo...

-¿Por que no te vas a buscar a Lyra?- Le dijo muy preocupada

-Ya te lo dije, en todo el tiempo no sentí que me estuviera siguiendo, ademas, de cualquier forma no le harán nada, como a ti te paso.

-Pe-pero...

-(Suspiro) Si te parece bien la iré a buscar cuando la lluvia amaine, ahorita esta muy fuerte y recién se acaba de secar mi playera- Dijo Adrian fastidiado.

Se volvieron a sentar a lados contrarios de la fogata ya que sentían una extraña tensión entre ellos.

-Todavía no se lo que ella ve en ti...

-¿Ahhh? ¿A que te refieres?- Dijo indignado

-Solo mírate, eres de otra especie, no tienes ninguna cosa en especial...

-De hecho mi IQ es de 160...

-No me interesa, el punto es que TU no la mereces a ELLA- Le dijo fríamente

-Perdón por gustarle, es algo que no puedo evitar en Equestria, por una razón desconocida...

-Así que rompe corazones ¿Ehh?, tenia razón después de todo, no eres mas que otro tonto macho ligador- Dijo indignada

Adrian no se sintió ofendido ni nada, si algo había aprendido en 15 años en la tierra es que todo lo que te digan te lo tienes que pasar por los huevos, ademas, lo que sentía en esas palabras no era odio hacia el...Eran celos.

-Parece que después de todo Lyra es muy importante en tu vida, ¿Verdad?

Bon-Bon se enrojeció levemente, pero le contesto con una voz soñadora.

-Si, ella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo entre al "Jardin de Ponis" yo era una poni muy tímida y no hablaba con nadie, mas sin embargo ella hablo conmigo y nos comprendimos mutuamente... Allí empezó todo. De ahí en siempre, hemos sido amigas de toda la vida, de hecho ahorita somos "Roommates".

-¿Desde cuando?- Pregunto Adrian

-¿Desde cuando que?- Pregunto intrigada

-¿Desde cuando te gusta Lyra?- Le dijo con una sonrisa

Bon-Bon enrojeció automáticamente a un punto de que parecía un tomate, todos sus sentimientos empezaron a explotar en un solo momento y empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

-(Risa nerviosa) Ja, a que te refieres, ¿yo? ¿Ella? ¿Como crees?

Adrian simplemente la miro con una cara de "No me mientas"

-(Suspiro) ¿Como lo supiste?- Dijo decaída, pero todavía muy sonrojada

-Estas loca, no necesito 165 puntos de IQ para darme cuenta, solo alguien totalmente ingenuo no se daría cuenta.

-Odio tener estos sentimientos por ella, se que no me correspondería nunca, ella te quiere a ti ya mi me ha puesto en su "Friendzone"

-¿Ya se lo dijiste alguna vez?

-¿Como crees? Si me rechazara nuestra amistad se iria al caño, prefiero tenerla cerca de mi sin que sepa nada, a que ella se aleje de mi-Dijo tristemente

Otro silencio sepulcral invadió la cueva...

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías decircelo

Bon-Bon volteo a ver a Adrian a los ojos plácidamente

-Nunca sabrás lo que ella pueda decir si tu no lo intentas, ese el el problema de todos los que están encerrados en la "Friendzone", nunca lo intentan de verdad y deben recordar de que hay gente muy ingenua que no entiende las indirectas- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿E-enserio?- Pregunto un poco mas feliz

-Si, seria muy triste que una poni tan dulcey hermosa como tu sea tan triste en su vida "_Ademas quiero que la alejes de mi lo mas que puedas"- _ Pensó Adrian

Bon-Bon enrojeció de nuevo, pero esta vez no era por Lyra, fueron aquellas palabras tan dulces que nunca le había dedicado.

-Oye, tengo una duda muy grande- Pregunto Adrian muy seriamente

-¿Cual es?

-No tendrás la hora, se me olvido el reloj y en este lugar siempre parece de noche

Bon-Bon revisa su reloj que traía en la muñeca

-De hecho ya es de noche, son las 7:30 pm- Le contesto Bon-Bon

-Ya veo...

De repente se escucho un relámpago a lo lejos, Bon-Bon se estremeció levemente

-La lluvia...

-¿Que pasa con ella?- Pregunto Adrian

-Na-nada, simplemente espero que no se convierta en una tormenta

Se quedaron callados durante una hora, la lluvia se ponía cada vez mas intensa y las amenazas de tormenta eran casi inminentes. Adrian seguía mirando a la lluvia mientras miraba hacia el horizonte sin embargo volteo a ver a Bon-Bon, y noto que estaba temblando.

-¿Tienes frió? -Le pregunto Adrian

-N-no...

(Sonido de relámpago)

Bon-Bon se estremeció fuertemente y comenzó a temblar mas fuerte...

-Miedito de los relámpagos ¿eh?- Dijo Adrian en tono burlo

-N-no seas tonto, solamente tengo frió

Nuevamente ocurre un relámpago pero esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte e ilumino completamente el firmamento Bon-Bon grito del miedo y se acurruco en el suelo. Adrian se paro de donde estaba y recogió su playera que dejo secando cerca de la fogata. Se acerco a donde estaba Bon-Bon y la cubrió con su playera y ambos se fueron a recostar contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

-¿Q-que haces?- Pregunto Bon-Bon apenada

Adrian abraza a Bon-Bon y la pega contra su pecho de una forma muy cariñosa...

-No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí contigo...-

Bon-Bon se enrojeció levemente y se reconforto al escuchar esas palabras, no, no fueron las palabras...Era el, de eso no había duda para ella. Bon-Bon se acomodo para quedar frente a Adrian y poder mirarse a los ojos, ambos estaban levemente sonrojados.

Adrian también podía sentir algo, la situación en donde se encontraban era demasiado para que ambos la pudieran soportar...Se comenzaron a besar. Primero fue un beso inocente pero profundo, ambos podían sentirlo así que cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron del momento. Se separaron lentamente mientras un hilillo de saliva todavía unía sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo...

-N-no...no deberíamos estar haciendo esto...- Dijo Adrian en voz baja

-¿P-por que no?-Dijo tristemente Bon-Bon

-Uno de nosotros, si no es que los 2, saldrá lastimado

-Eso no me interesa!- Dijo Bon-Bon alzando la voz casi al punto de gritar

Adrian se sorprendió por la repentina acción de Bon-Bon, Pero ella se dio cuenta y bajo su tono de voz nuevamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Adrian...

-E-es que y-yo... Te necesito- Dijo tristemente

Adrian la atrajo hacia si abrazandola por el cuello mientras le daba un beso...

-Pues que así sea- Dijo Adrian

La tensión (SEXUAL) podía sentirse en el aire, Bon-Bon nunca había experimentado con otra persona y Adrian...es hombre.

**_Atención_**_**: Escena Lemon, si eres menor de edad y estas leyendo esto (Lo cual no deberías si ves la letra "M" en categoría o simplemente no te gusta no lo leas desde este punto hasta donde yo avise que termina**_

Bon-Bon paso a sentarse a las piernas de Adrian y ambos comenzaron a besarse pasional mente jugando con sus lenguas, mientras el tiempo pasaba y la lujuria crecía entre ellos, los besos cada vez se volvían mas y mas lascivos, y sin darse cuenta ambos se estaban manoseando. Cuando se separaron Bon-Bon pudo notar un bulto creciente en el pantalón de Adrian.

Adrian se bajo el pantalón sin pararse de donde estaba sentado y quedo finalmente solo con los boxeres puestos. Bon-Bon se acerco tímidamente hacia a Adrian y utilizando su boca bajo lentamente el boxer para revelar la erección de Adrian. Bon-Bon se sorprendió un poco ,ya que, ella solo había logrado ver como era el "Amiguito" de Adrian antes de que su cuerpo creciera 5 años.

Bon-Bon comenzó a masajearlo suavemente utilizando su casco derecho lo que provocaba que Adrian soltara leves gruñidos por lo bajo, Bon-Bon también se estaba excitando demasiado ya que sus partes intimas comenzaban a humedecerse.

Bon-Bon comenzó a hacerle un _Felacion_, empezó a lamer todo el cuerpo del pene lentamente mientras Adrian soltaba algunos quejidos,luego empezó a chupárselo Llevaba un ritmo lento y pausado liberando muchas sensaciones en los 2.

-(Jadeando) N-no es justo para los 2-Dijo Adrian

Adrian estiro las manos y comenzó a estimular la vagina de Bon-Bon, ella empezó a soltar ligeros alaridos sordos. Ambos siguieron así hasta que Bon-Bon comenzó a aumentar el ritmo hasta volverse frené y venia de arriba a abajo cada vez mas rápido la cara de Adrian reflejaba una clara tension, no lo podía soportara mas.

-S-si sigues asi y-yo voy a...

Adrian no pudo soportar mas y por puro instinto agarro la nuca de Bon-Bon yla empujo hacia el...

(Splurt)

Se vino y cayo rendido en el suelo mientras empezo a respirar agitadamente, Bon-Bon se separo lentamente de donde estaba, el miebro de Adrian siguio despidiendo liquido seminal de forma ligera.

(Gulp)

Bon-Bon se trago el liquido seminal que le habia quedado en la boca despues de que Adrian se habia venido, comenzo a respirar agitadamente y a ponerse cada vez mas excitada.

-L-lo sineto no queria...-Adrian se queria disculpar

Bon-Bon se acerco a el y lo callo poniendo su casco en los labios

-Shhh, no te preocupes... Me gusta tu sabor- Dijo mientras se relamía los labios

Esta declaracion hizo que Adrian se excitara nuevamente a tal punto que se le volvio a parar, BB se dio cuenta y solamente sonrio de una forma provocadora.

-Bueno, bueno, parece que estas listo para otra ronda...

Bon-Bon comienza a volver a masajear el pene de Adrian, pero Adrian rapidamente la abraza y la atrae hacia el con fuerza y la besa de nuevo. Bon-Bon mantiene los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco los cierra.

-Pero ahora sera mi turno de hacerte sentir bien- Dijo Adrian

Ambos se vuelven a trasladar a la pared de la cueva para estar mas cómodos Adrian es el que se recarga y Bon-Bon simplemente se vuelve a sentar sobre sus queda parada justo enfrente de el si saber que hacer...

-¿Que pasa?...Oh, ¿primera vez?-Le pregunto Adrian al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

-Uhum- Bon-bon asistió apenada sin voltearlo a ver

-No te preocupes, deja que te enseñe

Adrian llamo a Bon-Bon a que se acercara hacia el, ella se paro justo arriba de el y de su miembro, poco a poco se fue sentando hasta tener el pene de Adrian justo en la entrada de su vagina.

-Tal vez te pueda doler un poquito

-No importa, solo hagamoslo

Bon-Bon comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras el pene de Adrian entraba poco a poco dentro de ella, poco a poco soltaba pequeños gritos de dolor mientras lograba traspasar su linea entre la virginidad y la madurez. Cuando finalmente pudo "entrar" soltó un grito fuerte y empezó a respirar agitadamente, Adrian pudo notar como salia un poco de sangre y caía encima de el, obviamente se espanto un poco...

-¡¿Estas bien?!- Le pregunto muy preocupado Adrian

Bon-Bon se dejo caer en su pecho y le hablo en voz baja...

-Sigue, solo se gentil

-Esta bien, me comenzare a mover un poco

Adrian comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos de cadera hacia arriba, Bon-Bon soltaba quejidos de dolor mientras todo pasaba, Adrian la beso profundamente para calmar las tensiones que se cuerpo pasaba en esos momentos. En un momento a otro los quejidos de dolor comenzaron a volverse unos gemidos de placer. Continuaron en un ritmo lento alrededor de unos 10 minutos

El ritmo fue aumentando y ahora ambos movían sus caderas de manera frenética estaban muy cerca de su punto máximo y Bon-Bon comenzaba a gritar un poco fuerte así que ella misma comenzó a morderse gentilmente su labio para intentar callarse a ella misma. Mientras estaban a punto de llegar a su clímax Bon-Bon mordió con tal fuerza su labio que este comenzó a sangrar un poco

-(Jadeo)Sabes e-es muy malo contenerte de gritar así, tendré que hacerte soltar toda esa tensión acumulada-

-(Voz entrecortada) Pe-pero me da vergüenza

-Aquí nadie puede escucharnos

Adrian aumento aun mas el ritmo y cuando siento que se venia, levanto a Bon-Bon de donde estaba y fuertemente la penetro con tal fuerza que provoco que ella gritara muy fuerte y dejara de morderse el labio.

-¡M-me, me vengo!- Dijo Adrian

-Y-yo también-Contesto Bon-Bon

(Splurt)

~~Ahhhhh~~

Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo y calleron rendidos en el suelo jadeando y respirando dificultosamente. Se voltearon a ver y se comenzaron a mirar el uno al otro completamente sonrojados, estaba a punto de besarse otra vez cuando de repente escucharon un llanto cercano, voltearon a ver que era lo que pasaba, ...era Lyra

Lyra tenia lagrimas amargas que cruzaban toda su cara hasta llegar al suelo, en su cara había un mueca de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Adrian se paro rápidamente de donde estaba e intento excusarse

-Ly-Lyra, ¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Adrian

Lyra comenzó a llorar por lo bajo...

-Y-yo lo vi todo-Dijo Lyra llorando

-N-no es lo que parece

-¡No soy estúpida!- Grito muy fuerte

Adrian se sorprendió por como estaba actuando, el pudo sentir los sentimientos de Lyra, ella realmente lo amaba. Bon-Bon no sabia como actuar y simplemente se quede pasmada, pero por alguna reacción comenzó a actuar de una forma que Adrian no pudo comprender

-S-si, si lo eres- Dijo

Lyra volteo a ver a su mejor amiga incrédula y completamente dolida, Bon-Bon atrajo a Adrian hacia ella y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo enfrente de ella, ella hizo a proposito que el beso se viera lo mas sensual posible, se separaron lentamente ante la mirada de una Lyra incredula.

-Fuiste tan estúpida que no te diste cuenta del tipo de relación que Adrian y yo llevábamos

Adrian si se quedo pasmado e incapaz de actuar mientras toda la situación se desenvolví no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, parecia como si Bon-Bon odiara a Lyra desde el fondo de su corazon.

Bon-Bon comenzó a hacer una risita burlona, de alguna forma una parte de Bon-Bon quería castigar a Lyra por nunca haberle correspondido.

-N-no, no es verdad-Dijo Lyra llorando

-Claro que si, todo el tiempo fue verdad, ¿Porque crees que el simpre te rechazaba?, porque el me tenia a mi y yo a el

-D-dime que esto es una broma...-Dijo Lyra

-No, no la es, Adrian y yo somos amantes y posiblemente este embarazada de el

Lyra comenzó a llorar a un mas fuerte de lo normal

-P-pero yo lo amaba

-Pero el no te amaba a ti y nunca lo hará

Lyra rompió finalmente en un llanto amargo que resonó por todo el lugar

-¡Crei que eramos amigas!-Grito Lyra

Lyra se fue corriendo de nuevo al bosque sin mirar atrás mientras iba llorando, Bon-Bon salio de su trance de odio sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Adrian se comenzó a poner la ropa rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Lyra, estaba indignado por lo que había pasado.

-A-adrian, yo...

-No sigas, guarda tus disculpas para ella

Adrian termino de cambiarse y corrió rápidamente por Lyra. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, pero uno principalmente:

"Tenia razón, alguien iba a a salir lastimado, lamentablemente fue alguien inocente. Debo ir por ella y rápido"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Universo alternativo: Equestrian Highschool**_

_**(Na: En esta historia estan todos "Humanizados", solo para que lo sepan**_

Los rayos de sol matinales empezaron a llegar y a colarse en las habitaciones de todos aquellos estudiantes de escuela básica en el tranquilo pueblo de "Poniville". Especialmente hablaremos de una chica en especial...

En escena aparece un niño chico como de unos 13 años en una casa cualquiera, abre la puerta lentamente y se acerca poco a poco a una chica (Como de unos 17 años) que se encontraba dormida plácidamente en su cama.

-Hey Twilight, ya es hora de levantarse

La chica apenas y se movía...

-Twilight se nos va a hacer tarde

El chico siguió insiriendo hasta que se enojo completamente...

-¡Twilight párate de una vez holgazana!- Grito el chico furioso

Twilight finalmente desperté de golpe por la sorpresa, de tal manera que termino cayéndose de la cama.

-¡Auchh! ¡Spike! ¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Venga, que se nos hace tarde para la escuela-Dijo Spike

-¿Escuela?- Pregunto incrédula Twilight

Twlight levanto la vista hacia el calendario que tenia en su cuarto y observo la fecha "6 de agosto" y posteriormente vio el reloj "6:10 am"

...

-¡Rayos ya se acabaron las vacaciones y voy llegando tarde para la escuela!-Grito de desesperación

-Si,si lo que sea, solo apúrate y baja a desayunar-Dijo Spike

_Twilight era una chica de 16 años y estaba comenzando su 3er semestre en la preparatoria "Equestrian". Media alrededor de unos 1.70 metros de altura, era delgada y de color blanco de piel, tenia el pelo de color purpura y unos mechones de pelo color violeta, su pelo era largo así que se lo recogia en una cola de caballo y se dejaba unos mechones de cabello en la frente, tenia unos ojos de color purpura fuerte. Notas en la escuela: 10 perfecto_

_El chico que la despertó era Spike, su hermano menor 13 años e iba a iniciar la secundaria en "Equestrian" también ya que "Equestrian" era un colegio con secundaria y preparatoria. Media alrededor de los 1.65, igual de color blanco pero con un tono un poco mas bronceado, tenia el pelo de color verde fuerte y se lo peinaba de escarabajo muy al estilo de los "Beatles". Notas en la escuela 9 y 10_

Twilight termino de prepararse para la escuela y bajo a tomar su desayuno en la mesa se encontraban sus padres y Spike desayunando

-Buenos días Twi, ¿Como amaneciste?- Le pregunto su mama

-Buenos días, pues un poco mal, por cierto...¿Donde esta Shining?

-Ah, tu hermano tuvo que irse mas temprano de lo normal, como es el presidente del consejo estudiantil tiene que preparar los eventos de bienvenida para los recién llegados-Dijo su papa

-Ya veo

Twlight se sentó en la mesa y se disponía a desayunar rápidamente pero justo cuando se sentó Spike termino de desayunar.

-Bueno Twilight me tengo que adelantar, nos vemos en la escuela- Dijo Spike mientras se iba corriendo de allí

-Que raro, el no parece nada nervioso por entrar a secundaria- Dijo la mama de Twilight

-Es que todos sus amigos de primaria quedaron, así que conocerá a la mayoría Dijo Twilight

Twilight termino de comer muy a prisa, recogió su mochila y también salio corriendo de allí lo mas pronto posible

-Adiós Papa, adiós Mama, nos vemos en la tarde

-Cuídate- Le dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo

Twilight se fue corriendo de su casa y se dirigió a toda velocidad a encontrarse con sus amigas, todas habían acordado en encontrarse en una esquina para tomar el autobus. El "colegio" quedaba un poco lejos del pueblo, así que tenían que tomar un autobus hacia allá, lo bueno es que los autobuses salían cada 5 minutos.

Twilight cruzo una calle y pudo encontrarse con sus amigas que la estaba esperando.

-¡Chicas!-Les grito Twilight

Todas la voltearon a ver rápidamente y le correspondieron el saludo. Twilight finalmente llego con 5 chicas de aproximadamente su edad, tods se conocian desde la secundaria y algunas desde la primaria

-Ey Twilight, ¿Porque tan tarde?- Le pregunto su amiga Applejack

_Applejack era una de sus amigas. Tenia 17 años y estaba ingresando al 5to semestre de preparatoria. Su aspecto era de granjera, era blanca con unas pecas producidas por estar horas bajo el sol trabajando en la granja de sus padres, media 1.75 metros de altura, su pelo largo era de color dorado y lacio y no le gustaba peinarselo, sus ojos eran de color verde. Notas en la escuela: 7 y 8. Capitana del equipo de Basquetball femenil_

_-_ Perdón, es que se me olvido que hoy iniciaban las clases-Dijo apenada

-Que raro, ese es un comportamiento mas como de Rainbow-Dijo Rarity

_Rarity era otra de sus mejores 17 años y medio y estudiaba en el mismo salón que Applejack. Su aspecto era de la típica chica rica, era blanca y tenia la piel mas sedosa y cuidada de todas, media 1.70 de estatura, tenia un pelo de color purpura sedoso y muy cuidado, le gustaba peinarselo por horas utilizando un estilo muy elegante siempre, sus hojos eran de color azul zafiro. Notas en la escuela 9 y 10, como extra se ha de añadir que casi todos los chicos de la preparatoria y secundaria morían por ella, incluido Spike_

_-_Ey, eso es...totalmente cierto- Dijo Rainbow Dash

_Rainbow Dash era una de sus amigas. Tenia 15 años y medio y estaba iniciando el 2 semestre. Era caucásica como sus amigas y tenia un aspecto rudo pero sin perder su feminidad, media 1.68 de estatura, tenia el pelo multicolor lacio y usualmente desarreglado (Ese era su estilo), tenia unos de los ojos mas hermoso de la preparatoria ya que eran de un color vino en la escuela 7 y del equipo de "Soccer" molesta a Twilight por ser una "Cerebrito"_

_-_A-applejack...-Dijo Fluttershy

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-E-esto, ¿D-donde esta Mac?-Pregunto suavemente Fluttershy

-¿Mac? Ah, mi hermano,creo que ya esta en la escuela, algo del consejo estudiantil otra vez, como es el vicepresidente

-Ahh, ya veo

-¿Por que la pregunta?-Dijo Applejack

Esto agarro por sorpresa a Fluttershy..

-E-esto, y-yo...

_Fluttershy era una de las mejores amigas de 15 años y estudiaba junto a Rainbow Dah en el mismo salón Tenia un aspecto débil y frágil pero era muy simpática y agradable. Media 1.65 de altura, tenia el pelo de color rosado pastel, su pelo era lacio y se lo dejaba peinado hacia atrás y en la parte de enfrente se hacia un fleco rizado que aveces le tapaba un ojo. Tenia unos ojos color azul turquesa. Notas en la escuela: Usualmente nueves y uno que otro 10. Es la encargada de las mascotas de la escuela._

_-_Fluttershy quiere a Big Mac, huuuuuu-Empezó a burlarse Pinkie Pie mientras se ponía detras de Fluttershy

-D-detente Pinkie, no es cierto

-Flutterhy y Big Mac sentados en un arbol, B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E

_Pinkie Pie era otra de las amigas de Twilight. Ella era la menor del grupo y tenia 14 años, estudiaba el 3ro de secundaria. Era una de las chicas mas sociables, locas y agradables que podías encontrar Media unos 1.65 de altura, tenia pelo rosado como Fluttershy pero el suyo era una tonalidad mas fuerte, su pelo era alocado por naturaleza justo como su personalidad y tenia unos ojos color azul cielo. Notas en la escuela 8,9 y uno que otro 10. Capitana del equipo de gimnasia femenil. Cabe añadir que no hay nadie en 25 km a la redonda que no la conozca._

_-_Ya detente Pinkie, la estas molestando- Dijo Twilight

-Esta bien... Ujum Big Mac Ujumujum- dijo Pinkie tosiendo

-Oigan, saben que están hablando de mi hermano en frente de mi ¿Verdad?- Se quejo Applejack

-Pero aceptalo, es que tu hermano es tan guapo justo como el de Twlight

-Eyyyy- Dijeron Twlight y Applejack

Todas las amigas estaba riendo y jugando en la esquina esperando el camion cuando de repente Rainbow Dash pudo sentir algo que se aproximaba.

-Chicas, no volteen, pero unos maleantes se están acercando

Tipico, todas voltearon la cabeza como unos 180 grados y voltearon a ver, efectivamente, unos chicos con cara de malos se acercaron a ellas.

-Hola chicas, ¿Que hacen aquí tan solas?-Dijo uno de ellos

-Esperando el camion-Contesto rapidamente Rainbow Dash

-Ya veo, por su uniforme puedo deducir que pertenecen a aquel colegio que esta en la ciudad, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, dijo Applejack

De repente otros chicos aparecieron de la nada y al las rodearon por todas partes, era una emboscada.

-Así que puedo deducir que tendrán un poco de dinero para nosotros- Saca una navaja escondida y se las muestra a ellas- ¿No es así?

Todas estaban temblando de miedo, eran como unos 13 chicos armados con palos o navajas, y estaban rodeadas. Fluttershy no pudo contenerse y grito muy fuerte, el ladrón fácilmente la callo poniendo su mano en su boca

-Silencio cariño-Pasa sus manos por su cabello-¿No queremos que nadie escuche?

-¡ Déjala en paz!- se escucho un grito proveniente de atrás, era un chico de cabello negro

Todos ellos, voltearon al mismo tiempo y pudieron notar como unos 2 chicos en bicicleta se acercaron rápidamente a ellos. Las estacionaron en la otra calle y se acercaron a los ladrones

-No saben que es de mala educación hacerle eso a unas damas- Dijo el otro chico de cabello castaño

Ambos traían el uniforme correspondiente al nivel de preparatoria en "Equestrian", mas sin embargo ninguna de las amigas los había visto antes en sus vidas.

-Parece ser que son de la misma escuela, ¿Que es lo que quieren?- Les dijo uno de los asaltantes

Los 2 chicos desconocidos se acercaron poco a poco, el chico de cabello negro traía las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Que que queremos...? Solo digamos que...- Empezó a hablar el chico de cabello negro

En un solo movimiento muy veloz y casi imperceptible el pelinegro tiro una patada justo a la cabeza de uno de los asaltantes y lo mando a volar unos 3 metros, el ladrón quedo en K.O y perdió 2 , excepto el otro chico desconocido, quedaron completamente pasmado

-...Hoy no es su día de suerte- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro

**_Continuara..._**

**_Hola a todos, primero que nada perdón por mi ausencia durante casi un mes, no daré excusa ni explicaciones ya que solo los molestare, pero como ven no dejare a medias mi trabajo._**

**_Acerca de la crónica Lyra y Bon-Bon: La termine haciendo muy larga, asi que tendra una 3ra parte que la _****_finalice_**

**_Acerca del la historia Equestrian Highschool: Esa también tendrá 2da parte y la pueden considerar como un episodio piloto ya que planeo que sea mi 2do fanfic._**

**_Habra, por lo tanto, un "Cronicas Random 3", despues de ese capitulo finalmente continuare mi historia original._**

**_Espero no tardar tanto para el proximo cap._**

**_Dato Extracurricular: REcientemente me volvi a jugar Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots, pero ahora en dificultad Extrema (La mas alta) y el resultado fue el mismo... Llore con el final, fue epico. Un chavo de 20 años llorando masculinamente_**

**_Asi que ya saben, si tienen un videojuego cuyo final los haya hecho llorar escribanlo en un Review._**

**_Adios, hasta la proxima_**


	20. Crónicas Random 3

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_**Crónica: Lyra y Bon-Bon Parte Final**_

-¡No soy estúpida!- Grito muy fuerte

Adrián se sorprendió por como estaba actuando, el pudo sentir los sentimientos de Lyra, ella realmente lo amaba. Bon-Bon no sabía como actuar y simplemente se quede pasmada, pero por alguna reacción comenzó a actuar de una forma que Adrián no pudo comprender.

-S-si, si lo eres- Dijo

Lyra volteo a ver a su mejor amiga incrédula y completamente dolida, Bon-Bon atrajo a Adrian hacia ella y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo enfrente de ella, ella hizo a propósito que el beso se viera lo mas sensual posible, se separaron lentamente ante la mirada de una Lyra incrédula.

-Fuiste tan estúpida que no te diste cuenta del tipo de relación que Adrián y yo llevábamos

Adrián si se quedo pasmado e incapaz de actuar mientras toda la situación se desenvolví no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, parecía como si Bon-Bon odiara a Lyra desde el fondo de su corazón.

Bon-Bon comenzó a hacer una risita burlona, de alguna forma una parte de Bon-Bon quería castigar a Lyra por nunca haberle correspondido.

-N-no, no es verdad-Dijo Lyra llorando

-Claro que si, todo el tiempo fue verdad, ¿Porque crees que el siempre te rechazaba?, porque el me tenia a mi y yo a el

-D-dime que esto es una broma...-Dijo Lyra

-No, no la es, Adrian y yo somos amantes y posiblemente este embarazada de el

Lyra comenzó a llorar a un mas fuerte de lo normal

-P-pero yo lo amaba

-Pero el no te amaba a ti y nunca lo hará

Lyra rompió finalmente en un llanto amargo que resonó por todo el lugar

-¡Creí que éramos amigas!-Grito Lyra

Lyra se fue corriendo de nuevo al bosque sin mirar atrás mientras iba llorando, Bon-Bon salido de su trance de odio sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Adrián se comenzó a poner la ropa rápidamente para poder alcanzar a Lyra, estaba indignado por lo que había pasado.

-A-adrian, yo...

-No sigas, guarda tus disculpas para ella

Adrian termino de cambiarse y corrió rápidamente por Lyra. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, pero uno principalmente:

"Tenia razón, alguien iba a salir lastimado, lamentablemente fue alguien inocente. Debo ir por ella y rápido"

_**Continuando con la historia….**_

Lyra continuo corriendo a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás, sus ojos estaban cubiertos en lagrimas amargas y profundas, no veía hacia donde corría y no tenia un objetivo hacia donde dirigirse, simplemente quería escapar de aquella realidad que había presenciado allá atrás.

Estaba demasiado dolida por lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos minutos, pero misteriosamente no estaba llorando por Adrián, sus sentimientos eran otra cosa en esos momentos. Sentía unos celos horribles, ¿Pero a quien le tenía celos? ¿A Bon-Bon por quedarse con Adrián? ¿O acaso era al revés…..?

La pobre poni siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse profundamente en el bosque y perderse en la basta oscuridad de la noche lluviosa que estaban viviendo…

Adrián seguía corriendo y buscando a Lyra por todos lados, el chico se sentía demasiado culpable en esa situación y sabia que el mismo no se lo perdonaría jamás si algo malo le llegara a pasar a Lyra.

Había salido corriendo tan a prisa que no le dio tiempo de cambiarse completamente, así que salió con únicamente los pantalones puestos, estaba descalzo y desprovisto de una playera que le cubriera del frio bosque. La visibilidad era completamente horrible, además que aquel lugar no era precisamente el lugar más iluminado del mundo, se tenía que añadir la lluvia incesante que empapaba todo el bosque y que al evaporarse se convertía en una niebla densa.

Adrián estaba desarmado, se le había olvidado traer el cuchillo consigo y además no podía correr muy rápido ya que se añadían la humedad del ambiente, el lodo, el agua que le llegaba a los tobillos y que tenía el constante problema de toparse con un árbol mientras corría por la oscuridad.

-"Pero que chinga es esto"- Pensó con furia mientras seguía desplazándose y moviéndose por todo el bosque

Lyra siguió corriendo hasta que su condición física no le dio para más y tuvo que recostarse en un árbol para poder descansar y reorganizar sus turbios pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente. Continúo llorando un poco hasta que por fin se le paso….

-"¿Por qué me hicieron eso?, ¿no les era mas fácil arrancarme el corazón y dárselo a los perros….? Como los odio a esa traidora…. ¿O acaso odio también a Adrian?"

Lyra continuaba sintiendo lastima por ella misma y desahogando sus penas, hasta que de repente empezó a escuchar unas voces cercanas…

-Ese olor…definitivamente ella es su hembra- Dijo una voz

-Si, si puedo olerlo- Le respondió otra

-Creo que es momento de tomar una pequeña venganza….

Lyra se paro en un tris al escuchar las voces y se puso en alerta…

-¿Qui-quien esta ahí?- Dijo temblorosamente

Sus rodillas temblaban del miedo que sentía en aquellos momentos, las voces cesaron. Mas sin embargo ahora se escuchaban unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban lentamente hacia a ella.

-Si-si es una broma, déjenlo ya- Volvió a decir

Los pasos se acercaron aun más y por la fuerza se podía prever que cualquier cosa que fuera, era grande, mucho más grande que ella y que además eran 2. Poco a poco las figuras tenebrosas de sus acosadores se revelaron lo que provoco que Lyra gritara del terror y se hiciera súbitamente hacia atrás mientras caía al suelo por la sorpresa….

-Hola chiquilla, espero que no te moleste que cobremos nuestra venganza

Adrián escucho un grito bastante familiar para el, lo que le provoco terror ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Mierda, Lyra esta en problemas.

Salió corriendo a su máxima velocidad posible y se dirigió directamente hacia donde escucho el grito, para su buena suerte no estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, ya que avanzo unos cuantos metros y pudo observar a Lyra siendo acorralada por 2 bestias gigantes que se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ella…

Lyra se quedo en stock y comenzó a temblar fuertemente, ella sabia que no podría hacer nada para salvarse, estaba acabada, las 2 bestias eran nada más y nada menos que 2 manticoras gigantes en todo su esplendor, intento pararse y salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían por el miedo.

-"Bueno, parece que este es mi fin, de todos modos ya no quería seguir viviendo"

Una de las 2 bestias levanto el aguijón lo más alto que pudo y lo puso en posición de ataque apuntando hacia ella.

-Prepárate para morir….- Dijo la bestia

Lyra cerró los ojos solemnemente esperando el momento, esperando que todo pasara rápidamente. Apretó los ojos lo mas que pudo para evitar mirar lo que iba a pasar

(Sonido de apuñalamiento)

-¿Ahh? ¿Qué pasa?- Se pregunto ella misma

Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo que presencio casi la hizo llorar, justo en frente de ella se encontraba Adrián, quien había logrado desviar por un poco el aguijón de la manticora usando su mano, pero a cambio Adrián recibió un corte muy profundo en el costado.

Adrian volteo a ver a Lyra lentamente y le dio una sonrisa.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo

Lyra no pudo evitar llorar un poco por la alegría y la emoción, pero su emoción no pudo durar mucho ya que sintió que un líquido caliente corría por su pierna, era la sangre del costado de Adrián la que la estaba mojando. Adrián escupió un poco de sangre y se hinco por el dolor

-¡Adrián! ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto muy preocupada

La manticora dio un paso hacia atrás y se alejó parcialmente de Adrián.

-Parece que llegaste, justo como lo teníamos previsto- Dijo la manticora

La otra manticora se puso al lado de su compañera y se pusieron desafiantes ante el, Adrián se paro lentamente por el dolor y las confronto.

-No sabia que podían hablar-Les dijo Adrián

-Claro que podemos, simplemente que NUESTRO PADRE era mudo- Dijo una de ellas molesta

-Ahh, ahora ya todo cobra sentido, déjenme adivinar, vienen a tomar venganza por haber matado a su padre- Dijo Adrián desafiante

-Así es

-Entonces no sean cobardes y enfréntense a mi, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto

-Eso es precisamente lo que queríamos escuchar

Adrián se dirigió a Lyra, la cual se encontraba postrada en el piso todavía asustada un poco.

-Tienes que esconderte, vete de aquí y rápido, yo me encargo de este problemita

-Pe-pero, eso es peligroso, ¡puedes morirte!, mejor escapemos los 2- Le suplico desesperadamente

-No te preocupes, yo puedo con esto, a demás ellos necesitan desahogarse un poco

-¡No quiero que te vayas! "¿Porque me siento así?, hace unos minutos lo odiaba"

-Te prometo que regresare

Adrián la atrajo hacia si y le dio un beso rápido

-Aquí esta el sello de la promesa, me asegurare de no morir

Lyra se puso roja instantáneamente y comenzó a irse del lugar caminando un poco torpe ya que seguía atontada.

-"El primer beso que me da alguien por su voluntad propia"- Pensaba mientras retrocedía lentamente

Lyra desapareció lentamente del lugar yéndose hacia atrás, justo cuando desapareció de vista Adrián apretó los puños, escupió un poco de sangre en el piso y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Bueno…. ¿Quién va primero?

-Ja, estas muy confiado, tal vez venciste al rey del bosque, pero ahora somos 2 casi tan fuertes como el, además por lo que podemos ver estas desarmado esta vez ¿Por qué crees que tienes un poco de oportunidad?- Le dijeron los 2 hermanos

Adrián no les hizo caso, agarro un palito y dibujo un circulo en el suelo justo donde se encontraba su charco de sangre, luego junto un gran tronco de madera y lo coloco justo arriba del circulo que el preparaba.

-He perdido 1 litro de sangre y tengo un poco de madera, lo que junta suficiente hierro para *….-Comenzó a murmurar algo para si mismo

-¿Qué haces?...

Adrián coloco sus manos en el circulo….. Todo lo que se encontraba en el circulo desapareció y en su lugar apareció un pequeño cuchillo de unos 20 cm de largo, las manticoras se sorprendieron al ver el acto de "Magia". Adrian comenzó a pasarse el cuchillo de una mano a la otra mientras los miraba fríamente. De repente detuvo el cuchillo en su mano derecha y se puso en posición de ataque….

-Aquí voy….

Lyra estaba oculta en un tronco gigante y hueco que se encontraba lejos del campo de batalla, estaba muy preocupada por Adrián y le daba mucho miedo ver lo que estaba pasando allá afuera, así que mejor cerro los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a rezarle a ¿Celestia? Una parte dentro de ella confiaba en que Adrián podría hacer algo, pero otra creía fervientemente en que Adrián iba a morir.

(Pasaron 10 minutos aproximadamente)

Lyra temblaba de miedo todavía, no tenía noticias de Adrián, ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Y si estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda? Estos pensamientos la hicieron armarse de valor y decidió salir de su escondite y dirigirse a donde se encontraba Adrián.

Después de caminar un poco llego y presencio una escena que casi la hace vomitar (No estaba acostumbrada a ver sangre) Los 2 cuerpos sin vida de los hermanos manticora estaban bañados en sangre, uno no tenia su aguijón y el otro había sido degollado. Se contuvo de vomitar haciendo mucho esfuerzo físico, se calmo y empezó a busca a Adrián por todas partes ya que no lo podía ver en el lugar.

Siguió buscando en los alrededores hasta que comenzó a escuchar unos pequeños gruñidos de dolor y la respiración agitada de alguien, camino por donde se escuchaban los sonidos y encontró un rastro de sangre en el suelo, siguió ese rastro y encontró a Adrián recostado en un árbol sangrando por la herida en su costado.

-¡Adrian! Estas vivo-Exclamo de alegría

-¿Acaso no te lo prometi?

Lyra salió corriendo y lo abrazo fuertemente, lo que provoco que diera un pequeño grito de dolor ya que Lyra presiono su herida en el costado, Lyra se separo un poco apenada de el y con mucha vergüenza.

-L-lo siento, me deje llevar

Adrian escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo y le dio una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo curarte con mi magia

-¿Sabes hacer eso?

-Bueno, no puedo curarte del todo sin las herramientas adecuadas, pero puedo detener la hemorragia

Lyra se acercó mas a el y su cuerno comenzó a producir un destello de color verde fuerte, entonces todo el cuerpo de Adrián también se ilumino de color verde y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a desaparecer y dejo revelando un corte profundo en su costado. Pero de repente el corte comenzó a cicatrizar enfrente de Lyra, la cual se hizo hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

-No te preocupes por eso, los humanos nos regeneramos de las heridas muy rápido, solo necesitamos detener la hemorragia- Mintió Adrián

-O-o ¿En serio?

-Si, que bueno que viniste, pude haber muerto….- Volvió a mentir ¬¬

Adrian se paro lentamente del árbol y empezó a dar traspiés mientras lo hacia, la perdida de sangre le estaba afectando mas de lo que creía. Lyra se acercó para ayudarlo pero él le hizo una seña para que lo dejara solo, cuando finalmente logro pararse dio un gran respiro.

-Es hora de que regresemos a la cueva

-O-ok

Lyra y Adrián caminaron todo el camino de regreso a la cueva sin decir una sola palabra, después de que ocurrió todo el drama de la pelea recordaron la razón por la que Lyra salió corriendo, Pero Lyra ya no estaba enojada, de hecho se sentía estúpida ya que en primer lugar Adrián ni siquiera era suyo.

-Sa-sabes, al principio me sentí muy celosa…-Dijo Lyra para romper el hielo

Adrián la volteo a ver y le dio una cara de "A que puta te refieres"

-Ya sabes, tu y Bon-Bon

-Ahhh, acerca de eso, tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Adrián se paro en seco lo que provoco que Lyra también lo hiciera, Lyra se quedo sorprendida y expectante de lo que iba a ocurrir. Adrián se sentó en el suelo e invito a Lyra que se sentara también.

-Bueno todo comenzó cuando….

Bon-Bon estaba inquieta y con mucho miedo en la cueva, estaba dando vueltas en círculos completamente preocupada, y habían pasado alrededor de unos 30 minutos y no tenia ninguna noticia de ninguno de los 2.

Sabia con mucha certeza que si algo llegaba a pasar seria completamente su culpa y posiblemente no podría vivir feliz de nuevo.

-Perdón por la tardanza

Bon-Bon volteo a ver a la entrada de la cueva y vio a Adrián y a Bon-Bon parados enfrente de la entrada, mojados por la lluvia que todavía continuaba, Adrián tenia un aspecto cansado en la cara y una gran cicatriz en el torso. Lyra tenía unas lágrimas todavía en los ojos. Bon-Bon se sintió al instante al saber que la causante de que su amiga este tan triste era ella, así que intento disculparse…

-Ly-lyra yo…

Lyra salió corriendo hacia ella, la sostuvo del cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso profundo en los labios, Bon-Bon se quedo helada y con los ojos abiertos, simplemente no podía creer lo que ocurría. Lyra se separo lentamente de ella y solo contemplo como su amiga se quedo temblando de la emoción y la sorpresa, las lagrimas que Lyra tenia no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad.

-Ly-lyra, dime que este no es uno de mis sueños raros "Bueno, en mis sueños hay crema batida y fresas…."

-Tonta, debiste habérmelo dicho hace mucho tiempo- Le dijo Lyra felizmente

-¿Cómo se que no es un sueño?- Dijo Bon-Bon todavía incrédula

-Dimelo tu…

Lyra la volvió a besar, pero esta vez con todavía mas pasión y utilizando su lengua, Bon-Bon esta vez si cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento. Se separaron nuevamente y se abrazaron profundamente

-¿Pe-pero como?

-Soy el culpable, mátame si quieres- Dijo Adrian burlonamente

-Siempre sentí lo mismo por ti, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que los vi a ustedes 2 y me sentí profundamente celosa, pero me sentí celosa hacia los 2- le dijo Lyra

Volvieron a besarse pero esta vez los interrumpió Adrian.

-Bueno se que quieren demostrarse su amor y todo eso, pero no prefieren hacerlo en su casa

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Así es, nos largamos de este lugar….

La escena cambia drásticamente y nos demuestra a un grupo de ponis y un Angel reunidos en una habitación de hospital, Bon-Bon les terminaba de contar la historia de lo que había pasado (Omitieron las partes Lemon, Lyra en vez de decir que los vio en acción dijo que los había visto besándose).

-…Y entonces apenas salimos del Bosque Everfree, Adrián comenzó a toser sangre, vomitar y a tener escalofríos, se desmayo y lo tuvimos que llevar al hospital

Todos se quedaron 0.0 con la historia hasta que Twilight hablo.

-Que extraño….

-¿Qué pasa Twilight?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Digo, según sus síntomas no es una fiebre común, además todo le vino de golpe en un solo momento, normalemente se desarrolla a lo largo de un tiempo…

-¿Y tu punto es…?

-¿Qué sea lo que sea que tiene no es una fiebre? Según sus síntomas y la historia lo más probable es que sea…

De repente Adrián interrumpió la explicación de Twilight ya que empezó a toser fuertemente y a escupir sangre de tal manera que las sabanas se mancharon hasta el punto de que dejaron de ser blancas y su piel empezó a quedarse pálida. Todos salieron corriendo hacia él muy preocupados. Mientras llamaban a las enfermeras para que estabilizaran a Adrián Twilight se dirigió a un canasto de jeringas nuevas, la abrió y se empezó a sacar un poco de sangre….

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntaron casi todos sorprendidos y preocupados

Twilight no respondió e instantáneamente le inyecto su sangre en el cuello a Adrián, Adrián dio un respiro fuerte y un grito, todos se preocuparon aun mas pero Twilight les dio la señal de no se preocupen, entonces de repente Adrián se empezó a calmar y su piel volvía a su color original, su respiración se estabilizo y se relajo.

-¡Ja! Como lo sospechaba tenia todos los síntomas de la enfermedad "Vampiria" la cual es producida por el veneno de una manticora. La enfermedad se llama así ya que el paciente necesita recibir 250 m de sangre directo a sus venas del cuello o si no empieza a desangrarse hasta morir

Todos se quedaron con la cara de 0.0, incluso los doctores se maravillaron por la acción de Twilight.

-Wow, muy buena acción jovencita, ¿Cómo lo supo?-Le pregunto maravillado el doctor en jefe

-Bueno, tengo 12 tomos de enfermedades raras en mi casa, así que lo supuse

Las enfermeras le tomaron nuevamente la temperatura…

-Vaya que fue efectivo, su temperatura esta a 38º, sigue estando alto pero ha bajado bastante

Todos relajaron bastante y se dieron un gran respiro.

-Bueno chicos, se les acabo su hora de visitas.- Les dijo el doctor

Todos se comenzaron a ir, solamente se quedaron en el lugar Lyra y Bon-Bon bajo el permiso previo del Doctor. Justo cuando todos los demás se salieron Lyra y Bon-Bon se acercaron a Adrián, el cual se levanto poco a poco al sentirse mucho mejor y las vio a las 2 agarradas de la mano frente a él.

-¡Muchas gracias! Y perdón por todo los problemas que te causamos- Le dijeron muy apenadas

-No, que va, al final fue un feliz final para todos, Lyra…

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Parece que finalmente tienes pareja, puedo deducir que ahora me dejaras en paz…-Dijo Adrian muy feliz

Pero de repente Lyra sonrió maléficamente y con cierto deje de picardía.

-No, nunca he dejado de sentirme atraída por ti

-¿Ahhh?

-Así es, ahora mi objetivo es que los 3 tengamos un trio

-¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?-

-De hecho, ahorita estas indefenso y herido, porque no te hacemos sentir bien

Lyra estaba apunto de subirse a la cama, pero de repente cayo desmayada en seco, Bon-Bon le había dado un golpe en la nuca.

-(Risa nerviosa) Nunca se rinde, ¿Eh?- Dijo Adrian

-(Suspiro) Ya lo se, pero la amo tal y como es, una psico-sádica-maniática-sexual- Dijo Bon-Bon feliz

-Uh-hu ¬¬

-Bueno parece que ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- Le dijo Bon-Bon

Bon-Bon retrocedio lentamente con Lyra encima de su lomo, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y estaba apunto de salir cuando…

-Sabes, después de todo la idea de Lyra ya no me parece tan loca

-¿Qu-que dijiste?

-Na-nada

Bon-Bon salio finalmente de la habitación dejando a Adrian cansado y confundido en la cama.

-(Suspiro) Si tan solo hubiera tenido este Sex-Appeal en la tierra….

_Fin_

_**En el capitulo anterior: Equestrian Highschool**_

-¡ Déjala en paz!- se escucho un grito proveniente de atrás, era un chico de cabello negro

Todos ellos, voltearon al mismo tiempo y pudieron notar como unos 2 chicos en bicicleta se acercaron rápidamente a ellos. Las estacionaron en la otra calle y se acercaron a los ladrones

-No saben que es de mala educación hacerle eso a unas damas- Dijo el otro chico de cabello castaño

Ambos traían el uniforme correspondiente al nivel de preparatoria en "Equestrian", mas sin embargo ninguna de las amigas los había visto antes en sus vidas.

-Parece ser que son de la misma escuela, ¿Que es lo que quieren?- Les dijo uno de los asaltantes

Los 2 chicos desconocidos se acercaron poco a poco, el chico de cabello negro traía las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Que que queremos...? Solo digamos que...- Empezó a hablar el chico de cabello negro

En un solo movimiento muy veloz y casi imperceptible el pelinegro tiro una patada justo a la cabeza de uno de los asaltantes y lo mando a volar unos 3 metros, el ladrón quedo en K.O y perdió 2 dientes, todos los presentes, excepto el otro chico desconocido, quedaron completamente pasmados y con la boca abierta.

-...Hoy no es su día de suerte- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro

_**Continuando con la historia….**_

El chico de cabello negro saco las manos de sus bolsillos y se puso en posición de combate, el otro chico (De cabello castaño oscuro) se acercó junto con su "Amigo" y se pusieron hombro con hombro en posición de combate. El chico de cabello negro era mas alto que el de cabello castaño por unos 10 centimetros.

-No crees que te pasaste un poquito- Dijo burlándose el castaño

-No creo, solo perdió 2 dientes-Dijo fríamente el pelinegro

El chico de cabello castaño dejo de ponerse en posición de combate y comenzó a contar a los que quedaban.

-5..6..7..8..9..10..11..12, ok, son 12 bastardos, divididos entre 2 son 6 para cada quien- Dijo el de pelo castaño

Otra vez se pusieron en guardia de combate hombro con hombro esperando a que los ladrones atacaran. Los ladrones quedaron estupefactos por lo que le había pasado a su compañero, pero cuando finalmente salieron del shock decidieron atacar.

-Malditos, esto lo pagaran caro, ¿quienes se creen?

2 de los ladrones se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los chicos, uno de ellos (Equipado con una navaja) fue a atacar al castaño, le intento dar una puñalada directa al pecho, pero el castaño fue mas rápido y con un movimiento giratorio esquivo la puñalada y se coloco a un costado del atacante, le propino un golpe fuerte a las costillas lo que provoco que el pobre tipo se encogiera del dolor, aprovechando que su oponente estaba adolorido lo tomo del cuello y le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza tan fuerte que el ladrón simplemente se desplomo en el piso.

El otro tipo (Equipado con una vara de acero) fue a atacar al de pelo negro, le intento dar un golpe de forma verticalmente buscando darle en la cabeza, el pelinegro solo se hizo unos cuantos centímetros a la derecha para evitar el golpe, (aprovechando que el brazo de su oponente había quedado estirado) rápidamente tomo su brazo y utilizando un movimiento de Judo lo azoto en el suelo fuertemente, el azoton tuvo tal fuerza que el ladrón perdió el aire que tenia en los pulmones y se comenzó a asfixiar y retorcer en el suelo.

-Esto me recuerda a aquella vez que nos acorralaron en un callejón- Dijo el de pelo castaño

-Si, pero aquella vez eran matones de primera, estos no robarían ni un bar lleno de borrachos- Dijo el pelinegro

La apariencia de los 2 chicos no concordaba con la carnicería que estaban haciendo:

El pelinegro tenia mas o menos 16 años de edad como Twilight, mediría algo así como 1.85 de estatura lo que lo convertiría en alguien alto, pero se veía un poco delgado y además usaba unas gafas un poco "Geek", tenia el pelo largo y semi- lacio, en la parte de atrás le llegaba al final del cuello y en la parte de adelante casi le llegaba a la altura de los ojos (algo así como Yagami Light) , tenia mirada fría y unos ojos de color café oscuro.

El de pelo castaño tenia mas o menos la misma edad, media 1.78 metros de altura, de igual manera se veía un poco delgado como su compañero, también tenia el pelo largo, pero al contrario de su amigo su pelo tenia mayor tendencia a crecer en la parte frontal ya que el tenia un mechón de pelo que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Tenía una mirada mucho más amigable que su amigo y tenia los ojos de color amarillo.

Los 2 se veían muy atractivos como para andar pateando traseros de esa forma.

Los ladrones reflejaban miedo en sus rostros, pero también reflejaban ira y desesperación, mandaron a otros 2 a atacar, pero el resultado volvía a ser el mismo, los 2 pobres tipos quedaban en el suelo noqueados o incapacitados para seguir peleando. Los 2 chicos se veían serenos y sin ningún tipo de preocupación, es mas parecían andar disfrutando del momento.

Llendonos con las mane 6….

-¿Q-quienes son ellos?- Pregunto Applejack

-N-no lo se, no los había visto por aquí en mi vida- Dijo Twilight

-Sean quienes sean, saben pelear muy bien- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¡Esto me esta alterando los nervios!-Dijo el que parecía se líder de los ladrones- Ustedes 4, vayan por ellos y acábenlos

Volviendo a la pelea….

Esta vez los atacantes optaron de llevar 2 para cada chico, todos estaban armados con un bate de madera. Sin embargo aunque eran mayoría ahora tenían miedo de lo que podría pasar así que se acercaban poco a poco.

-¿Creen que por que son mas nos van a ganar?, además se nota que tienen miedo- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Parece ser que les tendremos que dar algunas lecciones de como pelear-Dijo el de pelo castaño

-Me parece bien…-Dijo el de pelo negro

Los 4 asaltantes decidieron atacar de una vez y fueron corriendo hacia ellos.

Uno de ellos intento darle un batazo a la cabeza al pelinegro, el cual simplemente se agacho y le pateo justo en la rodilla lo que provoco que el asaltante se tirara al suelo del dolor mientras se agarraba la rodilla.

-(Grito de dolor) ¡Ahhh! Me rompiste la rodilla- Dijo el asaltante

-Tus ataques son muy bruscos y descuidas la parte inferior de tu cuerpo-Le dijo el de pelo negro.

Ahora era el turno de el de pelo castaño, su atacante intento darle un batazo en las rodillas para incapacitarlo, el de pelo castaño utilizo un movimiento parecido al de "Karate Kid" para esquivar el ataque y atacar al mismo tiempo, el atacante recibió la patada en la mandíbula y se escucho el crujir de los dientes mientras caía al suelo estrepitosamente.

-Bueno dejémonos de juegos Ángel- Le dijo el pelinegro al de pelo castaño, quien al parecer se llamaba Ángel

-Ten entiendo Adrián, es nuestro turno de atacar-Le contesto Ángel a Adrián

Los 2 chicos ahora se disponían a iniciar ellos el ataque, mientras tanto las chicas querían seguir develando el misterio tras ellos 2.

Regresando con las mane 6…

-C-chicas….-Dijo Fluttershy

-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntaron

-Mi-miren la ropa que traen

Todas voltearon a ver a los chicos detenidamente y observaron cuidadosamente la ropa que traían…

-No puede ser….-Dijo Twilight

-Eso parece, son estudiantes de nuestra escuela, y no solo eso, son precisamente de nivel preparatoria como nosotras- Dijo Rarity

Les explicare rápidamente como es el uniforme de la escuela.

Nivel Preparatoria Femenil: Una falda de color café, una camisa blanca y encima un chaleco abotonado también de color café y con la insignia del colegio , también tienen que tener un moño de color rojo y es obligatorio ponerse zapatos de color negro.

Nivel Preparatoria Varonil: Pantalón de color café, camisa blanca fajada al pantalón (Ellos la traían desfajada) y encima un chaleco de color café sin abotonar. Los chicos traían una corbata roja y podían ponerse zapatos café o negros.

Nivel Secundaria Femenil: Parecido al de nivel secundaria, solo que la insignia es diferente y el chaleco es de color negro.

-Pe-pero no pueden estar en preparatoria, no los había visto antes y no creo que ellos sean de nuevo ingreso, tienen mas o menos 16 años- Dijo Twilight

-Como sea parece que tendremos que agradecerles por habernos ayudado- Dijo Applejack

-Que raro, Pinkie no ha hecho nada ni ha hablado en todo este tiempo- Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¿Pinikie?

-¿Qué pasa? –Respondió Pinkie Pie

Pinkie estaba buscando algo interesante en su mochila…

-¿Qué haces?

-Estaba buscando…- Pinkie revuelve mas en su mochila hasta que encuentra algo y lo saca-….¡Esto!

-¿Tu celular? ¿Para que? –Pregunto Twilight

Pinkie no hace caso y empieza a utilizar su celular hasta que de repente se empieza a escuchar una canción…. "Another One Bites The Dust" de "Queen"

Todas la voltean a ver con una cara de ¬¬

-¿Qué? Me van a decir que no queda con la situación actual- Dijo Pinkie

Volviendo a la pelea…

Ahora Adrián y Ángel fueron corriendo a atacar a los asaltantes, los cuales, empezaron a temblar y a tragar profundo.

Primero Adrián fue corriendo hacia uno de ellos y le dio una patada con la pierna izquierda, el ladrón se cubrió utilizando el bate de madera pero el impacto fue tan fuerte el bate se partió a la mitad. Adrián rápidamente dio una patada giratoria usando la pierna derecha, la cual, impacto plenamente en la cabeza del oponente que quedo en K.O.

-"And another one down" (Y otro cae)- Dijeron Pinkie y Adrián al mismo tiempo

-¡Ey! Ese era mi chiste- Adrián escucha una voz a lo lejos

Ahora era el turno de Ángel, el ladrón intento repelerlo con un batazo, Ángel se hizo a un lado y rápidamente se coloco detrás de el, le metió el pie en la parte trasera de la rodilla, lo que hizo que el ladrón se hincara, Ángel lo tomo por el cuello y lo comenzó a ahorcar.

-¡Déjame ir!- Le demando el ladrón

-Nope, lo siento pero creo que es hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho

Ángel lo continuo ahorcando hasta que el tipo dejo de moverse, posteriormente lo dejo suavemente en el suelo.

Ángel no había matado al ladrón, pero como pareció que lo había hecho todos los ladrones salieron corriendo despavoridos llevándose a rastras a sus compañeros caídos. Solo quedaba el líder de los ladrones en la escena, el cual se quedo en shock emocional y se quedo parado sin hacer nada o hablar.

-Bueno amigo, si fueras inteligente te irías corriendo de aquí- Dijo Adrián fríamente

El tipo reacciono por la voz de Adrián y rápidamente saco una pistola 9mm que tenia escondida dentro de su pantalón, les apunto a los 2…

-¡Qui-quietos! Que si no les hare huecos hasta que se vean como queso suizo- Dijo el ladron temblando

Las chicas se espantaron y no pudieron contener un grito de miedo y sorpesa, mas sin embargo Adrian se acerco poco a poco al ladron sin demostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro, el tipo se dio cuneta y le volvió a apuntar, pero esta vez a la cabeza, por lo que Adrian levanto las manos en señal de rendición…

-¡Ey novato!- Le dijo Adrian al ladron- Tienes el seguro del arma puesto

-N-no es cierto, y no soy un novato soy un veterano de 10 años en este negocio

El ladrón seguía temblando y Adrián seguía inmutable, en un momento de curiosidad el ladrona reviso si era cierto que tenia puesto el seguro y dejo de apuntarle a Adrián para revisar…..mala idea. Adrián brinco hacia el y tomo el arma por la parte de abajo, el ladrón se dio cuenta a tiempo y lo empujo hacia atrás, lo que provoco que Adrián callera al suelo.

-¡Prepárate a morir!-Le dijo el ladrón mientras le apuntaba

-¡Noooooo!- Gritaron las chicas

El ladrón tomo el arma fuertemente y le apunto, jalo el gatillo lentamente y….

(Tick,tick)

No paso nada….Adrián se acercó hacia el aun mas…

-N-no, yo estoy seguro que cargue el arma antes de venir… Dijo El ladrón

-¿Cómo demonios has sobrevivido 10 años asi?- Dijo Adrian friamente

Adrián lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto como si nada…

-Buscabas esto- Dijo Adrián mientras le mostraba un objeto que tenia en la mano izquierda, era el cargador del arma.

Al parecer, cuando Adrián había agarrado el arma por un segundo, logro quitarle el cargador utilizando un truco.

-Pe-pero como lo hiciste

-Digamos que es un poco de maña

Adrián le da un golpe en el estomago con la mano izquierda y lo avienta el suelo, el ladrón se encoge por el dolor y escupe un poco de sangre.

-Vete de aquí y llévate al otro tipo- Dijo Ángel- Por cierto, no esta muerto, solo esta desmayado

-No quiero volver a verte por aquí, si no me ver obligado a romperte los 2 brazos- Dijo Adrián

El ladrón asintió temeroso y salió corriendo con su compañero a rastras. Ángel se acerca a donde estaba Adrián y se pone a su lado derecho.

-Sabes, por un momento creí que me quedaba sin hermano-Dijo Ángel

-No seas ridículo-Respondió Adrián

Los 2 chicos se acercaron con Twilight y sus amigas, las chicas se espantaron un poco de ellos, pero ellos las ayudaron a pararse de donde estaban….

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Ángel amablemente

-No se preocupen, no creo que les vuelvan a hacer nada…. Si es que son inteligentes-Dijo Adrián

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto Rarity seria

-Solo digamos que somos nuevos en el pueblo-Dijo Ángel

-Gracias por ayudarnos- Dijo Twilight

-Nah, ni lo menciones, después de todo fue divertido- Dijo Adrian

-¡¿Divertido?!- Dijo Rainbow Dash gritando- Eso fue… ¡Genial!, eran mas que ustedes y estaban armados y aun así los vencieron a todos

-¿Dónde aprendieron a hacer eso?- Pregunto Applejack

-Bueno, digamos que llevamos entrenando desde hace anos, es algo normal para nosotros- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Vaya, eso es muy interesante, pero ahora otra pregunta…. ¿Cómo le hacen para hablar al mismo tiempo? Eso es tan divertido, se imaginan que todos pudiéramos hacer eso- Pregunto Pinkie Pie emocionada

Los 2 chicos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo y respondieron de la misma forma.

-Eso es muy normal entre hermanos mellizos- Contestaron

-¿Gemelos? Pero si no se parecen en nada- Dijo Rarity

-Bueno, en realidad ese es un error muy común pero…- Empezó a hablar Twilight

-Y aquí viene otra clase de ciencia…- Dijo Rainbow Dash

Twilight dejo de hablar al verse interrumpida por Rainbow Dash

-Verán hay una gran diferencia entre hermanos "Gemelos" y "Mellizos", los mellizos son los hermanos que nacen al mismo tiempo pero no guardan demasiadas similitudes genéticas entre ellos, por el contrario los gemelos nacen al mismo tiempo y comparten similitudes físicas y genéticas- Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-Wow, además son inteligentes, acaso hay algo que no puedan hacer- Dijo bromeando Rarity

-Ay no es para tanto-Dijo Adrián

-Cualquier hombre que se jacte de serlo hubiera hecho lo mismo- Dijo Ángel

La plática siguió por unos 2 minutos mas, los 2 chicos eran muy simpáticos de hecho, las chicas no habían conocido unos chicos tan simpáticos en tanto tiempo.

(Sonido de camión estacionándose)

-Chi-chicas, parece que ya llego nuestro transporte- Dijo Fluttershy

-Oh claro, que ya vamos llegando tarde-Dijo Fluttershy

Las chicas recogieron sus cosas tiradas y se dirigieron camino hacia el camión….

-Oh bueno, en ese caso nos despedimos- Dijo Adrián

-Pe-pero, que acaso no van a la escuela también- Dijo Rarity

-Sip, pero preferimos ir en bici, ya saben, para sentir el viento en el pelo

-Y con eso nos referimos a que no tenemos ni un duro-Dijo Adrián riendo

-Esperen, si es por el dinero no hay problema, después de todo ustedes nos salvaron.

-No podríamos hacer eso, además, ya tenemos las bicis aquí- Dijo Ángel

-No se preocupen, conocemos algunos atajos-Dijo Adrián

Las chicas se subieron al camión indecisas mientras volteaban a ver a los 2 chicos quienes apenas se empezaban a montar en sus bicicletas. El camión arranco con las chicas adentro y poco a poco se fue perdiendo de vista a los mellizos. Todas tomaron asiento cerca para poder platicar de lo que había ocurrido.

-Wow, sigo sin poder creer lo que vimos- Dijo Twilight

-Ya lo se, primero llegaron los tipos malo y en eso llegaron ellos y ¡Pam! ¡Crash! Golpearon a todos y cada uno de ellos- Dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo ademanes con la mano

-Parece que este será un año escolar un tanto interesante….- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

_**Bueno chicos asi termina mi temporadita de capítulos de relleno, por fin pude encontrar como continuar con mi historia ¡Yay!**_

_**Para los que quieran continuar con la historia de Equestrian Highschool pueden ver mi 2do fanfic que estoy comenzando a subir. Por cierto, subiré un capitulo de "ESDOM" y luego tocara un capitulo de "EH".**_

_**No tengo nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el sig capitulo….**_


	21. Termina la tranquilidad

**_Así_**_** es, finalmente continuare con el tramo argumental de el "Ser de Otro Mundo".**_

**_Después_**_** de mucha chinga en la Uni logre aprobar todas las materias del 1er parcial con un promedio de 9.2 (Bastante bien). Así que creo que finalmente podre darme un respiro.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado...**_

_**Aclaraciones: Es un "Fanfic", no tiene que tener mucha lógica ¬¬**_

_**Mlp: Fim y cualquier anime, serie, libros, etc, no me pertenecen **_

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-¿Y esto de que me servirá al pelear?- Pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Bueno al golpear el pecho de un oponente con esta técnica lo podrías matar, el primer golpe serviría para eliminar la defensa de sus músculos y el segundo seria un golpe directo a sus órganos vitales

-Entonces solo tengo que dar un segundo impacto casi automáticamente y ya, demasiado fácil- Dijo Rainbow Dash confiada

Angel se acostó en el pasto totalmente relajado…

-Intentalo

Rainbow Dash se pone frente a la piedra, y se prepara para golpear, acumula todas sus fuerzas y golpea, justo cuando golpea hace lo que le dijo Angel… Pero no ocurre nada y se lastima

-¿Pero que paso? Si hice lo que dijiste

-Te dije casi de manera automática, ósea que tienes menos de un segundo para dar el paso y estirar el brazo

Rainbow Dash lo voltea a ver con cara de ¡WTF!

-¿Eso siquiera es posible?

-Para mi y Adrian, si

Rainbow Dash lo vuelve a intentar otras veces y el resultado es el mismo

-¡ Maldición!- Grita Rainbow Dash de frustración

-(Suspiro) Esto va para largo… Lo bueno que siempre cargo con un buen manga conmigo

Angel saca de su túnica un ejemplar de "Death Note"

-Tomate tu tiempo... lo necesitaras

**_Retomando la historia actual... 1 hora después:_**

Solo se veía a una Rainbow Dash golpeando furiosamente una roca, intentando reproducir lo que su maestro le había enseñado. La técnica consistía en hacer la piedra en polvo, pero por mas que lo intentaba solo conseguía hacerla en pedazos.

Después de todo ese tiempo intentándolo en vano, se tiro al suelo del cansancio y grito con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en su interior.

-No crees que estas sobre-exagerando- Le dijo Angel tranquilamente sin despegar la mirada de su "_Manga"_

Rainbow Dash, aun tirada en el suelo, lo volteo a ver con una mirada de enojo creciente, pero estaba muy cansada como para discutir con el en ese momento, así que lo ignoro e intento reponerse un poco. Estiro sus patas delanteras y observo a sus cascos con detenimiento, después de tanto golpear esa roca gigante se había dañado un poco los cascos y le dolían un poco, cabe mencionar que también tenían un poco de sangre...

-Espero que estés lista para continuar...

-¡¿Ahhhhh?!

Esta vez por mas dolida que estaba, Rainbow Dash se paro instantáneamente y se puso justo en frente de su maestro claramente alterada... Ángel se dio cuenta de eso, por lo tanto evito enojarla lo mas que pudiera, sabia de antemano que Rainbow Dash no podia controlar muy bien sus emociones, sobre todo cuando tiene que manejar la ira o su gigante ego.

-Digo, espero que no creas que te podrás pasar todo el tiempo flojonenado por aquí.-Dijo tranquilamente sin ninguna emoción

-Pe...pe..pero..., ¡¿Como que flojonenado?! me partí la espalda haciendo ese ejercicio tuyo durante una hora y...

-No ha dado ningún resultado, por lo que veo

-Así es, eso quiere decir que eres un pésimo maestro-Dijo Rainbow Dash indignada

-No, eso quiere decir que eres una pésima estudiante y no te estas esforzando- Le dijo Angel a Rainbow Dash

-¡¿Como que no me estoy esforzando?!- Le grito indignada

Rainbow Dash le mostró sus cascos dañados debido al ejercicio, pero aunque Angel lo vio no se inmuto nada, de hecho se comenzó a reír como un desquiciado lo que logro sacarle de sus casillas a Dash.

-Debes agradecerle a Dios de tener cascos, cuando hice el mismo ejercicio me rompí los 10 dedos de las manos, y aun así me hicieron continuar con el ejercicio

Rainbow Dash se dio cuenta de su auto-insuficiencia y se tiro al suelo frustrada por no poder hacia el cielo y se dio cuanta de todo lo que había logrado antes: Ser la mas rápida de la escuela, hacer el legendario Sonic-Rainboom, simplemente ahora era algo que estaba afuera de sus limtes

Era el deber de Angel de subirle los ánimos...

-¿Que acaso no quieres ayudarnos en esta guerra?- Le dijo fuertemente

Dash reacciono y se paro de un salto, esta vez tenia determinación en el rostro, era momento de volver a la Rainbow Dash que todos conocían.

-¡Claro que si! Pero es que es muy difícil...- Tuvo que reconocer se derrota

-No te preocupes, esta vez te ayudare lo mas que pueda, después de todo para que sirven los maestros

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos directo ahi

-Bueno, en ese caso, es hora de volver al trabajo, y no descansaras hasta que hayas hecho en polvo cuando menos una pequeña parte de aquella roca

-Entendido

Rainbow Dash se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar de entrenamiento y continuar con el ejercicio. Pero esta vez Angel se puso a su lado para observar su progreso y monitorear su errores.

Y el entrenamiento siguió así un buen tiempo, se escuchaban gritos de dolor, regaños por parte de Angel, gruñidos de frustración y todo es tipo de cosas.

-¡No,no,no! Lo estas haciendo mal Dash- Le reprendió Angel

Dash dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se detuvo en un solo momento, aunque odiaba que le dijeran que hacer, en este momento no tenia mas opción que escuchar a Angel.

-¿Que ocurre ahora?- Dijo con clara frustración en su voz

-Tu solo golpeas con la fuerza que tienes, primero tienes que concentrarte en tu objetivo

-¿Concentrarme?

-Así es, debes concentrarte

Angel le hizo un ademan de que repitiera lo que el haga, ambos se pusieron a respirar profundamente y a cerrar los ojos...

-Esto es estúpido- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras dejaba de hacer el ejercicio

-(Suspiro) Parece que relajarse no servirá en tu caso-Dijo Angel de manera resignada

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-Le dijo Dash a Angel

-Bueno, no te gusta relajarte, así que... piensa en un momento donde tuviste que concentrarte mucho en tu vida

-Cuando hice el Sonic-Rainboom- Solo alcanzo a murmurar

-¿Que cosa?-

Rainbow dash se dirigió de nuevo a la roca sin hacerle caso a lo que le decía su maestro, había descubierto la clave para poder pasar el ejercicio.

-"Estuvo tan claro y no me di cuenta"- Pensó Rainbow Dash

Se puso en la posición para asestar el golpe en la roca, Angel solo permanecía expectante ante lo que iba a ocurrir.

-"Debo golpear en mas de una ocasión la roca, utilizando un solo golpe... ahora se como puedo hacerlo

Levanto la pata delantera con fuerza y en un solo movimiento...

(Crash)

La mitad de aquella roca gigante desapareció frente a sus ojos, Angel se quedo mudo y sorprendido, no tanto por que Dash lo había logrado, si no por lo que habia hecho...Era un variación de su técnica.

Rainbow Dash se acerco a Angel con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro.

-¿Que te pareció? Impresionante, ¿No es así?

-Por supuesto, pero... ¿Como le hiciste?, digo, la técnica es parecida, pero el modo en que le golpeaste- Le dijo realmente sorprendido

Si los ojos de angel no le habían fallado (El golpe era muy rápido , logro notar que Rainbow Dash golpeo la roca girando el puño simulando el movimiento de un taladro, algo contrario a la forma en que a el se lo habían enseñado.

-Solo recordé el Sonic-Rainboom...

-¿Que es eso?- el pregunto Angel

Entonces Rainbow Dash comenzó a explicarle todo lo relacionado acerca del SRB y como lo había logrado en 2 ocasiones.

-Eso sigue sin explicar como te ayuda para resolver que hacer.

-Bueno, déjame explicártelo como una metáfora Para hacer el SRB debes de romper la barrera del sonido, en este caso podemos comparar la barrera del sonido con la roca...

-Aja...

-La barrera del sonido, al igual que la roca, solo puede ser atravesada utilizando mucha fuerza y velocidad. Por mucho tiempo, por mas que lo intentaba,no podía realizar un SRB de nuevo, hasta que descubrí una manera facil de atravesar la barrera del sonido...

-¿Y esa es...

-Girar

-¿Girar?

-Si, girar. Al girar la fuerza del impacto va dirigida con mas fuerza, por lo tanto te permite atravesar cosas, ademas te permite impactar mas de una vez... Vaya, me sentí como Twilight en estos momentos

-Ya veo...

Rainbow Dash se sintió con su ego alzado nuevamente, lo había logrado y por lo que le había contado Angel, lo había hecho en tiempo récord. Se sentó en el suelo a descansar un poco...

-Bueno, ahora va la fase 2 del entrenamiento

-...No me jodas...

-¿Que? Acaso creía que iba a ser así de fácil ahorita viene lo interesante y difícil de todo

Angel se fue retrocediendo poco a poco, se alejo como 10 metros de ella...

-Timare unas cuantas rocas

Rainbow Dash se paro de donde estaba y recogió 2 rocas de tamaño mediano, eran un poco pesadas pero ella podía con eso. Dash no sabia que era lo que iba a hacer. Le arrojo las piedras hacia el...

Angel las espero y cuando estuvo en su rango de ataque dio un salto y dio una patada giratoria que hizo polvo las 2 rocas cuando se encontraron en su camino.

-Wow, eso es impresionante

-Y lo harás tu

-¡¿Queeee?!

-Si, acaso creía que solo te iba a enseñar solo a golpear, te enseñare artes marciales de mi mundo... Y créeme, lo peor esta por comenzar...

-(Gulp) Ojala Applejack lo este pasando mejor que yo...

* * *

-¡Sigue así, ya casi lo tienes!- Grito Adrian a Applejack

Adrian y Applejack estaban rodeados de varios arboles, se encontraban justo en medio de un bosque. Estaban justo en medio de un entrenamiento arduo y duro.

Applejack estaba entrenando a usar la espada, pero a contrario de la otra vez estaba usando una katana que le había proporcionado Adrian. El entrenamiento consistía en lograr partir el tronco de un árbol de un solo corte, justo como se lo había demostrado Adrian.

Applejack ya había cortado casi todos los arboles que se encontraban circundantes, pero no pudo partir ninguno por la mitad por mas que se esforzaba. Solo quedaban como unos 5 arboles intactos y Applejack se acerco a uno de ellos lentamente

-Vamos AJ, yo se que tu puedes, recuerda concentra toda tu fuerza en un solo movimiento

Appejack hizo caso, pero esta vez erro el golpe ya que se concentro en poner fuerza solamente y se olvido de la concentración.

-No, recuerda, tiene que ser un movimiento fluido

Applejack siguió así un tiempo, hasta que de repente se detuvo para tomar un pequeño descanso. A contrario de Rainbow Dash, Applejack no se veía desesperada, de hecho, se estaba divirtiendo ya que ella siempre había sido muy disciplinada y disfrutaba del trabajo duro y los regímenes de entrenamiento.

-(Respirando agitadamente) Esto es muy difícil- Dijo Applejack cansada

-No te preocupes, hubiera sido muy impresionante que hubieras terminado la fase 2 tan rápido como le hiciste con la fase uno del entrenamiento.- Le dijo Adrian.

_Hace aproximadamente una hora... Iniciando Flashback_

Applejack y Adrian estaban llegando al lugar donde iba a comenzar su entrenamiento. Precisamente en el medio del bosque.

-Bueno, y que me vas a enseñar- Le pregunto Applejack a Adrian

-¿Me has visto pelear? Ya sabes cuando utilizo a Angel y empiezo a cortar cosas

-No, no te hemos visto, aquella vez en Canterlot nos alejamos de ahí y cuando llegamos solo te encontramos en el piso con todos esos monstruos cortados por la mitad.

-Bueno, como ya sabrás, yo hice todo eso y precisamente te voy a enseñar el arte del sable.-Le dijo serenamente

-¿Y es por eso que tenemos que estar vestidos así?

Adrian y Applejack estaban vestidos con la ropa de entrenamiento típica de las artes marciales. Adrian a parte seguía teniendo su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Asi es, si vas a aprender a cortar, vas a aprender toda la disciplina que te pueda enseñar también.

-Si, ya se de que va este rollo, aprendí artes marciales cuando era pequeña

-Vaya, que bueno, entonces me saltare toda la parte aburrida e iremos directamente a las lecciones

-Solo tengo una pregunta...

-¿Cual es?

-¿Conque se supone que vaya a practicar si partiste mi espada por la mitad

-Que bueno que preguntaste, estaba esperando el momento oportuno para entregarte...

Adrian metió su mano dentro de su vestimenta y saco algo de aproximadamente un metro, estaba envuelto en una sabana, estiro su mano y se lo entrego a Applejack poco a poco.

-¿Que es esto?-Dijo Applejack asombrada

-Descubre lo por ti misma

Applejack retiro las sabanas impacientemente y descubrió una katana guardada en una vaina de madera fina. Después poco a poco la comenzó a sacar de su funda, los rayos del sol se reflejaron en la hoja metálica de aquella arma. La hoja era de color plateada y era muy reluciente, todo el diseño del arma era muy elegante, incluyendo el diseño del mango y la forma de la hoja.

-¿Que te parece? La hice yo mismo (Con alquimia)- Dijo Adrian con orgullo

-No quiero sonar descortés, pero... no puedo volver a usar mi espadota gigante -Dijo Applejack

-Créeme, esta es mejor, es mucha mas liviana y te permitirá moverte mas rápido

Applejack tomo el sable con sus manos y lo comenzó a agitar lentamente realizando arcos y cortes mal hechos y pequeños en un árbol.

-Ciertamente es mas liviana, pero por lo que veo no hace mucho daño, en cambio la otra espada cortaba casi cualquier cosa.

-Es que no la sabes usar, de hecho, ¿Alguna vez habías usado un arma antes?

-No, simplemente que me dijiste en la mañana que tomara el arma que quisiera para practicar , entonces fui a la sala de armas y vi esa espada grande y pensé que seria lo mejor

-"Típico de alguien inexperto en el tema armamentista" Lo que sea, te puedo asegurar que ese sable "Pequeño" puede cortar igual o aun mas que la espada grandota.

-Pff, no creo, se ve tan frágil y pequeña

-Parece que tendré que hacerte una demostración, a ver, pasame el arma

Applejack volvió a guardar el sable en su vaina y entonces se la aventó a Adrian.

-¿Que planeas hacer?

Adrian la ignoro y se acerco al árbol mas grande y con el tronco mas grueso que pudo encentrar, se puso en posición de ataque en frente del árbol... En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin que Applejack pudiera percibirlo Adrian había desenvainado el sable en un solo movimiento y había atravesado el tronco del árbol de un lado al otro. El árbol se desplomo estrepitosamente haciendo un ruido que se escucho por todo el bosque. Adrian guardo el arma de nuevo en su vaina y se encamino hacia donde estaba Applejack.

-Vaya, ¿Eso se puede hacer con esa arma?

-Así es, y eso es solo el comienzo de todo lo demás que te enseñare

Adrian le lanzo el arma a Applejack la cual la agarro hábilmente en el aire.

¿Cual es la primera lección?

-Primero que nada tendré que enseñarte a cortar de la forma correcta, por lo que vi mientras cortabas ese tronco del árbol no tienes ni idea de como usar un arma.

-¿Y como me enseñaras? ¿Acaso tendré que cortarte a ti?- Dijo Applejack en broma

-Jajaja, seré semi-inmortal, pero aun así me duelen todas las heridas que pueda recibir.

Adrian saco un guante que tenia oculto y se lo puso en la mano izquierda, luego puso sus manos sobre el piso y un resplandor de color azul empezó a recorrer toda la tierra, al mismo tiempo, un montón de esculturas de piedra con la misma forma que los demonios a los que Adrian se había enfrentado comenzaron a surgir del suelo. Todas eran de tamaño real y tenían hasta el mas mínimo detalle en ellas.

-Si que están feos esos tipos, ¿Como se suponen que me ayudaran a practicar?

-Primero te enseñare lo básico de cualquier estilo de lucha con espadas...

-¿Y eso es...?

-Aprender a cortar de forma correcta, veras, la katana puede ser un arma inútil en manos inexpertas, pero en manos de alguien que sabe usarla es capaz de cortar hierro y hasta acero.

-Entonces tendré que cortar a todos esos muñecos de piedra hasta que tenga mucha fuerza, ¿No es así?

-No, nunca dije algo sobre la fuerza, todo se basa en la técnica, te enseñare.

Y entonces Adrian comenzó a enseñarle la forma correcta de sostener el arma, la pocision correcta de los pies al momento de hacer un corte y la dirección donde tenia que mover el arma. Para suerte de Adrian, Applejack aprendía rápido debido a que antes había practicado artes marciales.

-Vaya,esto del sable es muy difícil, hay tanto que memorizar y aprenderse

-Pero en serio lo haces muy bien, aprendes rápido. Creo que es momento de pasar de la teoría a la practica.

Applejack siguió a Adrian, el cual, le hizo una señal que lo siguiera, ambos se acercaron a donde estaba las estatuas monstruosas de piedra.

-Si quisieras deshacerte de un enemigo de manera rápida, ¿Que harías?

-Ahhhhhh, ¿Le corto la cabeza?- Dijo Applejack dudando un poco

-Es una opción, pero hay otras 8 opciones que también debes repasar. La ventaja de la katana es que, al ser muy filosa, hay puntos que si los cortas no dejaran de sangrar y el enemigo eventualmente morirá- Dijo Adrian seriamente

-Eso suena un poco frió y cruel...-Dijo Applejack

-Así es, pero en la batalla es "tu" o el "otro. Ademas si te hace sentir mejor al ser demonios técnicamente ya están muertos, y para terminarla de rematar, durante su vida pudieron ser muy malos, técnicamente estas haciendo algo bueno

-Si lo ves de esa manera...

-Ok, basta de platica, es hora de enseñarte: En cualquier estilo de lucha con espada se enseña que hay 9 puntos vitales que debes aprenderte, cualquier golpe que des en esa área sera fatal para el oponente.

1º Golpe vertical hacia la cabeza

2º Golpe diagonal derecho (Cruza desde el hombro derecho y sale por la costilla)

3º Golpe diagonal izquierdo

4º Golpe horizontal derecho a las costilla

5º Estocada al pecho ( A la altura de la aorta)

6º Golpe horizontal izquierdo a las costillas

7º Golpe diagonal derecho inverso (Cruza de la cadera hacia el hombro derecho)

8º Golpe a los genitales, Aka. Castración automática (Ouch)

9º Golpe diagonal izquierdo inverso

-¿Te grabaste todos?-Le pregunto Adrian a Applejack

-Eso creo...-Dijo dudosa.

-Si no te los aprendiste, ahora lo harás.

-¿Ahhh?

-Veras, no cree todos esos muñequitos como decoración ornamental, tendrás que cortarlos a todos de las formas en que te acabo de decir. Dispuse a todas las estatuas en columnas de 9. Si logras derrotar a toda una columna de 9 soldados, en menos de 20 segundos y utilizando los 9 cortes distintos, habrás completado exitosamente la fase 1 del entrenamiento-Le dijo Adrian

-¿Es eso físicamente posible?

-Estamos dentro de la imaginación de un chavo mexicano de 19 años...- Dijo Adrian en voz baja

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada, solo estoy desvariando. Se que puedes hacerlo,no es tan difícil.

Y entonces así comenzó el ejercicio, a decir verdad pareciera hasta un poco fácil pero había un problema... Mientras mas fallabas mas te primera vez Applejack casi lo logra, hizo el ejercicio en 25 segundos superando las expectativas de Adrian. La segunda vez lo logro en 28 segundos y así iba aumentando el tiempo en que completaba la tarea asignada hasta que termino completamente cansada.

-(Respiracion agitada) Esto realmente cansa-Dijo Applejack

-Claro que si, hasta el momento has dado 162 cortes con el arma, es realmente agotador

-Bueno, ya descanse suficiente, es hora de continuar

-No has descansado ni 2 minutos, es malo sobreesforzarte

-Yo si puedo, no te preocupes-Dijo Applejack mientras se paraba y se acercaba de nuevo a los arboles

-Eres obstinada y muy decidida...Muy buenas cualidades. Déjame darte un consejo

-¿Cual es?- Le pregunto Applejack

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de los 9 puntos que te enseñe?

-Sip

-Intenta formar una figura imaginaria con los cortes, te ayuda a concentrarte y sobre todo... relájate-Le dijo seriamente

Applejack se dispuso a reanudar con el ejercicio, y puso su mente en blanco cerrando los ojos. Solamente empezó a imaginar los 9 puntos vitales como si fueran lineas puntas que uno debe seguir y... finalmente lo logro en 18 segundos.

-¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hi...- Applejack comenzó a gritar de felicidad hasta que finalmente se desmayo por el cansancio.

Adrian apareció justo al lado de Applejack y la atrapo para evitar que se cayera en el suelo. LA dejo levemente acostada en el suelo y dejo que descansara un poco de tiempo para que se pudiera reponer.

Mientras Aj descansaba Adrian lo hizo también y entonces...

-"¿Por que soy tan bueno con la espada? ¿Por que se pelear? ¿Por que apenas llegue aquí toda ha cambiado repentinamente? y sobre todo...¿Porque todo se me hace tan familiar?2- Se puso a pensar Adrian

Adrian nunca se los quiso decir, pero desde hace 3 días ha comenzado a tener sueños en los cuales se veía a el mismo (De niño) en un bosque muy parecido al donde se encontraban actualmente. Otra cosa graciosa es que, por alguna razón, sentía un tipo de conexión extraña con la princesa Celestia, como si se conocieran de años.

-(Sigh) Debo dejar de pensar en eso, ahorita estoy aquí y el presente es lo que importa-Dijo Adrian sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y había despertado a Applejack

-¿Que paso?- Dijo Applejack cansada y un poco sorprendida

-Te desmayaste por el cansancio, te dije que no te esforzaras mucho

-Ahh ya veo...¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?

-Como unos 10 minutos- Dijo calmadamente

-No puede ser, debemos continuar, el ataque es pasado mañana y...-Dijo desesperada

-Cálmate- La interrumpió Adrian tomándola por el cuello- Tenemos hoy y mañana para practicar y vas muy bien, terminaste la fase 1 en 40 minutos.

-¡Que bien! ¿Entonces que sigue?

-Como te planeo enseñar lo básico creo que debes aprender un movimiento importante, se llama desenfundar.

-Te refieres a sacar el sable de su guarda

-Así es, pero en el caso de el sable que estamos usando ese movimiento puede ser usado como un ataque rápido y preciso

-¿Como cuando cortaste aquel árbol por la mitad?

-Exacto...Y tu harás lo mismo. Primero que nada, ¿Puedes pararte en los 2 cascos traseros?-Le pregunto Adrian

-Si, aunque por un poco tiempo

-Eso es mas que suficiente

Ambos se fueron directo a otro conjunto de arboles que por ahí se encontraban y Adrian le comenzó a enseñar lo básico para realizar el movimiento y sobre todo que la espada tenia que estar asegurada en la cinta que se amarraban a la cintura.

Una vez enseñado todo lo necesario comenzó la fase 2. El objetivo era partir el tronco de un árbol de extremo a extremo utilizando el movimiento de desenfunde.

_Terminando con el Flashback..._

-Recuerda Applejack, fuerte pero frágil al mismo tiempo

Applejack continuo con el ejercicio, utilizando el consejo de Adrian se relajo antes de cortar y entonces descubrió la clave para poder darle fuerza al movimiento sin tener que, solo tenia que girar la cadera en el golpe. Apenas termino el ejercicio guardo la espada en el modo que Adrian le había enseñado.

-¿Que tal?

-Excelente, solo son las 3 de la tarde y lograste terminar las 2 fases del entrenamiento

-¡Las 3 de la tarde!

-Así es, pero no te preocupes ya casi te enseño lo mas básico

-Fiu, el tiempo vuela, creo que deberíamos juntarnos con los demás para poder comer

-Concuerdo contigo, llamare a Angel y a Twilight para que nos juntemos en el rio

Adrian saco una especie de radio que tenia guardada y en el escribió una frecuencia "140.85"...

* * *

Rainbow Dash estaba tirada en el suelo completamente agotada y bañada en sudor, sea cual hubiera sido la 2 fase del entrenamiento había sido completamente horrible y exigente.

-Bien Dash, al parecer has completado exitosamente la fase 2 del entrenamiento en solo... 3 horas

Rainbow Dash levanto lentamente la mano en señal de victoria...

-Estoy segura que lo hice en menos tiempo que AJ-Dijo emocionada

-Competitiva hasta la muerte, ¿Eh, Rainbow Dash?-Dijo Ángel divertidamente

(_Tiririririr,tiriririririri,tiririririri,tiririririri...)_

Se empezó a escuchar un sonido agudo por todo el lugar provenientes de donde se encontraba parado Angel...

-¿Que es ese sonido extraño?-Pregunto Dash

-Parece que Adrian me esta hablando...

Ángel se puso en cuclillas en el piso y coloco su dedo indice derecho en la parte posterior de su oreja, como si estuviera presionando algo...

-_Ángel, ¿esta todo bien por ahí? - Le hablo Adrian en su cabeza_

_-_Así es, Dash ya completo las 2 primeras fases del entrenamiento-Le contesto Angel

-_Okay, quiero que nos reunamos en el lago para que podamos comer todos juntos_

_-_Entendido

-_Recuerda comunicarle lo mismo a Twilight,tambien le di un codec, su frecuencia es 140.96- Le dijo Adrian seriamente_

-Roger that, nos veremos ahi entonces- Dijo Angel mientras cortaba la comunicación

Ángel se puso en pie de nuevo ante la mirada sorprendida de Dash, la cual, le hizo un ademan como preguntándole "¿Que fue eso?

-Es un tipo de comunicación mental que tenemos Adrian, Angel y Twilight...Es muy dificil de explicar

-Uh-huh

-Bueno, te tengo buenas noticias

-¿Cuales son?

-¡Vamos a comer!-Le dijo Angel muy entusiasmado

-¡Yay! Pensé que nunca lo dirías,seria capaz de comerme 10 pasteles ahorita mismo-Dijo Rainbos Dash igual de emocionada

-Bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo, ¡Vamos directo al lago donde nos veremos con todos!-Dijo Angel mientras batía sus alas para prepararse a volar

Rainbow también batió sus alas y se coloco justo al lado de Angel...

-Hey, ¿Que te parece una carrera hasta el lago?-Le propuso Rainbow Dash

-Me parece bien, pero hagamoslo mas interesante...-

-Ya se adonde quieres llegar...¿Que vamos a apostar?-Le pregunto Rainbow Dash retadoramente

-¿Que te parece si apostamos el postre de hoy?-LE dijo Angel seguro de si mismo

-¿Cual era el postre de hoy?-LE pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Pastel de chocolate...Triple chocolate

-...Esto va enserio entonces-Dijo muy decidida

-Uno...-Angel se preparo agachándose para tomar vuelo

-...Dos...Rainbow Dash también se prepara

...-¡Tres!- Ambos salen despegados a una velocidad impresionante hasta que se pierden en el cielo azul que estaba justo encima de ellos...

Rainbow Dash y Angel ya casi estaban llegando al lago donde habían acordado verse con sus amigos. Estaban muy parejos en la carrera, pero por el momento la ventaja la llevaba Rainbow Dash por una nariz...Literalmente.

* * *

Adrian, AJ, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity ya estaban en las orillas del lago esperando por sus amigos.

-¿Porque no llegaran? Dijimos que nos veríamos en 5 minutos y... ¡Ya van 6 minutos!-Empezó a decir Twilight muy enojada

- ¬¬' Solo van un minuto atrasados- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ey chicos miren!-Les aviso Pinkie entusiasmada mientras señalaba el cielo con un casco- ¡Son 2 estrellas fugaces! ¡Vamos Pidan un deseo!

Todos se quedaron viendo hacia donde apuntaba Pinkie y era verdad...a medias. Ciertamente 2 objetos voladores se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante...

-No son estrellas fugaces...¡Son Dash y Angel viniendo hacia aquí!-Dijo Applejack

Angel y Rainbow Dash pasaron sobrevolando encima de ellos y terminaron por estrellarse y sumergirse en lago produciendo una ola gigantesca de Agua.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡ Están bien!- Les grito Adrian preocupados

Por un momento todo permaneció en calma hasta el punto que Adrian y Applejack se iban a tirar al lago para sacar a sus compañeros, pero de repente muchas burbujas comenzaron a salir a la superficie e instantáneamente 2 figuras salieron del agua con el pelo completamente mojada.

-¡Eso fue asombroso!- Dijo Rainbow Dash emocionada

-¡Lo se! Hace mucho que no competía con alguien así, en el paraíso todo es tan aburrido y monótono-Dijo Angel

-¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes 2?-Dijo Rarity

-Estábamos en una ASOMBROSA carrera de vuelo y gane-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-Tengo que admitir mi derrota esta vez, pero es que han pasado años desde que no usaba mis alas de esa forma-Dijo Angel excusándose

-Excusas, excusas-Le dijo Dash en tono burlón

-Bueno los estábamos esperando, ¿Que tal si empezamos a comer de una vez-Dijo Twilight

Cuando finalmente todos se reunieron en el lago, Twilight saco con magia un mantel y varios platos con comida y postres variados. Fluttershy y Rarity atendieron las heridas de Rainbow Dash y Applejack ya que estaban muy heridas por los ejercicios. Se sentaron tranquilamente a comer y a platicar lo que habían hecho durante todo ese tiempo hasta que...

(Tierra temblando levemente...)

-¿Sintieron eso?-Pregunto Fluttershy

-Si, fue como un temblor...pero parece que no va a pasar nada grave- Dijo Rarity

Eso dijeron todos los que estaban presentes, mas sin embargo Twilight y Adrian se quedaron completamente mudos y con una expresión seria y con un poco de temor...

-¿Que ocurre Adrian? ¿Porque pones esa cara?-Le pregunto Angel

-... Ángel transformarte...-Le dijo fríamente

-¿Que? ¿Porque?

-Solo hazlo-Le dijo aun mas frió que la otra vez

Ángel se transformo nuevamente y Adrian se la coloco en la cinta ceñida a su cintura, todos iban a empezar a preguntar que pasaba pero Twilight les comento a todos lo que estaba pasando...

-Es la misma sensación de la otra vez- Dijo temblando Twilight

Al parecer esta vez todos comenzaron a mas o menos tener una idea, así que Adrian se los confirmo con una voz seria...

-Aquí vienen esos cabrones de nuevo, yo que ustedes me agarro de un árbol

La tierra volvió a temblar pero esta vez con una intensidad mucho mayor, todos los arboles parecían que se iban a caer y de repente del agua comenzó a surgir muchas sombras que salían disparadas hacia arriba y aterrizaban en el suelo a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraban los demás.

Twilight y las demás no pudieron contener un grito, aunque ya habían visto a esas deformes criaturas anteriormente (Muertas) verlas vivitas y coleando era aun mucho mas aterrador.

Eran tan grandes en tamaño como Adrian (1.83-1.85 cm), de color rojo (Como si no tuvieran piel), estaban desprovistas de ojos y en las extremidades tenían garras largas (20 cm) de acero. No hablaban, simplemente gruñían y jadeaban mucho.

-Esta vez son mas... son como 50-Dijo Adrian

-Si, tal vez se dio cuenta de que traer poquitos no iba a ser suficiente-Dijo Angel

-¡Twilight llévate a Rarity y a Fluttershy contigo y protegerlas!

-Ok-Dijo Twilight dudosa mientras se a las 2 mencionadas y se las llevaba lejos de ahí con teletransportacion

-¿Que hacemos nosotras?- Preguntaron RD y AJ

-Nos ayudaran con esto, son demasiados para nosotros- Dijo Ángel

Los monstruos no hicieron ni un movimiento y Adrian creía saber porque...

-Ya sal de donde estés...-Le ordeno Adrian fríamente

De entre todos los monstruos una figura comenzó a salir, era el segundo general...

-Hola, hola, espero no haberles molestado- Dijo aquel tipo burlándose

Adrian y todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, no, no espantados, completamente sorprendidos. El nuevo general no era nada...literalmente. Era una sombra andante con forma humana, no tenia cara y su cuerpo era completamente negro, no tenia boca, pero podía hablar.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Acaso causo tanto impacto?- Les pregunto

-¿Eres tu el segundo general del que me contaron? Ese tal "Minos" me contó de ti-LE pregunto Adrian amenazador amente

-(Jajajaja) Sabes "Minos" era un sobrenombre que se di, ya sabes el guardián del infierno en la "Divina Comedia"

-Si lo supuse, entonces si eres ese "Yami"

-Asi es, Yami significa Oscuridad en Japones, también me puedes llamar "Darkness Lord" u "Oscuridad Total"- Le dijo completamente tranquilo a Adrian

-¿Porque viniste? Digo, viniste aun sabiendo lo que le paso al tipo anterior-Le dijo Angel

Minos comenzo a reir como un desquiciado...

-Pfff, ese "Minos" era todo un perdedor y un confiado, pensó que tu eras un humano- Esa declaración sorprendió a Adrian

-¿Pensar que era un humano? ¿A que te refieres? -Le dijo Adrian desesperado

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer el maestro tenia razón no recuerdas nada de tu pasado-Le dijo "Yami"

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-LE pregunto furiosamente

-Si me matas, te lo dire- Le dijo mientras se iba hacia atras lentamente

Adrian estaba completamente confundido, no sabia porque, pero aquellas declaraciones le comenzaron a afectar la cabeza. Muchos flashasos rápidos cruzaron su mente y se comenzó a marear. Se tuvo que calmar para volver a estabilizarse y pensar claramente.

-¡Tras ellos!-Les ordeno Yami a sus huestes demoniacas

De repente, como si hubieran sido encendidos por aquella voz, la mitad del grupo de aquellos demonios,eran como unos 25 viniendo por ellos 3.

-¿Que hacemos?-Preguntaron las 2 ponis

-Solo digamos...Que esta es la 3ra fase de su entrenamiento

_Continuara..._

**_¿Que les pareció?_**

**_Ya me estoy acercando a los últimos capítulos, la historia esta por acabar_**

**_Si me tienen como autor favorito o como seguir autor sabrán que he subido un fic nuevo._****_Les vengo a avisar que me dedicare al 100% con este fic y hasta que lo termine continuare con el otro_**

**_Esperen el siguiente capitulo: Una pelea contra tu pasado_**

**_Adiós_****_, hasta la próxima _**


	22. El Doppelganger

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

-¡Twilight llévate a Rarity y a Fluttershy contigo y protegerlas!

-Ok-Dijo Twilight dudosa mientras se a las 2 mencionadas y se las llevaba lejos de ahí con teletransportacion

-¿Que hacemos nosotras?- Preguntaron RD y AJ

-Nos ayudaran con esto, son demasiados para nosotros- Dijo Ángel

Los monstruos no hicieron ni un movimiento y Adrian creía saber porque...

-Ya sal de donde estés...-Le ordeno Adrian fríamente

De entre todos los monstruos una figura comenzó a salir, era el segundo general...

-Hola, hola, espero no haberles molestado- Dijo aquel tipo burlándose

Adrian y todos los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, no, no espantados, completamente sorprendidos. El nuevo general no era nada...literalmente. Era una sombra andante con forma humana, no tenia cara y su cuerpo era completamente negro, no tenia boca, pero podía hablar.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Acaso causo tanto impacto?- Les pregunto

-¿Eres tu el segundo general del que me contaron? Ese tal "Minos" me contó de ti-LE pregunto Adrian amenazador amente

-(Jajajaja) Sabes "Minos" era un sobrenombre que se di, ya sabes el guardián del infierno en la "Divina Comedia"

-Si lo supuse, entonces si eres ese "Yami"

-Asi es, Yami significa Oscuridad en Japones, también me puedes llamar "Darkness Lord" u "Oscuridad Total"- Le dijo completamente tranquilo a Adrian

-¿Porque viniste? Digo, viniste aun sabiendo lo que le paso al tipo anterior-Le dijo Angel

Minos comenzo a reir como un desquiciado...

-Pfff, ese "Minos" era todo un perdedor y un confiado, pensó que tu eras un humano- Esa declaración sorprendió a Adrian

-¿Pensar que era un humano? ¿A que te refieres? -Le dijo Adrian desesperado

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer el maestro tenia razón no recuerdas nada de tu pasado-Le dijo "Yami"

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Le pregunto furiosamente

-Si me matas, te lo diré- Le dijo mientras se iba hacia atrás lentamente

Adrian estaba completamente confundido, no sabia porque, pero aquellas declaraciones le comenzaron a afectar la cabeza. Muchos flashasos rápidos cruzaron su mente y se comenzó a marear. Se tuvo que calmar para volver a estabilizarse y pensar claramente.

-¡Tras ellos!-Les ordeno Yami a sus huestes demoníacas

De repente, como si hubieran sido encendidos por aquella voz, la mitad del grupo de aquellos demonios,eran como unos 25 viniendo por ellos 3.

-¿Que hacemos?-Preguntaron las 2 ponis

-Solo digamos...Que esta es la 3ra fase de su entrenamiento

_**Continuando con la historia...**_

Las veinte criaturas horripilantes se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia ellos mientras agitaban sus brazos mostrando sus imponentes garras. Del otro lado del conflicto estaban Adrian y sus 2 compañeras ponis esperando a ver lo que habría de ocurrir...

-¡Queeeee!- Gritaron las 2 al unisono

-Así es, son demasiados para que me encargue de ellos yo solo...

-"Nosotros" solos- Le corrigió Ángel indignado

-Lo que sea... Nos van a ayudar en este aprieto ¿Si o no?

-(Suspiros de frustración) Pues ya que-Dijeron resignadas

-No se preocupen, yo me encargare de los mas que pueda, ademas se que ustedes pueden-Les dijo Adrian alentándolas.

Los 25 demonios se acercaron corriendo y se dividieron en 2 grupos de aproximadamente 12 unidades cada uno...

-Yo me encargare de los de la derecha, ustedes 2 vayan por los de la izquierda

-¡Entendido!

* * *

12 de esos demonios fueron directamente hacia Adrian, venían todos desordenados y en cualquier dirección Adrian simplemente se quedo parado sin hacer nada, únicamente tenia la mano puesta sobre la empuñadura del sable sin desenfundarlo todavía. Los monstruos se quedaron parados justo cuando se encontraban a unos pocos metros de distancia de Adrian, solo se le quedaron viendo fijamente con esos orificios negros que simulaban unos ojos...

-Parece que no son tan tontos...-Dijo Adrian seriamente

-Ya saben que no servirá de nada ir todos contra ti...-Dijo Ángel a manera de respuesta

Adrian empuño la espada mas fuerte que antes y la empezó a desenfundar mientras los rayos del sol tocaban la hoja provocando un brillo enceguecedor. Cuando tenia la espada completamente desenfundada se la recargo contra el hombro y los miro a todos los monstruos mientras los iba contando

-10...11...12-Termino de contar Ángel por Adrian

-No parecen ser muchos, ¿Y si intentamos esa técnica que acabamos de practicar?-Dijo Adrian

-Esta bien, te prestare mi poder para hacerlo-Le respondió Angel

Adrian comenzó a brillar y a despedir un aura leve de color blanco alrededor de el, instantáneamente Adrian comenzó a dar unos pequeños brincos sobre si sitio, como si estuviera calentando para correr unos 100 metros planos.

-¿¡Que esperan bola de inútiles?! ¡Tras el!- Les grito su jefe

Los demonios reaccionaron a la voz de su maestro y fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Adrian... Ya estaban como a unos 3 metros cuando de pronto...

-Paso veloz...-Susurro Adrian antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de todos los presentes

* * *

_**Esto ocurre paralelamente con la pelea de Adrian.**_

Del otro lado se encontraban las 2 amigas ponis temblando de miedo, tal vez anteriormente se habían enfrentado a enemigos incluso mas fuertes, pero siempre los habían derrotado usando magia y evitando el combate mortal;ahora que tenian que enfrentarse a su destino todo era tan espantoso.

Los monstruos se acercaron corriendo directamente hacia ellas 2 sin tener ningún problema, ellos sabían que tenian una clara ventaja sobre ellas 2. Las 2 se pusieron espalda con espalda para evitar ser atacadas por sorpresa, los monstruos gritaron fuertemente y arremetieron contra ellas 2 sin piedad.

Applejack blandió la espada, logro desviar uno de los garrazos que venia directo hacia ella y rápidamente remato al enemigo cortandole el torso, sin embargo quedo completamente descubierta por la espalda mientras un monstruo se preparaba para atacarla.

-¡Cuidado!-Le grito Rainbow Dash a Applejack

Applejack volteo a ver rápidamente y observo como su amiga (Que también estaba peleando contra una de esas enajenaciones) le estaba gritando desesperadamente que se diera cuenta de algo...pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta del mensaje que su amiga le quería transmitir observo a aquel demonio justo al lado izquierdo de ella, levantando la garra furiosamente esperando impactar en todo su cuerpo, Applejack se quedo paralizada de terror y no pudo hacer garra comenzó a bajar rápidamente hacia ella hasta que...

(Sonido de metal cortando algo)

La garra de aquel monstruo salio volando deprendida de su mano frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos los que estaban viendo eso. El monstruo se sostuvo el brazo mientras gritaba y gemía fuertemente...

-¿Pero quien...?-Balbuceo Applejack

De repente una sombra se poso sobre la espalda del monstruo y se aferro al mismo. En un solo movimiento y sin vacilar la sombra degolló al monstruo utilizando un cuchillo mu afilado. El monstruo se desplomo lentamente en el suelo mientras un flujo de sangre a manera de cascada caía sobre el suelo

La sombra se poso levemente en el suelo, estaba cubierta por una capa de color gris que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo. Por la forma era obviamente un poni y creo que ya todos sabían quien era, incluso antes de que se quitara la capucha de una manera dramática.

-¡Pinkie!-Gritaron las 2 de alegría

Pinkie se quito la capucha lentamente revelando su cabello lacio y su mirada fría, totalmente distinta a la de su alter-ego, tenia en sus manos un cuchillo bastante largo (25 cm) manchado en sangre.

-Técnicamente es "Pinkamena", pero...

Otra bestia apareció por detrás e intento a atacar a Pinkie cuando estaba desprotegida, Pinkie dio una vuelta agilmente y logro esquivar el ataque de su adversario, se puso en su espalda y lo apuñalo varias veces hasta que el susodicho cayera en el suelo de la misma forma que lo había hecho su anterior compañero.

-...pueden llamarme "Pinkie" si así lo desean

* * *

-Paso veloz...

Justo cuando las garras se encontraban a menos de un metro de impactarle a Adrian, el dio un paso hacia adelante con un brinco y desapareció de la vista de todos por unos 2 segundos, como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Entonces apareció unos 15 metros del lado contrario de donde se encontraban sus oponentes con la espada recargada contra su hombro de una manera muy presumida.

Los demonios se dieron la vuelta para ver de nuevo a Adrian, pero cuando quisieron dar la vuelta unos 4 de ellos empezaron a desplomarse en el piso mientras se hacían pedazos de carne y sangre.

-(Suspiro)Parece que aun no la domino muy bien, solo pude derribar a 4 con ella-Dijo Adrian

Desde lejos sus compañeras se quedaron estupefactas al ver lo que había hecho Adrian...

-Eso de ahorita...¡Fue magia!-Exclamo Applejack

-Si, como cuando Twilight se teletransporta de un lugar a otro

-No, eso de ahorita fue "paso veloz", es una técnica que creamos los ponis terrestres para poder hacerle frente a la magia y a la habilidad de volar (1)-Dijo Pinkie

-¿Y eso es...?

-Se los explicaría, pero tenemos trabajo que hacer...

* * *

La pelea del otro lado se había reanudado y esta vez estaba mucho mas parejo. Con Pinkie de su lado todo era mas fácil, ahora tenian a otra ,as que cubriera sus espaldas por si acaso.

Applejack utilizaba todos los consejos que Adrian le había dado y así lograba evitar ser golpeada por los enemigos y una que otra vez lograba cortar a uno de ellos. Rainbow Dash aprovechaba que podía volar y combinaba eso con las técnicas de artes marciales que Ángel le había enseñado, les rompía una que otra costilla a los demonios y los dejaba indispuestos para el combate o cuando menos los volvía mas lentos. EL trabajo de Pinkie consistía en rematar a los que sus amigas no podían terminar, utilizaba las técnicas militares que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida y ademas tenia una ventaja sobre sus oponentes... Ellos eran muy tontos y ella era muy buena para lo que hacia.

Cuando solo quedaron unos 3 demonios ellas se agruparon en un solo lugar y se dedicaron a cubrirse las espaldas para poder descansar un poco. Los últimos 3 enemigos no atacaron de manera estúpida como sus aliados, si no que se mantuvieron al margen observando a las 3 compañeras.

-Wow, eres muy buena en esto Pinkie

-Y eso que no me viste en mi época de juventud cuando tenia 16 años-Dijo Pinkamena elocuentemente

-No se porque no te uniste al ejercito-Le dijo Rainbow Dash

-Yo no quería que se me recompensara por matar gente, ademas mi gente se desvió del camino del mercenario, se supone que no somos parte de ningún gobierno y sin embargo ellos se volvieron parte de la guardia real-Dijo fríamente- Desde hace años que me prometí a mi misma nunca volver a matar a nadie...pero esta vez es diferente, no es un país el que esta en juego, es todo el mundo como lo conocemos

Los monstruos no esperaron mas y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque...

-¡Son míos!

Pinkie comenzó a desplazarse lentamente hacia los 3 hasta el punto que se puso exactamente a la mitad de sus caminos, los monstruos se lanzaron hacia ella dando 3 garrazos al mismo tiempo,pero aunque daban en el blanco parecía como si todos sus ataque la atravesaran...

-Es como aquella vez contra Adrian-Dijo Rainbow Dash

Pinkie desaparece completamente de la vista de todos y aparece justo detrás de los tres demonios, da un salto en el aire mientras saca un segundo cuchillo que tenia oculto en la capa de color gris...

-Danza de espadas...Murmura Pinkie

Pinkie comienza a girar mientras corta frenéticamente a sus oponentes en toda el área del cuello...

-Después de todo no voy a matar nada, ellos están muertos-Dijo Pinkie

* * *

Adrian termino con los otros 8 oponentes restantes como si no fueran nada, guardo su espada en su lugar y se dirigió al jefe con voz autoritaria...

-Entonces...¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

"Yami" estaba claramente alterado, nunca se espero que sus aliados terminaran derrotados tan fácilmente y sin casi ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo su cara rápidamente cambio a hacer una sonrisa espantosa (Aunque no tenia boca la piel de su "Cara" simulaba algo parecido) y comenzó a aplaudir lentamente mientras reía.

-(Aplaudiendo) Esplendido, esplendido. El maestro me había advertido que habrías mejorado, pero no me esperaba esto- Lo dijo mientras apuntaba a los cadáveres de los demonios

El jefe chasqueo los dedos y de repente todos los cadáveres se empezaron a auto-incinerar y desaparecieron bajo una luz brillante de color azul.

-No te olvides que aun tengo como otros 25 de estos muchachos allá atrás Dijo mientras apuntaba a los últimos 25 aliados que tenia.

-¿Y eso que? Puedo derrotarlos yo solo si quisiera-Le dijo Adrian

-Ya lo se... Pero no se si tus amigas puedan-Dijo siniestramente

El tipo volvió a chasquear los dedos y todos los demonios restantes salieron de su trance auto-inducido y salieron corriendo hacia RD, AJ y Pinkie Pie, las chicas se pusieron en guardia como lo hicieron la ultima vez. Adrian puso las manos en la empuñadura de la espada dispuesto a correr a ayudarlas...

-¡Alla voy chicas!-Grito Adrian

-...no lo creo- Le dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Adrian se sorprendió de sobremanera, volteo rápidamente a ver quien había sido solo para ver a Yami detrás de el con una sonrisa claramente marcada en el rostro, Adrian por mero impulso intento cortarlo por la mitad así que desenvaino su espada y lo corto, claramente le logro impactar el golpe pero el tipo simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

-Eso no tiene ningún objeto deja de hacerlo-Le dijo nuevamente a sus espaldas

Lo intento cortar nuevamente pero ocurrió lo mismo. Esta vez Yami se fue hasta atras de el para evitar que eso voviera a ocurrir...

-¿Que no entiendes que no me puedes cortar? Yo soy solo una sombra, no tengo forma física Le dijo Yami bastante molesto

-¿Entonces que se supone que tenga que hacer?

-...Morir

Yami desapareció justo enfrente de los ojos de Adrian sin dejar ningún rastro, Adrian empezó a buscarlo como loco con la vista, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo vio. En eso sintió una pequeña presencia acercándose rápidamente hacia el, dio la vuelta lo mas rápido que pudo...pero fue demasiado tarde. Yami lo había atravesado en el pecho usando su brazo de sombra.

Adrian grito un poco al sentir el dolor de ser atravesado, como mero instinto logro patear lejos a su agresor mientras se iba corriendo hacia atrás sosteniéndose el pecho usando la mano izquierda.

-¿¡Estas bien!?-Le pregunto Angel bastante preocupado

Adrian se hinco en el suelo del dolor y reviso su mano esperando a que estuviera manchada en sangre, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenia sangre su herida. Rápidamente se quito la playera y se dio cuenta que de hecho no tenia ninguna herida.

-Pe-pero si yo vi cuando me atravesó, ¡Hasta sentí el dolor!-Dijo Adrian bastante confundido

-Sera que haya sido solo una ilusión- Dijo Ángel

Entonces una risa maniática los saco de sus pensamientos, voltearon a ver donde se encontraba Yami y comprobaron que efectivamente era el el que se andaba riendo como un desquiciado.

-Oh créeme, no fue una ilusión, fue real, una triste realidad

-Pero si no me hiciste nada, ¿Por que estas tan feliz?

-Estoy feliz por el regalo que me acabas de dar.

Angel y Adrian estaban bien sacados de onda y no entendían a que se refería pero de repente Yami comenzó a brillar intensamente, poco a poco la oscuridad del cuerpo de Yami comenzó a transformarse en un cuerpo humano normal. La piel, los rasgos, todo comenzaba a tomar una forma normal, pero lo que mas sorprendió fue el rostro del mismo...

-No puede ser...-Dijeron Ángel y Adrian al mismo tiempo

El rostro que había adquirido era el de Adrian... Analizándolo bien se había convertido en una replica casi exacta de Adrian con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran de color rojo intenso. Estaba vestido con las ropas del infierno como su ex compañero.

-Déjenme presentarme queridos humanos, creo que ustedes me conocen vulgarmente con el nombre de "Doppelganger"- Hablo utilizando la misma voz que Adrian tenia.

-No puede ser, hay 2 Adrian

-Nope, es mas como un Adrian y un ASOMBROSO Adrian- Dijo Yami en forma de burla

-¡Deja de copiarme y de utilizar mi voz!

-Oh,tu voz y apariencia no es lo único que tome prestado de ti

El tipo chasqueo sus dedos y una katana apareció mágicamente en sus manos, la desenvaino lentamente y se puso en guardia con la katana apuntando directamente a Adrian.

-¿Por que no intenta atacarme con todo lo que tienes? Descuida, ahora si tengo forma física

Adrian se paro lentamente y también se puso en guardia, pero instantáneamente se relajo y comenzó a dar unos saltitos en su lugar...

-¿Lo vas a intentar?-Le pregunto Angel

-Pues a ver que sale

Yami solo dio una mueca de superioridad mientras esperaba a ver lo que iba a ocurrir, Adrian dejo de dar los saltitos de practica y entonces volteo a ver fijamente a su oponente...

-¡ Allá voy!-Grito justo antes de dar un paso adelante y desaparecer de la vista de todos

Yami se quedo parado justo donde estaba esperando, pasaron como 2 segundos y simplemente dio un paso largo hacia la derecha mientras se cubrió con su espada.

(Sonidos metálicos)

Adrian apareció justo al lado donde Yami se había cubierto con su arma, Yami permaneció inmutable sin hacer nada, sin embargo Adrian estaba claramente impactado.

-¿Como lograste ver lo que estaba haciendo?

-Porque yo soy tu...pero mejorado

* * *

**_En el otro lado del campo _**

Las 3 se encontraban peleando con todo lo que podían pero esta vez estaban en una clara desventaja numérica ya que eran 25 contra 3. Incluso con Pinkie ayudándolas no podían hacer mucho, así que se dedicaban a esquivar y a cubrirse de los zarpazos lo mas que podían. Pero finalmente se cansaron de solo andar a la defensiva, asi que cambiaron a modo de ataque.

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash fight...**_

Uno de los monstruos se acerco a Rainbow Dash e intento atacarla con una seguidilla de garrazos. Rainbow Dash aprovecho su velocidad y esquivaba los golpes agilmente usando maniobras aéreas, cuando vio la oportunidad empezó a contraatacar a su atacante utilizando un poco de lo que Ángel le había enseñado anteriormente.

-"Recuerda Dash, ¿Que fue lo que te enseño Ángel?"-Se repaso ella mentalmente en su cabeza

El monstruo siguió enfrascado en su intento de acabar con Rainbow Dash, así que se aventó completamente decidido...

-¡Ya me acorde!-Grito Rainbow Dash en señal de victoria

Justo cuando el ataque del monstruo estaba a punto de impactar, Rainbow Dash se movió rápidamente hacia el lado izquierdo (En ves de retroceder) y atrapo el brazo extendido de la criatura.

-Ya te tengo...

En un rápido movimiento rompió el brazo del demonio provocando que este rugiera de dolor, el demonio al intentar recuperarse comenzó a agitarse como loco, por lo tanto, Rainbow Dash retrocedió unos cuantos metros en retirada para ponerse a salvo.

-"Paso 1: Debilita a tu enemigo"-Repaso en su mente las enseñanzas de su maestro

El monstruo rápidamente se batió a atacar, pero se veía lento y débil ademas de que ahora solo tenia una mano útil que podía usar en contra de la Pegaso. Ranbow Dash se limito a esperar y cuando el atacante intento atacarla ella salio volando hacia arriba dándole una patada en el mentón. El demonio se hinco de dolor por el golpe (Le había roto la mandíbula), Rainbow Dash descendió rápidamente a unos cuantos centímetros de donde se encontraba el y se coloco en posición para golpear...

-Paso 2: Usa tus habilidades voladoras y finalmente Paso 3...

Rainbow Dash grita fuertemente a la vez que suelta un golpe a la velocidad del sonido, el golpe va a parar justo al pecho del monstruo, el cual, sale despedido unos 10 metros mientras golpea a algunos de sus compañeros en el proceso, todo termina con la muerte del demonio.

-Elimina a tu oponente de un solo golpe.

Rainbow Dash voltea a ver satisfactoriamente a su oponente derrotado, pero entonces todo los demás demonios que había empujado utilizando el cadáver se empiezan a parar y van tras ella furiosamente...

-Bueno, parece que esto va para largo.

* * *

_**Applejack fight**_

El hecho de tener un arma le hacia la pelea mas llevadera a Applejack, había logrado dañar a la mayoría de sus oponentes y también había logrado salir casi ilesa de cualquier daño (Tenia uno que otro rasguño)

Pero ella simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a cosas locas como eso, ella era una Granjera, ¡por Celestia!. Mas sin embargo ella había aprendido a sobrellevar cosas como esa por pura experiencia. Si bien era cierto que ya había logrado parar asuntos de los cuales dependía el destino de Equestria, esto era demasiado para ella.

Lo que estaba viviendo le recordaba vagamente a cuando pelea contra los changeling, solo que estos desgraciados eran mas grandes, amenazadores y por sobre todo letales.

Estaba rodeada por varios tipos. Se lanzo contra uno de ellos con la intención de pasar a la ofensiva para acabar con el problema de una vez y para siempre. El demonio intenta recibir a Applejack justo en el momento que esta se acerca peligrosamente, Applejack evita el contraataque con una pirueta que aprendió en los rodeos y termina atacando a su oponente cortándolo justo en las costillas provocandole una muerte automáticamente.

Se hace rápidamente hacia atrás para evitar a los compañeros de su victima. Esto era muy cansado para ella. Los demás demonios furicamente se lanzan hacia ella. Ella comenzó a esquivar rápidamente todos los ataques y al mismo tiempo contraatacaba provocando graves heridas en sus oponentes. Sin darse cuenta había acabado con todos sus adversarios relativamente fácil. Ella dio la media vuelta al mismo tiempo que enfundaba el arma de una forma dramática como le había enseñado Adrian.

(Gemidos y gruñidos relativamente fuertes)

Applejack volteo hacia su derecha para observar como uno de los supuestos "Cadaveres" no estaba muerto y se comenzaba a parar, el demonio grito fuertemente a los cielos al mismo tiempo que corría tras de Applejack

-(Sigh) Es tiempo de utilizar el truquito Que Adrian utilizo contra mi aquella vez

Cuando el demonio la iba a atacar ella brinco unos cuantos metros arriba de el, ya en el aire, desenfundo la espada y empezó a caer con la espada apuntando directamente hacia su adversario...

-Estilo Hiten...Lo que sea

Applejack cayo rápidamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que corto al demonio justo por la mitad matándolo al instante. El cuerpo del demonio comenzó a sangrar terriblemente y se dividió en 2 mitades que cayeron lentamente al suelo.

* * *

_**Pinkamena Fight**_

Estaba acabando con todos de manera magistral, demostrando sus años de experiencia que había tenido. Sus habilidades estaban bastante oxidadas en comparación a cuando tenia 16 años en la guerra, pero aun así era capaz de demostrar el porque de su apodo famoso.

Usando los 2 cuchillos largos destazaba y degollaba a sus oponentes a diestra y siniestra.

* * *

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritaba Adrian

Adrian estaba atacando a su "Sombra" con toda la velocidad y fuerza que tenia, su velocidad era casi imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado. Lo único que demostraba que ahí estaba ocurriendo una pelea era el repiqueteo de el acero de las espadas. Si había algo que lo inquietaba claramente es que su Sombra lo estaba deteniendo sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, simplemente se quedaba parado en su mismo lugar mientras movía su espada para cubrir todos sus sablazos.

Adrian retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás para ordenar sus pensamientos Sombra no hizo mas que quedarse parado.

-_No estamos progresando en nada- Le hablo Ángel mentalmente_

_-Ya lo se, este tipo es inquietante, es casi como..._

_-_Si pudiera leer tu mente, ¿No es así?- Le dijo su sombra

Esto saco de sus casillas a Adrian y a Angel, no había ningún lugar que estuviera libre de el.

-Pe-pero, ¿Como?- Murmuro Adrian de desesperación

-(Risa desquiciada) Ya te lo he dicho, yo soy tu...

La Sombra de Adrian desaparece por unos instantes y aparece justo enfrente de Adrian...

-...Pero mejorado

La sombra empieza a deslizar su katana para poder cortar a Adrian, Adrian logra reaccionar a tiempo y da un paso largo hacia atrás, pero su oponente era fue mas rápido y termino por lograr cortarle un poco el torso. Adrian termina por alejarse rápidamente de ahí dando un backflip. Cuando aterriza en el suelo pone su mano en el torso y se da cuenta de que esta sangrando.

-_No puede ser, si mis ojos no me fallan fue mas rápido que yo_

_-No tendría sentido, si es tu no puede ser mas __rápido_

_-_Oh si, si puedo ser mas rápido que tu- Les dijo a ellos 2

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-Pffff, ya me canse de ti, creo que es hora de acabar con esto

"Yami" salio disparado directo hacia Adrian y empezó a atacarlo con todo lo que tenia, Adrian intento mantenerle el ritmo para poder cubrir todos sus ataques. Llego a un punto en el que Adrian empezó a perder terreno ya que su oponente era mas rápido y fuerte que el.

"Yami" aumento la fuerza de las embestidas a tal punto de que logro romper la defensa de Adrian y dejarlo parcialmente descubierto. Adrian se dio cuenta e intento cubrirse pero era demasiado tarde...

-Muere. "Relámpago del Dragón" (Ryu So Sen)

"Yami" empieza a cortar rápidamente todo el cuerpo de Adrian, prácticamente su espada desaparecía por la velocidad en la que la movía. En cuestión de segundos Adrian tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes profundos y sangraba demasiado. Adrian se cayo al suelo y quedo casi inconsciente por la rápida perdida de sangre

-¿Porque?...

Adrian se paro lentamente apoyando sus manos en la rodilla, su cuerpo estaba bañado en su propia sangre. EL esfuerzo de pararse provoco que escupiera un poco de sangre al suelo...

-¿Uhh? Ah parece que sigues consciente-Dijo Yami con un deje de sorpresa

-¿Porque eres mas fuerte que yo, si se supone que tu eres yo?

-Eso es simple, yo soy tu...hace aproximadamente 1000 años

-¿Pe-pero como? ¡Yo solo tengo 16 años!

-De veras no te acuerdas de nada, el maestro ya me había hablado al respecto

-Acordarme de que?

-De tu vida en Equestria y sobre todo, tu querida familia

Esa oración lo dejo desconcertado. Apenas escucho que el enemigo pronunciara aquellas palabras su mente se comenzó a llenar de flashazos de memoria. Voces, imágenes olores y sobre todo recuerdos nítidos comenzaron a inundar su mente profundamente. No soporto tal entrada de información así que comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras se agarraba la cabeza intentando calmar su dolor...finalmente sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayo desmayado en el suelo

-¡Adrian, estas bien!-Grito Ángel

Ángel se des-transformo y se coloco al lado de su amigo para observar que le pasaba, por mas que lo intentaba no pudo hacerlo reaccionar ni salir del trance doloroso en el que se encontraba. Viendo que todo era en vano dejo a su amigo a un lado y enfrento a Yami.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Que le has hecho!?

Ángel salio corriendo hacia el buscando atacarlo, Yami no desenvaino su espada simplemente se quedo esperando a Ángel. Cuando Ángel se acerco lo suficiente Yami le dio una patada al estomago

-Ugggggg...-Gimo Ángel de dolor

Ángel se encogió por el dolor de la patada, Yami prosiguió a darle un uppercut al mentón y luego le propino un golpe que lo hizo caerse al suelo. Ángel intento pararse, pero en eso llego Yami y comenzó a patearle en el estomago una y otra vez para evitar que se pusiera nuevamente en pie.

Ángel sangraba por la boca y apenas podía ver, su vista se nublaba poco a poco y ya se sentía a punto del desmayo. El Doppelganger desenvaino lentamente la katana y la empuño en la mano derecha, levanto a Ángel por el cuello utilizando la mano izquierda...

-Todos ustedes son demasiado débiles, muere...-Dijo con voz fria

Yami levanta la katana y le apunta directamente a pecho de Angel, se prepara para acabar con el de una sola apuñalada...

* * *

(Jadeos)

Del otro lado del campo de batalla seguían peleando ferozmente, aunque ya habían acabado con los primeros 25 seguían saliendo mas de esos bastardos. Ellas se estaban cansando demasiado, ya tenian muchas heridas acumuladas en su cuerpo y habían perdido bastante sangre.

En cierto punto se vieron completamente rodeadas y ya no tenian fuerza para seguir, habían sido derrotadas...

Todos los demonios comenzaron a acercarse rápidamente hacia ellas, todas sabían que su hora había llegado así que simplemente bajaron los brazos y cerraron los ojos esperando que todo acabara rápido y que los demonios tuvieran un poco de compasión...

-Dimos lo mejor...

-...pero no fue suficiente...

En eso una bola gigante de fuego verde aparece y elimina a aproximadamente unos 7 de los demonios, todas voltean sorprendidas y esperanzadas para ver a su salvador(a)...

-No puede ser...-Empezó a decir Applejack

-¿Tu?- Dijo Rainbow Dash bastante sorprendida y feliz

-Las hice esperar...¿No es así?-¿?

* * *

(Thud)

Angel cae fuertemente al suelo, se retuerce momentáneamente y comienza a respirar agitadamente. Por alguna razón su captor le había soltado del cuello y simplemente lo había arrojado al suelo. Su vista comienza a mejorar lentamente y observa que hay una flecha con fuego cerca de donde el se encontraba, alguien le había querido disparar a Yami...

-Mierda, falle por un poco- Dijo una voz a lo lejos

-Ese tipo es muy bueno esquivando-Dijo otra voz refiriéndose a Yami

Yami había logrado esquivar esa flecha por un margen muy pequeño de tiempo, en eso entorna su vista rápidamente hacia su agresor... o mejor dicho agresores.

-¡Malditos! ¿¡Quienes son?!

-"¿Ha dicho quienes?"

La vista de Ángel aun no se recuperaba, pero ya era lo suficientemente eficiente para poder distinguir a sus salvadores... 5 ponis llegaron por ellos

-(Risita) Así que por fin llegaron, aunque un poco tarde-Murmuro Ángel

-¿Que quienes somos?- Le respondió uno de los ponis a Yami

-Algunos nos llaman, "Capitanes"-Dijo otro de ellos

-Pero tu puedes llamarnos, "Tu perdición"- Dijo Shining Armor

_Los 5 guerreros mas fuertes de toda Equestria han llegado... Y un misterioso salvador llega también a ayudar..._

_Continuara..._

_Técnicas__ nuevas empleadas:_

_Paso veloz: El usuario corre a tal velocidad (un poco menos que la velocidad del sonido) que sus movimientos no pueden ser captados por el ojo humano/poni normal. Se recomienda calentar las piernas antes de usar el "Paso Veloz"_

_Relámpago__ del __Dragón: El usuario de la técnica aprovecha un momento de distracción de su oponente y entonces lo comienza a cortar frenéticamente en toda el área del torso. Son cortes tan rápidos que pareciera que la espada desapareciera, pero al ser tan rápidos pierden un poco de fuerza._

_**Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Como ven, las cosas se van a poner serias de en este capitulo en adelante, me estoy acercando al climax de la historia.**_

_**Esperen el próximo capitulo**_

_**Adios**_


	23. La verdad

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

(Thud)

Angel cae fuertemente al suelo, se retuerce momentáneamente y comienza a respirar agitadamente. Por alguna razón su captor le había soltado del cuello y simplemente lo había arrojado al suelo. Su vista comienza a mejorar lentamente y observa que hay una flecha con fuego cerca de donde el se encontraba, alguien le había querido disparar a Yami...

-Mierda, falle por un poco- Dijo una voz a lo lejos

-Ese tipo es muy bueno esquivando-Dijo otra voz refiriéndose a Yami

Yami había logrado esquivar esa flecha por un margen muy pequeño de tiempo, en eso entorna su vista rápidamente hacia su agresor... o mejor dicho agresores.

-¡Malditos! ¿¡Quienes son?!

-"¿Ha dicho quienes?"

La vista de Ángel aun no se recuperaba, pero ya era lo suficientemente eficiente para poder distinguir a sus salvadores... 5 ponis llegaron por ellos

-(Risita) Así que por fin llegaron, aunque un poco tarde-Murmuro Ángel

-¿Que quienes somos?- Le respondió uno de los ponis a Yami

-Algunos nos llaman, "Capitanes"-Dijo otro de ellos

-Pero tu puedes llamarnos, "Tu perdición"- Dijo Shining Armor

_Los 5 guerreros mas fuertes de toda Equestria han llegado... Y un misterioso salvador llega también a ayudar..._

_**Retomando la historia...**  
_

El campo de batalla había cambiado drasticamente. En el área se encontraban los 5 capitanes de la guardia real, el Doppelganger "Yami", Ángel y Adrian, estos últimos 2 inhabilitados para pelear. Angel miraba a sus salvadores con una mirada de alegría e incredulidad mezclada.

-Parece que les dieron una paliza- Le dijo Shining Armor para burlarse de Ángel

-Tch, llegaron un poco tarde-Les dijo Ángel sonando molesto

Shining Armor cambia de expresión a una de preocupación y un poco de angustia...

-¿El está bien?-Dijo Shining Armor al mismo tiempo que apuntaba al cuerpo inerte de Adrian

-Creo que si...-Dijo Ángel sonando muy preocupado

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos del resto-Le dijo uno de los otros capitanes para imbuirle valor a Ángel

-Por el momento ponte a salvo y llévate a Adrian a un lugar seguro, ahorita mismo serias mas un estorbo-Le dijo Shining Armor sin ánimos de ofender

-Entendido

Ángel carga a Adrian en sus hombros y se dispone a sacarlo de ese lugar, pero antes se acerca a Shining y le habla al oído...

-Tengan cuidado, esa cosa parece ser Adrian...pero es mucho peor, no pudimos hacerle ningún daño-Ángel le advirtió a Shining

-...Tendremos cuidado, ahora vete de aquí, lo detendremos lo mas que podamos.

Ángel bate las alas preparándose para volar…

-Oh no ¡No te dejare hacerlo!-Grito Yami al mismo tiempo que venía volando hacia ellos

El poni arquero no necesito ninguna señal. Sin dudarlo ni un solo momento comenzó a disparar flechas a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Yami.

La velocidad con la que las flechas salían disparadas de ese arco corto era equiparable a la de una metralleta de los años '60 en la tierra.

Yami se dio cuenta y dando una marometa comenzó a esquivar las flechas, pero la velocidad de las flechas era tan alta que tuvo que comenzar a reflejarlas utilizando su espada. Utilizando movimientos circulares y rápidos la katana comenzó a servir como un escudo contra las flechas, una a una las flechas comenzaban a ser partidas en pedazos y caían al suelo completamente inservible. Aun así, gracias a la distracción que habían utilizado Ángel pudo escapar del lugar llevándose a Adrian consigo

-Tch, ya me quede sin flechas-Exclamo molesto el arquero

Como si no hubiera sido nada Yami volteo a ver a su atacante con una mirada desafiante y muy enojado exclamo:

-De esta no te escapas.

De un omento a otro Yami desapareció por completo dejando tras de sí una estela de polvo que se alzaba a los cielos. Todos los capitanes se sorprendieron un poco. En cuestión de 1 segundo Yami ya se encontraba justo delante del arquero alzando su espada con la intención de cortarlo, el arquero no tenia forma de defenderse de tal ataque, mas sin embargo su mirada no denotaba ningún tipo de miedo o inseguridad. La espada brillo intensamente con la luz del sol y se poso justo arriba del poni….

-Muere…..

Todo ocurrió tan rápido… La katana de Yami descendió rápidamente formando una línea recta apuntando a la cabeza del capitán.

(Sonido metálico)

-¿¡Queee?!-Exclamo Yami

Justo delante de el se encontraba otro de los capitanes cubriendo a su amigo utilizando 2 espadas cortas a manera de cruz, la katana de yami había quedado atorada entre las 2 espadas.

-Paso veloz eh….hace años que no veía a alguien mas usándolo-Dijo el capitán salvador

Rapidamente Shining Armor fue corriendo hacia el con la lanza en mano dispuesto a atacarlo. Yami le dio una patada a el poni defensor y lo mando a volar hacia atrás, ya completamente liberado utlizo su espada para cubrirse del ataque de Shining Armor. Shining arremetió contra el utilizando todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo la fuerza de Yami fue suficiente como para poder repeler a Shining.

Yami dio un brinco hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo. Aun siendo tan fuerte realmente era un problema enfrentarse a más de un solo oponente. Se puso a salvo por un momento….

-¡Eres mío!- Gritó otro capitán

Yami volteo a ver rápidamente hacia arriba y se encontró con uno de los capitanes a unos 3 metros encima de el. El capitán lanzo rápidamente unas 10 dagas directamente hacía Yami.

-Mierda….

Yami cubrió rápidamente las que pudo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que 5 de esas cuchillas ni siquiera iban dirigido hacia el mismo, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia en ese preciso momento. Guardo la katana en su funda mientras observaba a sus atacantes para poder idear un plan de acción. Vio a 4 de los 5 capitanes frente a el a una distancia prudente, todos con una sonrisa de seguridad en el rostro.

-¡Ey, Ladrón de identidad!-Grito el capitán arquero - ¡Por aquí!

Yami volteo hacia atrás incrédulo de lo que veía, el arquero saco 5 flechas ocultas en su traje y las disparo rápidamente hacia el.

-"Oh mierda, mi espada esta enfundada así que no tendré tiempo de cubrirme, debería esquivarlas brincando"

Los pensamientos de Yami eran rápidos y precisos, en solo cuestión de microsegundos había pensado en eso. Sin embargo, cuando intento moverse sus pies no se movían de donde estaban, como si estuviera anclado al suelo.

-¿¡Que está pasando?!-Grito de frustración Yami

Las flechas le impactaron en diversos puntos en el los brazos y el torso. Yami grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que las flechas impactaban en su cuerpo provocándole sangrar un poco. Yami se doblego de dolor y se comenzó a quitar las flechas enterradas en su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del porque no se había podido mover en ese momento. Cuando el capitán le había lanzado los cuchillos 5 de ellos no iban apuntados hacia el….Iban dirigidos a su ropa, los cuchillos habían clavado profundamente su túnica al suelo, lo que le había inmovilizado.

-"Atar las sombras" Hace años que no te veía utilizando ese viejo truco- Le dijo el arquero a su amigo lanza cuchillas

-Es que nunca había tenido que utilizarlo desde la guerra, este tipo es bastante duro-Dijo el Capitán que lanzaba cuchillos

Yami desclavo su ropa del suelo y los volteo a verlos seriamente…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Volvió a preguntarles

-Déjame presentarnos-Dijo Shining Armor- Yo soy Shining Armor, capitán de la 5 división

-Speed Eye, capitán de la 4ta División- Se presento el arquero quien era un poni terrestre

-Hunter Sight-Dijo el Capitán que le había lanzado los cuchillos, era un pegaso-3ra División

-Blazing Sword, capitán orgulloso de la 2da división-Dijo el capitán que utilizaba 2 espadas cortas, el era un poni terrestre

Finalmente se acerco el único Capitán que no había hecho nada durante ese tiempo. Se veía algo viejo, tal vez 60 años (A diferencia de los demás que tenían entre 30 o 40, o Shining que tenia 28). Sin embargo era el más atemorizante, era muy alto y fornido, traía un hacha muy grande. Además de todo…él era el de mayor rango entre los capitanes.

-Brave Axe-Se presento finalmente- 1ra División, puedes llamarnos "Los mas fuertes de Equestria" o como el chico Armor dijo anteriormente….Tu perdición-Dijo el Capitán anciano atemorizantemente.

Yami comenzó a arrugar la cara, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar mucho. Los Capitanes se pusieron en guardia rápidamente y todos rodearon a aquel extraño ser. Yami se tapo la cara utilizando su mano derecha y entonces comenzó a reír desquiciadamente, no de una forma común, esa risa era macabra y sobre todo atemorizante.

-(Todavía riendo) ¡Bien, bien! Esto sería muy aburrido si no tuviera un poco de diversión

Yami comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura de color negro intenso, tierra comenzó a temblar y estelas de polvo se levantaban al aire. Yami continuo riendo cada vez más fuerte, el aura de color negro finalmente cubrió enteramente su cuerpo.

-¡Agggggggggggg!-Grito fuertemente

El aura de color negro salió disparada hacia todos lados y dejo de cubrir al Doppelganger. Yami había dejado de reír finalmente, cuando finalmente los Capitanes lo pudieron ver de nuevo el había cambiado. Seguía pareciéndose a Adrian, pero un poco diferente. Su pelo pasó a ser de color blanco como la nieve, sus ojos tenían un tono de color amarillo brillante y su pupila de color negro era más grande de lo normal. Yami los volteo a ver y les sonrió fríamente, al parecer otro cambio fue que ahora sus colmillos eran puntiagudos y mucho más grandes.

-Les mostrare el verdadero poder de un demonio-Dijo calmadamente Yami

-¿De-demonio?-Se pregunto Shining

-Les mostrare la verdadera identidad de "Adrian"-Dijo Yami entre comillas

* * *

**_Mientras tanto, con los demás…._**

Carne quemada….

Eso era lo único que se podía oler en el ambiente.

Un montón de monstruos se encontraban completamente calcinados hasta los huesos, otros tenían heridas , RD y Pinkie Pie estaban todavía arrodilladas en el piso sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Alguien los había llegado a salvar de ese asunto.

El misterioso salvador tiraba bolas de fuego a todos los que se le acercaban, a algunos los atravesaba utilizando como única arma sus garras filosas. Sin ningún problemas había derrotado a 15 de esos monstruos.

-¿Spike?...-Pregunto incrédula Rainbow Dash

Spike apuñalo a uno de los monstruos utilizando sus garras, luego de eso quemo rápidamente a otros 2 y aprovecho el momento de distracción de los monstruos para poder acercarse a sus amigas.

-Así es, el mismo que viste y calza-Dijo Spike alegre de haber llegado a tiempo

-Pe-pero... ¿Qué te ocurrió?-Le pregunto Applejack

-Digamos que llegue a la adolescencia-Dijo Spike bromeando

Spike había cambiado…..Mucho. Ahora su cara tenía facciones más draconicas y su cara era más alargada, era mucho más alto (Media fácilmente unos 1.65 de altura rebasando a sus amigas y hasta a Big Mac) y sus garras y colmillos eran más filosos y largos.

-¿Cómo cambiaste tanto en tan poco tiempo?-Le pregunto Pinkie

-Los dragones crecemos de maneras diferentes a los ponis, nosotros solo cambiamos nuestra apariencia drásticamente cada 13 años en vez de crecer progresivamente.-Dijo Spike mientras ayudaba a sus amigas a pararse.

-Vaya, eso es raro… ¡Pero asombroso!

-¿Dónde están Rarity y Twilight?-Pregunto Spike preocupado

-No te preocupes-Lo calmo Applejack- Ellas están lejos de aquí, de todo el peligro

-Fiuuuu- Exclamo Spike- Bueno, así no me tendré que preocupar tanto

Los 4 se pusieron en guardia apuntando a los demonios…Aunque estaban un poco heridas las 3 ponis no se iban a rendir todavía.

-¿Creen que puedan aguantar un poco más?-Les pregunto Spike

-No estoy tan segura…-Dijo Rainbow Dash- Tengo un corte en mi ala y me va a costar volar

-Yo estoy bien….Siempre que no mueva mucho el brazo izquierdo- Dijo Applejack mientras se tapaba un corte

-Yo solo estoy un poco cansada-Mintió Pinkamena

-Bueno, en ese caso pateemos unos traseros de estos monstruos-Dijo Spike sonando lo más rudo posible.

-Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor-Dijo Rainbow Dash moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Los 4 se lanzaron al ataque a enfrentar su destino, ellos mismo no sabían muy bien lo que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto del otro lado, con los 5 capitanes...**_

-Aburrido...-Dijo Yami mientras desviaba todas las flechas que le eran disparadas hacia el

La pelea continuaba, pero esta vez era diferente. Desde que Yami se había transformado la pelea era mucho mas difícil para los capitanes, aunque en realidad Yami ni siquiera su movía de donde estaba. Simplemente se limitaba a esquivar todos los ataques moviendo el cuerpo rápidamente los ataques que no eran posibles de esquivar sin despegar los pies de ahí los paraba utilizando la espada o incluso con la mano desnuda.

-¿En serio es todo lo que pueden dar? ¿Donde quedo eso de "Somos tu perdición"?-Dijo en forma de burla

-Tch, este cabrón es persistente- Dijo Speed Eye

-No pensé que llegaría el día que alguien nos pudiera retener a los 5, y sobre todo sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.-Dijo Hunter Sight

Shining Armor estaba muy lastimado, al igual que Blazing Swords. Como ellos eran de ataque directo tenían que ir a atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, pero siempre terminaba igual, Yami cubría sus ataques y luego los pateaba fuertemente y los mandaba a volar. Brave Axe seguía sentado sin hacer nada...solo meditar.

-Shit, aunque puedo usar el paso veloz no me puedo comparar a su velocidad-Dijo Blazing Swords

-¡Ey! Axe, ¿Ya estas listo?-Le pregunto Shining Armor un poco desesperado

-¡Señor Brave para ti!-Le respondió enojado el Brave Axe sin siquiera abrir los ojos- No desesperan...Ya he terminado

* * *

_**Mientras tanto...¿La mente de Adrian?**_

Adrian se encontraba nuevamente en una dimensión completamente vacía y de color blanco. Únicamente se encontraba el mismo flotando en la inmensidad de aquel lugar.

-Nuevamente aquí...-Dijo Adrian mientras daba un resoplido de frustración

Adrian comenzó a recordar lo ultimo que estaba haciendo en el mundo real.

-¡Mierda! ¡Debo volver rápido! Todos necesitan mi ayuda

Adrian intento concentrarse lo mejor que pudo para intentar salir de su propia mente, pero por mas que quiso no lo logro. Intento ponerse a meditar profundamente y cerrar los ojos...

-Sabes, no importa lo que hagas no podrás salir de aquí-Dijo un voz bastante conocida, de hecho era su propia voz

-¡Ahhhh!-Adrian se sobresalto y dio un brinco hacia atrás por el susto

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada la fuente de aquella voz, como escucho su propia voz temía que Yami se había infiltrado en su propia mente.

-¡Ey! Estoy acá arriba- Le llamo de nuevo

Adrian volteo hacia arriba y se encontró con la persona que le estaba hablando. Esta figura misteriosa dejo de flotar y se acerco a el lentamente para demostrarle que venia en son de paz. Como Adrian había temido la figura que le estaba hablando se le parecía bastante, pero solo eso...Parecido. La figura extraña era el mismo, pero tenia el pelo blanco, ojos amarillos brillantes y una cara mas sombría.

Cuando la figura finalmente había quedado a escasos centímetros de el Adrian le hablo finalmente:

-¿Q-quien eres? No eres Yami...¿Verdad?-Le pregunto Adrian un poco asustado

-¿Yami? ¿Quien es ese?-Se saco de onda la figura misteriosa- De todas formas...¿Realmente no me reconoces?-LE pregunto un poco enojado la figura extraña

-No...bueno te pareces un poco a mi pero...

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad...Yo soy Tu, y Tu eres Yo-Le dijo la figura al mismo tiempo que le tocaba el pecho con la mano

-¡No digas estupideces!-Grito Adrian enojado mientras se iba hacia atrás Tu no eres yo...Yo soy Adrian-Quiso hablar Adrian, pero por alguna razón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y le comenzó a doler la cabeza

-¿Adrian? Ahhh, debe ser el nombre humano que tuve en estos ultimos 15 años-Dijo el otro ¿Adrian?

-¿A-a q-que te refieres?-Dijo Adrian temblando

-Mi nombre, no, mejor dicho nuestro nombre es "Belial", príncipe del infierno-Dijo orgullosamente el demonio

-P-pero eso no tiene sentido...-Dijo Adrian resignándose a la verdad

-Vaya, para ser mi reencarnación de verdad que eres muy llorón-Dijo Belial bastante molesto

-P-pero

-Sin peros, (Sigh) Parece que tendré que mostrarte la verdad de lo que ocurrió hace mil años

El demonio rápidamente se metió en Adrian, Adrian comenzó a agitarse violentamente al mismo tiempo que muchas imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por su mente. Sin darse cuenta el demonio ya había tomado parte de su alma, aquella otra identidad se había apoderado de una parte de el y con todo eso también vinieron los recuerdos.

La verdad de lo que ocurrió hace 1015 años, pero no en la tierra...En equestria.

La verdad tras la transformación de Luna en Nightmare Moon, la verdad del porque nadie recuerda nada acerca de lo que paso hace mil años. La verdad del porque no hay ningún registro de aquellos hechos... La verdad tras los planes de Ragnarok, o debería decir Leviathan.

Adrian dejo de retorcerse, la transformación finalmente había terminado, su otro yo ya se había instalado en el. Su cuerpo se había vuelto demoníaco también Apenas se había funcionado con su otro yo comenzó a reír como loco.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, ya se porque nunca me logre entender con nadie mas-Comenzó a exclamar en voz alta Adrian.

Adrian dejo de reír y comenzó a verse a si mismo...

-¿No tenia algo que hacer ahorita mismo? Ahhh si, ese maldito que tomo mi identidad, creo que lo descuartizare...Si, eso seria muy divertido-Dijo Adrian fríamente

Adrian estiro su mano en el vació y de repente un portal se abrió en frente de el...

-Solo espérame Leviatahan, o debería decir Hermanito-Dijo Adrian mientras salia a travez del portal.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Bueno, finalmente he actualizado el capitulo.**_

_**Como podrán ver mejor he decidido a subir un capitulo de 3000 palabras cad días que uno de 6000 cada semana o 2 semanas. Me di cuenta que el hecho que me cueste tanto subir un capitulo es el pensar el numero de palabras que tengo que subir por capitulo.**_

_**Como sea, me disculpo de todo corazón por haber sido tan irresponsable y un completo bastardo.**_

_**No espero que me disculpen completamente, de hecho, a mi mismo me cuesta disculparme ya que casi me rindo con este fanfic.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	24. Belial

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

La verdad de lo que ocurrió hace 1015 años, pero no en la tierra...En equestria.

La verdad tras la transformación de Luna en Nightmare Moon, la verdad del porque nadie recuerda nada acerca de lo que paso hace mil años. La verdad del porque no hay ningún registro de aquellos hechos... La verdad tras los planes de Ragnarok, o debería decir Leviathan.

Adrian dejo de retorcerse, la transformación finalmente había terminado, su otro yo ya se había instalado en el. Su cuerpo se había vuelto demoníaco también Apenas se había funcionado con su otro yo comenzó a reír como loco.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, ya se porque nunca me logre entender con nadie mas-Comenzó a exclamar en voz alta Adrian.

Adrian dejo de reír y comenzó a verse a si mismo...

-¿No tenia algo que hacer ahorita mismo? Ahhh si, ese maldito que tomo mi identidad, creo que lo descuartizare...Si, eso seria muy divertido-Dijo Adrian fríamente

Adrian estiro su mano en el vació y de repente un portal se abrió en frente de el...

-Solo espérame Leviatahan, o debería decir Hermanito-Dijo Adrian mientras salia a travez del portal.

_**Retomando la historia.**_

* * *

_**Regresando con los capitanes...**_

-¿Listo para que?-Pregunto Yami al escuchar lo que había dijo Brave Axe

-Listo para acabar contigo.-Respondió Brave Axe

Brave Axe se paro dramáticamente del suelo cargando su exageradamente gigante hacha. Ya cuando se encontraba parado dejo caer su hacha en el suelo. La hacha hizo un estruendo gigantesco al caer al piso, fácilmente esa cosa pesaba entre 70 o 100 kg. Brave Axe comenzó a hacer estiramientos de brazo, ademas también hizo ejercicios de calentamiento.

Luego de haber terminado de calentar recogió el hacha utilizando solo un casco, y por si eso fuera poco comenzó a girar el hacha rápidamente a tal punto que parecía una hélice de helicóptero. Ese viejo unicornio realmente tenia mucha fuerza.

-Tus 4 patéticos compañeros no pudieron moverme ni 5 centímetros, ¿Y ahora tu quieres acabar conmigo?-Yami se puso en posición de defensa y comenzó a incitar a su oponente a que se acercara- ¿Tu y cuantos mas?

Brave Axe no cayo en su juego de provocación...

-Vamos a demostrarle de lo que estamos hecho, Golem-Brave Axe comenzó a hablarle a su hacha

Yami se sorprendió y llego a pensar que al viejo ya le había llegado la demencia senil Pero entonces la hacha comenzó a agitarse y le respondió...

-Ok compañero, lets kick some asses-Dijo el hacha sonando muy entusiasmada

-"Ahhh, son como Lord Belial y ese Ángel caído, aun así no le veo tanto problema, puede que sea fuerte,pero con esa hacha se ha de mover a 40 km/hora solamente"

-¡ Allá voy!-Grito Brave Axe mientras comenzaba a correr

Brave Axe corrió directamente hacia su oponente, como Yami había predicho su velocidad se veía fácilmente mermada debido al peso de semejante arma. La distancia se reducía entre ellos 2, sin embargo el Doppelganger estaba bastante confiado de sus habilidades actuales.

10 metros faltaban...Pero de repente Brave Axe desapareció son dejar rastro

-¡Teletransportacion!-Yami se sorprendió

Justo un segundo después pudo presentir a alguien arriba de el. A escasos metros de el suelo y justo arriba de su cabeza el hacha se cernía creando una sombra lo bastante grande como para tapar a 3 personas. Yami pensó rápidamente y utilizando la espada cubrió el letal golpe de hacha. Sin embargo el golpe tenia tal potencia que lo mando a volar 2 metros hacia atrás y se fue de espalda contra el suelo.

-"¡¿Que hay con esta fuerza?!"-Se pregunto Yami, después de todo esa fuerza en un mortal no era normal

Yami no tuvo ni siquiera 3 segundos de descanso ya que apenas pudo alzar la vista nuevamente vio la sombra de Brave Axe en frente de el preparando un golpe. Rápidamente rodó sobre el piso y luego se paro dando un brinco logrando así esquivar el corte por unos escasos 30 centímetros El corte venia con tanta fuerza que hizo un tajo en la tierra bastante profundo.

-Tch, falle de nuevo-Dijo Brave bastante frustrado

-Te estas volviendo viejo-Le dijo su hacha bromeando

-¡Callate! Después de todo envejeces conmigo-Dijo Brave Axe

Brave Axe no se había rendido, comenzó a atacar a Yami con todas sus fuerzas moviendo el hacha de forma circular. Yami no lo podía creer, aquel viejo unicornio movía el hacha como si pesara menos de 2 kilos. Yami se limitaba a cubrir todos los golpes de su oponente, aunque cada golpe lo hacia retroceder cada vez mas pudo contener la fuerza de aquel titan. La velocidad que había adquirido de Adrian era su única salvación en esos momentos.

Brave Axe se comenzó a cansar, pero como no quería que su enemigo se diera cuenta uso un hechizo de tele-transportación y se alejo unos cuantos metros de ahí Los 2 estaban cubiertos de sudor y estaban respirando agitadamente. Los otros 4 capitanes no podían hacer nada mas que ver a su Capitán General tomando todo el trabajo.

-¿Como tienes tanta fuerza? Solo eres un mortal-Le pregunto Yami sonando claramente sorprendido

-No acostumbro hablar con mis enemigos, pero como estas dando pelea creo que haré una excepción Dijo Brave Axe- Mi familiar es un Golem, los familiares nos permiten adquirir habilidades diferentes, a unos les da poderes de cierto elemento, pero en mi caso Golem me proporciona una fuerza superior-Dijo Brave Axe sonando muy orgulloso.

-¡Asi es!-Respondio energeticamente su hacha

* * *

Brave Axe estaba bastante confiado, pero sus compañeros no tanto, después de todo sabían las limitaciones que tenia su Jefe. Los 4 estaban discutiendo en secreto...

-¿Cuanto tiempo le queda?-Pregunto preocupado Shining Armor

-No mas de 5 minutos...Tiene que acabar esto pronto o todos moriremos-Dijo frustrado Hunter

-¡Si tan solo ese tipo no me hubiera roto una costilla al patearme iría a ayudarlo!-Exclamo Blazing Swords

-Incluso si estuvieras bien solo serias un estorbo-Le reclamo Speed Eye

-¡Pero yo soy el segundo al mando!-Exclamo enojado Blazing Swords

-Aun así la diferencia es mucha, Brave siempre fue el mejor de todos los mercenarios, no había nadie que se le acercara remotamente...Solamente Bloody Rose pudo mantener un combate contra el.-Dijo Speed Eye

-¿Donde estará esa chica ahora?-Se pregunto a si mismo Hunter

* * *

-Debo reconocer que eres bastante bueno-Dijo Yami- Lo suficiente como para obligarme a atacar

-¿Ahhh? ¿A que te refieres?-Se pregunto Brave Axe

-Obviamente no estaba peleando en serio, solamente me estaba defendiendo, pero como acabo de decir defenderme no me va a servir mucho. Es momento de que conozcas la fuerza de un demonio-Dijo Yami

Yami se preparo a atacar. Un aura de color negro cubrió su espada y la reparo de todas las mallugaduras ocasionadas por el hacha de Brave. Los ojos de color amarillo de Yami pasaron a ser de color azul oscuro y unas llamas de color azul cubrieron su cuerpo.

-Prepárate a conocer el mismísimo infierno-Dijo Yami antes de desaparecer justo enfrente de los ojos de Brave.

* * *

_**Regresando con Spike...**_

Spike y las chicas continuaban peleando cada vez mas cansados. Por alguna razón los demonios no dejaban de aparecer.

-¡Demonios! ¿¡Por que siguen apareciendo mas?!-Exclamo Spike enojado

-No lo se, no es como la vez que Adrian derroto a los 20 en Canterlot. En esa ocasion dejaron de aparecer-Dijo Pinkamena mientras cortaba a uno de los monstruos.

-Alguna..-Rainbow Dash se distrajo por un momento y uno de los monstruos estaba apunto de apuñalarla, pero en un movimiento rápido Applejack cubrió el golpe y Spike quemo al tipo con una bola de fuego

-Gracias-Exclamo Dash aliviada- Como andaba diciendo...¿Alguna idea?

-No, y no creo que aguantemos mucho mas-Dijo Applejack

-Estoy preocupado por Adrian...-Llego a decir Pinkie

Otro monstruo apareció de repente, pero en una combinación de ataque lo derrotaron.

-Deberías estar preocupada por NOSOTROS-Dijo Spike

-Ya lo se, pero no ha regresado todavía. Eso quiere decir que no ha ganado...Un momento...¡eso es!-Exclamo triunfalmente Pinkamena.

-¿¡Que?!-Preguntaron los 3 sin dejar de ver a sus enemigos

-No han dejado de aparecer porque no hemos derrotado al jefe-Dijo Pinkie

-Cuando lo piensas así tiene mucha lógica-Dijo Rainbow Dash

-¡Debo ir a ayudar a Adrian!-Dijo Pinkamena

-Pero te necesitamos, apenas y estamos sobreviviendo con tu ayuda-Dijo Applejack

-Pero si no va a ayudar posiblemente muramos, ve Pinkie, yo pediré refuerzos-Dijo Spike

-Ok, ¡No se mueran! No tardare mucho-Dijo Pinkie antes de empezar a correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Genial Spike! Ahora adelantaste nuestra muerte, en todo caso. ¿A quien vas a llamar?-Pregunto enojada Rainbow

-Solo digamos que la ayuda mágica viene en camino-Dijo Spike mientras mandaba una carta con su fuego verde

* * *

_**Con Adrian y Angel**_

-¡Adrian despierta! ¡Por favor!- Angel le rogaba a Adrian

Ángel estaba cerca del cuerpo inmóvil de Adrian. A diferencia de otras veces esta vez Adrian estaba muerto...

No tenia pulso, de alguna forma se había muerto.

-¡Despierta maldita sea! ¡Nos van a matar a todos!

Angel comenzó intentarle a cachetearlo o zarandearlo fuertemente negándose a la verdad.

-¡Mierda!-Angel exclamo enojado mientras golpeaba al suelo- Mi primer amigo en años y se tiene que morir.

De repente el cuerpo de Adrian comienza a despedir una energía de color negro. Angel se percata y voltea a ver a Adrian incredulamente.

-Adrian, ¿¡Estas bien?!

Angel intenta tocar a Adrian pero la onda de color negro rápidamente se transforma a color azul oscuro y unas llamas aparecen haciendo que Ángel se queme. Todo el cuerpo de Adrian se comienza a transformar poco a poco, demonizandose como Belial. Ese pelo blanco y los ojos de color Azul oscuro.

Adrian se para lentamente sin proferir ninguna palabra, su mirada no denotaba nada mas que frialdad e indiferencia .

-A-adrian, ¿Eres tu?-Le pregunto Angel un poco temeroso y desconfiado

-... Vayámonos-Dijo Adrian sin mostrar ninguna emoción

-¿A donde? ¿Que te paso?-Angel no dejaba de preguntar

-Transformate en mi arma, tenemos algunas cuentas pendientes con cierto ladrón de identidad.

* * *

_**Volviendo con los Capitanes...**_

-Patético...

Brave Axe estaba cubierto de sangre y tirado en el piso. Su hacha estaba tirada a unos metros lejos de el. Yami se acercaba lentamente hacia Brave Axe amenazadoramente. La katana de Yami se encontraba llena de sangre.

-De veras creías que un mortal seria capaz de acabar con un Príncipe del infierno como Lord Belial-Dijo en forma de burla Yami

Brave Axe había perdido desde el momento que se le había acabado la energía En ese momento estaba tan débil que no podía siquiera moverse para evitar su destino.

-Como sea, diste pelea. Espero verte en el infierno, Guerrero-Dijo Yami

-¡No lo permitire!-Grito Golem

Se destransformo rápidamente y paso a ser un monstruo de piedra gigante de unos 10 metros. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Yami y se dispuso a salvar a su fiel camarada. Sin embargo en un solo parpadeo perdió de vista a Yami.

-¿Donde estas?-Exclamo enojado el golem

Yami apareció justo en frente dando un brinco...

-Que molesto eres-Dijo Yami mientras desenvainaba su espada

-¡No!-Grito Brave Axe al ver lo que iba a pasar

-Ryu-So-Sen (Nido de dragones)

Yami comenzó a mover la espada a una velocidad superior al sonido y comenzó a cortar el cuerpo de piedra del Golem como si fuera mantequilla. Todo paso tan rápido que al Golem solo le dio tiempo de gritar una sola vez antes de desplomarse al piso hecho añicos. Brave Axe solo puso contemplar la escena sin oder hacer nada al respecto.

Yami bajo al suelo rapidamente y se acerco otra vez a Brave.

-Ahora si, ¿Donde me quede?

Una flecha sale volando rápidamente hacia Yami, al parecer los otros Capitanes no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo Yami ahora estaba en un nivel mucho mas alto que ellos, sin voltear siquiera agarro la flecha utilizando solo 2 dedos, y sin esperar mucho lanzo la flecha como si fuera un dardo. La flecha fue tan rápida que nadie la pudo ver venir y termino atravesando el hombro de Speed Eye haciendo que este se tire al suelo mientras se desangraba.

-No me interrumpan, no se preocupen luego iran ustedes.-Les dijo amenazandolos

-¡Esto no se quedara así!-Grito Brave Swords mientras corría a atacarlo

Yami se le adelanto y se puso enfrente de el preparando un corte con la espada de forma vertical buscando cortarle el cráneo, Blazing Swords reacciona rápidamente y se cubre del ataque usando las 2 espadas a manera de cruz como la otra vez, sin embargo la fuerza de Yami fue tanta que rompió las 2 espadas y de paso logro cortar severamente el pecho desnudo de Blazing, la sangre comenzo a salir como una fuente provocandole un desmayo debido a la perdida del liquido vital.

-Bueno, parece ser que tendré que incapacitarlos primero

Shining Armor y Hunter Sight comenzaron a temblar de miedo, frustración e ira mezcladas. Hunter fue el primero en intentar hacer algo tirandole cuchillas rápidamente Sin embargo su oponente ya tenia esto previsto y rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el usando la katana para repeler las cuchillas. Cuando estaba a suficiente distancia brinco hacia hunter, tomo su brazo derecho y se lo quebró utilizando una llave de Jiu-Jitsu y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio una patada a la rodilla para quebrarsela también. El dolor provoco que se desmayara.

Shining Armor arremetió contra el usando la lanza, pero ya se sentía muy débil e inseguro lo que le permitió a Yami cubrir el ataque con la mano desnuda. Luego le dio una patada a las costillas para terminar de rompérselas. Shining Armor se tiro al suelo y vomito.

Yami dejo a los 4 capitanes en un estado muy graves y los incapacito. Finalmente, con el camino ya despejado se volvió a acercar al Jefe de los capitanes y le puso la katana en el cuello.

-Adiós Chicos, los veré en la otra vida-Dijo firmemente Brave Axe antes de conocer el frió de la muerte.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto con Pinkamena...**_

-"Debo llegar...Debo llegar"-Pensaba Pinkamena mientras intentaba correr

La verdad Pinkamena estaba tan herida que apenas podía correr a una velocidad decente. Habían pasado años desde que tuvo que pelear o siquiera entrenar a si que ya estaba bastante oxidada. Con heridas en las costillas y en las piernas la carrera de Pinkamena no iba a llegar a ningún lugar. LA vista se le nublaba cada vez mas y ya se sentía desfallecer.

Cuando ya llevaba un medio de camino recorrido cayo de bruces al suelo debido a una rama del bosque que no había visto.

-¡Celestia! Dame fuerza, ya no puedo mas...-Dijo Pinkie mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

* * *

_**Regresando con Yami...**_

Nadie vio venir eso...Mucho menos Yami.

A escasos segundos de lograr su objetivo de cortar al jefe de los Capitanes pudo presentir que algo se acercaba peligrosamente. Volteo lo mas rápido que pudo pero era demasiado tarde, aquella sombra misteriosa llego casi volando hacia el y le dio una patada que lo mando a volar 10 metros de donde se encontraba.

-¡Adrian!-Exclamo Shining Armor que era el único consciente de los capitanes

-¡Chico!-Dijo Brave Sword bastante sorprendido

Shining estaba bastante feliz,pero se fijo mejor en Adrian y una mueca de miedo y desesperación se formaron en su rostro...

-No...no puede ser verdad

Adrian estaba parado a escasos metros de el. Pero lo que temía era verdad, Adrian si era un demonio. Estaba exactamente igual a como estaba su oponente anterior. Adrian estaba de pie con una mirada fría e indiferente viendo el lugar donde había mandado a volar a Yami. Tenia la katana envainada en una funda de madera improvisada que creo con Alquimia.

Yami se paro instantáneamente y en vez de querer atacar se puso en frente de Adrian haciendo una alabanza hincandose de rodillas.

-¡Lord Belial! Veo que ha despertado-Dijo solemenemente Yami

-Así es y todo gracias a ti-Dijo Adrian siguiendo sonando indiferente

-¡Que bueno! Vera Lord Leviatahan estaba esperando este momento,¿Ya sabe los planes verdad?

-... Si recorde todo, los planes de mi hermano

-Entonces deberíamos irnos, el día planeado es pasado-mañana. Pero antes me gustaría acabar con estos patéticos gusanos

Como si esas palabras hubieran encendido leña Adrian/Belial desenvaino la espada y se la coloco a escasos centímetros de la yugular y comenzó a presionar lentamente para hacer que el cuello de Yami sangrara. Angel en su forma Katana había cambiado, como si expresara los sentimientos de Adrian, ahora la hoja de la katana era de un color negro profundo y la empuñadura era de color rojo.

-L-lord Belial...¿Q-que hace?-Dijo Yami bastante indignado

-En primer lugar yo haré lo que quiera, en segundo lugar si mi hermano cree que voy a pasar por alto lo ocurrido hace 1015 años esta muy equivocado y finalmente tengo una cuenta pendiente contigo-Dijo Adrian sin cambiar su tono de indiferencia

Yami arrugo la cara de enojo y se fue hacia atrás rápidamente.

-Lord Leviatahan me había advertido sobre esto. No me queda mas remedio que asesinarlo aqui mismo, despues de todo podria converitme en el nuevo príncipe del infierno- Yami se preparo con la katana en mano-Recuerde que aun tengo sus habilidades.

Adrian/Belial no dudo ni un segundo y se fue directo hacia el, Yami hizo lo mismo y comenzaron a pelear.

Los sonidos metalicos sonaban en el aire. Los 2 iban tan rápido que ni Shining o Brave podia seguir los movimientos, lo unico que se podia mover eran 2 bolas de fuego azules chocando entre cierto momento se ve que una de las fuentes de fuego se detiene en seco y la otra comienza a atacarlo por todos lados. Cuando termina la conmoción se ve que Adrian estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos de carne y su cabeza se encontraba con una sonrisa malevola sobre un charco de sangre y la espada a un lado. Yami se va de ahí dándole la espalda

-Después de todo Lord Leviatahan tenia razón, se ablando mucho.

Yami comienza a caminar hacia Shiining Armor con la espada en posición para decapitar. Shining cerro los ojos, nadie podria salvarlo en ese momento.

-Interesante...¡Interesante!-Se comenzó a escuchar una voz proveniente del atrás

Yami volteo a ver asustado hacia atrás y vio como poco a poco la sangre que estaba en el piso comienza a levantarse y a juntar todos los pedazitos de carne con ella hasta comenzar a formar el cuerpo de Belial. Finalmente la cabeza de Belial levito hasta ponerse en su lugar. La mirada de todos era de un terror supremo.

-Veo que tienes bastantes habilidades-Dijo Belial, a diferencia de otras veces ahora se escuchaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo

Belial recogió la espada del suelo y comenzó a limpiarla lamiendo la sangre de la hoja.

-P-pero-Se quedo sin habla Yami

-Hagamos la pelea mas interesante, como veo que tienes mi mismo nivel de habilidades creo que comenzare a pelear como un demonio de verdad.-Dijo Belial al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar otra vez y un pentagrama aparecía en sus pupilas.

De repente se hizo oscuro en un radio de 50 metros, el ambiente se hizo mas frió y la tensión del aire era abrumadora. Yami comenzó a temblar, reconocía ese poder antes...Era el poder del Rey. BRave y Shining eran testigos de algo, algo tan sombrío que nunca iban a olvidar.

-Comencemos...¡Desatemos el infierno con esta pelea! Te demostrare lo que es ser un demonio (Risa demoníaca)

_Continuara..._

_**Y aquí termina el episodio.**_

_**Estamos llegando al climax de la historia, finalmente todo va a acabar como en 7 capitulos mas, ¿Pero como?**_

_**Como sea, espero sus opiniones y criticas, sobre todo criticas ya que quiero mejorar para ustedes.**_

_**Ya no tengo mas que decir, hasta la próxima.**_


	25. Desesperacion

Los sonidos metálicos sonaban en el aire. Los 2 iban tan rápido que ni Shining o Brave podía seguir los movimientos, lo único que se podía mover eran 2 bolas de fuego azules chocando entre cierto momento se ve que una de las fuentes de fuego se detiene en seco y la otra comienza a atacarlo por todos lados. Cuando termina la conmoción se ve que Adrian estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos de carne y su cabeza se encontraba con una sonrisa malévola sobre un charco de sangre y la espada a un lado. Yami se va de ahí dándole la espalda

-Después de todo Lord Leviatahan tenia razón, se ablando mucho.

Yami comienza a caminar hacia Shiining Armor con la espada en posición para decapitar. Shining cerro los ojos, nadie podría salvarlo en ese momento.

-Interesante...¡Interesante!-Se comenzó a escuchar una voz proveniente del atrás

Yami volteo a ver asustado hacia atrás y vio como poco a poco la sangre que estaba en el piso comienza a levantarse y a juntar todos los pedazitos de carne con ella hasta comenzar a formar el cuerpo de Belial. Finalmente la cabeza de Belial levito hasta ponerse en su lugar. La mirada de todos era de un terror supremo.

-Veo que tienes bastantes habilidades-Dijo Belial, a diferencia de otras veces ahora se escuchaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo

Belial recogió la espada del suelo y comenzó a limpiarla lamiendo la sangre de la hoja.

-P-pero-Se quedo sin habla Yami

-Hagamos la pelea mas interesante, como veo que tienes mi mismo nivel de habilidades creo que comenzare a pelear como un demonio de verdad.-Dijo Belial al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar otra vez y un pentagrama aparecía en sus pupilas.

De repente se hizo oscuro en un radio de 50 metros, el ambiente se hizo mas frió y la tensión del aire era abrumadora. Yami comenzó a temblar, reconocía ese poder antes...Era el poder del Rey. Brave y Shining eran testigos de algo, algo tan sombrío que nunca iban a olvidar.

-Comencemos...¡Desatemos el infierno con esta pelea! Te demostrare lo que es ser un demonio (Risa demoníaca)

* * *

_**Retomando la historia... Después de un laaaaaaarrrrrgo descanso.**_

_**Con Spike y las demás...**_

**-**¿Que-que es este sen-sentimiento?-Se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

De repente se había hecho noche en aquel bosque donde se estaba librando la batalla. Todo había quedado tan oscuro y lúgubre mucho mas que antes. La temperatura bajo tan dramáticamente que incluso al exhalar se podía apreciar el aliento congelado.

Las ponis y Spike comenzaron a temblar un poco... Pero no era el frio el que motivaba aquella reacción en ellos, era el sentimiento de vació espiritual. A ese sentimiento se le podía llamar "Miedo"

Si, así es miedo. Pero no un miedo común y corriente como el que te da al escuchar una historia de terror o hasta incluso "Ver" un fantasma, este miedo era autentico.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí?!-Grito Spike al cielo

Por un momento sintieron que hasta la atmósfera se estaba haciendo mas pesada.

-H-hey miren-Les llamo la atención Rainbow Dash. Ella les apunto directamente a un grupo de aquellos monstruos.

Todos estaban actuando extraño...

Aunque en si no tenían rostros muy ben definidos se les podía notar un sentimiento en general...Miedo

Los demonios parecían demostrar miedo al igual que ellos. Unos sollozaban o gemían otros se agarraban la cabeza y gritaban un poco fuerte, y otros llegaban al punto de suicidarse cortándose el cuello a ellos mismos. Lentamente todos los demás comenzaron a hacer lo mismo dejando el campo de batalla lleno de sangre ante la mirada perturbada de nuestros "Héroes"

-Wow...No se si estar feliz o perturbarme para toda la vida-Bromeo Rainbow Dash mientras se tiraba al piso a descansar

-No se que es peor, el "¿Por que?" hicieron eso o saber quien fue el que ocasiono esto-Se pregunto Applejack mientras acompañaba a su amiga al descanso

-Bueno, cuando menos eso resolvió PARCIALMENTE nuestros problemas-Decía Spike mientras sacaba una hoja de papel y comenzaba a escribir en ella

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Le preguntaron las 2

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero creo que todos sabemos que es lo que esta ocurriendo

Las 2 se dieron cuenta y se comenzaron a preocupar, después de todo las evidencias apuntaban a que "Yami" estaba ganando.

-Así que estoy mandando a los refuerzos a ayudar a Adrian-Dijo Spike mientras terminaba de escribir la carta y la enviaba usando su "Llama de color verde"

-Un momento...¿Estas enviando la carta a...?Exclamo AppleJAck muy exaltada mientras se daba cuenta del plan de Spike

-Si.-Contesto Spike con determinación- Después de todo no les dije que vendría la ayuda "Real"

...

...

-Ese chiste fue ta

* * *

n malo que si no estuviera toda molida del descanso te daría un zape ahorita mismo-Bromeo Rainbow Dash

-¿No tienen el sentimiento que esto a lo habíamos pasado?-Les pregunto Applejack

-¡Ahhhhh! Ya me acuerdo donde sentimos esto antes

* * *

_**En algun lugar lejos del Bosque**_

-Pri-princesa Celestia...¿Esta sintiendo lo mismo que yo?-Twilight comenzó a balbusearle a la Princesa

Twilight y la princesa iban volando en un carruaje real. No podían teletransportarse al lugar de los hechos ya que no conocían precisamente el lugar, así que simplemente iban siguiendo el rastro de energía oscura.

Sin embargo ese rastro y presencia oscura ya lo habían sentido anteriormente

-Lamento que es como sospechas Twilight...Es exactamente como la vez que Luna se transformo en Nightmare Moon

-No puede ser-Dijo Twilight por lo bajo realmente preocupada

-¡ Apresúrense mis leales súbditos!-Les ordeno firmemente la Princesa

-¡Si!, ¡Su alteza!-Respondieron los 4 pegasos que jalaban el carruaje real

El carruaje aumento de velocidad y se dirijia a toda prisa al epicentro de donde emanaba la energía.

* * *

_**Volviendo con Adrian**_

El Doppelganger se quedo pasmado mientras veía la imponente figura de Adrian/Belial acercándose hacia el. Sin que el mismo se diera cuenta comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-Ohhh,¿Que ocurre?-Comenzó a decirle Adrian

Adrian desapareció de la vista de todo y en menos de un segundo se coloco a escasos segundos de su lo vio venir, ni siquiera Yami

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-Le dijo en tono burlesco mientras se apuntaba a su cara

Yami reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, y aun con todo el miedo que tenia logro cortar a Adrian nuevamente por la mitad. El cuerpo sin vida de Adrian nuevamente cayo al suelo en 2 mitades.

Yami comenzó a reír enigmáticamente, su risa era una mezcla de sentimientos desconsoladores...

-¡ Quédate ahí!-Empezó a gritarle al "cadáver" de Adrian- ¡No te vuelvas a parar!-Le volvió a ordenar, pero para ser francos esta vez sonó mas como una suplica

El cuerpo de de Adrian lentamente comenzó a deshacerse para convertirse en un mar de sangre que se desparramo sobre el suelo, su cuerpo simplemente se había "Derretido". La sangre que había quedado desprendía un olor sulfuroso y muy apestoso, al olerlo parecía que te quemaba las narices y te daban ganas de vomitar, de hecho Shining Armor comenzó a dar arcadas hasta que finalmente vomito sobre el suelo.

Yami se sentía muy preocupado, el sabia claramente que "Su amo" estaba jugando con el...

La sangre comenzó a moverse en el suelo, como si siguiera el flujo de un rio. Yami volvió a temblar del miedo... Había comenzado nuevamente. La sangre se acerco a los pies de Yami y comenzó a formar algunas letras. Yami las empezó a leer mientras temblaba.

-P...r...e...p...a...r...a...t...e-Yami balbuceaba mientras veía las letras formar un mensaje claro y aterrador

"_ Prepárate a sufrir"_

La sangre comenzó a desformarse justo debajo de los pies de Yami. Yami intento lo mas que pudo en alejar la sangre de sus pies, desesperadamente agitaba los pies en un vano intento de que la sangre se despegara de sus piernas. La sangre finalmente se transformo en 4 serpientes ponzoñosas que subieron rápidamente por todo el cuerpo de Yami .

Yami rápidamente logro arrancarse 2 de esas serpientes de su cuerpo y las aventó lo mas lejos posible, mas sin embargo las otras 2 serpientes subieron por todo su torso y le mordieron el cuello fuertemente.

-Hgghgh-Comenzó a gimotear de dolor debido a la mordida de las serpientes.

Después de mucho es fuerzo se quito esas 2 serpientes también y las tiro al piso para pisarlas fuertemente.

-¡Aparece de una vez!-Grito Yami mientras sostenía las espada fuertemente contra su pecho en un intento desesperado de no correr y escapar de su cruel destino.

Una ráfaga de aire negro salio volando de alguna parte oculta del bosque, iba tan rápido que a Yami no le dio tiempo de actuar y no lo pudo esquivar.

"Shhahaha", fue el sonido sordo que se escucho cundo la ráfaga de viento separo el brazo derecho del cuerpo de aquel Demonio. La sangre comenzó a brotar fluidamente de aquel hombro,como una fuente interminable de color carmesí brillante.

Los gritos de dolor que emitía Yami eran tan desgarradores, lograban lastimar los tímpanos de Shining Armor y Brave Axe. Esos lamentos eran tan mórbidos que causaban sentir lastima por aquel demonio.

De entre el oscuro bosque comenzó a salir la figura de Adrian caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Ahora el aura de color rojo que rodeaba su cuerpo formaba una serpiente que se posaba por encima de su cabeza.

-¿Sorprendido?

Yami lo volteo a ver espantado mientras se sostenía el hombro carente de un brazo. Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se lanzo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo para alejarse de aquella figura espantosa que se acercaba con una mirada macabra y sádica.

-¿A donde vas?-Pregunto Adrian en tono de burla

Yami corrió sin mirar atrás, corrió lo mas rápido que podía, aun ignorando el hecho de que se estaba desangrando.

La serpiente sobre el cuerpo de Adrian salio disparada a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Yami. Yami se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr mas rápido Los jadeos que daba al correr lograban enmascarar un poco el terror que sentía.

Corrió y corrió, sin embargo tropezó estrepitosamente y se golpeo la cara contra la tierra. De alguna forma alguien le había atrapado las piernas...Mejor dicho "ALGO" le había atorado las piernas. Yami desesperadamente volteo a ver a sus piernas para observar como unas manos que salieron de la tierra le habían agarrado las piernas.

La serpiente de Adrian finalmente llego a Yami y de una sola mordía la arranco la pierna izquierda y la engullo de una sola pasada.

Yami grito y se retorció en el suelo.

-_Are you ready to die?...¡Cause lately it seems I'm going insane!-_Comenzó a cantar Adrian mientras se acercaba a la figura indefensa de Yami (NA:Alesana FTW)

-¡A-alejate!

-¿Donde están tus poderes de regeneración? ¿Tus familiares? ¿Tus poderes demoníacos? ¿Donde quedo esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro?-Comenzó a decir Adrian con voz autoritaria, se le escuchaba un tono de disfrute mientras veía a Yami temblar de terror

-¡M-mo-monstruo!-Le grito espantado Yami

Adrian se saco de onda por un momento y se enojo, puso una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Monstruo me llamas?!- Le reclamo muy enojado- Tu no eres mas que un simple Peón, eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta que mi hermano te envió a morir...Y yo pienso cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

**_Im Back. _**

**_Este fic es como el Herpes mal tratado, cuando crees que finalmente te deshiciste de el, regresa nuevamente._**

**_Es como el hijo prodigo...a si que les pregunto ¿Me acceptarían de nuevo?_**

**_Tuve problemas,a este punto de la historia es muy dificil escribir ya que el final esta cerca y tengo que pensar muy bien como finalizarla sin causarme a mi mismo un malestar estomacal._**

**_Sin embargo...No tengo una excusa valida para haberme ido._**

**_Me fui por un largo tiempo...A si que no los culparía si me odiaran_**

**_Bueno, este fue un capitulo corto. Fue mas como un aviso de que no me iré hasta terminar esta historia correctamente._**

**_Bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos pronto...Espero_**

**_Próximo_****_ capitulo: La verdad...1000 años atras_**


	26. 1000 años atras

_**En el capitulo anterior...**_

La serpiente sobre el cuerpo de Adrian salio disparada a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Yami. Yami se dio cuenta y comenzó a correr mas rápido Los jadeos que daba al correr lograban enmascarar un poco el terror que sentía.

Corrió y corrió, sin embargo tropezó estrepitosamente y se golpeo la cara contra la tierra. De alguna forma alguien le había atrapado las piernas...Mejor dicho "ALGO" le había atorado las piernas. Yami desesperadamente volteo a ver a sus piernas para observar como unas manos que salieron de la tierra le habían agarrado las piernas.

La serpiente de Adrian finalmente llego a Yami y de una sola mordía la arranco la pierna izquierda y la engullo de una sola pasada.

Yami grito y se retorció en el suelo.

-_Are you ready to die?...¡Cause lately it seems I'm going insane!-_Comenzó a cantar Adrian mientras se acercaba a la figura indefensa de Yami (NA:Alesana FTW)

-¡A-alejate!

-¿Donde están tus poderes de regeneración? ¿Tus familiares? ¿Tus poderes demoníacos? ¿Donde quedo esa estúpida sonrisa en tu rostro?-Comenzó a decir Adrian con voz autoritaria, se le escuchaba un tono de disfrute mientras veía a Yami temblar de terror

-¡M-mo-monstruo!-Le grito espantado Yami

Adrian se saco de onda por un momento y se enojo, puso una mueca de desagrado al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Monstruo me llamas?!- Le reclamo muy enojado- Tu no eres mas que un simple Peón, eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta que mi hermano te envió a morir...Y yo pienso cumplir su objetivo.

* * *

_**Retomando la historia...**_

Adrian se acercaba cada vez mas al indefenso ser que suplicaba por misericordia en el suelo. La sangre que salían de las extremidades amputadas de Yami teñían el pasto de un color carmesí oscuro.

Adrian no sabia que era lo que le encantaba mas: ¿Era la sangre? ¿El hecho de tener a su enemigo suplicando por su vida? ¿Las lágrimas amargas que resbalaban por el rostro de su oponente? Pero el si sabia algo muy importante...Se estaba divirtiendo.

Era gracioso para el sabia que era la reencarnación de un demonio y ademas de eso recordaba todo lo que había hecho en milenios, pero aun así seguía pensando como si el fuera Adrian. Ignorando todo eso su sed de sangre le excitaba.

-¡Po-por favor!-Yami comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, cada vez se le notaba en la piel un color mas pálido debido a la perdida de sangre- ¡Amo! ¡Perdone mi vida!

-¿Amo? No seas tan hipócrita, hace apenas 10 minutos intentaste matarme 2 veces-Le replico Adrian al mismo tiempo que seguía avanzando lentamente

-N-no...¡No quiero volver a ese lugar!...Otra vez no-Decía entre llantos el Doppelganger, ya no se movía...sabia que no tenia caso.

El Doppelganger se intento poner de rodillas pero no pudo hacerlo muy bien ya que le faltaba una pierna. Se apoyo usando una mano mientras lloraba y veía hacia el cielo como si estuviera implorando misericordia. Este acto le causa cierta risa a Adrian

-¡Mírate, eres un miserable idiota!Dios te dio la espalda, las puertas del cielo están cerradas,¡Y ahora estas llamando a la puerta del diablo!

(_Cuando un demonio se vuelve poderoso deja de sufrir en el infierno y hasta se le da un palacio. Pero si es asesinado tiene que volver al sufrimiento eterno en el infierno)_

Adrian seguía teniendo esa sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro. Estoy seguro que si cualquiera la pudiera ver seria atormentado en las noches por aquella imagen. Adrian tenia a Ángel guardado en su funda, después de todo por alguna razón ya no podía usarlo.

-¡Adrian detente ahora mismo!-Le grito Ángel mientras seguía transformando

-Tu no te metas, Ángel patético-Adrian le respondió severamente

Ángel no podía soportar ver a su amigo actuando de esa manera tan malvada y desalmada. Sin avisarle a Adrian se des-transformo y se coloco justo en frente de el bloqueando su camino para que evite rematar al herido.

-¡Deja de actuar de esta manera!-Le grito Ángel a Adrian

-¿Que haces? ¿Por que estas actuando así?-Le preguntó intrigado Adrian

-Vuelve a ser como eras antes, ¡Lucha contra tus instintos!

-Tch, eres molesto...

Adrian se coloco justo delante de Ángel en fracción de segundo, Ángel temía lo peor...Adrian lo mataría en ese momento.

-A-Adrian...

-Desaparece-Le dijo Adrian mientras lentamente colocaba su palma de la mano en el pecho

Ángel se quedo congelado por el miedo, no sabia que hacer...

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, justo cuando la palma de Adrian se coloco en el pecho de Ángel este salio disparado hacia atrás como si hubiera sido empujado fuertemente. Ángel quedo tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de donde iba a ocurrir la "Ejecución", sus ojos estaban en blanco...

Adrian finalmente se coloco frente a su victima y la tomo fuertemente del cuello levantándola justo a la altura de su cara. No estaba aplicando la fuerza suficiente como para matarlo, simplemente le estaba estrujando el cuello de tal forma que le doliera un montón.

La cara de Yami suplicaba por que su muerte fuera rápida...El no podía estar mas equivocado.

Shining Armor y su jefe querían hacer algo al respecto, pero simplemente estaban muy heridos como para pararse y detener a Adrian, ni se digan de los demas capitanes...no sabían si quiera si seguían con vida. El miedo que ellos tenían es que lo mas probable ellos serian los siguientes.

-No te preocupes por el infierno...Lo que te voy a hacer sentir ahora sera mucho peor-Le dijo Adrian.

* * *

_**Celestia POV**_

Rápido, tenemos que apresurarnos...

La distancia entre Adrian y nosotras era menor que antes. La atmósfera cada vez se hacia mas pesada y el cielo se oscurecía de la misma manera.

-¡Allí están!-Exclamo mi estudiante mientras apuntaba a 2 figuras debajo de nosotras

-¡ Deténganse aquí mismo!-Les ordene a los corceles que manejaban el carruaje real, después de todo no quería entrometerlos en esto

-¡Como ordene!-Dijeron los 4 al unisono

-Twilight Sparkle, ya sabes que hacer

-¡Si Princesa Celestia!

Los cuernos de nosotras 2 comenzaron a brillar y nos dedicamos a tele-transportarnos a la escena.

La imagen fue desoladora, no supe que hacer en ese momento, ni digamos de lo que paso con mi estudiante. En el campo donde nos encontrábamos estaban los cuerpos lastimados de todos los capitanes. Todos estaban inconscientes a excepción de Brave Axe y Shining Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight.

-¡Princesa!-Exclamo el viejo Capitán al vernos llegar con ellos

-¿Twily?

-¡Hermano!-Exclamo Twilight espantada- ¿Que te ocurrió?

Mi estudiante salio pronta a socorrer a su hermano. Justo cuando llego a el lo comenzó a curar usando magia, al parecer su hermano le dijo algo y Twilight prosiguió a socorrer a todos los demás capitanes heridos.

Ella se encargaría de eso, yo tenia otros asuntos mas importantes que atender

Levante la vista rápidamente y vi algo completamente perturbador...

* * *

_**Pinkie Pie POV**_

Me deje caer en la tierra...Ya no podía mas, las heridas no me dejaban comenzar.

Sea lo que fuera a pasar con Adrian ya no podía hacer nada, solo podía rezar a que algo bueno ocurriera

De repente escucho unos pasos acercándose...

* * *

_** Ángel POV**_

Aggg, Pinche Adrian.

Lentamente abrí los ojos...

Espera un momento, ¿Sigo vivo? ¡Así es! ¡Sigo con vida!

Eso solo puede significar algo. Adrian (Como lo conozco) aun sigue dentro de toda esa capa de maldad.

Debo hacer algo...Solo espero que Miguel aun no me haya quitado mis poderes Angelicales.

* * *

**_Narración_**_** en 3ra persona**_

-Ignem aeternum, ardens eius mente et suos perdat anima-Adrian pronuncio esas palabras justo en el oído de su victima y luego la tiro al suelo fuertemente.

La victima al caer al suelo pensó que finalmente todo iba a acabar...

De repente mucho humo comenzó a salir de sus orejas y su nariz. El pobre tipo comenzó a gritar fuertemente de dolor, unos gritos tan agudos y terroríficos que parecían cortar el viento. Yami se retorcía en el piso mientras intentaba desesperadamente quitarse apretándose la cabeza con la única mano que le quedaba. Al ver que era inútil decidió estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo una y otra vez, sin embargo su cuerpo se había paralizado...No podía hacer nada mas que gritar de dolor...

Siguió así por aproximadamente 2 minutos hasta que comenzó a salir sangre de sus ojos y su nariz, dejo de gritar y su cuerpo cayo abruptamente en el suelo.

Su sufrimiento finalmente había terminado.

-Tch, que aburrido... Pensé que aguantaría mas tiempo-Dijo Adrian mientras se acercaba al cadáver de aquel demonio

Lo levanto usando una sola mano y comenzó a...masticarlo.

Mordió el cuello usando sus colmillos recién adquiridos, arranco un pedazo gigante de carne del cuello y comenzó a masticarlo fuertemente ocasionando que la sangre saliera de entre su boca.

-Es un poco raro comerte a ti mismo-Exclamo Adrian en forma de burla, después de todo Yami había muerto teniendo todavía el cuerpo de Adrian

Cada vez obtenía rasgos mas demoníacos. Seguía conservando todavía una forma humana...Si se le podía llamar así.

Ignorando todo Adrian seguía masticando el cadáver de su victima. Con cada trozo de carne su hambre simplemente aumentaba, con cada gota de sangre la locura en su mente se agravaba...

-A-Adrian-Una voz dulce lo llamo detrás de el-¿E-eres tu?-Esta vez la voz se escucho mas cerca, podía distinguir en ella un gran nivel de terror

Adrian tiro el cadáver al suelo y aun con sangre en la boca dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con ella. Con probablemente el único ser que alguna vez haya amado...Si tan solo las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, tanto ese día...como hace 1000 años.

-Celly...Que gusto verte-Le dijo con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro

-¿Q-que esta ocurriendo?-Pregunto la Princesa al ver a su "amado" de esa forma

-Shhh, no hables...arruinas el momento-Le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Q-que te paso?

-¿Estas lista para correr?...He esperado mucho tiempo para este momento

A escasos metros de ella, sus instintos le decían que hacer...Intentaba controlarse, pero ya solo podía pensar en algo...Sangre.

-¡Tu no eres Adrian!-Le dijo la Princesa entre aterrorizada y enojada- ¿Quien eres?-La nueva forma que estaba adquiriendo Adrian era atemorizante

Adrian rápidamente se coloco frente a ella, la Princesa se congelo e el acto. Adrian paso delicadamente su mano por el pelo de ella, luego usando un dedo recorrió la cara de ella delicadamente. Levanto su mano y sus dedos se comenzaron a transformar en garras bastante afiladas.

El tiempo ha llegado

* * *

_**Adrian POV**_

¡No! Debo controlarme

(_Déjate llevar por el momento)_

¡ Cállate! Yo no soy así

(_Se honesto contigo mismo)_

¿Esto me gusta?

(_Así es, ahora hazlo...Luego continua con todos los demás)_

Pero eso no es correcto...

(_Ignora lo que eras antes...¡A ESAS PEQUEÑAS OVEJAS LES HA LLEGADO SU LOBO)_

No, no lo haré...No a ella...Otra vez no.

* * *

_** Narración en tercera persona.**_

Adrian se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y comenzó a gritar mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. La Princesa se alejo de ahí un poco.

El cuerpo de Adrian brillaba intermitentemente cambiando de forma repetidamente. En unos segundos su cuerpo volvía a ser como era antes, pero entonces en solo fracción de segundos se podía apreciar una forma aun mas demoníaca que antes.

La tierra comenzó a temblar fuertemente, un aura mas oscura que antes rodeaba a Adrian...

-¡Mierda! Tengo poco tiempo-Exclamo Ángel mientras se acercaba a la Princesa

-Tu, Tu eres el familiar de Adrian...¿Que esta pasando?

-Quisiera explicárselo su Majestad...Pero como ve no tenemos mucho tiempo-Le dijo Ángel

Una explosión ocurrió Adrian volvió a gritar al cielo...

En es momento llegaron todos: Twilight con su hermano y Brave Axe. Justo detrás de ellos venían Spike con RD Y AJ quienes venían cargando a Pinkie en sus hombros.

-¿¡Que rayos esta pasando?!-Exclamaron casi todos al unisono

-¡No tengo tiempo para explicarlo!-Ángel ya estaba todo desesperado-Ey, ¡Twilight!

-¿Que ocurre?

-¡Necesito que me des un recipiente con agua y una cruz de madera!

-P-pero, ¿Por...

Ángel le dio una mirada de "¿¡Que carajo acabo de decir?!"

-Okey,okey...Salva a Adrian

-...Eso intentare

* * *

**_Ángel_**_** POV**_

Después de que Twilight me trajera las cosas no tenia mas que una pequeña fracción de minutos.

Puse el recipiente con agua en el suelo y puse mis manos sobre el. Rece (Figurada y literalmente) por que aun tenga mis poderes angelicales.

-Vamos, vamos. ¡Funciona!

El agua en la que puse mis manos se había bendecido, lo note por que el agua había adquirido un cierto brillo.

-Pasame la cruz de madera-Le ordene a Twilight

Ella me la lanzo con su magia. Rápidamente la coloque sobre el agua bendecida

-¿Y esto sirve para...?

Yo no les respondí, simplemente levante la mano para señalarles que no me molesten.

-Divina lux, demon continentiam-Si no me equivoco ese era la oración correcta

Otra vez la tierra se agito fuertemente, la atmósfera era aun mas pesada, de hecho a todos les comenzó a costar mantener el aliento. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Adrian y no me gusto lo que vi...Ya no le quedaban mas de 1 minuto para que se quede así para siempre. De hecho Adrian tendría que haber sucumbido hace mucho, pero parecía estar peleando contra sus impulsos.

-Bueno, ahora escúchenme bien-Les llame la atención rápidamente a todos- Alguien tendrá que apuñalar a Adrian usando esta cruz

-¿¡Que?!

-Cállense y escuchen, tenemos menos de 45 segundos para lograrlo

-¿Y porque no lo haces tu?

-...¿Quien crees que sera el señuelo?

* * *

_** Narración en tercera persona...**_

_**-**_Uno...dos...¡Tres!-Ángel salio corriendo con dirección hacia Adrian

Adrian seguía sin moverse de su lugar, sin embargo el aura de color negro que despedía tomo forma de lanza e intento apuñalar varias veces a Ángel. Ángel se valió de su agilidad para evitar los golpes

-"Solo espero no morir"

Ángel se acerco lo mas que pudo a Adrian.

-¡Tonto!-Comenzó a hablar Adrian, sin embargo su voz no era suya-¡No te dejare hacerlo!

El aura de Adrian se transformo en una mano gigante (Para tener mas velocidad). La mano salio volando en forma de puño directo hacia Ángel este, a pesar de ser muy ágil no logro esquivarlo y salio volando hacia atrás debido al fuerte golpe.

Ángel cayo en el suelo...con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(Sonido de apuñalamiento)

Adrian escupe un poco de sangre, el aura de repente desaparece y en un sola explosión toda la energía maligna desapareció. El cielo volvió a ser como era antes, la atmósfera e des-vicio y Adrian lentamente comenzó a caer al suelo.

-L-lo siento-Dijo una voz detrás de el, parecía estar llorando un poco

-No...Gracias a ti...Celly-fue lo ultimo que dijo Adrian antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de su amada.

* * *

_**Tiempo después, la noche del mismo día.**_

_**Adrian POV**_

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en la habitación de Celly. Estaba amarrado con unas cadenas en la cama. Recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, oh si...lo recuerdo todo. ME veo a mi mismo, para mi suerte sigo conservando mi figura humana...Humano...¿Quien era yo realmente?

-¡Hey! Ya despertó-Fue lo primero que escuche después de despertar

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro rodeado por las chicas, Spike y Angel...y Celly.

-Ángel, ¿Por que me encadenaste?

-...

-Sabes que de todas formas puedo romper las cadenas como si nada-Le dije al mismo tiempo que las cadenas se derretían.

Finalmente logro levantarme de la cama y sentarme. La mirada de todos es de un poco de terror y escepticismo. Los únicos que me miraban normalmente eran Ángel (Mirada seria) y Celly (Evitaba mirarme a la cara).

Me pongo en pie y evito hablarle a todas. Me dirijo al espejo para observarme mejor.

He cambiado un poco. Mi pelo es de color gris ahora. Tengo un ojo de color amarillo (Herencia demoníaca) y el otro lo conservo de un color normal. Bueno realmente no se apreciaban cambios muy radicales.

En mi pecho puedo observar que tengo puesto un rosario de plata.

-"¿Un sello? Parece ser que Ángel evito que me transformara completamente"

Volteo a ver a todas a la cara...Era momento de confrontarlas.

-Yo soy...

-Si, si, ya lo sabemos. Ángel nos contó todo mientras despertabas- Me contesto Twilight seriamente

Todas habían cambiado su cara a seriedad Se veían decepcionadas...No las culpo.

Me siento sobre la cama muy confundido...No se que hacer.

-Es hora de que les cuente la verdad...Todo empezó hace 1000 años

Todas se acercaron a mi...

* * *

**_Relato y explicación de Adrian._**

_Soy un demonio. En ser de oscuridad. Soy algo así como un Príncipe, mi hermano que ustedes conocen como Ragnarok es otro Príncipe Nuestro padre es Lucifer, el es el rey del infierno_

_Tengo un reino y todo ese rollo, todo lo que los demonios queremos es destruir mundos. Hace aproximadamente 2000 años intentamos destruir un universo llamado "La tierra". Pero un ser humano/divino logro detener nuestros planes al destruir a mi Padre sacrificándose a si mismo. Si nuestro padre y nosotros 2 somos liberados en un mismo mundo lo destruimos automáticamente._

_Mi hermano y yo buscamos otro universo donde haya suficiente poder mágico para un solo propósito: Revivir a nuestro Padre_

_Fue entonces que hace aproximadamente mil años encontramos a su mundo, Equestria._

_El poder de 2 "Alicornios" era suficiente para lograr nuestro objetivo. Fue así como me infiltre en su mundo como un Pegaso._

_Hace mil años (Posiblemente ni Celestia lo recuerde) Equestria era una teocracia/democracia regida por los 6 elementos de la armonía. Ellos eran elegidos por medio de pruebas muy difícil. Sin embargo logre pasar las pruebas...Me convertí en el elemento de la "Lealtad"._

_Junto a mi estaban otras 5 criaturas: Un Draconequus que logro el elemento de la Risa, Una "Changeling" llamada Chrysalis que obtuvo el elemento de la honestidad. Un Unicornio llamado King Sombra gano el de la generosidad. Y no puedo olvidar a Luna quien gano el elemento de la bondad y a Celestia que obtuvo el mas poderoso el elemento de la magia, ellas 2 eran especiales ya que habian heredado el poder de el sol y la luna._

-No puede ser...-Escuche que alguien exclamo por ahí.

_Todos nosotros obtuvimos los elementos a la edad de 18 años. Regimos Equestria durante años, sin embargo ellos no sabían mis intenciones._

_Pero ocurrió algo que no me esperaba: Me enamore, yo, un demonio._

_La sonrisa y personalidad de Celestia me hipnotizaron. Ella me correspondió y nos comprometimos._

_Por un momento olvide mi plan de conquista. Sin embargo mi hermano me lo recordó. un día. _

_Me dijo en que día asesinaríamos a todos en este mundo y reviviríamos a nuestro Padre._

_Yo me asuste, el amor me había cegado de mi objetivo original. Sin embargo tenia que hacerlo, no podía negar a mis vástagos._

_El día llego finalmente, era un día con Eclipse._

_Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Mi hermano trajo al ejercito y comenzó el cáos._

_Muerte por doquier. Los otros elementos intentaron hacer algo, pero entre mi hermano y yo logramos derrotarlos y corromperlos. Fue así que se transformaron en cosas malvadas, casi como demonios._

_Había__ llegado el momento. Mi hermano y yo logramos acorralar a las "Princesas" en un lugar._

_Pero no pude. La mirada de tristeza de Celestia me detuvo en seco._

_Tuve que enfrentar a mi hermano, fue una pelea muy pareja... Perdí._

_Pero antes de perder hice 2 ultimas cosas: Envié a Luna al espacio exterior para evitar que la mataran (Por accidente la transforme también en semi/demonio) y luego me sacrifique a mi mismo. Le dije a Celestia que corriera lo mas lejos de ahí y luego me autodestrui junto con mi hermano en una explosión._

_Mi hermano sobrevivió pero quedo muy herido, yo si me "Mori"._

_Mi hermano tuvo que regresar al infierno junto con todo el ejercito. Yo no puedo morir, soy la maldad encarnada así que normalmente renazco después de cada cierto tiempo._

_Fue así como volví en forma de "Humano", fue así como me transforme en el ser llamado Adrian._

* * *

Les di una explicación rápida y precisa. Nadie abrió la boca, no sabían que pensar.

-En resumen pasado-mañana sera el eclipse y todo volverá a ocurrir. La única diferencia es que mi hermano es mucho mas poderoso ahora y posiblemente sea indetenible.

-¿E-eso quiere decir que todos vamos a morir?-Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

-¡Eso es una mierda!-Exclamo Rainbow Dash toda exaltada- ¡No podemos confiar en ti!-Sus palabras estaban llenas de sentimiento de traición

-Cree en lo que tu quieras...simplemente les estoy avisando-Les respondi monotonamente

-Ya Rainbow Dash...el esta diciendo la verdad-Dijo Celly, quiero decir la Princesa

Hubo un silencio sepulcral...yo lo termine

Leviatahan vendrá a Equestria y desatara el final de su mundo-Dije con una voz triste y vacía

-¿N-no hay nada que podamos hacer?-Pregunto Twilight nerviosamente

-De hecho hay una cosa...Pero no es 100% seguro

-¿Que es?-Preguntaron todas.

Era el momento... después de todo era la única opción.

-Ustedes...Tienen que matarme.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por el momento.**_

_**Espero actualizar tan pronto como esta vez**_

_**Adiós hasta la próxima. No olviden comentar**_


	27. EndAnd Rebirth

_**Les tengo algo que decirles, a ustedes, los últimos que aun me siguen y leen esta historia.**_

_**¡Gracias! Sinceramente gracias.**_

_**Sin embargo he decidido hacer algo...**_

**_Verán_**_**, anteriormente el promedio de visitas por capitulo (Capítulos del 1 al 12) era de aproximadamente 400 vistas, sin embargo ese numero comenzó a bajar lentamente, por mi culpa, eso no lo puedo negar.**_

_**El numero de visitas del ultimo capitulo descendió a 30 solamente, y como dije anteriormente fue MI CULPA. No se si lo han sentido también, pero la sensación de decepción con uno mismo es horrible.**_

_**A los pocos que aun me siguen (Y a los que me siguieron antes) quiero que sepan que siempre los querré...No de una manera gay o algo por el estilo. **_

_**Ustedes me animaron a continuar, me enseñaron mis errores y mis aptitudes, algunos otros fanfictioners fueron aun mas lejos ayudando a mi fic con ideas. ...Ustedes saben quienes son.**_

_**No se alarmen, no es un adiós para el "Ser de Otro Mundo"...no, no,no**_

_**¿Que es lo que hace un Anime o videojuego cuando deja de vender? ¿Que es lo que hacen cuando el producto antes era bueno, pero de alguna forma la cagaron? ¿Que es lo que se hace cuando quieres volver a los orígenes y corregir los errores del pasado?**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Si, ¡ Así es! (Redoble de tambores)**_

_**¡UN REBOOT!**_

_**Reiniciare el Fic. ¡Adrian y Ángel aun no han muerto, ni lo **_**_harán_**

_**Razones: Ahora tengo mas experiencia que cuando lo comencé y ademas yo sólito jodí mi propia historia.**_

_**¿Cambios? Si, claro que lo habrán. Si no ya sabrían de que va la historia y ya no seria divertido. Sin embargo habrá detalles de la trama que quedaran intactos (Como en FMA Brotherhood)**_

**_Tendrá_**_** otro titulo, obviamente. Ademas de que ya no sera "M" (Sinceramente escribir Lemon no es lo mio)**_

* * *

_**Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir ahora... **_

_**Nos vemos próximamente, solo esperen (Eso si quieren leerlo)**_

**_Adiós_**_**...**_


End file.
